


A Friend for A Week

by LokasennaHiddleston



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Animal Transformation, BAMF Loki, BAMF Tony, Cat Loki, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fantastic Racism, Fix-It, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, King Loki, Laufey's Good Parenting, Loki Gets a Hug, Loki Needs a Hug, Loki the badass cat, Lokitty, M/M, Odin's Parenting, Politics, Protective Kitty Loki, Protective Loki, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-30 23:06:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 48
Words: 159,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5183057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokasennaHiddleston/pseuds/LokasennaHiddleston
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A week before Thor's coronation, a drunk and depressed Loki decides he wants a genuine friend of his own. Of course, he turns to magic to solve his dilemma.<br/>There are only two problems. First, he is very aware that his current form isn't very lovable or trustworthy. Second, he actually needs a person to befriend.<br/>This is how Loki ends up in Tony Stark's living room, minutes after his disastrous birthday party, and in the shape of a cat. What will our favorite genius-billionaire-playboy-philanthropist make of the mysteriously appearing feline, and how will it all affect their lives, and those of the people around them?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Magic is the Answer to Everything

**Author's Note:**

> So... You guys really shouldn't encourage me. At this rate, it seems like the only thing I do in my free time is write fanfiction. LOL. And now, I wrote this.  
> Now I'm not gonna lie. This is a huge excuse to write Lokitty. I have a few guilty pleasures in fandom - and Lokitty is one of them.  
> That being said, it's also a blatant fix-it for both Thor and Iron Man 2. I swear, IM 2 sometimes seems like How to Fuck With a Dying Person 101. In particular, I have big problems with Rhodey's character, and that will be shown in a way I could not in A Mother's Choice and Crimson Tears.  
> Also, in case it's not obvious from the summary, Loki has huge self-esteem issues in this story, rooted in the fact that he's so different from the standard of attractiveness in Asgard. This is something I've seen done before, although I don't remember where, and I've always liked the idea.  
> I'll probably be posting alternatively for A Friend for a Week and Crimson Tears, but I'll keep updating Mother's Choice daily.  
> P.S. I was only kidding about you not encouraging me. Encourage away!

 Loki was lonely.

It was a ridiculous thought for the God of Mischief to have. If he had been sober, he would have been kicking himself for experiencing an emotion as petty as self-pity.

But he was not sober. In fact, he was incredibly, unbelievably drunk.

He had not meant to get so intoxicated. Loki despised such displays, since they cracked his prized masks, and thus made him unable to reach for one of the few things he had left. But tonight, he had been feeling particularly frustrated and more than a little concerned.

Thor's coronation was proceeding as planned. It would happen in only a week. None of the warnings Loki had given the All-Father had reached his ears.

Like everyone else, his father believed Loki to simply want the throne for himself. It was completely ridiculous.

Yes, Loki was jealous, but only because of the way Thor so effortlessly made friends without doing a thing to deserve their affection. Even now, he cheered and drank with the Warriors Three and Sif, while Loki sat in a corner, forgotten.

Loki had long ago made his peace with the fact that he was not warm and charismatic like his golden brother, that despite his silver tongue, he did not inspire trust in people. But still, at this late hour, with the mead hazing his thoughts, he couldn't help but simply wish for just... one friend. One genuine friend who would care for him and not just use him for his seidr, only to laugh at him seconds later.

His seidr. Of course.

Loki was a master of magic. Sorcery had always been his response. In fact, he already had a plan at the ready for the day of Thor's coronation—just a bit of fun to spoil his brother's big day and make their father see the truth. Surely his magic could offer an answer to this new dilemma as well.

Loki shot to his feet and narrowly managed not to stumble. Thor seemed to notice him for the first time in hours. "Brother! Where are you going? The night is still young."

"I believe I will leave further drinking to you and your friends, Thor," Loki replied, proud when he didn't slur. "You do it so well."

He turned on his heel and headed out of the feasting hall. Behind him, he heard Volstagg belch. "Leave him. You know how he is. He could never hold his drink."

Thor boisterously laughed. Loki didn't hear his reply. He was already thinking on a potential spell that could answer his question.

How could he, Loki, God of Chaos and Lies, acquire a friend?

His chambers held many tomes, prized treasures he had found during his travels. There were many suggestions—ranging from summoning familiars, to creating a golem, or even mind-control. None of them satisfied Loki.

He wanted more.

The problem was with him, Loki realized. He needed to be a creature people would want to befriend. But how did one do that?

Loki skimmed through the books, but he found nothing. His gaze fell onto the seer's bowl. He was a talented shape-shifter. Perhaps a more appealing shape would help?

Loki poured water into the bowl and focused on his question. His head was a little fuzzy, but it was a simple enough inquiry. What type of creature made friends easily?

An image appeared in the water. It was of a tiny Midgardian feline. The feline was licking its paw, flicking its tail lazily. It seemed to get up on a whim and make its way to a peculiar item of furniture where a mortal sat.

The mortal seemed focused on something else entirely—engrossed in a chronicle of sorts. When the feline made a noise and scratched at his leg, he mumbled and waved it off. But the feline was insistent.

Much to Loki's surprise, in mere minutes, the mortal abandoned his previous activity and was happily combing and petting the feline.

A Midgardian cat. Such a puny creature, but with such power. Yes, it was a suitable guise.

The spell was in itself, not difficult, and Loki had shifted into similar creatures before. However, Loki had no interest in being without his seidr even in his cat form so he had to adjust it a bit.

It took a good couple of hours, but finally, he was satisfied he had a clear understanding of the process. By now, his head had also cleared a bit. He was still drunk, but not as much as he had been. Mostly, he was excited about seeing where this new experiment would take him.

Breathing in deeply, Loki allowed the shift to flow over him. He felt his body shrink... and oh dear, he should have really considered removing his armor before he changed shapes. He narrowly managed not to avoid being crushed under its weight—he was not a normal cat, but he didn't want to test the limits of the spell just yet—by extending his seidr and teleporting on the edge of the bed.

The empty clothes and armor fell to the floor. Loki was too busy admiring his new form in the mirror to care. He had a black, glossy coat, and a long graceful tail. His eyes remained the same green as they had been. Amusingly, his fur was adorned in places with slight gold tufts reminiscent of his ceremonial armor. There were even two little dots on his head—like his helmet.

Loki was pleased.

At that moment, Loki realized he had a slight problem. He had not considered the most important part of the plan. The friend.

He couldn't exactly go out into Asgard and hope for the best. Well, he could, but there was no guarantee that he would find the necessary friend. The streets were littered with Aesir just like Sif and the Idiots Three, and even if Loki's form was more appealing like this, _they_ did not appeal to him. He had standards.

He could change back, he supposed, abandon this idea for the whim that it was. But he had not felt enthusiasm over something in a long time, and while he was beginning to realize he had been childish to even attempt it... Well, Loki couldn't say he disliked the result he'd achieved so far.

Besides, he was the God of Mischief. When had he ever done things half-way?

Loki mused over his next step, until finally, the idea came to him. There had to be a person, in all the nine realms, who needed a friend as much as Loki did. In this guise, Loki could get close to that person, and even offer friendship in turn. It was foolproof.

Excited, Loki leaped onto his worktable. He waved a paw in the air, creating the runes necessary for his quest. A person in need. Friendless. Seeking out this very same thing at the same time.

The bowl lit up and started to glow so brightly it was blinding. Under normal circumstances, Loki wouldn't have had trouble with that, but he hadn't taken the time to get fully accustomed to this shape just yet. In a manner quite undignified for his feline self, he stumbled, tripped over his feet and landed into the seer's bowl.

Light engulfed him, and Loki meowed, feeling strange as the out of control magic threatened to pull him apart. He reminded himself he was the God of Chaos and he tightened the threads of the seidr around him.

The landing was still a little rough, but it was, at least, in the right place.

He blinked and looked around, only to realize he was in a strange, wrecked abode. Glass was all over the floor, and a strange armor lay collapsed in front of a fireplace. All right, so maybe he was _not_ completely sure of his success.

Just as he was considering his next step, a voice sounded from somewhere above him. "Sir... There seems to be a cat in the living room."

Much to Loki's shock, the armor got up. A man in an armor, then. Which realm was this? Vanaheim? Alfheim? It could not be Midgard. Midgardians did not use such armors anymore.

As Loki mused over this, the man in the armor lifted his face place. He had a goatee, similar to Fandral's, but he was far more handsome than Fandral himself. "I see that, JARV," the stranger said. "Well... I suppose a cat is a nice enough birthday present."

He sounded tired, no, more than tired, exhausted, and Loki knew right then and there that his spell had worked.

Loki meowed, taking a tentative step forward. The man shot him a small smile. "Hey, there, little guy. You're pretty cute."

Loki approached more, until he at last stood in front of the armored man. The man awkwardly crouched to pet him—it was predictably difficult, and he grimaced, as if in pain. Still, his armored fingers were strikingly gentle as they touched Loki's head. "Where did you come from?"

The strange voice spoke again. "I'm afraid I cannot answer that question, Sir. It simply just... appeared."

Loki looked around nervously. He had thought that he would be able identify the speaker by now, but there was no one to be seen.

The armored man obviously noticed his anxiety. "It's okay, little guy. That's just JARVIS. He's an AI, an artificial intelligence. He's completely harmless, I promise."

Loki meowed again and nuzzled his face against the armored man's hand. It drew out a startled laugh from his destined target. "Okay. I think I'm going to keep you."

"Sir, if I may... I feel I should advise against this. We do not know where the cat came from."

The armored man shrugged. "It doesn't matter, JARV. I'm already dying. What could possibly be worse than what happened here today?"

The voice didn't reply, and the armored man turned his attention toward Loki again. "So, little guy. I'm Tony. Tony Stark. You've met JARVIS. Now... What do we call you? You need a name."

With striking gentleness, he picked Loki up in his arms. He scanned Loki from head to toe. "You know... Those little tufts on your head look a little like horns. Should I call you that? Horns?"

Loki wrinkled his nose. The voice seemed to be of the same mind. "I do not think he approves, Sir."

Tony chuckled. "Right. Okay, but... You are a boy, right?"

"Indeed, Sir, the cat is male."

"Thanks, JARV. You know I always thought that bit about checking an animal's gender by looking at its junk was seriously awkward."

"Whatever you say, Sir." The voice now sounded amused. "If I may, Sir, perhaps naming the cat can wait until you tend to the injuries acquired during the fight with Colonel Rhodes?"

Tony clicked his tongue. "Boring. I'll do it later."

Loki didn't like the sound of that. He also didn't like what he'd heard earlier—that Tony was dying. He could not tell yet what was wrong, but it was not an acceptable outcome.

Loki had just found a friend. He would not lose him so quickly.

He meowed and hissed, pawing at the armor. His claws scratched the red paint on the metal. "Phew. Easy there, kitty," his mortal said. "You're going to hurt yourself."

"I believe he agrees with me, Sir."

Tony now looked confused. "Okay, then. I think there's something wrong with this picture, but my head kind of hurts, so maybe Tylenol and an ice pack wouldn't be a bad idea. You win, JARV. But just this time, okay? Don't team up with my own cat against me."

"I would never dare, Sir."

Tony carried Loki through a different door that seemed to open through a system completely unfamiliar to him. He set Loki down on a smooth metallic structure and petted him one more time. "Okay, wait here kitty. Don't be scared. Jay, watch him. Wouldn't want him to get hurt or anything."

"Maybe you should not have brought the cat in the lab, Sir?" the voice called JARVIS suggested.

The last thing Loki wanted was to be removed from the location because of the assumption that he was just a pet. He meowed and struck the surface with a paw.

It was a risk, but a calculated one. Clearly, if he wanted to befriend Tony, he could not pretend to be a cat forever. This shape was only a means to an end, and the purpose was for Loki as a person to have a friend. Better to point out from the very beginning that he was more than he seemed.

Tony's gaze sharpened. "Okay, so clearly, that won't be an issue, since you're no ordinary cat." He walked up to a platform and extended his arms. "Jay, armor."

Loki watched as a strange machine disassembled the armor around Tony. It was a fascinating spectacle, like magic, like music. Loki was enthralled with the sight of it.

"Okay, kitty, here's the spiel. Normally, I would be a bit wary about a cat that shows up out of nowhere in my living room and can apparently understand what Jay and I are saying. But considering the day—or rather days—I've had... Well, to be honest, you're a huge improvement. So... Can you tell me what your name is?"


	2. Morpheus's Deal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, chapter two. I know I said I would post for CT today, but I figured to do this instead. Also, thank you for the response. I'm so glad you're enjoying my completely self-indulgent ways.  
> So, have fun reading and don't forget to comment!

 Loki considered his next course of action. Naturally, he needed to identify himself to the man. But it was becoming clear to him that this realm was, in fact, Midgard. Loki knew many languages, but he was not familiar with the Midgardian alphabet. The All-Speak handled problems of communication, but it only worked for vocalized words.

Well, there was nothing for it. His feline vocal cords were not suitable for normal conversation with his newly found friend, but he could convey his thoughts through seidr. _"I am Loki."_

The mortal's eyes widened as he heard the reply in his mind. "Holy shit! Did you really just..." He trailed off, as if he'd just remembered something. "Wait, Loki? Wait... Wasn't there a Norse legend about something like that?"

Loki nodded, a little wary. Maybe he should have lied. Yes, he had wanted to start this friendship—his first friendship—on an auspicious note, but one could not do that if the friend distrusted him just based on his identity.

Before Loki could say anything to fix his blunder, JARVIS quickly clarified, "It seems that in the Norse myths, Loki is known as a trickster, a shape-shifter, and the God of Chaos, Mischief and Lies."

Loki's heart fell. All right, he should have definitely lied. Now the mortal would know who he was and would turn him away.

He pulled out the last weapon in his arsenal and let out a pathetic little mewl. The mortal's face softened. "Hey, it's okay. So you're a shape-shifter god. Stranger things have happened, right, Jay?"

"Actually, Sir, I do believe this is the strangest one yet."

"Okay, fair enough. But all things considered, it's not a bad end for the disastrous birthday."

Loki eyed the mortal curiously. Tony was taking this awfully well. Was this feline form truly so powerful?

_"You are not concerned about my intentions?"_

"Well... Let me put it this way, Lokitty. I probably have less than a few weeks left to live. My best friend just attacked me in my living room. The woman I might have been in love with wants nothing to do with me. Jay is the only one I have left. And well... If for some reason you decided to hang around for a bit... It's not like I had better uses of my time."

Yes. So Loki could see where the mortal was coming from. He had nothing to lose.

If things had been different, he would have turned Loki away. He would have listened to the voice and distrusted him.

The conclusion was clear. Loki only had a friend because that friend was dying.

Loki was many things, but he was not a completely horrible person. He could not let the mortal die if he could help. And Loki's seidr was powerful. He had many gifts, access to healing stones, potions. Even if he did not find an immediate cure, he would most definitely come up with a way to prolong the mortal's life.

Once he did that, Loki would be turned away and Tony would go back to his best friend and to his lady. But Loki was still here now.

 _"I will make you a deal, Tony Stark."_ Loki counted the days in his mind. He didn't have much time until Thor's coronation. It would have to be enough. _"I would have_ _a week_ _with you. In exchange, I will help you heal from your injury."_

Tony's eyes widened. "What? Why in the world would you do something like that?"

Saying he had wanted a friend and this was the only method he had found was pathetic even to Loki's own mind. So instead, he said, _"I needed a holiday from Asgard. It gets boring."_

"O-kay then."

"Sir..." the JARVIS-voice said. "If you are conversing with the alien deity in the lab, please let me know what he is saying. I am concerned."

"He just offered me a deal, JARV. Apparently, he can help me heal."

"Sir, I really must protest!"

"Yeah, I know, JARV. It's suspicious as fuck. But really... Think about it. Even if we had found the new element, how long do you think it would have kept me alive? Five years? Ten? I would be dead by sixty and you know it. And don't worry. He doesn't seem to want to take over the world or anything."

 _"Of course not."_ Loki huffed. _"Why would I want to take over the world? A throne is the most tedious thing in existence."_

Tony chuckled. He really had a nice laugh, Loki thought with a pang. "Okay, Lokitty. So, a week. To do what, exactly?"

Loki thought about the time he had bought, and his options. _"See your world. With you. Show me the chaos of Midgard, Tony Stark."_

"That's it? You want to... be a tourist?"

_"Quite. Although there is one caveat of which I feel I must warn you beforehand. To fulfill my part of the bargain, I would have to use my magic on you."_

"Oh." Tony scowled. "So does that... I don't know, mind-control me or anything?"

 _"Naturally not. Where do you mortals come up with these things? It might feel invasive, but not_ _to that point."_ There were mind-control spells, of course, but that had nothing to do with healing magic. _"If you wish, I can show you now. I would have to know your exact problem anyway."_

Tony passed a hand through his hair. "Yeah... Okay. Phew. I need a moment here."

"Sir?"

"So apparently, Lokitty needs to use magic on me to do his magical checkup. Last chance to back out. What's your call, JARV?"

"I... I do not know, Sir. I do not have protocols for this kind of situation."

"Yeah, sorry. Wasn't fair of me to ask, especially since you can't hear Lokitty there." Tony's shoulders straightened. "Okay. I'll do it. Blaze of glory, JARV. Sometimes, you gotta fly before you can walk."

Tony stalked to Loki's side and nodded. "Okay, Lokitty. Do your mojo. I'm ready."

He was brave, this mortal. Loki was glad to have arrived here today. If nothing else, he would save a life, and it would earn him a friend for a week. Nobody lost.

Loki pressed a paw to Tony's arm. _"Simply relax. This will feel... a little weird."_

Tony burst into a little, surprised laugh. "Okay, Morpheus. I'm all relaxed. Hit me."

Loki was befuddled by the address, but he nevertheless unleashed his seidr. If he'd been in his regular form, he would have gasped. The damage was so extensive he didn't even know how the mortal was standing.

The problem stemmed from the device embedded in his chest. Loki had noticed the glow, but he had deemed it an amulet of sorts. In fact, it was actually within his body. Just this simple fact would have been enough to significantly shorten Tony's lifespan given the damage to his bone structure and internal organs, but to top it off, the device itself was poisoning him.

But at the same time, Loki could see why Tony was using it. There were tiny pieces of metal around his heart, and the device's energy seemed to be the only thing that was keeping them a bay, preventing them from shredding the muscle.

Even if he had not made the deal with the mortal, Loki could not have allowed this man to perish. He meowed in distress as he retreated from Tony's body. _"Mortal, how do you yet live?"_

"Sheer stubbornness, I think. And chlorophyll. So... Can you help?"

 _"Yes,"_ Loki replied. After a small moment of pause, he considered his immediate course of action. Thus, he climbed on top of the mortal and demanded to be held. _"Cuddle me."_

"Wait, what?" Tony huffed. "Are you serious?"

 _"Indeed. We need close contact for the seidr to work."_ Also, it would be nice to be cuddled, but that was just beside the point.

"Uh... Okay then. I knew cats were good for you, but this is ridiculous."

Tony complied. The mortal's arms were strong and certain around Loki, and Loki would have purred if he wasn't so focused on the damage done to Tony's body.

In fact, hmmm... He was going to purr anyway, because why the hell not? It seemed to help focus his seidr, and the vibrations assisted in relaxing the still stressed mortal.

Loki wove the spell gently and carefully. The first thing he did was to remove the poison. It was harder than anticipated—it was a resilient poison and despite his efforts to eliminate it, more seeped in due to the device.

Frustrated, Loki persisted until the poison was contained, at least for the moment. The shrapnel and the device would require more thought and more trust from the mortal's part.

For the moment, there was only so much seidr he could use without exhausting himself, and he didn't want to risk putting too much strain on the mortal's body.

_"All right, Tony Stark. How do you feel?"_

The mortal blinked, shook his head and then blinked again. "Pretty fucking awesome actually."

He set Loki down and grabbed a device off the table. He pressed it to his thumb, something that looked like desperate hope on his face.

The device beeped, and Tony looked at it in disbelief.

"Sir... Blood toxicity has decreased to..."

"Yeah, I see that, JARV."

The mortal's voice was shaking. "So, you can do it after all, Lokitty..."

Loki didn't bother with addressing the indignity of the nickname Tony had stuck him with. It was pretty accurate, he supposed. _"Did I not say that I could? The device and the pieces of metal will be somewhat more troublesome, but it can be done."_

"Wow." Tony looked dazed. "Seriously... Wow. That's... That's really fucking amazing. All right, Lokitty. You've got yourself a deal."

 _"Excellent, mortal."_ Loki purred _. "Now, normally, I would write a magical compact to seal such a deal, but under the circumstances, I'm afraid I cannot write one up that we could both understand. Thus we will have to do it verbally."_ He paused. _"Now, say, I, Tony Stark of Midgard, vow to grant Loki Odinson of Asgard shelter, nourishment, entertainment and friendship throughout one week starting the day of this contract, in exchange for his assistance with bringing me to perfect health."_

It was an honest vow, one that held very few openings for Loki to exploit—but Loki preferred it that way. The mortal obediently parroted the phrase. Nothing happened.

Loki hissed in annoyance. _"Is Tony Stark not your true name, mortal?"_

"It's a nickname." The mortal sighed. "I guess that sort of thing matters for your mojo. Okay, here goes again. I, Anthony Edward Stark of Midgard, vow to grant Loki Odinson of Asgard shelter, nourishment, entertainment and friendship throughout one week starting the day of this contract, in exchange for his assistance with bringing me to perfect health."

The vow took. Loki grabbed the thread of the seidr and twined it with his own vow. _"I Loki Odinson of Asgard vow to grant Anthony Edward Stark of Midgard assistance with bringing him to perfect health, in exchange for shelter, nourishment, entertainment and friendship throughout one week starting the day of this contract."_

Green magic swirled around them, making them glow for a brief instant before settling into their skin. Once that moment passed, and Loki was satisfied with what he had accomplished, he waved a paw at Tony—no, Anthony.

_"Now... What is there to eat on this realm? I find myself to be starving."_

****

Over the next hour or so, Tony would remember with bemusement the day when the weirdest thing Pepper had caught him doing was struggling to get out of the Iron Man armor.

Today, he seemed to be doing his best to surpass all levels of weirdness. Sure enough, the party had been a complete bust, but then Lokitty had showed up and well... The weirdness ratio had shot right through the roof.

If only Pepper could see him now.

He watched Loki idly paw the air and purr in contentment, his belly swollen with food. It was fucking adorable. "So... Food was good?"

 _"It was most excellent, Anthony, thank you."_ Loki licked his whiskers, then proceeded to start washing himself. _"And what of you... Did you enjoy your rice?"_

Tony pointed threateningly at Loki with his chopsticks. "I would have enjoyed it more if you'd left me one egg roll. One egg roll, Lokitty."

His own personal cat-god simply purred and looked smug. _"I am not to be blamed_ _for_ _you_ _not_ _order_ _ing_ _enough for yourself."_

Tony rolled his eyes and abandoned the detritus leftover from the food on the table. It was kind of sad that he'd been forced to actually order something, but the snacks brought in for the party weren't exactly edible anymore. In fact, the entire living room still carried the wounds of Tony's battle with Rhodey, so Tony had been forced to actually eat in the kitchen.

Tony picked up his newly acquired cat-god. "Okay, time to reconvene to a more comfortable location."

Loki allowed himself to be dragged off with only a few slight bites. He reassessed his behavior once Tony carried him to his own bed—the bedroom was a little damaged, but it wasn't too serious—and set him down.

The moment Tony joined him on the mattress, Loki crawled on top of him. _"Pet me,"_ he demanded.

Tony obeyed, because he really couldn't _not_ do it. Maybe he should have been more freaked out, but really... Cat, okay? Besides, it was a little hard to be anything except elated, when for the first time in months, he wasn't worried he would close his eyes and never wake up again.

On his chest, Lokitty purred like a little god-like engine. Tony idly thought that he probably looked kind of like Dr. Evil—albeit a much sexier version, and with an even cuter cat. (Hey, call Tony biased, but those little horns? Yeah, seriously hard to say no to that.)

Feeling relaxed, Tony waved a hand at the ceiling. "Okay, JARV. Bring up the screen. Need to plan for tomorrow."

 _"Tomorrow?"_ Loki purred lazily.

"Yeah." Tony scratched Loki's ear. "Jay, give me touristy options. So... Tell me, Lo, what do you want to see? You said chaos, but what exactly did you have in mind? Earthgard's a big place, you know."

_"Hmm... I didn't actually have anything specific in mind, Anthony. I have seen regions of Midgard, particularly the areas where my people were worshiped as gods, but that was a long time ago."_

Yeah, that was the understatement of the millennium. "So, what are your hobbies then? What do you do in Godville?"

_"I like to read, to study magic, work on my seidr. I like to learn new things, to prank people and cause chaos. When I was younger, I used to spend a lot of time in my mother's gardens, but now, I travel through many realms, sometimes for things I need for spell work, other times for books or leisure. I love the library in Alfheim, it is quite magnificent. I'm not particularly interested in taverns and empty partying—I'm afraid that is a favored Aesir pastime which doesn't fit me in the slightest."_

Okay, so Loki was a scholar who enjoyed magic, learning and exploring new things. Tony could work with that. "Maybe Earthgard has magical spots you'd want to see?" he suggested. "Oh, and Tokyo. We have to go to Japan. It's gorgeous."

They ended up with a tentative list which naturally included Stonehenge and the Easter Islands, but also Hawaii, a weird place in Norway where Loki had once buried a dagger or something, and Tintangel—because apparently, there was something to the Arthurian myths that Tony had never believed in. Tony had targeted some of the classical tourist areas too, like Paris, Rome and Venice—plenty of things to see in those cities—but also certain places in Eastern Europe, like Romania. Ironically, he'd never actually been there, and he'd had it on a 'maybe' list ever since he'd seen Harry Potter. And of course, there was Japan, India, China, Australia—a lot of places steeped in myth and culture and magic. The more they talked about it, the more excited Tony got.

There was just one problem. "We'll never get to see all this stuff in a week. Even with my private jet, it takes time to get from one place to another, and if you want to properly explore some of the bigger areas and not just breeze in, you'd need at least a day. At least."

Loki's ears drooped. _"A week is all we have."_

Tony mentally assessed his schedule and decided, what the hell. He hadn't traveled for leisure in ages, and the idea of showing his planet to Loki appealed to him. Besides, what kind of genius-billionaire-playboy-philanthropist would he be if he didn't welcome his own cat god properly?

"Eh, I promised you a week. No one says we can't extend the limit a little, right? Could you stay longer?"

 _"Longer?"_ Loki repeated in disbelief.

"Yeah. I mean... We still have to worry about the arc reactor and I have the Stark Expo that I have to be here for, but after all is said and done, we didn't really say you need to go on that particular date."

Loki kneaded Tony's chest in something like agitation. _"I'm not sure. My brother's coronation is coming up. This trip is serving as a distraction. But I suppose... After the coronation, there's no reason why I could not return."_

He was starting to purr again, clearly excited. Tony scratched Loki's ear, grinning. "Awesome. Just wait. This is going to be great. I think I needed a vacation too."

In response, Loki purred louder, rubbing his face against Tony's chest. They fell asleep like that, curled against one another. And for the first time in forever, Tony didn't have any bad dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case someone missed it (which I doubt, but just in case), the Morpheus thing is a reference to the Matrix. Also, I know Tony is very accepting of Loki, but the issue is that Loki really popped in when Tony it at his lowest, and people do a lot of strange things when they're desperate and dying.


	3. Heart to Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So finally, I'm managing to update this. I'm heading toward a difficult period at work, so I'll soon be unable to do my daily uploads thing, but I will do my best to go back to both this story and my others soon.

The next morning, Tony awoke to a loud yowling. _"Anthony! I require food!"_

Tony groaned and buried his face in his pillow. "Go away."

His pesky cat god bit his elbow. _"Food. Now!"_

He had sharp teeth and claws for a tiny little cat, Tony thought. He could also be very scary when he wanted to. _"Anthony,"_ he purred, _"you will wake now, else my claws will target something below the belt."_

Tony got up so quickly he rolled straight off the mattress onto the floor and hit his head against the nightstand. He groaned, staring up at the smug cat on his bed. "You're a menace. Okay, I'm up, Jeez."

The cat meowed at him, and Tony couldn't really stay mad at him. He scratched Loki's ear as he struggled to his feet. "JARV, let's go with sushi again. We'll try something else when we have more time. And get the jet ready. We have a trip to go on."

"Yes, Sir," JARVIS said. "I have already made arrangements to travel to your first destination. May I suggest that you speak to Ms. Potts before your departure?"

Tony grimaced. "I doubt she even wants to talk to me after last night."

He considered his situation while he washed and shaved—God, he looked a mess, he wondered how Loki hadn't run away from him when he had a chance. Once Tony was done, Loki somehow managed to curl around his neck like a weird scarf. Tony felt a bit like a pirate—if pirates had cats, not parrots as pets.

As he mused over this, it occurred to Tony that his bedroom looked okay again. A quick peek to the living room indicated that yesterday's mess, was for the most part, fixed. The more complicated equipment had not been touched, but the actual masonry, furniture and glass showed no sign of yesterday's battle.

Tony whistled. "I take it you're responsible for this."

 _"Why do you think I need so much food, mortal?"_ Loki sounded disgruntled. _"I could hardly leave your home in such a state if we are meant to go on a trip. Did I... misstep?"_

He sounded concerned, and Tony immediately decided to clear up the situation. "Hell, no. Remind me to get you some catnip as reward."

Loki purred, and Tony finally made up his mind. He would get Loki's opinion on his predicament. After all, Loki already knew that he was dying and he'd pretty much seen Tony at his worst. It wouldn't hurt to get the perspective of someone who wasn't really biased and quite possibly had centuries of exploring different cultures.

"So, Lo... You think I can ask you for some advice?"

Loki lifted his head slightly, although his tail still somehow tickled Tony's neck. _"Of course, Anthony. What is it?"_

It was strange, but maybe because Loki was speaking in his mind, Tony realized the cat god genuinely wanted to help and was interested in listening to him. At first, he didn't plan on telling Loki everything, but then, he realized Loki had seen the shrapnel and the reactor. He wasn't comfortable with revealing all the nasty details, but it wouldn't hurt to share some of it with Loki either.

"It's a little of a long story, but we have some time until the food gets here. So, here's the deal. You probably don't know much about me, but here on Earth, I'm a pretty powerful guy. That's because I used to be a weapons dealer—and I was the best at it. My father's old friend, a guy named Stane, helped me manage some of the more boring parts—I've always loved the inventing, the challenge of making things bigger, better, brighter."

 _"I understand,"_ Loki said. _"I assumed you were an armorsmith and a scholar of sorts from what I saw yesterday of your home and inventions, but it is true that I did not know the details. And I can definitely empathize with the feeling of yearning for a challenge."_

"Yeah, the thing is, what I didn't know was that Stane was selling my weapons to some enemies of my country. He got greedy, and wanted to have Stark Industries all to himself. He shipped me off to a weapons' presentation in Afghanistan—that's a different land—where I was kidnapped and almost killed. That's where I got the shrapnel and the reactor."

Loki let out a little growl that sounded quite threatening despite his adorable shape. _"Anthony... If this man Stane is still a problem..."_

"I appreciate the offer," Tony said, finding that he did indeed appreciate it, "but no. He tried to kill me again when I escaped Afghanistan—wanted to steal the reactor. Anyway, he's dead now. But what happens is that he did leave me with this thing in my chest and a pretty big problem in controlling the aftermath of his double-dealing, and well... Some of the stuff that I did... People around me didn't like it very much.

"When I was younger, I made a good friend—James Rhodes. He later became a colonel in the Army, and the SI liaison with the government. And then there's Pepper."

 _"Also the woman you mentioned yesterday, yes?"_ Loki guessed almost instantly.

Tony nodded. "See, when I first came back, I knew I couldn't use this reactor indefinitely. I needed to find a replacement. But I've failed. And after every failure... Well, I didn't have the courage to tell them I was dying. I started acting out, drinking a lot, being more reckless than usual. I threw a big expo—Pepper says it's a celebration to my ego, and she's probably right. I just... It's been bad. And yesterday, I got seriously drunk when I was in the suit, and well... I can't even say it. JARV, maybe you should show Loki the footage."

It wasn't anything the random models and partiers hadn't seen, but it still embarrassed him to remember how he had behaved. He'd just felt so lost—and he had not known how to spend his last birthday. No matter what Natalie Rushman said, the only thing he'd been able to think about was how to forget.

Loki was silent as he watched. He didn't move—well, other than the almost hypnotic swaying of his tail. It was only when things really heated up with Rhodey and the War Machine armor that he started growling and tapping his claws in obvious anger.

Tony was beginning to regret showing Loki this. Loki was a god. What if he decided Tony wasn't worth the trouble after seeing all that? Too late to back down. Shit, he really needed to think things through more.

JARVIS's recording finally ended when Lokitty manifested out of thin air. Tony cleared his throat. "So, I feel I should point out I'm not usually so... pathetic..."

 _"Anthony, please."_ Loki sounded pained. _"I know that. I am simply... I do not understand. Your lady, she is the_ _one who approaches you during the party_ _?"_

Tony nodded. "Yeah, that's Pepper. The woman with her is my new personal assistant, Natalie. Pepper used to be my PA, but I made her my successor in the company when I found out I was dying."

 _"So she is, for lack of a better word, the heiress of your kingdom,_ " Loki said. _"And the dark-skinned man is your friend, the son of Rhodes."_

Another nod. "I know I fucked up. They're disappointed in me. They deserve better. I just... I have to tell them something now that I'm leaving. I'm just not sure what."

_"Anthony, since you have shared something so personal, so will I. I mentioned my brother before, I believe. His name is Thor, and he is the God of Thunder. He is noisy, and boisterous, and a drunkard. He and his friends constantly call me womanly for my use of seidr. But I always go along with them when they need my help in adventures. I watch their backs, and I've saved their lives more than once. So I could say that I understand the position where the Lady Pepper and the son of Rhodes might be in. It is not exactly the same, of course—I also have a duty toward Thor, as he is crown prince, and the first son of the All-Father—but it is close enough."_

Tony really hated hearing that Loki's family was so unappreciative, and he made a mental note to give him more earscratches. "Okay, so then you have advice for me?"

_"I understand that in these situations, any friend or family member would be inclined to give up. And I cannot pretend to know the people you speak of, and the friendship you have shared. But my assessment is this. I believe you should be honest with the Lady Pepper. She cares for you, and she is disappointed in your behavior, but she is too busy with her own disappointment to see what for me is clear as day—that you are in pain. I suspect that it might be connected to what you mentioned, you making her your heiress."_

Tony bristled. "Pep's not a gold-digger."

_"A gold-digger... I'm not familiar with the term, but I'm assuming you mean someone who is after your wealth? I did not say that. But, Anthony, I was raised a prince, and I see in a way, so were you. There are burdens that come with this position. I'm sure that she is also under a lot of pressure now, especially since she must not have expected it."_

Tony thought about the omelette in the plane toward Monaco, and had to admit Loki was probably right.

 _"I have lived one thousand years, Anthony,"_ Loki continued, _"and I am called Liesmith and Silvertongue. I know people. She cares for you, but she also made a wrongful assumption which you need to correct."_

"To be fair, I was a partier before Afghanistan. It's just who I am. It didn't come out of nowhere."

 _"Perhaps."_ Loki paused. _"My advice is to speak to her. We could drop by her office before we leave."_ His expression sharpened, turning fierce. _"As for the son of Rhodes... My advice is to retrieve the armor from his possession at once. I feel he has betrayed your friendship."_

"I sort of... wanted him to have the suit," Tony mumbled. "The government keeps bothering me about it, and if I was dying, at least I know it'll be on good hands..."

"Sir, if I may," JARVIS intervened, "I have been monitoring the MARK II armor, and activity around it. Colonel Rhodes has predictably surrendered it to the US government. He is currently in the Edwards Air Base, in Mojave, CA. And... Hammer Industries is being brought in."

Tony felt like he'd been stabbed. "Hammer? As in Justin Hammer? That little rat?"

"Yes. I believe they're planning on making modifications to the armor."

 _"Anthony,"_ Loki said softly, _"I do not know who this... Hammer is, but I do know this. The armor is yours. I have seen the heart and magic you put into your work, and it is a wonder. The Son of Rhodes had no right to tell you you did not deserve it."_

"Many times, I have seen Thor go out of control. I have worried that one day, he will go too far—much like your Colonel Rhodes, I believe. And I will not pretend that I was always right in the actions that I myself took. In fact, it probably encouraged Thor's recklessness, a fact which he is still guilty of. But the fact of the matter is this... Your Colonel Rhodes left your side, knowing that you still have another armor, that you could still do damage given the condition he last saw you in. I believe he is a good man, and he means well—but he has let his own desire for glory and his jealousy cloud his judgment when it comes to this matter. And further, Anthony—this is your work, and as such, it is also your responsibility. You might trust your Colonel Rhodes, but do you trust those he answers to?"

Tony could see where Loki was coming from. He had been at his lowest at the party, and he didn't really blame Rhodey for stopping him, but he had to draw a line. He couldn't just let his life's work fall into Hammer's hands. And Rhodey would go along with it, of course, because he was a solider and he was disappointed in Tony. But Tony couldn't trust Iron Man to Hammer of all people.

He had messed up. He'd gotten drunk off his ass and endangered those guests at the party. But he couldn't just give up, not now, when he had Loki.

"JARV. Get the armor out of there."

"It will be my greatest pleasure, Sir."

JARVIS sounded relieved. Clearly, he had been unhappy with Tony's previous decision too.

"I have initiated unauthorized usage prevention protocols. There is something else. It seems Colonel Fury of SHIELD is attempting to contact you. You also have a call from Ms. Rushman."

 _"Your PA."_ Loki let out another growl. _"She is not what she seems, that one. You must be wary, Anthony."_

"Seems like. JARV, tell Fury I'm busy. Health issues. Cut off Rushman. I'm not interested in anything they have to say."

"Sir, I'm afraid they are insistent. I fear they're threatening to override my protocols."

Tony suddenly felt very, very pissed off. "Yeah, no. JARV, console."

His fingers flew over the keys, and he laughed as SHIELD tried to crack JARVIS's firewalls. In the process, they gave him a very pretty opening, and Tony slid them a nice reply in return.

The message was clear. _"Lay off."_ And he finished just in time for the sushi to arrive. Awesome.

"Okay, Lokitty. Food, then visit to Pepper. Then, a tour to Hawaii."

_"Sounds excellent, Anthony. I look forward to it."_

 


	4. Strawberries No, Cat Gods Yes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to your Lokitty fluff interlude. This chapter isn't very long, but I wanted to post it since I finished it. Currently, I'm working on the next chapters cor CT and MMH. I'm not sure exactly when I'll post - real life does get in the way, but I will do my best.  
> In the meantime, thank you for the kudos, subscriptions and comments! You're the best.

By the time they made their way to Stark Industries HQ, the MARK II armor was already en route, and JARVIS was instructed to return it to its display case. Tony also reviewed all security protocols for the labs—he didn't want any surprises to happen during his absence. Loki assured him that should anything urgent require their attention, he could teleport them back in an instant, since he was now familiar with the house.

During the drive, Tony considered stopping to get Pepper a gift. In fact, he saw a strawberry salesman on the side of the road, and he vaguely remembered Pepper maybe liking strawberries. It was Loki who stopped him. _"A poorly considered offering could destroy the entire meeting from the onset. Perhaps we should consult JARVIS on this."_

Tony deferred to Loki, and as it turned out, it was a good idea, because Pepper was allergic to strawberries. Okay, ouch. That could have gone very badly.

Loki suggested flowers, something neutral, without a romantic message. Tony went with orchids—he wasn't sure how neutral they were, but he supposed he wouldn't be Tony if he wasn't at least a little inappropriate.

Finally, Loki instructed Tony to hide Loki's true identity. _"If need be, my presence could assist you. As I understand from Jarvis, the Lady Potts does not dislike felines. Should there be an incident, I will attempt to intervene."_

This was how Tony ended up in Pepper's office, with the big bouquet and his cat god trailing after him. Pepper was on the phone saying something about illegal seizure of trademarked property—note to self: tell her he had already retrieved the MARK II.

When she saw him, she arched a brow and wrapped up the conversation pretty quickly. "What are you doing here, Tony?"

"I needed to talk to you," Tony said. Gathering his courage, he offered her the flowers.

For a few moments, he thought that he had fucked up like he almost had with the strawberries. But no, it seemed that he was safe—as much as could be expected under the circumstances at least. She took the bouquet, sniffed the orchids lightly and then set them aside with a sigh, leaning against the back of her seat as if bracing herself for something. "Oh, Tony. What am I going to do with you?"

_"She likes the flowers,"_ Loki said. _"She smiled a little. Well done."_

He jumped on the desk, purring lightly. Pepper arched a brow. "When did you get a cat?"

"I found him. Last night." He paused, reaching for Loki and scratching his ear. "Pep, I know I messed up, but I..."

"Messed up is putting it lightly, Tony," she interrupted him. "You endangered innocent people. You embarassed yourself and the suit. Tony..."

_"Don't let her get into a rant, Anthony,"_ Loki said. _"You'll devolve into an angry argument. Tell her now."_

Clearly, there was no good way of putting this, so Tony just blurted it out. "Pepper, I'm dying."

Pepper stopped mid-sentence and went white. "I'm sorry, what did you say?" she croaked out.

"I'm dying. The reactor is poisoning me. I... Well, I haven't been handling it well."

Pepper's eyes filled with tears. "Oh, Tony... Why? Why didn't you tell me?"

"I tried, Pep. But... You were always so busy, and I didn't want you to pity me."

Pepper was trembling now, looking like she was seconds away from dissolving into sobs. Loki approached her, nudging her gently with his paw. He meowed slightly and wormed her way into her lap.

It seemed to be the trigger Pepper needed, because she finally let loose. She started to cry, big fat tears flowing down her cheeks. Tony awkwardly leaned over her, caressing her hair, whispering nonsensical murmurs of affection. And all throughout, Loki was between them, his small, warm body strikingly comforting.

The little fucker was really good at this.

When Pepper stopped crying, her hands landed in Loki's fur. "Tony... I just.... I'm so sorry. I should have noticed. I should have listened."

"It wasn't your fault." It wasn't. Tony believed that. He had been stubborn and had never wanted things to get this far. He was terrible with emotions. In fact, if not for Loki shoving him into confessing, he would have probably chickened out at the last moment when faced with her anger. "You and I both know I'm not the easiest person to handle. But... Here's the thing, Pep. I want to fix this. This morning, I finally found a specialist who can help me."

"You have?" Pepper's eyes widened, glowing with hope. "Tony, that's wonderful. What's his name? We can have him flown in immediately."

Tony shook his head. "I'm flying out. He's a very reclusive guy, one of those crazy geniuses. But Pepper, I really think this could be it. This is my one chance. I have to take it."

"Tony, are you sure?"

Tony scratched Loki's ear. Loki had just come into his life twelve hours ago, and he'd already cured Tony's poisoning problem, fixed his house, and helped him out with Pepper. Not to mention their little heart to heart about Rhodey and Loki's brother Thor.

"Yeah," he said. "I'm very sure. I'll come back to handle the Expo."

"No, don't worry about that. Just focus on your health. I'll take care of everything."

"You've been doing that for me for a long time." Tony brushed a curl of strawberry blond hair out of her eyes. "You know, I think I would have made you CEO even if I hadn't been dying. You were always better at this than me, and you deserved it."

Pepper teared up again. "Oh, Tony..."

Loki purred so loudly he practically emanated satisfaction and amusement. _"And here they call_ me _Silver_ _t_ _ongue."_

Tony narrowly managed to keep a straight face but only because Pepper was there, and she'd think he'd lost his mind if he stuck out his tongue at his own cat. But of course, Loki seemed determined to insinuate himself in the conversation, because he wiggled in Pepper's lap, and then rubbed his head against her chin.

It distracted her from her tears. "He's friendly. What's his name?"

"Loki," Tony replied, "although I like to call him Lokitty. Don't be fooled. He's a little trickster."

"Like all cats, I suppose," Pepper said. "I never thought you were a pet person."

"I'm not." Tony shrugged. "You know most days I forget to feed myself. But he's very intelligent and... This is going to sound a little crazy, but there might be something to that thing about cats helping people who are troubled."

"No, I get it. Your Lokitty has a very soothing presence."

Tony almost snorted. If only she knew.

"Hey, do you need a cat-sitter when you're gone? I'd be happy to take him."

"Thanks, Pep, but I think I'll bring him along. He's a clever cat—he'll be fine." Tony finally remembered his earlier mental note, and added, "Oh, shit. Before I forget. I got the armor back from Rhodey. It's at the mansion again, so you don't have to worry about that. The air force might give some trouble, but... They wanted to install Hammer tech on it! Can you believe it? Hammer Tech? On my armor! Gah!"

Tony threw his hands into the air and Loki jumped off Pepper's lap to demand to be held by him. Subsiding, Tony complied even if he realized Loki was manipulating him. "I'm serious, Pep," he muttered, huffing. "That has to be like... sacrilege. There must be some sort of comandment. Thou shalt not install Hammer Tech on Iron Man."

He stopped ranting when he realized Pepper was strikingly silent. He turned toward her and fixed her with a concerned look. "Pep, are you okay?"

Pepper shook her head and finally got up, leaving her seat. "I just realized... You've really been different. I should have figured out something was wrong."

"No, hey. We've been through this. It's not your fault."

"If you say so, Tony."

Pepper's phone rang, interrupting their conversation. Pepper looked at it, but didn't pick up. Tony realized it was time for him to go.

"Okay, so I should probably leave you to it now. The jet's already on standby. I have my luggage in the car downstairs."

The phone was still ringing. Pepper didn't move. "Tony, I..."

Loki bit Tony's thumb. _"She thinks this might be the last time she gets to see you. She wants to come with you, but she knows she can't because you're relying on her to stay here. Do something."_

Tony mentally flailed. "Hey, Pep. Don't worry about me. I'm like a cockroach.You can't get rid of me even if you tried. I'll be fine, you'll see."

Pepper didn't seem convinced. Tony supposed he wasn't surprised, given that he'd been so vague about this. "Promise you'll call me," she said. "Keep me posted at all times."

"I promise. I won't keep you in the dark anymore."

They smiled at one another, and then Pepper asked, "Will that be all, Mr. Stark?"

"That will be all, Ms. Potts," Tony replied automatically.

Before he could could stop himself, Tony hugged Pepper and pressed a brief kiss to her forehead. Pepper hugged him back just as fiercely. Loki twined around his neck, avoiding being squished between their bodies.

When she finally let him go, Tony smiled one more time, and then was gone.

 


	5. Day 1: Hawaii

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to your daily/weekly/monthly dose of Lokitty! It has come to my attention that I was evil in yesterday's chapter of A Match Made in Helheim, so here's some Lokitty for comfort.  
> As always, thank you all for the hits, kudos and comments! You guys are great.

In his long life, Loki had made many decisions—some good, others bad. Ironically, even the ones he considered good were mostly viewed by others as bad—which was, in Loki's humble opinion, completely unfair.

He had reached the conclusion that his drunken self-pity spell might have just been the best decision in his life.

He was currently lounging underneath a palm tree, his belly full of a particularly good meal made out of fried Midgardian fish. He lay on Anthony's stomach, and the mortal's hand was rubbing his ear.

Oh, yes, it had been a very good idea indeed.

The tentative plan for the next hour or so was to laze and test out Loki's new teachings to his mortal. Anthony needed to communicate with him, and while he had done his best to hold back, he'd had a few moments when he hadn't been able to help himself and had spoken to Loki in public. Loki had cloaked them with a glamor, but it was better if Anthony learned to talk to him using Loki's own seidr.

It worked great, and Anthony seemed incredibly excited about it.

_"So, how are you liking Hawaii?"_

_"It was a good choice,"_ Loki replied. _"There are powerful energies here, old magic, things that stimulate and feed my seidr. If you wish, I could begin the process of removing your shrapnel_ _soon_ _,_ _perhaps even tonight,_ _while you sleep."_

Anthony tensed slightly. _"Really? I... Wow. This just seems a little too good to be true. How will that even work? And how does fun in the sun affect your mojo?"_

_"We are all affected by our environment in one way or another, Anthony. This place is very spiritual. It connects to the core of your planet in a unique way. I will be able to use its energy to my advantage. As for how it will work... On Asgard, we have something that is called a soul forge. It is a machine that channels the user seidr to analyze and map every injury of a patient. For one such as I, it is possible to pinpoint an injury without a soul forge, but workings such as these require a delicate hand, and thus I must have a clear picture of where the shrapnel is._

_"Now, for an Aesir, such matters are not usually complicated. We use healing stones that can help fix most wounds. They would work on you too, despite you being a mortal. I will, however, be analyzing other options, given the damage your body has already received."_

_"Other options?"_ Anthony repeated. _"Like what?"_

 _"There is a spell... It is complicated, but it would allow me to... literally reach into your chest and pluck the shrapnel out with my hand."_ It would be more difficult for Loki, but less strenuous for Anthony himself, since his body would not have to use its own reserves—boosted by the healing stone as they might be—to push the shrapnel out.

Anthony didn't seem as dismayed by the concept as Loki as expected him to be. He was, however, confused. _"Lo... You're a cat."_

 _"I'm not actually a cat, mortal,"_ Loki replied, amused. _"This is just a guise I am enjoying at this time. I assure you I have two hands and two legs just like you."_

Anthony chuckled. _"Now you've really made me curious. How does a cat god look like when he'd a_ god _god?"_

Loki struggled not to tense. This was going so well. This shape had been an amazing idea, and had even assisted him in smoothing things with Anthony's Lady Pepper.

Nonchalance would be a mistake, and so would anger. He went with haughty amusement. _"I can_ _have_ _whatever_ _appearance_ _I wish, mortal._ _"_

Anthony scoffed. _"Yeah, yeah. But you know what I mean. Your actual body. I'm betting you have dark hair. Like your fur. Right?"_

Loki could no longer hide his discomfort. With an annoyed meow, he jumped out of his mortal's lap and onto the sand.

Anthony yelped. _"Lo?"_

Loki reminded himself that Anthony was a good man. He wasn't trying to be cruel. It wasn't like he was pointing out Loki's short-comings just to amuse himself.

A dark voice nudged at the back of his mind, laughing at him. Of course he would. Everyone always laughed at Loki. And what must the mortal think, that Loki had chosen to shift to a shape of what was, in the end, an inferior creature, and was using it to hide here?

Pathetic. Cowardly. Argr. Ugly, womanly Loki. Maybe he should have been a female cat instead.

Anthony's feet landed on the sand next to him. Loki did not want to hear the unavoidable taunt, but he made himself stay where he was.

He was bound to Anthony for one week. For good or ill, he couldn't just disappear, even if right then and there, that was what he wanted.

Anthony dropped to his knees, his hand gently hovering above Loki's back without touching. _"Hey, I'm sorry. I... Sometimes, I really don't know when to stop. You saw how I was with Pepper. I didn't mean to pry or anything."_

Loki turned his head and glanced at the mortal. The man seemed genuinely apologetic, and it was true that he did not seem to excel at inter-personal relationships. Not that Loki could point fingers—he himself wasn't much better, but that was for different reasons.

Anthony hadn't meant to insult him, though, and really, viewing things in perspective, he was unlikely to figure out Loki's hideousness unless he actually saw him. After all, Anthony's own hair was dark, and dark hair by itself did not suffice to make someone ugly.

It had just been a comment, based on the color of Loki's fur.

Loki rubbed his face against Anthony's hand. _"All is well, Anthony. I merely don't wish to talk of such things."_

Anthony's smile held so much relief it told Loki he'd made the right call. _"Whatever you want, Lokitty. Hey, now that we're out of the hammock, want to go take a walk on the beach? It'll be awesome—there'll be pretty ladies and they'll fawn all over us. And I've been here before so I know some good spots."_

 _"Very well, Anthony."_ Loki licked his whiskers _. "But I require more of that delicious fish after."_

_"No problemo, oh, cat god of mine."_

Anthony was right. He did know good spots. In fact, the walk on the beach turned into a real adventure, with Loki riding along on Anthony's shoulder as they explored the island. Loki listened to the excited rambling of his mortal's voice, letting it wash over him as he allowed the energies of Midgard settle into his skin.

In his usual body, he didn't really like hot places, but this form enjoyed it, and it definitely enjoyed being carried around and petted by Anthony. There were plenty of fawning females, just like Anthony had predicted, but Loki found he didn't get nearly as much enjoyment out of their adoration as he did out of Anthony's presence. And somehow, Anthony seemed to know, because he always made his escape, giving the two of them privacy again.

It was a nice day, and by the end, Loki decided he had been rash to judge Anthony so quickly. He licked Anthony's jaw.

 _"I am sorry about earlier,"_ he said. _"I should not have gotten upset."_

 _"No, it's fine. I just..."_ Anthony passed a hand through his hair. _"Here's the thing, Lo. Yesterday around this time, I was getting drunk and blowing up my house just so that I wouldn't have to think that in a few weeks, I'd probably be about as stiff as the armor. Now, I'm in Hawaii. I've more or less patched things up with Pep and I feel like I finally have a shot. I can actually breathe without being in pain."_

Anthony sat down on the sand, staring out at the setting sun. _"But, Lo... I'm a scientist, and you... The things you do... They fascinate me. How does a man turn into a cat? How did you clean the palladium out of my blood stream? How did you show up in my living room? And why? You're a god..._ _You could have anyone on this planet give you a tour. You didn't have to bother fixing me up. So yeah, you fascinate me and intrigue me and I want to know about you._ _And I guess I was trying to be sneaky about it, b_ _ut you're not human,_ _so I don't know... I'm sorry. I didn't mean to insult you or anything."_

Loki was really glad he was a cat then, because he could curl up against Anthony's chest and purr without making a fool of himself.

_"You can ask me whatever you wish, Anthony. I cannot promise I will always reply, and well... I cannot shift for my own reasons, but I find that I do wish to be honest with you, insofar as it is possible."_

_"Thanks, Loki."_ Anthony's voice was smooth and warm in Loki's mind, entwining through the strands of his seidr like a physical thing. _"I appreciate the trust. I wonder... What do new friends talk about? Favorite food? Favorite color? That's kind of boring."_

 _"I enjoy fish, but I also have a sweet tooth and prefer my meals as spicy as they come. My favorite color is green. And yes, that_ is _boring."_

_"Okay, then... Tell me one of your adventures. You said you like to travel. Tell me about all those realms you were on."_

Loki purr-chuckled and settled down to weave a story of the time he'd met with a dragon in Vanaheim. He had not killed it—dragons could in fact be very wise creatures, and most did not attack settlements if they weren't attacked before. This particular one was in fact being blamed for a rash of fierce murders, and he'd agreed to teach Loki the secrets of his magic with the condition that Loki would find the real culprit and not spread the teachings to anyone else.

_"Wow. That's so... civilized. So I take it you succeeded."_

_"Of course. I needed to distract my brother and the Idiots Three, but it was worth it in the end, for the dragon taught me to shift in his shape. It was a great achievement."_

_"I can imagine. Wow... You just have to show me that one day. I mean, you can't just tell me a story like that and not show me."_

_"I will, but sadly, it cannot be today. It is unwise i_ _n_ _such an area, and it is also a feat of great seidr. I require the magic for different purposes."_ But he was enjoying this conversation too much to give it up just yet. _"Your turn. Tell me of one of your fond memories."_

Anthony spoke of his years as a boy-genius, studying in a place he called MIT. Apparently, it was around that time that he'd met Colonel Rhodes, but his fondest memory was not of the Son of Rhodes himself. Rather, he spoke of building a construct, one he called DUM-E.

_"You must have seen him in the lab, but with everything that happened I didn't really get to introduce you. He's a helper bot, an AI like JARVIS—although nowhere near as advanced—he's a bit of a dunce. But... It felt like I was heading in the right direction. Weapons were Howard's thing—that's my dad—but robotics... That was what I wanted to do. You know?"_

Loki was fascinated by how different, and yet so alike the two of them could be. They were both scholars, and while Anthony had not been reviled for it like Loki had, he hadn't gone through some times as well. His fascination with robotics—with creating a new form of life—was reminiscent of Loki's own attempt to find a friend, almost eerily so.

_"Yes. I do know."_

As he spoke, Loki felt a tug inside him, something that niggled at the back of his mind. He blinked. Right. He supposed his mother would start to grow alarmed if he didn't show up for dinner.

_"One moment, Anthony."_

He jumped off his mortal's lap and focused his seidr, creating a message sphere. Conveniently, he didn't have to shift to do so—it would sent whatever images and words he wished. Once he was done with his message, he sent it off, directing it to the familiar feel of his mother's magic.

 _"What was all that about?"_ Anthony asked.

_"My mother was seeking me out. They must have just realized I was not on Asgard."_

_"So... That was the magic version of the parental 'Where the hell are you?" panic texting?"_ Anthony chortled. _"And how could they not know until now?"_

_"It's not unusual for me to get lost in my studies or my research a whole day, but I normally always show up for dinner. And I have no idea what panic texting is. You mortals speak in the most incomprehensible of ways."_

Anthony lit up and set about to explain exactly what texting was. From there, the conversation evolved into explaining how a cellphone worked, what it was made of, and how they had progressed through time.

And as he listened to Anthony weave an explanation of his own special brand of seidr, Loki forgot all about Asgard, Thor and everything he had been told all his life. Because in that moment, for the first time, Loki truly felt he had a friend.

****

"Well? Have you managed to find Loki yet?"

Frigga watched her husband through the corner of her eye as she passed a comb through her hair. "I have spoken to him, yes. He sent me a message sphere to assure me of his well-being. He apologized for his sudden departure, but apparently, he found a spell of great interest and he is traveling to explore the potential of the magic."

Odin released a heavy sigh. "I do not know if to be relieved or concerned."

Frigga set her brush down and turned toward her husband. Loki had been a point of contention between them for a long time. "Loki knows how to take care of himself, husband. He assures me he will be back in time for the coronation, and this is not the first time he departs in such a manner. He will be fine."

She was deliberately misunderstanding, of course, and judging by the way her husband narrowed his eyes at her, he knew it. "Frigga, you know what I mean. I worry that he might be up to some sort of mischief. He has vocally opposed the coronation, more so than I expected. I... I did not believe that he truly desired the throne until now."

"He does not, husband. Loki is well aware of the situation. He is too clever not to be. He does not wish to rule Asgard. You must know this."

"Then why speak against Thor thusly? Frigga... I know you love Loki but you cannot deny he is a trickster."

Frigga's temper snapped. Odin was her husband and her king, and she owed him respect, but there was only so much of this talk she could withstand. "Oh? Is that right? And remind me again who exactly it was that I married? The fact that Asgard seems to have forgotten you were once young doesn't mean I have, Odin Borson."

"Frigga..."

The warning in his voice was just about more than she could withstand. "No. I will not hear it. I know where this is coming from, and we would not have this problem at all if you had not insisted on this elaborate deception. How do you expect him to be truthful when we have lied to him all his life?"

"And what else would you have wanted us to do? Raise him Jotnar?"

"Raise him proud of what he is." Frigga glowered at her husband. "I do not know what to do with this anymore. Honestly, Bestla would be ashamed."

Odin went rigid. He didn't often talk about his mother, which Frigga thought was a shame. The Aesir had all but forgotten Odin was himself half-Jotun.. It was very easy to forget something one was uncomfortable with. Odin had allowed it. Indeed, he had encouraged it. If not for this attitude, sentiment against the Jotnar could have been very different.

"We are not discussing Bestla," Odin said at last. "Loki is the matter at hand."

"Indeed, and you seem to be as set on your previous course of action as ever." Frigga thought about the little green light of Loki's message sphere. Loki's seidr was a manifestation of his soul, a soul that, despite everything, was still so warm, warmer than anyone would expect of the Liesmith. This time, there had been something different about it.

They couldn't wait any longer. Loki was clever and stubborn. Eventually, he would find out, and it would not go well.

But telling Odin this would be useless. Her husband was just as stubborn as Loki—in truth, sometimes they were eerily similar. If she did make the attempt to convince him, he would just forbid her to approach the matter.

As such, Frigga simply turned away. "I will sleep in my quarters tonight, husband. Rest well."

"And you, wife," he replied, his voice thick with tension.

He must have realized she was still not happy with his plan. Still, he made no attempt to stop her. Perhaps he thought that she would continue to comply with his wishes. After all, she had done it for so long. Why would she stop now?

But Frigga suddenly felt time was running out. As soon as this mess with the coronation was over and Loki was a little calmer, Frigga would approach him and explain. She couldn't justify Odin's lies any longer, not when her son's well-being was at stake.

 


	6. Day 2: Hawaii-Easter Islands

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, first of all, this story has officially hit 300 kudos. Woot! You guys are awesome.  
> Now, I have a confession to make. Some of you might be aware that Marvel posted a deleted scene from Thor the Dark World with Loki's coronation. (If by some miracle, you haven't seen it, go look for it!) Anyway, upon watching it, I promptly lost my mind all over again, and this is the result.  
> Cuddles for Loki! Cuddles for Tony! Seriously, Marvel is ruining my life. LOL.  
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy the chapter. Next update will be MMH, tomorrow or the day after tomorrow, depending on how I get the time to finish it and edit.

They spent the night in a comfortable bungalow that opened directly into a private beach. The pleasant breeze blew through the white curtains, bringing in the scent of the sea and the tropical flowers.

Naturally, Loki slumbered on Anthony's chest. He found a spot right beneath the arc reactor which was particularly comfortable, since it allowed him to monitor his new friend's health and well... cuddle up to him.

He didn't shift into his regular, less-appealing form that night. Instead, as Anthony drifted into slumber, he let his seidr flow over the mortal, slowly, lazily, mapping every inch of Anthony's body.

It was exhausting without a soul forge, but he'd been correct in that the energies of this location helped. By the end, Loki had a clearer image of Anthony's condition and once again had to wonder how in the nine realms Anthony had even survived until now.

There was just so much damage, even beyond the one done by the poisoning. A lot of Anthony's organs carried the signs of long-time strain. His lungs and heart had the worst of it, but his liver wasn't doing much better. And of course, there was Anthony's bone structure. Truly, it was practically a miracle the mortal was still walking around.

That morning, Loki barely left Anthony's lap. Anthony arched a brow at him, but he didn't question it. Instead, he just hand-fed Loki small pieces of fried fish. Loki ate daintily and rubbed his head against the mortal.

His spell had only been a drunken whim. If he'd had one less goblet of mead, he might not have sunken into the state he'd been in. He might have never met Anthony.

They had come so close to never meeting at all. And Anthony would not have had too long to live if Loki had not showed up.

They would not have much time together. Eventually, Loki would not be able to dodge Anthony's questions and he'd have to turn back into his regular form. It was likely that when that happened, Anthony would be disgusted and would turn him away.

But until then, Loki would give it his all and he would heal this magnificent mortal. It wouldn't even be because of the compact they'd drawn up. No, Loki simply didn't think he could live with the idea of continuing to exist in a universe where Anthony did not.

He was getting too attached too quickly. He knew that. But if he was setting himself up for heartbreak, so be it. He knew pain. He could deal with it well enough.

Anthony scratched his ear, startling Loki out of his trance. He looked up at the mortal's concerned face. _"Hey, you okay?"_ Anthony asked. _"You've been quiet."_

_"I'm fine,"_ Loki replied. He paused, not really wanting to lie to Anthony outright. _"A bit tired. I reviewed your condition last night, while you were slumbering."_

Anthony winced. _"That bad, huh?"_

There was no point in hiding the truth. Anthony was well aware of how close he'd come to death. _"Quite. I admit I was a little shaken by it, despite having already done the preliminary spell in your home."_

Anthony's smile was strained, but there. _"It's okay now, Lo_ _kitty_ _. We're going to fix it. I haven't had hope in so long, but now I do. And it's probably a pretty big burden to set on your shoulders, but I already feel tons better than I did two days ago. So all things considered, I think I'm pretty lucky."_

_"Maybe you are,"_ Loki mused. _"The Norns might be watching over you, giving that you have survived such injuries despite your fragile mortal form."_

Anthony snickered. _"I get the feeling I should be offended, but I can't really argue with it. And huh... The Norns._ _That sounds like a pretty big deal."_

It was, but Loki had no way to be sure he was actually right about that. Since he couldn't rely on the Norns, it was up to him to protect Anthony.

But Loki didn't want to discuss such things, not just yet, not until he had a definite solution for the problem. _"So where are we going_ _today, Anthony?"_ he asked instead.

It wasn't the smoothest possible transition—Loki's famed silver tongue was failing him, it seemed—but Anthony let him get away with it. _"The Easter Islands,"_ he replied. _"If you liked Hawaii, I think you'll definitely like it there."_

Anthony was quite correct. They traveled to their new destination using Anthony's private jet. The moment they—or rather, Anthony, since Loki was still in his arms—stepped on the ground, Loki could feel the overwhelming energy in the air. It rattled in his bones, so intense he was surprised his fur didn't stand on end.

Midgardians were truly capable of great wonders. They had built magnificent relics on this island, and the artifacts had endured, despite the passage of time. There were hundreds of the statues, and Loki wanted to see as many of them as possible. The subtle nuances of the seidr still imbued within the rock intrigued him. He suspected that at one point, the Midgardians must have had contact with a different civilization. Perhaps the daughters of Surtur had paid the mortals of visit. It would definitely fit with the distinctive feel of the area.

_"I am in constant awe of your world, Anthony,"_ he said. _"On Asgard, the general belief is that mortals are petty and tiny. I have always_ _known this is not the case, but I see now that there is both great power and great culture within your world."_

They sat down at the base of one of the statues. There were other tourists around, but Loki had cast a spell on them to make sure their gazes slid past him and Anthony. The necessity had become obvious to him ever since the day before, since he didn't want anyone to interrupt the time he had with Anthony. The mortal was his.

Anthony leaned against the statue, groaning slightly. _"You know that'll just make me curious about how things are on Asgard._ _Ancient civilization and all that. And then there's you, the cat god who breaks physics."_

Loki eyed Anthony thoughtfully. He had not protested the long walk, but he now seemed pretty fatigued. Loki wasn't tired, but he had napped on the plane and for the most part, he'd traveled in Anthony's arms. Still, he supposed he could assist his mortal just the same. " _I don't break any laws of the universe, Anthony,_ _"_ he said. _"_ _They are merely more bendable than you imagine."_

To illustrate this, he rubbed his paws against Anthony's wrists and let a trickle of seidr flow into his mortal. Just because he could, he also rubbed his head again Anthony's chin. For some reason, he liked doing that a lot.

The contact was very brief, but Anthony immediately perked up. Loki got a reward too, since he was pulled into Anthony's lap.

His mortal's fingers combed through his fur, rough but strikingly gentle. _"_ _Thanks for giving me a paw,"_ he told Loki with a grin. _"I should probably be more frustrated about not understanding it than I am. I guess i_ _t's a good thing I like you so much."_

Loki knew he shouldn't have been startled, but Norns help him, he was. _"Do you really?"_ he heard himself ask.

He went tense as soon as his own question processed. He should have hidden his shock better. But this mortal had the strangest gift at bringing down all of his masks.

Or maybe it was the feline form he was currently inhabiting. It was clearly susceptible to the mortal's affection. Right, Loki was going with that.

Fortunately, Anthony was not one to take advantage of Loki's lapse. _"Of course,_ _"_ he replied. _"_ _I mean, what's not to like? You're cute, clever, and a great listener. You give awesome advice. And that's not counting the little thing of_ _you_ _saving my life with that amazing mojo. Seriously, you're the best thing that's happened to me in... God, I don't even remember how long. I'd have to be stupid not to like you—and I'll have you know, I'm a genius, baby."_

_"Indeed, you are,"_ Loki replied noncommittally. As much as he'd have liked to ignore the "cute", he couldn't. Yes, Anthony liked him, that much was obvious, but there was no way their friendship could prosper if Anthony saw Loki's real form.

But... Was that so bad? Anthony didn't seem to mind talking to him like this, and there were definite advantages to being a cat, at least around Anthony.

And really, there was absolutely no reason why Loki would have to give his mortal up. He was disappointed with himself for even considering such a thing. Anthony had already said he wanted to continue their friendship post-contract. And Loki had always been good at keeping unpleasant realities under wraps.

He could not stay a feline forever, of course, but he could shift into his cat shape while on Midgard and remain the regular Loki on Asgard. No one would ever have to know. In fact, he could do so indefinitely, and Anthony need never meet his true self. They could always be just like this, comfortable with one another.

Purring in satisfaction, Loki pressed himself closer to Anthony's chest. _"Cuddle me,"_ he demanded.

Anthony laughed. _"Yes, oh cat god of mine. Your wish is my command."_

And Loki couldn't even feel embarrassed about his request, not with Anthony's warmth right there, within his reach and his fingers still working their way through his fur. He closed his eyes and settled down contentedly in Anthony's arms. Yes, he could have this. All he needed to do was to stay a cat.

****

Tony had to admit that he still wasn't exactly sure what to make of his cat god. Loki was incredible—that much was abundantly clear—but there were so many things about him that Tony didn't understand.

What he did understand was that, for all his alien nature, Loki was still susceptible to feline quirks. This meant that he was prone to falling asleep whenever and wherever. And that was exactly what he did when they were taking a break at the base of the massive moai.

It was probably weird, but Tony found it peaceful to just sit there, with his cat god in his arms. He found himself watching Loki's little face. It was ridiculously adorable. Loki's whiskers twitched in his sleep and the little horn-like tufts of fur on his head almost made it look like he was frowning. Tony wondered if Loki was dreaming, or rather, what he was dreaming about.

Tony grabbed one of Loki's paws and squeezed gently. It was evil, he knew, and he shouldn't be waking Loki up, but seeing Loki's claws emerge and retract was fascinating. He looked like just another cat, albeit a particularly cute one, but those claws had managed to scratch a gold titanium suit. Incredible.

He guiltily released Loki's paw when his cat god started twitching restlessly. His little limbs shook in his sleep, and Tony realized he was having a nightmare.

Tony combed his fingers through Loki's fur, shushing him gently. _"It's okay,"_ he whispered, still using the method Loki had taught him. _"You're safe."_

He felt a little stupid saying that. Despite all his wealth, despite his intelligence and the weaponry and protection of the armor, nothing he had could compare to the power at Loki's finger—or pawtips.

And yet, Loki quieted down and started kneading his chest gently. And Tony couldn't help but wonder... What could give a god—or a magical alien—nightmares? What had even brought Loki here? There was more to it than just travel, that much was obvious.

Well, if he was going to prod, he had to be very careful. Talking to Loki was sometimes like playing a game of Minesweeper. Tony felt so comfortable around him that he often forgot himself, and he stumbled onto something that made Loki angry or tense. And Loki might not need Tony's protection, but by God, Tony wanted to give it.

Shaking himself, Tony decided they'd stayed quite enough at the base of the statue. Maybe he could make his way to the resort they were staying at without waking Loki. His cat god would undoubtedly react well to waking up to some fried fish.

And maybe Tony would get to eat some too. This whole business of befriending an alien made him hungry. And besides, it wouldn't hurt to touch base with JARVIS and Pepper. After all, he had promised.

****

Loki would have been irritated at this form's propensity to randomly fall asleep if he hadn't woken up in Anthony's lap. He wrinkled his nose, briefly wondering what had stirred him from his slumber before registering the delicious scent that filled the room.

Oh. Excellent. Nourishment. Anthony did like him. Loki would have to remember to reward his mortal.

_"You awake, sleeping beauty?"_ Anthony asked.

In response, Loki stretched, although he was careful not to dig his claws into Anthony's leg. Anthony chuckled and set aside the flat book-like thing he seemed to have been using. _"I'll take that as a yes. Hungry? What am I saying? Of course you're hungry."_

He brought a dish of full of fish to the bed and waited. Loki had noticed that Anthony always tended to give him the choice, not automatically feeding him by hand like one would an actual pet. Loki appreciated it, since he was not a mere animal, even if he was using this guise. Loki decided that after his nap, he felt energized enough to eat on his own and didn't require Anthony's assistance.

Not that he actually ever did. It was just nice to have it.

Loki delved in and devoured the fish. A comfortable silence fell as Loki ate and Anthony returned to his book-like thing. Once Loki was done, he licked his whiskers and climbed back onto his friend. _"What are you doing?"_

_"Checking up on how the Expo is going,"_ Anthony replied. _"Even if I'm away, I can't dump everything on Pepper's lap._ _I dropped her a quick email to let her know we're doing fine, but I'll still have to call her later._ _"_

Loki felt his ears slump. Of course he understood that. He couldn't expect Anthony to abandon his responsibilities just for his sake. _"Do you have to go back?"_

_"Nah, not just yet."_ Anthony shrugged and set the tablet aside. _"It's just a little frustrating that Hammer has a showing. I don't want him anywhere near_ _the Expo, but it would be bad publicity if I refused his application."_

Loki draped himself over his mortal's stomach. _"I find it ironic that both of us have so much problems with things associated with hammers._ _You see, m_ _y brother's favored weapon is a hammer."_

_"What do you use?"_ Anthony asked curiously.

The question held no guile or sarcasm, just interest, and it distracted Anthony from his previous frustration with his nemesis, so Loki found himself responding with minimal trouble. _"_ _I am proficient in many weapons, and I often use a spear or a sword, but mostly, I prefer my daggers."_

Anthony nodded, not seeming very surprised. _"That makes sense."_

_"It does?"_ Alarms started to blare in Loki's head. Was there something about him that marked him as womanly, despite his unusual shape? Was he being too clingy, perhaps?

Anthony scratched his ear and frowned slightly when Loki didn't relax. _"I only meant that... Well, you have your mojo. You don't need massive stuff to slow you down. You can bend the laws of the universe, for God's sake. Did it sound bad,_ _what I said_ _? Do you... not use magic in battle or something?"_

Loki reminded himself that Anthony was Midgardian and he would not know these things. He'd only seen Loki use his seidr to heal him, and Loki hadn't exactly been forthcoming as to how his magic worked or how it was expected to be used.

But Anthony was his friend. Loki could be a little more open to him about it.

_"That is not it. Seidr is simply... It is not considered honorable to use magic in battle. It is a woman's skill. Most Aesir see it as cheating."_

For a few seconds, Anthony just stared at him. _"You're kidding, right?"_ he asked at last. _"Please tell me you're kidding."_

_"I would never jest about such matters."_

Anthony groaned and passed a hand through his hair. _"Of course not. That's just... Seriously, Lo_ _ki_ _, that's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard. That's like.. I don't know... I don't even have a metaphor here._ _I'm the guy who painted his armor hot-rod red because it looked good. But maybe..._ _It's like saying a sharp knife can't cut you if it has a beautiful hilt. No, that's not quite right."_

Loki's mind sort of stopped on the word 'beautiful'. It wasn't a direct compliment, but... His mother had been the only one to say something like that in reference to him. _"Do you think my_ _seidr_ _is beautiful?"_

Anthony trailed off mid-rant. _"Well... Yeah. I mean I haven't actually... seen it_ _that much_ _, you know._ _I did catch a few glimpses here and there, but it was pretty discreet._ _But I kind of_ _felt_ _it._ _I feel it every time, when we talk, and_ _y_ _eah, it_ _feels_ _beautiful."_

Loki was a little dizzy. This was different from Anthony telling him his feline form was cute. His seidr was a fundamental part of him. It pulsed in his heart and flowed through his veins. And Anthony had said it was beautiful.

A dark voice inside of him screamed that it couldn't be true, that it was only a cruel joke. But Anthony was not like that, and besides, Loki would be able to tell if he was dishonest. He would have sensed the rejection if Anthony had recoiled upon being touched by his magic, but Anthony had openly embraced it, every single time. Therefore, Anthony's words must be true.

_"Would you like to see it?"_ he asked.

He was trembling slightly, and Anthony noticed. He swept his hand over Loki's head and back. _"Only if you want to show me, Lokitty."_

_"I do. I do want to show you."_

Thus far, Loki had only used visible magic a handful of times while here on Midgard. With Anthony, it had mostly been healing magic, which worked beneath the skin, at a level regular senses could not perceive.

But Loki was first and foremost a master of illusion, and he wanted to show that to his new friend. He waved a paw, and green bloomed in front of him. It was only for a fraction of a second, impossible for the human eye to catch, and then the room around them disappeared. The Midgardian furniture was replaced by familiar-looking Asgardian items, the very same ones Loki had woken up to every single day for the past centuries.

Tony made a sound like a choked gasp. _"Holy shit."_

Because Anthony was lying down and touching the bed, casting an illusion on this item would have been problematic, so Loki changed its actual shape into that his own bed. It took more focus and magic, but it was worth it just because of the look of awe on Anthony's face. _"These are my quarters on Asgard,"_ Loki explained. _"How do you like them?"_

_"It's fucking amazing."_ Anthony stayed completely still, staring at the balcony window. The Asgardian stars were visible beyond, replacing the imagery of the Midgardian cloudless sky. _"Fuck."_

Loki didn't like to have others in his private rooms. He'd long ago warded his doors against intruders—especially since Thor never cared to knock and often tended to burst in on Loki at the worst possible moment. This was only an illusion, but it was still a part of Loki, and he was glad he could share it with Anthony.

Anthony was perilously still and apparently afraid to breathe, so Loki finally let the illusion go. His mortal made a noise of protest. _"Damn, Lokitty... That's mean. I wasn't ready... I wanted to look more."_

_"And I promise I will show you,"_ Loki said. _"This was only a brief example. There is so much more of Asgard and the nine realms that you can see."_ Not to mention that light manipulation came easily to Loki and if he didn't actually have to change the real shape of the items in question—as he had in the case of the bed—the energy he expended was only a drop in the well of his magic.

Anthony pouted. _"Yeah, but it was nice to see your room anyway, you know?"_

His mortal understood. Of course he did. How could he not?

Loki found himself dreaming about one day taking Anthony to visit the Golden Realm. It would be tricky on Asgard, but perhaps further along the line... He would have to consider it properly since he didn't want to endanger Anthony in any way.

In the meantime, they had the here and now. He mock-sighed and waved his paw again. _"Very well, mortal. We will do things your way."_

For the next hours, they did nothing but lay in bed and watch Loki's illusions dance around them, bringing to life imagery from all the realms he had visited. And as he reveled in Anthony's fascination and admiration with his seidr, Loki knew there was no other place he'd rather be.

 


	7. Day 3:  Easter Islands – China

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello awesome, my peeps! First off, thank you for being awesome and providing me with comments, kudos and so much great feedback. As a result, I have given up all semblance of sanity, and have dedicated my time to very productive pursuits.  
> On today's episode of the Lokitty show: purring! cuddles! feels! angst!  
> Now for an IMPORTANT DISCLAIMER. I've mentioned this before, but I wanted to point it out again. I've never been to any of the countries mentioned in this story. All the information is largely courtesy of the beautiful invention that is Google. I apologize beforehand for any mistakes etc.  
> Now, onwards with the chapter!

The day after Loki showed him his magic, Tony woke up to the sight of two bright green orbs shining inches away from his face. Cursing, he instinctively shoved himself back and had a nasty collision with the headboard.

Fortunately, Tony was an old hand at withstanding migraines—hangovers had taught him that much at least—so he blinked past the dizziness and focused on the cat god who was the source of his plight. Now that he could think more clearly, it was pretty obvious that the green orbs were actually Loki's eyes.

 _"Holy hell, Lokitty,"_ he groaned. _"What in the world was that about?"_

His cat god paced to and fro on the bed, his back as tense as a bow string. His tail swung in the air like a pendulum, a study in agitation. _"You have my apologies, Anthony. I made a vow to you to bring you to perfect health within the limits of my power, and I have been remiss in fulfilling_ _it_ _."_

 _"Remiss?"_ Tony repeated. _"Wait, back up. Didn't you just do the... check up thing?"_

Loki deigned to look at him, and Tony wondered how a cat could manage to sneer. _"Anthony, that was the day before yesterday."_

Oh, so Loki had forgotten to use his mojo to heal Tony the night before. Got it.

_"Well, that's no biggie. We still have plenty of time, right? And besides, it's partially my fault for asking for the fancy slide-show."_

Loki's whiskers twitched in something like a grimace. _"Nevertheless..."_

_"Seriously, Lo, chill. You've got this. I trust you."_

That must have been the right thing to say, because the tension went out of Loki's stance. _"Very well then. But today we must travel to a mystic locale. I wish to begin removing the shrapnel."_

The words made something inside Tony grind to a halt. It seemed too good to be true. To think that he could finally be rid of the Sword of Damocles hanging over his head... Shit, it was almost unbelievable.

Then again, so was having a mysterious alien god in an adorable feline form suddenly appear in his living room and offer to save his life. And really, after yesterday, who was Tony to question it.

Loki poked him with a paw. _"Anthony?"_

_"Yeah, sorry. I was just lost in thought. But anyway, about our next destination... Today, I was thinking Australia. There's just a little problem with that. Turns out it's illegal to bring animals into the country."_

Loki wasn't an actual animal, so Tony personally thought the rule didn't apply, but he still felt he had to share it with his cat god. Better to be safe than sorry.

 _"Interesting."_ Loki tilted his head, as if considering what Tony had said. _"Do you know why?"_

 _"I think it's about disease prevention. It's a pretty big deal down under."_ Technically speaking, there was similar legislation on the islands they'd been on, but so far, his private jet hadn't received the same scrutiny regular tourists might have. He wasn't sure Australia would be the same.   

_"Ah, I see. Well, Anthony, I don't carry any mortal diseases—human or animal—but perhaps... Well, perhaps we should leave this Australia for a different time. If there's anything I've learned from my travels it is that it always pays to respect the customs of the native population."_

Tony had actually believed that Loki would use his mojo to pass unseen—he'd done it before throughout their trip—so he was a little surprised at the choice. Then he thought about it a little, considered what he knew about Loki and he decided it made sense.

After all, Loki was a prince, and he was all about royal manners and such. Even after only a few days, Tony could tell Loki was great with people. He probably had a lot of diplomatic training, especially if he had been forced to smooth down his brother's rougher edges.

So Tony grinned and scratched Loki's ear. _"Okay. Your call, Lokitty. To be honest, it would not be much different than in Hawaii and the Easter Islands, but it didn't actually occur to me until now. So..._ _China then. Plenty of mystic stuff there, and it's huge as fuck. I'm thinking we should stay at least two days."_

Fortunately, Loki let him get away with the little gaffe. _"As you will, Anthony. But first... I require food."_

Of course he did. Tony got breakfast—room service of course—thankful that Loki's magic ensured privacy and discretion. As he ate, he was struck by the realization of how normal it felt. He'd trusted Loki with carrying his portable suit around—by whatever magical means he had—and with his heart, so having breakfast shouldn't have been such a big deal. But Tony didn't do domestic. It was very rare of him to have breakfast with someone, and he hadn't done it on a regular basis since... well, likely since Jarvis. The original Edwin Jarvis. Why was it that he liked it so much? Was it just because Loki was a cat—or rather, in a cat form—or something else entirely?

He shoved the thought aside when he remembered that, with the magical slide-show thing, he'd forgotten something too—to call Pepper. He retrieved his cellphone—and thankfully, StarkTech got service everywhere—and dialed Pep's private number.

Pepper picked up on the second ring. "Tony! Thank God!"

Tony was instantly alarmed. "Hey Pep. Everything okay?"

"Oh, Tony, that's my line. I was nervous since you didn't call yesterday. How are you doing?"

"Pretty great, actually. I'm making progress, I think. The specialist I found said that he can definitely help me."

"This specialist of yours... He's in Hawaii?"

Right, they'd only gone undercover after Hawaii, so someone must have caught sight of that. "Sort of. Not really. It's complicated, but I promise, he checks out."

"If you say so, Tony. I'm just... You're being so mysterious."

"Yeah, well... It'll be worth it in the end."

As he spoke, Loki climbed on his chest and started nudging him with his head. Tony was so surprised he dropped the phone. "Lo... What's wrong?"

Loki didn't reply. He just kneaded Tony's chest. Tony remembered about Loki borrowing feline quirks, and realized this was Loki's way of asking for attention.

Suppressing a snicker, Tony pet Loki from head to tail. Loki purred so loudly he sounded like a little engine.

Tony picked his cell back up, knowing he couldn't just leave Pepper hanging. "Sorry, Pep, gotta go. Forgot to feet Lokitty."

Pepper laughed, the mere mentioning of the cat's name apparently relaxing her. "Okay, Tony. You give your Lokitty a squeeze for me. And don't forget to call."

"I won't."

Tony ended the call and focused on Loki once again. _"You're a little brat, you know that?"_

Loki must have realized he wasn't angry, because he just licked his whiskers and purred louder. He was the picture of self-congratulatory satisfaction, and Tony decided that the only way cats could look smugger than usual was if they were fucking cat gods.

An hour or so later, they were finally on the plane, heading to China. Once again, Loki draped over his lap and conked out. And as he watched his cat god, it occurred to Tony that this was his chance to have some questions answered.

The night before he'd learned a lot about Loki, but upon close consideration, he'd grown somewhat concerned. It was starting to become pretty clear why Loki had chosen to take a holiday from Asgard. And Tony knew there were myths about Loki in human culture, so maybe that could give him some more insight into the life of his cat god. A part of him knew he shouldn't pry, but Tony had always been horrible at resisting his curiosity and letting stuff go.

He picked up his tablet and whispered, "Okay, Jay. I know you've compiled every ounce of data there is on Loki. Show me."

"Of course, Sir," JARVIS replied softly from the speakers in the jet.

It didn't take long for Tony to realize this was one of those things that eloquently illustrated the saying "curiosity killed the cat". And really, given the content of the legends, he wished his mind could have come up with a different proverb. He needed a drink, but he couldn't get up to get it, because Loki was still sleeping in his lap. But that was a good thing. Loki was with Tony. He wasn't in Asgard, having his lips sewn shut, being tortured, raped by horses or made into a jester for the amusement of the Aesir. He was here, with Tony.

Fuck, it wasn't working.

"Sir, it is likely that at least part of those stories are untrue or exaggerations. As I understand it, Prince Loki has mentioned before that Prince Thor is his brother and King Odin is his father. This is not at all the case for the Loki spoken of in the myths."

Intellectually, Tony knew that. And if JARVIS were able to hear the conversations between him and Loki, he'd probably find even more inaccurate details. Tony definitely didn't see Loki doing a lot of things that were listed in the legends—not to mention that the world hadn't ended, so there was that. But he knew that where there was smoke, there was also fire. Loki was so jumpy about so many things that should have been harmless. Even the day before, he'd tensed at a random comment from Tony about his daggers.

Even if Tony had never seen Loki's real form, it was incredibly easy for him to imagine his cat god being put through this kind of treatment.

Despite himself, Tony started to shake. He forced himself to set the tablet aside and he actually managed to do it without dropping it—a minor miracle. But his agitation was such that it stirred Loki from his slumber.

Loki went from sleeping peacefully to alert in mere instants. _"Anthony? What is wrong? Are you ill?"_

 _"No, I..."_ Tony's head was ringing, and suddenly, he remembered Yinsen, another friend, a friend who had been killed because Tony had failed to protect him. _"I just... Come here."_

He hugged Loki close, squeezing the tiny body a little tighter than he should have. Loki must have been surprised, but he let Tony do as he wished. The now familiar caress of Loki's magic sank into Tony, soothing him.

Slowly, Tony began to relax. Right. Not Afghanistan. Loki was fine. They were safe. Right.

Feeling a little embarrassed, Tony released Loki from the embrace. Loki didn't move away. _"Anthony? Speak to me. What is the matter? What gave you such terrors? I can sense no danger."_

Tony didn't want to tell Loki that he'd poked into the legends, but he owed it to his cat god to be honest, especially since Loki had been so open with him. Besides, it was the only way to find out if any of it was true.

_"I have a little confession to make. Just... Hear me out before you get angry."_

The tufts of fur scrunched up again—a sign of wariness. Nevertheless, Loki nodded, which looked a little funny on a cat. _"Very well, Anthony. I will listen."_

 _"I looked you up—I mean, legends of you, stuff that people say here on Earth."_ Loki went rigid, but stayed silent. Fuck, Tony could have put that more tactfully. _"I mean... I know I probably shouldn't have done it, that I was better off asking you if I wanted to know something. But I'm terrible at this friendship thing, and yeah, I was curious."_ He let out a slow breath. _"And you're perfectly entitled to be angry with me. Just tell me none of that stuff is true, that they didn't hurt you like that."_

 _"I'm not familiar with all of your legends,"_ Loki said slowly. _"Which particular story concerns you?"_

Tony suspected that if he'd have to talk about it, he'd get another panic attack, so he took the coward's way out. "Jay, give my cat god a summary."

"Of course, Sir," came JARVIS's subdued response.

For the most part, Tony focused on JARVIS's familiar baritone instead on what he was actually saying. Still, his brain couldn't tune it all out. He registered that JARVIS was as brief as possible. He didn't even mention the parentage thing, which Tony thought was probably for the best. Even so, by the time JARVIS was done, Tony's hands were once again buried in Loki's fur.

 _"I see,"_ Loki said at last. _"You were concerned about my well-being."_

Tony nodded. He might as well finish the story. _"I just... Somehow, you've become important to me, Lo. I can't explain why, but I can't fail another friend."_

The entire gruesome tale came out after that. Loki already knew parts of it, but Tony had never mentioned Yinsen before. In fact, only JARVIS knew about Yinsen. And it was painful to talk about it, to remember "don't waste your life" and "I want this", but at the same time, he wanted Loki to understand. If anyone could, it was probably him.

When he was finished, he was breathing hard all over again, but Loki was already there, purring lightly. _"Anthony,_ _it's true that I am not well-liked in Asgard. And I won't lie to you. Some instances from your tales are at least half-way correct. I did have my lips sewn shut, although it wasn't in any way connected to Mjolnir or Gungnir."_ Tony's breath caught, but Loki wasn't done yet. _"It's also true that I'm close to Sleipnir, but he isn't my actual child. His mother was my mare, and I enchanted her in order to distract the stallion in question. As a consequence, Sleipnir had a very troublesome birth, and his specific look made my mare reject him. I ended up more or less raising him, and my brother and his cronies always teased me about it. The Midgard Serpent and Hel... To be honest, it's completely ridiculous to link them to me. Jormungandr is a creature far older than I, and while I am familiar with Hel, she is no more my daughter than you are._ _I did befriend Sigyn in my youth, but it never went anywhere._ _"_

Tony laughed, which was probably what Loki had intended. Loki settled down on his chest, now a bit more relaxed. _"As for Fenrir... Well, his story is complicated. He was my familiar, you see. I was quite young and I sought an anchor for my magic. On one of my journeys to Vanaheim, I found a wolf pup. Its mother had been killed by hunters, so I took him._

_"Understand, Anthony, it is not unusual for a prince to have hunting hounds. Indeed, it went unnoticed at first. But Fenrir was not a hunting hound, he was a familiar. And as my magic grew, so did he. Eventually, he became so big that most Aesir were afraid to even step close to me lest Fenrir appear to eat them. He would have never done such—he was a very good familiar—but people are afraid of what they do not understand."_

_"Let me guess, they took him from you."_

_"Yes. It was, in a way, my own fault. I had an argument with Tyr. I know now that I should have let it go, but... It was a matter of personal pride. He insulted me and despite my young age, I insisted on a duel. And when Tyr lifted his blade, Fenrir stepped in. Tyr is a brave, but stupid man. He refused to back down. He is now a hand-short because of it."_

_"But you're a familiar-short too."_

_"Yes. They would have killed Fenrir on the spot, but I can be very good at talking my way out of things. Since Fenrir was my familiar and it was within a duel, I argued that Fenrir did nothing wrong, that he was an extension of me. My mother was angry with Tyr since the duel should have never happened—Tyr should have known better. My father was put in a bad position, since regardless of my_ words, _Fenrir_ _had still maimed one of his greatest warriors."_

_"I would think that it was Tyr's own fault."_

_"And I would agree, but ever has it been easy for Asgard to blame me for everything, and they were all frightened of Fenrir. In the end,_ _I was allowed to return Fenrir to Vanaheim, under the condition that I would sever the bond between us. I agreed, since the alternative was what your tales mention. It is connected to the lip-sewing incident, since Asgard never forgave me for being able to keep Fenrir alive."_ Loki leaned in closer to Tony and mewed softly. _"I never looked for a friend again, not until you."_

As an inventor, Tony had had a lot of proverbial light bulb moments, but never one as striking as this particular one. A friend. That was what Loki had wanted. Not to be a tourist, but to have a friend.

Well, Tony could do that. In fact, he'd already decided to even before Loki had mentioned it.

 _"I'm glad that you found me then,"_ he said. _"And I gotta say, Asgardian are fucking pricks who don't deserve you. Stick around with yours truly. I haven't had a friend like you either."_

In response, Loki cuddled close to his chest and started his as-loud-as-an-engine purring. And despite everything, despite the fact that he'd spilled his guts to an alien deity he'd known for three days, Tony found the agitation and dark memories drifting away.

There was a reason why he and Loki had found one another. They were both broken and had both been so alone. Tony wasn't an idiot. He knew better than to think this would be easy. Eventually, they'd be forced to return to their previous lives, which would naturally bring complications. But Tony would not let go of what they had, no matter what he had to do.

 


	8. Day 3: China

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow guys, almost 400 kudos. You rock. Thankies! Thanks to all my readers who follow my stories, kudos, comment and subscribe. You rock.  
> Now, on today's episode of Lokitty: cuddles! camping! Loki crushing on Tony! All the good stuff.  
> It has come to my attention that most islands have the same animal customs laws that Australia does. I made a brief tweak in the previous chapter to explain that off. Again, I'm no expert in legislation or geography, so apologies beforehand if I make a mistake.

After their conversation on the plane, Loki felt emotionally drained. He wasn't necessarily surprised that Anthony had brought up such painful topics. It had been bound to happen eventually. It was the aftermath that had him reeling, the fact that Anthony cared so deeply about him, that he had truly understood what Loki needed and not shied away from it.

Loki half wondered if this wasn't some sort of weird dream, one from which he would wake up any day now. But no, that couldn't be it. Loki had a wild imagination, but not even he could have conjured someone like Anthony out of the ether.

It was perhaps fortunate that their new destination did indeed vibrate with incredible amounts of mystic energies.

Their plane left them on a private airstrip, at which point Anthony explained that he'd originally planned on them visiting a city today, but he'd changed his mind. _"I think that our little talk warrants something extra calming."_

They ended up changing aircrafts—and as they took off, Loki couldn't help but snark at his friend. _"I can't see how this is calming."_

_"Geez, be patient, Lo. I promise, it'll be worth it. Or I hope so, at least. Hey... The helicopter isn't hurting your ears, is it?"_

Loki shook his head. _"My seidr protects me. Don't worry."_

Courtesy of Loki's magic, the pilot of their aircraft—or helicopter as Anthony called it—was completely oblivious that his passenger was Anthony Stark. He couldn't even see Loki—Loki had made sure of that. Still, he gave Anthony a curious look when he dropped them in the middle of a massive forested area.

_"I wait here?"_ he asked, Anthony's language sounding weird and awkward on his tongue and translating weirdly through the All-Speak.

Loki took one look at the mountains in the distance and said, _"Tell him to come back tomorrow."_

Anthony smoothly delivered Loki's message even as Loki wound around his neck in his favorite position. _"Not necessary,"_ Anthony said. _"I'm meeting another party here. Camping trip. Come back tomorrow, okay?"_

The pilot looked a little dubious, but Anthony's generosity smoothed away his doubts. _"Tomorrow, yes,"_ he said as he pocketed the money Anthony gave hjm. _"I understand."_

As soon as the helicopter left, Loki jumped off Anthony's shoulder and started rolling in the grass. He had loved the islands, but this was different. This place reminded him very much of the forests of Alfheim and Vanaheim. The rocky formations in the distance sang with stories only Loki could hear. Fog floated all around them, as if summoned by Loki's own magic. It was beautiful.

Anthony laughed. _"So I take it you like it."_

_"Indeed I do. What is this place?"_

_"It's the Mount Sanqingshan National Park. I hear it's called the Garden of the Gods, so I thought it was pretty suitable."_

_"You are indeed correct, Anthony. I cannot tell for certain, but I believe this area might have a particularly close connection to Yggdrasil. You can feel it too, the peace?"_

_"Yeah..."_ Anthony took in a deep breath. _"I do."_

All day, Loki and Anthony explored the mountain. They ran into other tourists, but Loki's magic guaranteed that they were ignored. For the most part, Loki walked on his own four paws, enjoying the contact with the earth. Some areas were more abrupt than others, and Anthony often insisted that he carry Loki through those. Loki wanted to point out that even if he fell, he could easily use his magic to either teleport of shape-shift into something different. He didn't, because quite honestly, he enjoyed his mortal's protectiveness. He also took advantage of the moments when Anthony held him to siphon some seidr into his mortal and soothe Anthony's sore muscles. After all, Anthony still had health issues, and hiking on a mountain was probably not the best thing for a man in his condition to do.

_"You know,"_ Anthony said at one point, _"this would be much easier if I just had the suit."_

_"Your armor?"_

Anthony nodded.  _"I_ _haven't really looked into it, but flying the Iron Man armor into foreign air space does come with some complications. So I'm doing my best to be a good citizen like you said. But... I admit that I'd really love to fly over those peaks."_

How could Loki possibly resist?  As much as he respected the law of the land, he was still the God of Mischief and he still enjoyed chaos. Besides, the yearning in Anthony's voice could have destroyed the resistance of men stronger than Loki.

With that in mind, Loki produced the suit from his dimensional pocket. _"I suppose there's no harm in exploring a bit,_ " he said.

Anthony whooped. _"Excellent."_

Upon Anthony's command, the suit opened up and enveloped him in a metal embrace. It was a little unsettling to watch Anthony's expressive features disappear under the faceplate of the armor, but Loki didn't get the chance to protest. Anthony unceremoniously picked him up _. "You think you can hold onto me? I need both hands to fly."_

_"Fly away, Anthony. I'll be fine."_

Loki ended up draped over Anthony's helmet, using his seidr as both anchor and protection. He had flown many times before, sometimes  on his own—usually in shifted shape—other times with Thor, but it never stopped being exhilarating. Anthony's speed was far greater than Thor's own, quite possibly surpassing even those of Loki's fastest shapes. The suit sliced through the mist like a knife and Loki yelled in joy and enthusiasm. It probably came out as a meow, but eh... Who cared? Definitely not Loki.

_"Anthony, this is amazing."_

_"I know, right? Nothing quite like it."_

He didn't know how long they flew, but when they finally landed, Anthony dropped in what seemed to be the most secluded spot he could find. He didn't immediately retract the armor. Loki took this as his cue to jump off. He plopped down on the grass, his head whirling. The ghosts of his memories of Asgard seemed so distant now.

_ " We must truly do that again." _

_"Whenever you want, Lokitty,"_ Anthony said as he removed his helmet and stepped out of the suit. _"I really can't say I disagree."_

It was as Anthony sat down next to Loki that Loki noticed something wasn't quite right with his friend. Anthony grimaced slightly, fidgeting as if in discomfort.

Loki had already learned that when it came to his mortal, it definitely paid to ask questions. _"Anthony, are you well?"_

_"Yeah, it's no biggie."_ Anthony rubbed his chest. _"It's just that the suit connects to the arc reactor and that causes more emissions and well... You know how that works."_

Loki cursed himself for a fool. Of course he knew how it worked. Hadn't he already  tested Anthony's condition? Truly, being around Anthony seemed to have a detrimental effect on his intelligence. Not that Anthony was much better off.

He glowered at his friend, hissing angrily. _"You foolish creature. How could you endanger himself this way?"_

Anthony lifted his hands,  already trying to placate Loki. _"I've just been feeling so much better. To be honest, it slipped my mind. And it's been so long since I flew without pain. God, I missed it."_

Loki deflated.  How could he possibly blame Anthony when he'd done crazier things for crazier reasons? How many times had he forgotten about his own well-being and ventured into risky areas just to get a rare ingredient for a spell?

It was different, in a way, since Anthony was only a mortal. But Loki could still not hold onto his anger. _"Oh, fine. But you must promise me to be more careful in the future."_

_"I'll try,"_ Anthony said. _"I can promise that much."_

It was as much as Loki could expect. Anthony was reckless, but if not for that, it was likely that they'd ne ver have become friends. His recklessness was part of the reason why they got along so well. 

_"Very well. You're forgiven. This time. But we really must look into healing your chest tonight."_

_"You'll do the whole pull out the shrapnel then?"_

Anthony wiggled his fingers to illustrate the pulling. Seriously, the man was ridiculous sometimes. Loki rolled his eyes, realized that when he was in his cat shape, that probably looked pretty ridiculous too, and then nodded. _"Indeed, Anthony. That is, how you say, the plan."_

He looked around and decided this spot was good enough for their nighttime stay. He could cloak them from sight if the mortals in charge of the area decided to look around.

Anthony didn't seem as convinced. _"You know, when I agreed to stay here all night, I wasn't considering the practicalities at all. I was never that good at camping. I like my comforts."_

Loki considered his options. Even with all his seidr, he couldn't exactly create something out of thin air. But unlike Anthony, he did often travel to such territories, and sometimes, it just wasn't practical to teleport back.

His dimensional pocket yielded the enchanted quilt that had been a gift from his mother. She always worried when he and Thor left on one of their journeys, and had woven a blanket of protection for each of them. Later, she had taught Loki how to add his own enchantments—and so, he had.

The quilt floated down to the ground and Loki gestured with a paw at it. _"Sit."_

Anthony eyed the quilt dubiously. _"You sure about this, Lo? I mean, that thing looks awesome. It really shouldn't be on the ground. Not to mention that quite frankly, I can't see how it'll make a difference."_

Loki gave his mortal an unimpressed look. _"Sit,"_ he said again.

This time, Anthony complied, only to make a noise that quite frankly sounded obscene. _"Holy shit, Lokitty. Sometimes, I forget that you're this awesome sorcerer and then you pull something like this and fucking hell, this feel like sitting on a cloud."_

_"The comparison is quite apt, Anthony. Over time, both my mother and I have sunk a great deal of seidr into that quilt. I suppose you could say I like my comforts as well."_

He padded onto the blanket and draped himself lazily over Anthony's chest. His mortal's hand landed in his fur, scratching his ear. Anthony almost didn't seem to be aware he was doing it, but Loki couldn't say he minded.

_"What are you thinking so hard about, Anthony?"_

_"You,"_ his mortal said bluntly. _"_ _The reactor, Pepper, JARVIS, SHIELD, the schematics for the next Iron Man suit. But mostly, you."_

_"Oh? Should I be intimidated?"_

_"Nah,"_ Anthony stared up at the clouds. _"I was just thinking..._ _A_ _fter all this business is over, after my heart is better and you finish up your stuff in Godville, maybe we could go on a massive tour,_ _something bigger than this_ _. One day per country is nice and all, but it doesn't give us nearly enough time to see everything there is to see. "_

There was something else Anthony wasn't saying, not a deception, but an omission. Loki let it slide. They'd talked about many heavy things today. It stood to reason that Anthony would have all sorts of thoughts and opinions on the matter.

_"I'd like that, Anthony,"_ he replied.

He had many ideas too. Talking about Fenrir had brought back the sharp pang of loss. It would be so easy to lose Anthony, either to sickness or old age. Mortals were so fleeting, their life spans like the blink of an eye for someone like Loki. It was unfair. Immortality was wasted on the Aesir, who were content to spend their days in the same mindless routine of battles, drinking and wenches, usually in that order. Anthony shone so brightly, his genius a gift to the whole of Midgard. It was painful to think that it would waste away so quickly.

But no, Loki refused to allow it. He would find a solution to the problem. It wouldn't be now. Even if they were building a friendship, it was far too soon for him to offer Anthony something so life-altering. Besides, he had to be sure he could steal a Golden Apple first. Idunn hated him, but maybe, with his mother's help or some more elaborate trickery... The mortals' science was advanced. Loki's father need never know.

Remembering the Apples brought to mind something else, also within the realm of foodstuff. They'd eaten back on the Islands of Easter and had had a snack on the plane, but that had been quite a while ago.

He didn't like to keep perishables in his dimensional pocket, though—the results could be unfortunate. Usually, when he left Asgard, he had a special bag where he kept foodstuffs, but he'd forgotten it the night of the spell. Oh dear.

It wouldn't be that difficult to teleport food in from Asgard's larders, but it wasn't something he liked to do. He supposed he could briefly teleport them away and return later, but he was so comfortable here. He didn't want to abandon his warm spot.

Ah well. Asgard's larders it was, then. Closing his eyes, Loki focused and imagined Asgard's massive kitchens. Cheese, smoked meat and sweet breads. It would do nicely. Oh, and some milk. He might not normally look for it, but ahem... He was still a cat.

When the food appeared, Anthony blinked and no longer expressed his earlier shock. Instead, he said, _"That looks awesome. Seriously, Lo, you're too good to me."_

_"Hardly. It's a simple enough fare, but one I know that would be compatible to your mortal body."_

_"So this is Asgardian food?"_ Anthony asked, already reaching for it. He split a piece of meat into pieces and fed one to Loki.

Loki daintily ate it and licked his whiskers. _"Yes. I... appropriated it from the kitchens."_

_"One day, you're going to have to explain to me how your mojo works,"_ Anthony said. _"I still don't get what you can_ _simply_ _create and what you have t_ _o... err... summon."_

_"Nothing can appear out of nowhere, Anthony,"_ Loki replied. _"Things that I do or manifest stem from my inner core, my energy. While in theory, I could create a piece of cheese just like this one, I do not know what effect consuming it would have on you."_

_"Okay, that makes sense. Transforming energy and all that."_ Anthony poured Loki some milk into a dish. _"Thanks, though."_

At this point, Loki wasn't sure what Anthony was thanking him for, but in many ways, his human was like that, still a mystery to him. They fell into comfortable silence, and as evening rolled in, Loki enveloped them in a cocoon of magic, keeping the chill at way.

The green seemed to enchant Anthony. _"You know, Lokitty, if anyone had told me a week ago that today, I'd be hiking on a mountain with a shape-shifting alien god—out of my own free will, no less—I'd have thought they were crazy._ _"_

_"Do you regret it?"_

_"_ _Of c_ _ourse not."_ Anthony chuckled lightly, and Loki imagined that if his mortal had been a cat, he would be purring too. _"I haven't felt so safe in ages."_

Anthony's trust warmed Loki's heart more than would have probably been wise. He reminded himself to focus and said, _"Good. I must ask you to relax and sleep now."_

Anthony arched a brow, but lay back down. _"Shrapnel-removing time?"_

_"Indeed. It's early still, but it will not be an easy process, so I'd rather start now."_

Anthony nodded. He gave Loki a long look, and somehow, Loki guessed what his mortal wanted to ask. He could see the question in Anthony's deep eyes. Was it really necessary for Anthony to sleep during the procedure?

Loki looked back at his friend and willed him not to say anything. Because yes, it was necessary. Loki needed his normal form for it, and he couldn't allow Anthony to see him that way. He couldn't lose this beautiful, incipient thing they had.

Anthony settled down on the quilt and closed his eyes. _"Okay, Lo. I'm all yours."_

Loki let his seidr flow over his mortal, casting a light sleep spell. As Anthony fell into slumber, Loki shifted back to his Asgardian shape for the first time in days.

Almost instantly, he knew he'd made a massive mistake. Because the moment he looked at Anthony, he was hit by a powerful hunger he could barely manage to control.

Before shifting, Loki had been lounging on Anthony. He hadn't had the foresight to move, so he was still essentially straddling his mortal. This meant that he could feel Anthony's muscles under his fingertips. Norns, if he pushed back a little, he could sense Anthony's cock against his ass.

And if he leaned forward even slightly, Loki could easily press his mouth to Anthony's. Oh, it was so tempting. Anthony was so handsome. Intellectually, Loki had known it before, but his feline body could not process attraction to someone incompatible with him. Now, there was no way to hide from it, from the sinful, shameful desire.

Argr. Ugly, womanly Loki. Always the deviant, even now.

Loki forced himself to pull back. Anthony had trusted him, and Loki couldn't betray that trust. Besides, he needed to focus on his priorities—the shrapnel, Anthony's health.

He couldn't start the spell immediately. He was too rattled. He climbed off Anthony and fell into his regular meditation pose. He let the energy of Yggdrasil flow through him, speak to his seidr, embrace him like a welcoming mother.

It occurred to Loki that one day, he could probably come to Anthony under a different guise. A woman perhaps. Loki had never had intercourse as a female, but he would gladly do it with Anthony.

No, it was a terrible idea. Even if Anthony didn't recognize him, chances were that Loki's attraction would only increase, not vanish. Most importantly, Anthony had already confessed that he had feelings for his Lady Pepper.

Loki gritted his teeth in frustration. The bitter taste of jealousy filled his mouth, and suddenly, he wished he had scratched her hand or at least left fur all over her perfect clothes.

The Lady Pepper. Anthony's heiress, the one who was, for all accounts, his queen. Loki had liked her. He'd thought she was clever, and she obviously cared about Anthony. Now, he hated her, because she had something he never would.

But that was Loki's lot in life. It was fine. He could deal with this. His friendship with Anthony was already more than he'd ever expected to find. They fit together so well. It was ridiculous to resent the Lady Pepper, since Loki had already decided Anthony would never see his true form.

Loki analyzed that thought, flipped it on all sides. It was sharp like a knife, the knowledge that he would never have Anthony the way he wanted to, but he let it cut him. The pain cleared his head. His role in this story was clear. It had not changed. He needed to be the friend that healed Anthony's heart and made it possible for him to go forward, to live and be happy with his queen. And he would not let his own pettiness distract him from that goal.

Finally, Loki turned toward Anthony again and focused on his mortal's chest. He had already identified the location of the shrapnel. Now, it was time to pull it out.

The spell he'd spoken of was quite difficult. Essentially, he had to phase his fingers through Anthony's flesh and reach for the bits of metal that way. This was not in itself impossible for a mage of Loki's power and skill, but he had learned it during his lessons on astral projection. In essence, it was merely a transformation from one form of energy to another. It still required a lot of focus, though, especially since he actually had to do something with his hands once they were in that state.

Loki had long and slender fingers, a mage's hands, according to his mother. Thor and his cronies always said they were womanly, but right then and there, Loki was grateful for them. The process was incredibly difficult as it was. He couldn't imagine how it would have been if he'd had Thor's oafish fingers.

He had to work all around the delicate veins and blood vessels that kept Anthony alive. The shrapnel was in the trickiest possible areas, which given what Anthony had told him, was no coincidence. But still Loki did not give up. Time passed with him hardly being aware of it, but slowly, he found a system. Tiny pieces of shrapnel emerged from Anthony's body and were one by one set aside.

He didn't have time to remove them all. There were far too many and Loki didn't want to rush and botch the process. Still, he must have removed a good third of the shrapnel by the time he finally relented. He also sent a few extra waves onto Anthony's other organs and fixed some of the worst damage. He'd have to do the rest later. Finally, he pulled back, moderately satisfied with the result.

For a few seconds after that, Loki just stared—at the shrapnel, at Anthony's sleeping face, at his own hands. Anthony's heart beat steadily, showing no sign of being affected by the spell. It had worked beautifully.

Loki wiped his sweaty brow and dazedly managed to eat some of the leftover meal. As his focus faded, exhaustion was starting to get the better of him. He shifted back into his cat shape and once more cuddled against his mortal. It was perfectly all right to seek proximity while he was in this form. Perfectly harmless.

Loki didn't remember falling asleep.

 


	9. Day 4: China – USA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello beautiful peeps! I'll be brief this morning. As always, thank you for all the reviews, kudos and hits. You guys are crazy awesome.  
> Things will start happening a little faster after this chapter, so there'll be more than just fluff around. In the meantime, enjoy!

Over the past couple of days, Tony had gotten used to waking up after Loki—sometimes to insistent meowing, other times to the staring. So when he stirred awake to find Loki lying limply over his chest, he was, naturally, very surprised. He was even more surprised when Loki didn't react when Tony slid from under him.

In his defense, he didn't immediately panic. Loki was a cat, and he could be a little grumpy or lazy in the mornings, especially if he'd used his mojo the day before. He seemed to be breathing normally, so there was no reason why Tony should be worried. Right? Right.

He lasted about a whole minute before he hesitantly poked Loki's paw. _"Lo? You up?"_

It was a ridiculous question since Loki was obviously _not_ up, but Tony couldn't help it. Loki didn't move. He didn't even twitch. And yeah, that panic was coming in quickly.

Had something happened overnight while Tony had been sleeping? Had Loki used too much magic? Fuck, fuck, fuck, Tony would never forgive himself if...

Loki's eyes lazily cracked open and fixed on him, as green and clear as ever. _"What? What is it, Anthony?"_

Tony realized his hands were still all over Loki, ruffling his black fur and more alarmingly zeroing in on his neck. At one point, he must have had a vague thought of checking Loki's pulse, and yes, he knew he was completely whacked, since he had zero skills in pet care. Mental note: once he had time, he needed to fix that little problem.

As it was, he probably looked like he was trying to strangle Loki. Loki did seem a bit alarmed, but he made no attempt to scratch Tony's hands off. Right, he was probably reacting to Tony's panicky state.

With a slight and shaky laugh, Tony freed his cat god. _"Sorry, I just freaked out a little when you wouldn't wake up."_

Loki blinked at him, big green eyes fixing on him with something like fascination. _"Ah,"_ he said softly. _"You were concerned."_ Getting up, he crawled into Tony's lap and pawed his chest. _"You needn't worry for me, Anthony. Seidr is in a way like a muscle. A certain_ _degree_ _of fatigue is normal after strenuous use of magic. And while it is definitely possible for a mage to be injured due to using too much seidr, the_ _spells I'd have to cast for that kind of exertion would be far stronger than what I have been doing on Midgard."_ He paused and licked his whiskers. _"I do require food, though."_

Which surprised exactly no one, and in fact relieved Tony tremendously, since just like that, they were back to normal.

Sadly, before they could handle the problem of feeding one starving cat god, Tony's phone rang. Tony would have ignored it, but it was JARVIS's specific ring tone—the "you really should pick up, Sir, or else I'll sound incredibly disapproving while pretending I'm not sassing you" one.

Tony resigned himself to the unavoidable. _"In a minute, Lokitty."_

Loki meowed in obvious displeasure, but he let Tony take the call. "Hey, JARVIS. What's up?"

"I wanted to remind you that the Hammer Industries display is up tonight at the Stark Expo, Sir," JARVIS reported.

Fuck. The Expo. Tony had completely forgotten. Oopsie.

"Right." Tony rubbed his eyes. "Tonight. That still gives us..." How long did they have given the time zone difference? Tony quickly did the math in his head and promptly grimaced. "That's not a lot of time, Jay."

"Indeed not, Sir. However, Miss Potts has asked me to convey that perhaps it would be for the best if you... skipped this one. The media has somehow gotten hold of information from the night of the birthday party. Vanity Fair has been particularly scathing."

Double fuck. Yeah, okay, Tony should have seen that coming. _"_ _We need to do some damage control here, JARVIS. Lo, any ideas?"_

_"Actually... There might be something. In every realm I have traveled, the idea of a hero fighting for his cause even while struggling with a debilitating injury is universally appreciated. I can't imagine things are any different here."_

Tony stared at Loki in disbelief. _"You want me to tell them about the reactor, about the... shrapnel?"_

_"It is a tricky thing. We cannot give away too much, since you cannot afford to look vulnerable, or at least, not more vulnerable than you have shown yourself to be."_

Tony grimaced. He couldn't argue with Loki there. After Vanko and the birthday thing, the public's faith in him was likely severely threatened.

Still, he couldn't help but argue, if only because he was a contrary bastard. _"I thought you were the God of Lies. How come you're advising me to tell the truth?"_

Loki shot him an unimpressed look. _"Anthony, nobody would ever believe me if I lied_ all _the time. Besides, the best lies always have a seed of truth in them. Nevertheless, you must understand I am not familiar with your customs. I could be mistaken here."_

Tony thought about it a little, and then decided Loki might have a point. And he knew exactly who he should ask to be sure. "Hey, JARVIS, here's what Loki suggested. He said we should come out and tell the truth about why I was in such a bad state the night of my birthday. Discreetly, with no details. Do you think that might work?"

"Actually, Sir, yes. The public loves Iron Man. The problem is that currently, even if Iron Man is a hero, Tony Stark is not seen as one. But the everyday American would certainly empathize with something like that, or at least admire that you stood up for your beliefs regardless of your handicap."

The phrasing didn't really make Tony happy, but if nothing else, he could count on JARVIS to be blunt. "And the government?"

"There might be an increase in their insistence of you handing over the suit, but they cannot actually force you into it. And I do believe that some parties are already aware of the problem. Such as Director Fury who has still been trying to reach you."

Tony ignored the part about Fury since he had no desire to speak to pirates with leather coat fetishes. He focused on the matter at hand. "Okay, Jay. Looks like we're doing this. Can we get back home before tonight?"

Loki nodded. _"Yes. I can teleport us easily enough. And before you ask, no, it would not be too strenuous."_

_"Fair enough,"_ Tony replied. "Jay, coordinate with Pepper. Set up a surprise press conference. Call the pilot of the helicopter and tell him whatever—that we hitched another ride with someone, doesn't matter." Loki poked him with a paw and Tony quickly added, "And order us some sushi. A lot of sushi. Same place."

"Certainly, Sir. At once."

Tony ended the call and set his phone aside. _"Do you really think this will work, Lo?"_

_"Well, I will have to look at some_ _of_ _your past_ _interactions_ _with your... media,"_ Loki said, _"but I believe we can make it work. I am not called Silver Tongue for nothing, Anthony."_

_"I guess you're right."_ Tony chuckled under his breath. _"I really have to show you the press conference_ _I did_ _when I came out as Iron Man. You'll get such a kick out of it."_

_"Perhaps when we'll get back to your_ _home_ _, Anthony,"_ Loki suggested. _"Now come. We should go."_

Tony got up and watched in bemusement as Loki made the blanket and the detritus of their food disappear... somewhere. When Loki was done, he padded to Tony's side and wound around his ankles. Tony picked him up, feeling incredibly optimistic despite the slightly panicky beginning of his day.

_"Okay. Beam me up, Scotty!"_

Loki bit his hand, although not hard enough to hurt. _"Sometimes, I really don't understand you, Anthony. My name is Loki, not... Scotty."_

_"Okay, okay. Got it. Don't get your whiskers in a twist."_ Second mental note: bring Loki up on modern pop culture references.

_"Now, Anthony, close your eyes and do not open them until I tell you it is safe."_

Tony obediently snapped his eyes shut. Almost immediately, something shifted in the air. He couldn't quite pinpoint it—was it the scent that changed, or was it something different? He wasn't sure.

He never got to find out, because the next moment, he fell. It was kind of like his first flight with the MARK II suit, before he'd solved the icing problem—only it was all packed into one single instant. Tony barely had time to process it and make the mental comparison, and then JARVIS's voice sounded in his ears, "Welcome home, Sir."

Tony's knees gave out. _"Holy hell, Lokitty."_

_"_ _My apologies, Anthony."_ Loki jumped out of Tony's arms and a rough tongue licked Tony's cheek. _"This mode of transport isn't easy on anyone in the beginning. You can open your eyes now."_

Tony complied and grinned widely at Loki. _"Are you kidding? That was a huge rush! When can we do it again?"_

Loki just stared at him, his paws twitching. Tony had the feeling that Loki would have definitely been face-palming if he'd had actual human palms.

As it was, he sort of huffed again. _"I suppose I should have seen that coming. You truly are too reckless for your own good."_ He stretched his entire body, in that way cats had that suggested they were made out some sort of elastic putty. _"Now come. Show me this video of yours. I wish to be informed by the time our meal arrives."_

A wicked idea occurred to Tony. _"Bath first. Magic or no, we did spend yesterday hiking."_

As a rule, Tony didn't particularly like bathing. When he went on his science binges, he tended to forget about eating, let alone showering. After Afghanistan, water had started to have unfortunate and panic-attack inducing connotations.

But there was no way he'd ever leave the house if he wasn't perfectly groomed, and he suspected Loki was the same. Loki had a different solution for their predicament, though. _"I can clean us with magic just fine, Anthony."_

_"You're still recovering,"_ Tony argued, grinning. _"Come on, take it like a brave cat."_

This was how Tony ended up in his massive bathroom, showering his glowering cat god. Loki didn't yowl or try to scratch him, oh no, but the look in those green eyes promised fierce retribution.

Still, it was totally worth it, because the sight of Loki with his fur flattened and his cute little tail slumped... Priceless. Tony would have to remember to get the stills from JARVIS's video feed and set them up as his screen savers.

Of course, Tony wasn't about to hurt his cat god. He had no pet shampoo, but Loki assured him that nothing in regular cosmetics would hurt him. He was gentle when he massaged Loki's small body and kept the water on the lukewarm side, careful not to burn him. Soon, he had Loki purring happily away.

Even so, he was not surprised when, the moment Tony declared Loki clean, Loki flicked a paw. A quick burst of green followed, and all of the water that had lingered in Loki's fur was dumped on Tony's head. Loki jumped out of the sink, his fur shining jet-black and not even puffed out at all. Tony would have been frustrated if he didn't like the little bastard so much.

_"Thanks for getting me started on my own bath, Lokitty,"_ he said. _"I really appreciate it."_

As he spoke, he started to remove his clothes. He dumped them in the hamper and ran the water in the tub. JARVIS already had it at the perfect temperature, so all Tony had to do was to slide in and enjoy the liquid bliss.

It was only when Tony was already inside the tub that he realized Loki was being conspicuously silent. He peeked over the edge of the tub and found his cat god sitting in the exact same spot where he'd been before. _"You okay, Lo?"_

His words seemed to snap Loki out of some sort of trance. _"Yes, of course, Anthony. I'm just fine."_

Going on a sudden hunch, Tony arched a brow at Loki. _"I didn't accidentally insult you again, did I? I mean, you've seen me next to naked before, but..."_

_"Oh, cease your prattling, mortal."_ Loki jumped back onto the counter and proceeded to stretch out in a way that made him take up at least three times more space than he should have _. "You didn't insult me. I was just surprised."_

Tony got that. In the hotel rooms they'd shared, he'd gone to take baths alone. It seemed like he was more comfortable with Loki than he himself realized.

_"To be honest, Lo, I've sort of had shyness trained out of me a long time ago. It's just that since Afghanistan, I'm not comfortable with anyone seeing me like this."_ He meant seeing the reactor, the scars, everything that came from open chest surgery, but he couldn't quite bring himself to say it. " _Anyway I trust you, and the reactor is no secret to you, so I guess I just... whatever-ed."_

_"That makes sense."_ Loki's voice softened. _"I appreciate the faith you put in me."_

That wasn't a comment that necessarily required an answer, but Tony decided to reply anyway. _"Good. Maybe you can promise not to laugh your ass off when I show you the press conference."_

_"Oh? Now I'm truly intrigued."_

Too late did Tony realize he probably should not have warned Loki about it, since Loki was liable to tease him even more now. Ah well. If he hadn't been able to take a bit of teasing, he wouldn't have befriended the God of Mischief to begin with.

Loki remained in the bathroom even as Tony washed up, but for the most part, he didn't look at Tony at all. In fact, he almost seemed to doze in the pleasant steam now fogging up the mirrors. Tony let him be, deciding his cat god needed a rest after all the magic he'd used.

It was only when he was clean and wrapped up in a robe almost as fluffy as Loki that he dared to pick up the adorable feline. Loki cracked his eyes open and yawned, displaying white rows of sharp teeth. _"Viewing now?"_

_"Yup."_ Tony padded barefoot out of the bathroom. _"Jay, bring it up for us, will you?"_

_"Of course, Sir."_

Tony plopped down on his living room couch, with Loki still in his lap. _"So, before we start, background info._ _R_ _emember Obadiah Stane, the guy who arranged for me to get kidnapped?"_ Rhetorical question, of course Loki remembered. _"He wanted a suit of his own, so he stole my arc reactor—disabled JARVIS too, the fucker, but don't worry,_ _I_ _made sure that's no longer a possibility. Anyway, he attacked Pepper and me using his suit at the Stark Industries HQ."_

_"If this is your idea of amusing, I might change my assessment of your intelligence, Anthony."_ Loki sounded dismayed. _"He took the reactor... out of your chest?"_

Tony grimaced. _"Yeah, not fun. Fortunately, I still had the old version and I could use that. Moving on... We had this whole epic confrontation—you'd have probably loved it, since it ended with him dying when Pepper overloaded the reactor. There was a lot of damage, though, and it spilled over into the streets, so SHIELD had me make a statement on the suit._ _I had_ _it all_ _written_ _out_ _, an alibi set up and everything—then this happened."_

On cue, JARVIS played the video of the press conference. Loki snorted when Tony made the reference to his possible superheroism being both outlandish and fantastic. And at the end, he actually did have Loki laughing. It was really hilarious to see in a cat. _"Oh, Anthony, you are a menace."_

_"I guess I am, but you love me anyway."_

Loki paused slightly, and Tony had a moment of "what the hell, Tony, you did it again, and seriously, mentioning the L word to a guy you haven't even seen in two-legged form is a whole new level of weird even for you". But in the end, Loki just nodded. _"I suppose I do, at that, although you can be such a trial. Well, if we're going to_ _prepare an announcement for tonight, I'll need more information."_

_"Sure."_ Tony relaxed, realizing he shouldn't have made so much of that tiny word, since they'd already established they were friends. At any rate, he didn't really like talking about himself all that much, but he understood the necessity, so he found a way to compromise. "Hey, Jay, give Loki a brief report on what we've been doing. Relevant facts, we don't have much time at our disposal."

"Certainly, Sir."

JARVIS ran through the general events that had happened throughout the last couple of years—both as seen by the media, and as genuinely experienced by Tony. He trailed off only once, to say, "Sir, it seems the sushi delivery is here."

_"Excellent."_ Loki poked Tony with a paw. _"Go on, mortal. Bring me sustenance."_

Tony flicked Loki's ear in response. _"Bossy cat god."_

Loki yowled, but Tony escaped before his friend could retaliate. He made his way to the door, not caring that he was still only dressed in the bathrobe. It covered all his unmentionables—it would have to do.

He was half-way to the door when JARVIS suddenly said, "Sir, there's been a security breach."

Tony froze. "A breach? What breach?"

"Our visitor... It seems SHIELD is tired of waiting."

Something snapped inside Tony. He stalked to the door and opened it without bothering to check who was outside. The sight of Nick Fury and Natalie Rushman carrying the massive order of sushi had him freezing in his tracks.

"Well, Jay... That's not something you see every day." He arched his brow at the duo. "How much do I tip you guys for the private delivery? Oh, and by the way, Natalie, you're fired."

Natalie—or whatever her name was—just smiled at him, a sort of non-expression that reminded Tony of Agent Coulson. He wondered if they taught that at spy school.

Meanwhile, Fury's one eye glared at him. "Stark, you can't afford the kind of tip I'd need for this shit."

Natalie coughed lightly. "Actually, Sir. I think he can."

"Quite right." Tony thought about the cat god in his living room and decided he'd stalled long enough for JARVIS to notify and prepare Loki. He also wasn't that surprised that Natalie turned out to be a spy from SHIELD. Loki had already told him not to trust her, after all. And the last thing he wanted to do was talk to them, but he needed to get this over with, and while it would be satisfying to say "fuck you" and chase them off his property, it would likely be faster to just agree. "Okay, come in then. I'd really like to hear why you've been bugging me these past days. You've got five minutes, starting now."

Without another word, he turned on his heel and stalked back inside. He didn't hear Fury and Natalie follow, but he knew they must have, because the door slid shut shortly after that. And somehow, he knew that whatever Fury had come to say, he wouldn't like it.

 


	10. Day 4: USA. Malibu, California

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I won't lie. This was a difficult chapter to write. I had to go back and forth to my DVD of IM 2 and it was a huge pain. But I think I like the result :D  
> As always, thankies to everyone who kudos-ed, reviewed or simply read the story! You guys rock.  
> Also, despite the fact that for the moment, Loki and Tony aren't traveling anymore, I decided to keep the format of the chapter titles until the fabled week is over. After that, I'll probably return to the previous chapter title type.   
> That being said, enjoy!

"Prince Loki, it would seem we have guests from SHIELD." The report from JARVIS was appreciated, but unnecessary. Loki had already heard the exchange between Anthony and his AI steward, and was halfway across the room before JARVIS even started speaking.

He didn't like this SHIELD's interest in Anthony. He could not yet be certain they were a threat, but until further notice, he had to treat them as such. This meant that, for the moment, they could not be allowed to see Anthony's true condition.

Loki was no fool. His use of seidr on Anthony had changed quite a lot about his mortal. So far, Anthony hadn't seemed to notice, but he would once he gave the mirror more than a cursory eye. Their visitors would obviously realize it, and this, Loki could not allow.

The illusion came easily to him. He clearly remembered Anthony's condition prior to his intervention. In fact, he didn't think he would ever forget. Thus, it was easy to recreate the pattern around the reactor, slighter since Anthony had already mentioned to the Lady Potts that he was looking into a cure. He also made Anthony look more tired, less healthy.

As Anthony guided the two spies inside, Loki returned to the living room and hid under the couch. Time to act like an actual cat until he was needed.

Anthony walked to the bar and poured himself a drink. He didn't offer anything to his visitors. "So, Fury. Want to make the introductions?"

The dark-skinned man, now identified as the infamous Director Fury glared at Anthony. "This is Agent Romanov."

"I'm a SHIELD shadow," she said. "Once we knew you were ill, I was tasked to you by Director Fury."

Loki suppressed a growl. And what a big help she'd been, leaving Anthony alone to self-destruct in grief and pain.

Anthony tightened his hold on his tumbler. "I suggest you apologize."

No apology seemed forthcoming."What the fuck do you think you're doing, Tony?" the director asked.

"Was planning on a late lunch before you got here, oh furious one. Which reminds me... Sushi!"

Fury and Romanov dumped the boxes of the appealing meal on the living room table. Loki eyed the containers mournfully, and then focused on the still glaring Fury. "You know that's not what I mean," the director was saying. "You made your girl your CEO. You let your friend fly away with your suit. And then, you took it back from an Air Force base and disappeared. You have any clue how many powerful people you pissed off?"

"Don't know, don't care. How did Pep put it? Oh, that's right. It was illegal seizure of trademarked property."

"So you have everything under control? See, I sort of doubt that." Director Fury fixed his eyes on Anthony's chest, where traces of the poisoning, as created by Loki's illusions, were visible. "That's quite the road rash you have there."

Anthony looked down, obviously startled. _"It is an illusion, Anthony,"_ Loki quickly said. In hindsight, he should have mentioned it to Anthony before Fury had. _"Do not touch it. Director Fury must not see your actual condition."_

_"Clever,"_ Anthony told him. The leather of the couch creaked as he sat down again. "What's your point, Fury? What do you want from me? I told you I don't want to join your supersecret boyband."

"What do I want from you?" Fury repeated in disbelief. "No. What do _you_ want from me? You have become a problem, a problem I have to deal with."

Loki went rigid. Something was about to happen, he could feel it. And he was proven correct when Agent Romanov shot forward so fast a Midgardian could not have hoped to stop her.

There was a sort of weapon in her hold. Loki didn't think. He just reacted out of instinct, jumped from his hiding place and scratched her arm before she could reach Anthony. The suit she wore shredded under Loki's sharp claws. The woman recoiled and jerked her free hand forward. Some sort of electricity crackled at the end of the weapon embedded in her bracelets. Loki had a lot of experience dodging bolts of electricity, though, and he jumped back before she could hit him.

His fur stood up on end because of the static, and he landed on the couch hissing angrily. Alarms started to blare and metal items that seemed weapons of sorts descended from the ceiling. "Director Fury, Agent Romanov, you have been reclassified as hostiles," JARVIS said. "Stand down."

Fury looked toward Loki, then the weapon, his one eye wide. "What the fuck, Stark?" Fury asked.

"That's my line!" Anthony shot to his feet, livid. "Who the hell do you think you are?"

Anthony knelt next to Loki, petting him from head to toe. _"You okay, Loki?"_

Loki licked Anthony's cheek. _"I'm fine, Anthony. She missed._ _"_ He flicked a blood-slick paw, unable to suppress his smugness. _"I didn't."_

Anthony pivoted on his heel, glowering at Fury. "How dare you... How dare you try to hurt my cat, attack me?"

Anthony was practically vibrating with anger and Loki rubbed his face against Anthony's hip bone. His heart skipped a beat when he heard his mortal mention Loki's own safety before his own. How had he been so lucky to find this man?

Fury didn't back down, despite Anthony's anger."We're trying to help you, Stark," Fury said. "That's lithium dioxide in the syringe. It's meant to take the edge off."

Loki didn't think Anthony could get any tenser, but apparently he was wrong. "Oh, is that right? And tell me, exactly how long have you had this nifty little trick up your sleeve?"

Director Fury went silent. Loki hissed at him. In that moment, Fury really reminded Loki of Odin, and not just because of the eyepatch. This was a man who always thought he was right, and who was used to being obeyed. Anthony didn't follow Fury's rules, so he needed to be manipulated into it. _"They planned to just walk_ _in_ _here and pretend t_ _o be your friends and rescuers,"_ he told Anthony. _"They were going to do it the day after your party, when you were_ _defenseless,_ _at your worst, so you would later be in their debt."_ And if Loki hadn't shown up, they'd have undoubtedly done just that.

Anthony's voice was deceptively calm when he spoke again. "Get out of my house, Fury. Now."

A wise man would have heard the threat in Anthony's voice. He would have perhaps retreated. But that would have come with a blow to dignity and authority, and Fury knew that. He didn't move.

"And assuming we go, what are you going to do? How will you fix yourself? I'm told you're seeing a specialist, but whoever it is isn't doing such a good job."

Anthony huffed. "So, you'll help me how, by stabbing me?"

"Stark, we're just trying to get you back to work. And yes, believe it or not, we can help you."

Something in Fury's words drew Loki's attention. _"Anthony,_ _at the moment,_ _I think he's telling the truth, or at least the truth as he believes it."_

Anthony picked Loki up, apparently unconcerned at displaying even more affection for Loki in front of the SHIELD director and his spy. "Okay, Fury. I'm listening. But no more games. The last guy who tried to use me... Well, I think you know what happened to him. You had Agent make me an alibi."

Fury relaxed, and so did Romanov, although in her, it was barely perceivable, impossible to glimpse for anyone except Loki. She was a good liar, this woman, and under different circumstances, he could have liked her. But she worked in the service of those who wanted to manipulate Anthony, and she had betrayed Loki's mortal. That just wouldn't do.

Loki was thus relieved when Agent Romanov briefly left, giving Anthony and the director some privacy. At first, the conversation did not seem so promising. "Howard said the arc reactor was the stepping stone for something greater," Director Fury said. "He was about to kick off an energy race that was going to dwarf the arms race. He was onto something big."

Howard. Anthony's father. Oh dear. Loki was not surprised when Anthony's hold on his fur tightened slightly. "Just him, or was Anton Vanko in on this too?"

Ah yes, Vanko. JARVIS had given Loki the background information on the attack of one Ivan Vanko, an attack that had occurred shortly before Loki's first meeting with Anthony.

If Fury was to be believed, this Anton—Ivan's father—had wanted to use the technology first invented by Anthony's father to get rich, and had been deported—exiled, most likely. But that wasn't what concerned Loki. The conversation kept turning toward Howard Stark, which had Anthony getting tenser. "Howard said you were the only one with the means and knowledge to finish what he started," Director Fury claimed.

Anthony didn't seem convinced. "He said that? He said that about me? Sorry, I don't buy it."

_"He's full of shit,"_ he told Loki. _"Howard was cold and calculating. He never told me he loved me. We're talking about a guy whose happiest day was when he shipped be off to boarding school."_

If Howard Stark had been alive, Loki would have eagerly eviscerated him—slowly and painfully. As it was, he could only sit there and curl against Anthony's chest, providing comfort.

Director Fury wasn't done, though. "I knew your father well. He was one of the founding members of SHIELD."

As if one cue, more agents came in. They were carrying a massive box with inscriptions Loki did not understand. Which reminded him—he really needed to start working on learning the humans' letters. He had learned some just by virtue of being exposed to the writing during their travels, but it was nowhere near enough. Not having such basic knowledge was a disadvantage he could not afford.

After leaving the box, Director Fury claimed he had another meeting. He had obviously noticed Anthony's intrigue and was trying to get a foothold once again. He nodded at his agent, who'd somehow managed to have her wound bandaged during Anthony and Fury's conversation. "Natasha will remain a floater at—"

"Yeah, no," Anthony cut him off. "I don't want to see her anywhere near SI, my house, or Pepper. And if anyone points a weapon at my cat again, they'll find interesting things happening whenever they use any sort of tech."

Loki purred and kneaded Anthony's chest. Fury stared, and then cleared his throat. "You remember Agent Coulson, right?" he asked, pointing at one of the suited men who'd come in with the box.

"Sure." Anthony scratched Loki's ear. "Hey, Fury, here's what we'll do. You take your MIBs and get off my property. I appreciate the friendly chat and the delivery—both the sushi and the family baggage—so leave now and our next meeting might be less bloody."

Fury sighed. He obviously realized it was the most he could expect. "Fine. But, remember Tony, I've got my eye on you."

Loki scoffed to himself. Fury was one of those men who absolutely needed to get the last word in, even when he sounded ridiculous.

He found Agent Coulson intriguing and quite possibly dangerous. The man looked completely innocuous, but his eyes were as sharp as those of Agent Romanov. "Cute cat," he commented. "What's his name?"

"It's Loki," Tony replied. His voice was warmer just at speaking about Loki, but he promptly shook it off. "Run along now, Agent. Just because you helped me out with Stane that time doesn't mean I'll let your boss walk all over me."

Was it Loki's impression or did something flicker in Agent Coulson's eyes when Anthony mentioned Loki's name? Hmm... That was interesting. He couldn't possibly know anything about Loki's true nature, could he?

The agents all left before Loki could get his answer. Anthony promptly dragged the box to his lab. Loki, naturally, brought himself and the sushi.

Together, they started rifling through the available information. Anthony played a film of a man who was undoubtedly his father. Loki was still not completely used to the strange Midgardian tech that allowed these mortals to display such images, although Anthony had explained some during the time they'd been away. At that moment, he couldn't focus on his fascination. His heart clenched when he saw Howard Stark usher the young Tony away, only to leave a heartfelt message for the future Tony. His greatest creation... What in the Nine Realms was that supposed to mean?

The entire thing reminded Loki a lot of his own relationship with his own father. No matter how hard he'd tried, he'd never been good enough. His achievements had always been overshadowed by Thor's. And while Anthony did not have a golden brother to compare himself to, he did have Captain America.

_"Howard used to talk about him all the time,"_ Anthony explained. _"Captain America. Steve Rogers. That was all I ever heard throughout my childhood—how much braver and better and all-around perfect Steve Rogers was."_

The reassuring lie was on Loki's lips. He wanted to say that these notes were a clear sign Howard had loved Anthony. Something held him back. He could not dangle that kind of comforting deception in front of Anthony. It would simply insult Anthony's intelligence and his feelings.

_"I have no way of knowing what your father was thinking, Anthony, but I do know this. You are a great man, independently of whatever he might have believed or felt."_

_"Right back at ya, Lokitty._ _Well, the great man, bit, since the Howard part doesn't apply._ _"_ Anthony scratched Loki's ear. _"You know, I kind of feel ridiculous about whining when you've had it so much harder."_

_"To be fair, I have lived far longer too,"_ Loki reminded his mortal.

_"Good point. Who knows, if Howard and I had lived to be a thousand years old, he might have sewn my lips shut too."_

It wasn't funny. In fact, it was quite awful and bitter and full of grief and anger—at both Howard Stark and Odin. But then, Loki and Anthony looked at one another, and for some reason, they burst into laughter. Loki's current shape wasn't exactly conducive to regular laughing, so he ended up rolling on his back, paws flailing, while Anthony chuckled madly.

When the laughter finally died down, Anthony wiped a tear from the corner of his eye and said, _"I'm so glad you found me, Lo. If I had to look through this shi_ _t without you_ _... Fuck, I don't even want to think about it."_

Loki licked Anthony's thumb. _"We found one another, I believe. Now, let us see if there is actually something we can use in these files."_

It was as Anthony riffled through his father's notes that they finally ran into a very interesting tidbit. Loki choked around a mouthful of sushi when he caught a glimpse of a very familiar looking cube.

_"Wait, go back. There, at the drawing."_

Anthony gave him a curious look. _"What is it, Loki? Did you figure something out?"_

Loki was incredibly frustrated the writing was for the most part gibberish to him. _"Read that out to me."_

Anthony did, and as Loki listened, the pieces of the puzzle finally slid into place. The reactor, Agent Coulson's weird reaction, everything fit. Nothing came out of nowhere.

_"Anthony... I know what your father was studying. I know what he stumbled onto."_

Anthony's hands trembled on the yellowed pages of the notebook. "What? What is it?"

_"It is called the Tesseract. The Tesseract is a powerful artifact, one of the Six Infinity Stones, remnants of singularities that existed before the universe's creation. Each of these Stones has mastery over different elements of existence. The Tesseract is the Space Stone._

_ "Originally, the Tesseract was held by my father, King Odin, but it  disappeared around the time of my birth. Your father must have found it. If I could hazard a guess, it must be in SHIELD's possession now, and they must be at least partially aware of its origin. I suspect Agent Coulson is familiar enough with the mythos to have been intrigued by my name." _

Anthony shot him a look full of concern.  _ "Will that be a problem to you?" _

_ "I don't think so, but we'll see what happens on that front further along the line."  _ Loki tapped the notebook with a paw. _ "For the moment, this is what matters. Studying the Tesseract would definitely help you.  Very few even know its workings." _

Anthony grinned. _"But you do."_

Loki nodded,  excitement rising inside him more and more.  _"The only way to get in and out of Asgard is through the Bifrost bridge, which is guarded by Heimdall the gatekeeper. He has never liked me, and I was not happy with succumbing to Heimdall's whims, so I sought different ways out of Asgard. I studied the Bifrost and found old tomes on the Tesseract, which_ _is what was_ _used to build it to begin with. Your father's formulas are not complete, but I believe that with my knowledge, we can find what is missing."_

Anthony whooped. _"Awesome. So what are we waiting for,_ _my feline friend_ _? Time to do science!"_

It was easier said than done, but Anthony's skill at conveying messages to Loki fixed the problem of Loki not being able to read Howard Stark's notes. They worked using holographic displays that reminded Loki a great deal of his own illusions. They had made significant progress in figuring out the secret Anthony's father had discovered when JARVIS said, "Sirs, the press conference is set to begin soon. You need to start getting ready if you are still planning to head to the Expo."

Anthony whined. "I don't want to go. I want to stay here and do science with Lokitty."

Loki patted Anthony's hand with a paw. _"It is all right, Anthony. We have time._ _And this is important too."_

Anthony let out a heavy sigh. _"I don't know, Lo. I_ _hate the press, you know I do. Why do I have to go make nice with them now?"_

_"It is not the heralds themselves that matter, Anthony, it is the people to whom they speak. We need to get the people to love you. If they do, you will be untouchable—for SHIELD, for your leaders, for everyone. You are already half-way there—that is why they can't just step in and take your suit. But there are those who would question you, and that, we cannot allow. You are a king, Anthony, and your empire is great. Your foe meant to point out that you are not as undefeatable as you claimed, and in this, he succeeded, but there is more than one way to win a battle."_

Anthony whistled. _"Whoa, Lokitty, I don't even know what to address first, the fact that I'm apparently a king or the fact that you already have a strategy in your head."_

Loki huffed. _"Of course I have a strategy._ _The most difficult part will be to avoid making you look vulnerable, but I believe it can be done."_

The truth was that, despite Anthony's numerous similarities with Loki, his mortal also seemed very much like Thor. He was handsome, glamorous and daring. He simply shone. That would make the mortals _want_ to believe him—just like the Asgardian citizenry believed Thor every single time and forgave all his mistakes without blinking.

Loki had never had that—on the contrary, his actions were constantly viewed with suspicion since he was so different from them in every possible way. That only meant he'd learned to manipulate public opinion better. And he would gladly use these skills for Anthony, because whatever the mortals saw was not the truth of Anthony Edward Stark. The Anthony who was Loki's friend fought against impossible odds, gritted his teeth and kept going despite the pain, allowed no one to see his agony because he didn't want to show vulnerability. He had befriended a strange alien god and feared for him and got angry on his behalf. He put Loki's safety in front of his own and trusted him with his secrets. His true happiness came from being here, with Loki and JARVIS and his other creations, and studying the secrets of the universe. That part of Anthony, Loki would always keep for himself—and perhaps for JARVIS and the Lady Potts. But he could build a clever fabrication out of it, something to give the rest of the mortals, the ones who, like JARVIS had said, loved Iron Man, but hated Tony Stark.

Anthony sighed and shut down the displays. _"Okay, Loki. You win. But you're coming with me, aren't you?"_

_"Of course. How could I not?_ _"_ Loki poked Anthony with a paw just for asking such a foolish question. _"I will be with you throughout your meeting with the heralds._ _Now rejoice, Anthony. This is a chance for a lot of mischief, among other things._ _"_

Loki's words seemed to lift Anthony's glum mood, because he laughed. _"Okay, Lo. I'm going to trust you on this one."_ Still holding onto Loki, he got up from the seat and left the lab. _"Now, come on. I need to get dressed. Time to get this show on the road."_

In response, Loki purred. _"A show. Yes, Anthony, that sounds quite correct."_

If there was anything Loki excelled at, it was putting on a show—and for Anthony, he would do that, and so much more.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Coulson and Natasha, and even Fury, up to a point, but in IM2, they treated Tony like crap. My feelings on the matter will be made perfectly clear throughout this story, although never fear, I have no intention of making any of them actual bad guys.


	11. Day 4: USA. Stark Expo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I had some hmm moments over this speech. I don't know if I nailed it, but I'm no Silver Tongue LOL. I also probably messed with the timeline quite a bit - I have no clue how much time passes between Tony's birthday party and Vanko's attack in the movie, but we'll all just pretend it was four days :P. After all, not even Tony could build the new element in a handful of hours.   
> As always, thank you for all the kudos and comments! You guys are awesome.

Pepper was anxious. These days, it seemed like her natural state. Since becoming Tony Stark's PA, she'd sort of gotten used to it so much that at one point, she had no longer even noticed it, but these past years, things had escalated dramatically—what with Afghanistan, Iron Man, and the whole mess with Obadiah.

And now, this. Pepper still couldn't believe Tony had been dying and she'd completely missed it. Before becoming CEO, she'd been able to see through him whenever he tried to lie about his well-being. She had known he was terrible at taking care of himself and had seen the massive hole in his chest—she'd even had her hand in the cavity. How could she have been so blind?

She wanted to believe so badly that he'd found a way to heal himself. And certainly, if anyone could do that, it was Tony, but after everything that had happened... God, she was just so afraid.

Which brought her to today and Tony's unexpected idea of making an announcement before Justin Hammer's presentation. According to JARVIS, he wanted to help deal with the fallout of the birthday party, but Pepper was concerned there were more revelations coming in, quite possibly of things detrimental to Tony's health.

Her phone rang as she paced behind the stage of the Expo. It was Tony. "Hey, Pep. I'm close. Set it up for me, will you?"

He had already told her that he would be coming in the armor, but he didn't want the Ironettes or the music or any of the flashing lights—well, at least not at first. Pepper had no idea where he was going with this, but she dreaded it.

Still, it wasn't like they could back out now. She walked onto the stage, barely managing not the flinch as the bright lights fixed on her.

"Ladies and gentlemen, thank you for another wonderful day at the Stark Expo. A presentation from Mr. Justin Hammer of Hammer Industries will begin shortly, but first, we have a brief announcement to make. Please give a warm welcome to our host, Tony Stark."

Tony's armor appeared in the horizon and the crowd exploded in cheers. Pepper was incredibly thankful for the longtime experience she had at schooling her expression because she managed not to show her crushing relief. Apparently, many of the people at the Expo didn't really care about Tony's scandals. That would definitely come in handy.

The press corner was notably quiet, but then, they could hardly be expected to cheer like the general public. She only hoped Tony knew what he was doing. He usually had a knack at always landing on his feet—or so she had thought. These days, his landings seemed a bit shaky.

She stepped back, out of the limelight, clapping along with the public. Tony landed in his classic Iron Man pose, and for a moment, the light fell on him in such a way that Pepper was blinded. The red and gold of the armor seemed to shine brighter than ever, and when Tony got up, he did so slowly, like every motion carried the weight of the world.

Silence fell. Pepper idly wondered if there was a problem with the lighting, but before she could go check, the strange effect dissipated, and left Tony standing alone, in the center of the stage. A few seconds passed, and then, in an echo of Tony's previous visit at the Expo, the metallic arms embedded in the stage emerged to remove his armor.

Tony was dressed in a classic suit, with red and gold accents. He was smiling, and the tension gathering over the crowd eased. Applause exploded, entwined with shouts of "Tony, Tony, Tony."

Tony waited until the crowd settled down a bit, before finally starting to speak. "When I first introduced you to the Expo, I told you that this wonderful year will not be about about me. This remains standing. I'm not here today to overshadow the amazing men and women who are coming to showcase their inventions." He paused, and that one moment of silence seemed to have physical weight. "I'm here to set things straight. Because if there's one thing I've always believed, it's that this is what America stands for—truth and honesty and justice.

"When I was a boy, my father would tell me stories, of Captain America, of the first great American hero. He was my hero too, as much as he probably is for many people standing here today."

A blond woman in the press corner opened her mouth. Pepper vaguely recognized her as one of Tony's pre-Afghanistan flings. She could already see the titles "Tony Stark vs Captain America?" and wished she had tried harder to find out what he wanted to say.

Tony gave the reported a look, and weirdly, she didn't speak. "But I'm not Captain America," he continued, "and I'm not trying to be. I'm Iron Man. And I'm here to make a confession."

Tony sat down at the edge of the stage, and Pepper started having flashes of that first conference after Afghanistan. "I never really talked about what happened to me out there. I don't know if that was a good idea now. There are so many people who carry those same burdens, and perhaps some of them guessed. But that's beside the point. The truth is... When I told the world the suit is a prosthesis, it was exactly true. It helped me survive an injury that would have otherwise killed me. But it was only ever a temporary cure."

From her spot on the stage, Pepper watched the crowd, and despite the contrast of the lights, she could see the realization dawn on numerous faces. Banners dropped from suddenly limp fingers. There were gasps all around. Pepper was fairly certain that behind the scenes, some of the Ironettes were crying. And Pepper could not blame them, because she herself felt like she was going to cry. There was something so incredibly strong about Tony Stark—and to think that one day, he might die was overwhelming. Even now, his voice didn't shake, and his smile stayed on his face, but that just made it all the more heart-wrenching.

She was weirdly relieved when the press corner exploded with questions—at least it gave her something else to focus on than the whirlpool of feelings inside her.

"Tony? Are you saying that you're dying?"

"How long have you known?"

"Where does that leave Iron Man? Who will you give the suit to?"

Tony listened patiently, until finally the ruckus died down. He waved at a child who was standing a bit closer to the front of the stage. "Hey, kiddo. Sorry about this. The Expo is supposed to be fun, and here I am dragging the mood down." He winked. "It's okay. I promise we'll get back to the fun part.

"I've known for ages about my condition," he said, focusing on the crowd as a whole again. "And I know you're wondering what the hell I was doing flying the suit given the circumstances. I was doing the best I could, protecting my country. I've always tried to do that—I failed the first time around. After what I saw when I was out there... I wasn't going to let a little thing like imminent death stop me. And to be fair, I did hope that I'd find a cure—and when I didn't... Well, let's just say I wasn't in the best possible mindset at my last birthday party, especially since it was supposed to be, you know, my last."

"Supposed to be?" someone asked.

"Yeah." Tony grinned, wide and bright and almost child-like. "That's why I'm really here. I found a cure. So no, I'm not dying, not anymore. I'm still here, still standing." He did, indeed, stand and as he moved, his voice rose. The light was shining again, escalating and pulsing with the tones of Tony's words. "And I thought I already told you once. I am Iron Man."

Pepper gasped when the pieces of the armor came out of nowhere, enveloping him as if they had a mind of their own. The light exploded into a kaleidoscope of such beauty Pepper's breath caught. She didn't remember arranging for pyrotechnics of this magnitude, but for all she knew, she could have, because for the first time in forever, she was dizzied by the red and gold that were now so familiar to her.

It was only by some miracle that she still remembered this was when the Ironettes were supposed to come in again. She could only hope they weren't as shaken as her, because it would be embarrassing if the entire display was ruined by a stumbling dancer.

Fortunately, Tony kept the dance short, and no one stumbled. He removed his helmet long enough for a tearful Ironette to give him a kiss on the cheek and then said, "And now, onto our celebration! Before I go, starting tomorrow, there'll be a stand of free Iron Man toys for every child that visits the Expo. I will leave you in the capable hands of Mr. Justin Hammer."

Judging by the way the crowd was cheering, they couldn't have cared less about Hammer. The frantic shouts of "We love you, Tony!" was so loud it vibrated within the earth.

But Tony's speech had ended and as the light died, he retreated from the scene. Pepper vaguely remembered now was when Hammer was supposed to be announced and show off whatever he'd brought, but that had already been arranged ages ago, so she didn't have to supervise it.

Tony joined her behind the stage, still grinning. "So, what did you think?"

Pepper stared at him, speechless. Tony's smile faded when she didn't immediately answer. "Pep?"

Pepper couldn't take it any longer. Even if they were in public, even if he was still wearing the armor, she threw her arms around his neck and hugged him.

Tony awkwardly patted her back, and it was so... him that Pepper was torn between a sense of crushing relief and the nauseating knowledge of how close she'd come to losing him. "Uh... Was it too much?" he asked.

Pepper allowed herself a few more moments of holding him, and then finally broke their embrace. "No," she said, straightening her back and wiping her eyes. "It was perfect. You were perfect. I never knew you could write speeches. And where did the Captain America bit come from?"

Tony hated talking about Captain America. Even after all these years, Pepper didn't know all the details, but she was fairly certain it had something to do with the fact that Howard Stark had been incredibly obsessed with finding the fallen hero—so obsessed he might have not found time for his young son. The fact that Tony had brought it up himself was weird to say the least.

Tony just shrugged. "I had some help, that's all. And it was useful imagery, wasn't it?"

It had been. In Pepper's experience, no press conference ever went the way she would have liked it to, not if Tony was involved, but today, he had blown it out of the water.

Still, Pepper gave him a suspicious look. "You had help?"

Tony's smile didn't falter. "I suppose you could say the God of PR is watching over me."

Before Pepper could figure out what the hell that meant, a meow drew her attention. Pepper turned, only to see Tony's cat padding to them.

"Tony! You brought Loki with you? When?"

Hadn't he come in the armor? He couldn't have possibly flown the cat here—she didn't even want to think about the kind of damage a high-speed flight could do to the unprotected small body of Tony's kitten.

Tony scoffed and crouched awkwardly in the armor. Loki obediently jumped in his arms, not looking in the least bit uncomfortable despite being cradled by metal. "Give me some credit. I came by car. Doc's orders. Trying to tone down on armor use, until I'm all better."

Okay, that made sense, although Pepper still had trouble figuring out how exactly both Tony and the cat had gotten here, with Tony in the armor. Then again, Tony had displayed some new tech earlier. She hadn't even known he'd managed to get the armor to come to him like that. It had been amazing. She wondered how he'd done it—she'd have to remember to ask when they had a little more time and privacy.

"So... You're really doing it? Your heart..."

Tony nodded, his fingers idly scratching Loki's ear. "I haven't felt so healthy in a long time, Pep." He smiled down at Loki, his expression full of warmth and kindness. "And this little guy helps."

"You're good with him."

Pepper walked to them and was just about to pet Loki, but surprisingly, the cat hissed at her. Tony blinked in surprise. "Lokitty?"

The cat sort of scaled the Iron Man armor, still glaring balefully at Pepper. It was surprising—he'd been so friendly during the first meeting. "Maybe he's tired or sick," she suggested. "You should take him home. At this point, it's unlikely that anything interesting will happen."

Famous last words.

As Pepper spoke, Justin Hammer was unveiling a miniature army of what looked like drones. After the incredible flash of the Iron Man suit, it all seemed so drab, and response was lukewarm at best.

And that was when all hell broke loose.

 


	12. Day 4: USA. Stark Expo - Malibu, California

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I won't actually bother with a long note since I know you'll want to get on with the reading. Just thank you for your awesome response to the last chapter! Here's your reward and what you've all been waiting for. :D

It had been going so well. Anthony's speech had gone exactly as planned. The response of the mortals had been even warmer than Loki had anticipated. Mentioning the lost hero had been a risk, but Loki had wanted a personal touch, and Anthony had been the one to suggest the anecdote.

Coupled with Loki's little light show—which the mortals seemed to like quite a lot—the speech had hit all the right chords. Apparently, even the Lady Potts had been touched, even if she knew Anthony well.

Loki should have known better than to think it would last.

His seidr first alerted him that something was wrong. After centuries of being a warrior—for, no matter what Thor and his cronies claimed, he was in fact as much of a warrior as them—he had developed a feel for dangerous situations. That feeling niggled at the back of his mind at one point during the conversation with the Lady Potts.

Naturally, the first thing he did was to alert his mortal. _"Anthony, something is not right."_

Anthony had been a little put out by Loki's reaction to the Lady Potts—and truly, he should have controlled himself better, but seeing her hug Anthony had made him so jealous he'd abandoned his plans of staying out of sight. All of that fell to the side when the communicators in the Iron Man suit chirped.

Anthony turned away from the Lady Potts, but Loki pressed himself closer. The conversation that followed made Loki's blood run cold. He didn't have to be familiar with the speaker to identify him as Vanko.

"Now the true history of Stark name will be written. What your father did to my family over forty years, I will do to you in forty minutes," Vanko threatened. "I hope you're ready."

Loki hissed under his breath. Foolish mortal. Did he really think he could take on Loki's friend and win? Loki would give him a lesson he would never forget.

JARVIS tried to trace the call, but was only moderately successful. Vanko was somewhere nearby, that much was clear. But Loki had already known that.

He looked beyond, at the constructs created by Anthony's nemesis with the Thor-like name. _"_ _I_ _t's the machines, Anthony. Something is not right about the machines."_

Anthony's gaze shot toward the constructs. _"Crap. We've got to get these people out of here."_

Loki threw a glance at the crowd and instantly knew that wasn't going to happen, at least not as quickly as was necessary. They didn't have enough time. If Anthony's enemy had called to taunt him, he was all set to begin his plan.

Anthony must have known that too because he took Loki in his arms and gave him a pleading look. _"Lo, you gotta get Pep out of here."_

Loki couldn't play pretend-games anymore. His feline form was useful, but right now, it would not be enough. _"It will take but a moment,"_ he said. _"I will return promptly. Do not do anything reckless while I'm away."_

He jumped out of Anthony's arms and wrapped strands of light around his body, making himself invisible. The Lady Potts gasped. "Tony, what..."

She didn't get the chance to finish the phrase, because Loki had already shaken off his feline form and summoned his armor from his Asgardian quarters. He wrapped an arm around Lady Potts's waist. "Relax, Lady Potts. I promise all will be well."

Since he couldn't rely on her to trust him enough to keep her eyes closed, he covered her face with his hand. In seconds, they were back at Anthony's home.

The Lady Potts screamed as he released her, but Loki ignored her. "JARVIS, we will need some help at Anthony's Expo."

Despite the sudden twist, JARVIS was as collected and efficient as ever. "I have alerted SHIELD, Prince Loki. They are en route to Hammer Industries as we speak. But they will not be fast enough to reach the Expo. Before you go back, please take a headset from the table. It will allow me to keep in contact with you while you are in this form."

Loki easily found the item in question and strapped it to his ear. He didn't have to tell JARVIS to watch the Lady Potts—the AI was well aware of how important she was to Anthony.

Finally, he teleported back to the Expo—just in time to see the constructs retrieve weapons similar to the one JARVIS was equipped with and target Anthony, who was now on the stage. Some of the constructs seemed to have flight capacity and were already launching themselves in the air.

Loki very carefully did not panic. "Anthony, you herd the fliers," he said, this time through the headset. "I will handle things here."

"Lo? Holy hell is it nice to hear your voice. Okay, fliers. I'm on it. Jay, you heard Lokitty. Let's do this. And coordinate with the police. Get these people out, now."

"Yes, Sir."

Loki hated that Anthony had to use the suit longer than they had planned—he could still remember the way Anthony had winced after their flight in China—but it couldn't be helped. There was only one way out of this, and that was to get rid of the constructs fast and then focus on Anthony's health all over again.

The metal creatures were already targeting the now screaming mortals. Loki quickly erected a temporary shield between the stage and the crowd. It would not hold for long, but it would suffice until he handled the problem.

The projectiles the constructs tried to use bounced harmlessly off the shield. It was, in truth, ridiculously easy. The constructs were massive in size and lacked maneuverability. They could not detect him. Sadly, they were quite numerous, which made the process more tedious than it should have been.

Loki impaled one construct on his spear and threw a burst of magic at another. By the time the constructs—or rather, whoever was wielding them—even noticed something was wrong, five more of Loki's opponents were gone in an explosion of seidr. A spray of projectiles covered the stage, but they couldn't harm Loki. It was likely that they didn't even scratch his armor.

As the last of the construct fells under his spear, the comm in his ear crackled to life. However, it wasn't Anthony who spoke. It was Agent Romanov. "Mr. Stark, we are at Hammer Industries. Vanko's gone, and you've got incoming. And readings show that you're still using the palladium-based arc reactor."

"Yes, well, I didn't exactly have time to revolutionize the entire energy industry within the course of a few hours," Anthony drawled. "Thanks for the heads up, though."

Loki didn't have to be a genius strategist to know Anthony would need his help. Fortunately, the massive amount of magic he'd used on his mortal made it easy for Loki to find him. It wasn't quite like having an actual tracer spell, but Anthony's presence simply pulled at him and he was still nearby.

Loki sent out his senses and effortlessly pinpointed Anthony's location. With a thought, he teleported to his mortal's side.

Anthony was already surrounded by a massive amount of the constructs. Despite the fact that Loki had already destroyed quite many of them, Anthony was the real target, and a lot of the metal creations had followed him. Anthony stood proud and alert in front of his foe, but Loki suspected his mortal was feeling the strain. Damn this Vanko anyway. If Loki ever got his hands on him...

With a snarl, Loki swept a hand through the air, severing five constructs in a single blow. Anthony whooped. "Hell, yeah. That's what I'm talking about."

_"_ _You sound surprised, Anthony,_ _"_ Loki said, this time through the same method he'd used as a cat. He wasn't sure if Agent Romanov was still listening. It was for the best to keep his voice for Anthony's hearing alone. _"As_ _if I would ever leave you_ _to_ _stand on your own._ _"_

_"Course you wouldn't, Lo,"_ Anthony replied. _"I knew that."_

It was the first time Loki actually saw Anthony in battle—in real time, that is. He'd seen videos of various confrontations, but it had never been quite like this. And Loki was used to fighting with Thor at his back—but with Anthony... It was just so natural, from the very beginning.

Between the two of them, they managed to dispatch the rest of the constructs with ease. Loki carefully stayed invisible, but moved back to back with Anthony so as not to run the risk of friendly fire. By the time they were done, Loki was starting to hope that maybe he could still get out of this day with his cover intact and his friend still unaware of his disgusting appearance.

That was when Agent Romanov's voice echoed through the headset. "Heads up, you've got one more drone incoming. This one looks different. Repulsor signature is significantly higher."'

A new machine landed next to them, although this one was far larger and vaguely reminiscent of Anthony's own suit—although definitely lacking its elegance and finesse.

The face plate lifted, revealing the smirking face of Anthony's nemesis. "Good to be back."

The whips Vanko had used once before to attack Anthony emerged from his wrists. Weirdly, it reminded Loki a little of Agent Romanov's bracelets, although the comparison was flawed at best.

He knew better than to underestimate his opponent just because the man was Midgardian. He'd already seen Anthony's genius at work, and Vanko's inventions were comparable, if not exactly of the same caliber. The best thing to do in this situation was to disarm the mortal quickly, and preferably keep Anthony out of the reach of those whips. They were deliberately crafted as counters to Anthony's suit, and Anthony was not at his best right now.

Fortunately, Loki was still invisible. As Anthony began shooting at Vanko, Loki attacked as well, sending a bolt of magic Vanko's way. Vanko had managed to lift his face plate, but Loki's seidr still blinded him. He flailed and Loki took advantage of the situation to lunge forward, ready to end this once and for all.

It was probably just stupid coincidence that made one of the whips coil in the air just so and strike Loki across the chest. Really, nothing else could have explained it. He didn't even know how it happened. Maybe Vanko jerked at exactly the right time, changing the trajectory of the weapon. Or maybe it was just Loki's rotten luck. Either way, ever had the Norns laughed in Loki's face, because before he knew it, the whip managed to wrap itself around Loki's waist.

It was not like the tingle Agent Romanov's bracelets emanated. The shock was like Thor's thunder, and it rattled through Loki's teeth, making pain erupt all over his body. His armor protected him up to a point, but it was not enough to completely hold the agony at bay.

Loki didn't scream. He did, however, realize the exact moment when the invisibility spell cracked under the strain—and he panicked.

His seidr came lashing out, desperate and raw. The next thing he knew, the whip was uncoiling and the mortal who'd attacked him was flying back, propelled by the sheer intensity of Loki's power. He hit a rock hard, and his armor sparked in protest, several pieces falling to the ground.

Loki struggled to his feet, trying to gather his wits. Perhaps it was not too late to salvage the situation. Perhaps...

The Iron Man armor landed by his side before Loki could even try to formulate any sort of plan out of his scattered thoughts. "Oh, my God. Loki, are you okay?"

Anthony's face was hidden under the face plate and his voice came through the speakers of the armor. Loki was glad. He didn't want to see the disgust on his mortal's face.

"I'm fine," he replied, trying to affect a nonchalance he didn't feel. He knew he should probably not talk out loud, but that was the least of his worries.

He didn't think Anthony believed him, but they didn't get to address that. Vanko lifted his face plate, smirking through bloodied lips. "You lose."

The reactor that powered his armor started blinking red, and so did the remnants of the constructs. Anthony cursed. "Fuck, those things are wired to blow. We need to get out of here."

Loki didn't have to be told twice. He grabbed Anthony's elbow and teleported them away, back to the safety of the Malibu mansion. He willed them to the lab, hoping that the Lady Potts would not be there. He preferred having this confrontation without her of all people to witness it.

He took a deep breath and told himself that he'd always been ready for this. Yes, he hadn't meant for it to happen so soon. He'd thought that at least he'd have this one week. And then, he'd dared to hope for more. Was this his punishment? It must be. Anthony had trusted him, and Loki had repaid him by secretly lusting after him and lashing out against the woman Anthony loved.

But he was still the Liesmith, and he had survived countless hurts. He could take this too. He just needed to stall long enough to tend to Anthony's injuries.

Schooling his face into neutrality, Loki faced his mortal. "Anthony, take off the armor. Let me see your chest."

"It's no biggie," Anthony insisted, sounding a little dazed. "I... Fuck, Lo. You're the one who was hit."

He still removed his armor, just like Loki had asked. And Loki had seen his eyes so many times, but never when he'd been in his real shape. They held so much emotion, so much warmth, even now. Loki imprinted every handsome feature in his memory, knowing that soon, he would not be able to see any of it again.

So far, Anthony had not displayed any disgust, but he was a kind and generous man. Besides, he still relied on Loki's help to heal his heart.

The deal. Right. Loki had completely forgotten. "Anthony, please come here."

His mortal padded to his side, now free of his armor. He was staring at Loki's hideous face, and it took everything in Loki's power not to flinch. "Quite the look you've got there, Lokitty," Anthony said. "And here I thought my armor was fancy. Phew... That helmet. I might just call you Reindeer Games from now on."

Loki smiled weakly. His battle armor was pretty imposing. He had no idea what to make of Anthony's helmet comment, but then, his mortal always tended to speak in riddles.

Loki would miss it.

He took Anthony's hand and entwined their fingers. Anthony's eyes widened when they touched, his palm jerking in Loki's grip. Loki's heart clenched. "Just one moment, Anthony. Do not be frightened. This will be brief."

Bracing himself, Loki sought out the anchor of the vow between them. "I, Loki Odinson of Asgard do hereby release Anthony Edward Stark of his vow to grant me shelter, nourishment and entertainment throughout one week starting the date of the vow. In turn, I will continue to assist Anthony Edward Stark to the best of my ability, through my seidr and my knowledge, in all of his endeavors."

As he spoke, Loki let his magic flow into Anthony and removed the traces of the poison in Anthony's system, while also healing the other minor injuries Anthony had acquired. Anthony's hand trembled in his own. "Loki... What?"

"All is well, Anthony," Loki said. "I swore to help you, did I not?"

"Yeah, but... Why the sudden vow breaking thing? Slow down, will you?"

But Loki could not slow down. Anthony was so close, and if Loki didn't leave, he would do something terminally stupid. And Anthony's heart was hammering. He was clearly frightened and Loki needed to remove himself as soon as possible. "Anthony, my vow still stands. I will heal you, as I have promised. But I must return to Asgard now."

"Loki.... Wait, what..."

Loki might have tried to say something else, but then Anthony lifted his free hand and reached for Loki's face. For the second time that day, Loki panicked. He released his hold on Anthony and took an instinctive step back. Once again, his seidr protected him, but instead of lashing out, it wrapped around him and took him away—away from Midgard, away from Anthony, away from the one thing in the nine realms that he wanted most.

A heartbeat later, he was back in his quarters in Asgard. Everything was just as he'd left it. The seer's bowl he'd used an eternity ago for his spell lay half-overturned on the table, a sad reminder of the night in question.

Loki wanted to scream. He wanted to break something.

Instead, he removed his armor—slowly, painstakingly, by hand. He checked on his wounds—already healing, good. He set all his supplies aside—he might need them for another spell later on.

After that, he left his quarters and headed toward the library. It wouldn't hurt to refresh his knowledge on the Tesseract. He would not be able to go back and help Anthony in person, but he'd find another way to convey the information.

In the end, even if Anthony was disgusted with him now, Loki still carried his mortal in his heart, and he would not let his own arrogance keep him from the promise he had made. Besides, as much as he ached inside now, he would never regret casting the spell. Anthony deserved that, and so much more.

 


	13. Day 4. USA. Malibu, California

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi wonderful peeps! So, thank you for all the great feedback, comments and kudos. You guys are great. I know there's been some "Loki, why?" in the last chapter, but I promise, it'll work out. Eventually :P  
> Now, I won't keep you waiting. Have fun reading!

"JARVIS... What just happened?"

Tony felt like he'd received a particular hard blow to the head. Looking back at the past ten minutes, he had the most surreal feeling—like he was remembering an entire lifetime.

A few hours ago, he'd been happily doing science with his cat god, and now, here he was, back in the lab, fresh from a new attack—and with Loki gone.

"What just happened?" he asked again, because he fucking had to. They'd had plans, damn it. They were going to build a new reactor together, crack the secret of Odin's fancy cube. They were going to travel the world properly. Hell, they hadn't even managed to go through the first week, the one they'd first planned for. "Why would he just leave..."

"I don't know, Sir," JARVIS replied sedately, "but if I may, he seemed distraught."

Tony bit his lip so hard it bled. He might be completely unobservant, but that had been a little hard to miss. "Noticed that one, Jay. Shit. You think it's because of Vanko? I promised I'd give him shelter and all that... Maybe he felt I failed him, or I didn't keep my word or something. Do you think that's it?"

"I could not say, Sir. I'm afraid I do not know Prince Loki nearly enough."

Right. Most of Tony and Loki's conversations had been through Loki's mind-link thing. Damn it. Tony was terrible at people. For God's sake, if not for Loki, he'd have given Pepper strawberries...

Oh shit, Pepper. Oh, shit, Loki.

Tony mentally flailed, dragged into several different directions. It was probably for the best that JARVIS—or fate—made the decision for him. "Sir, Miss Potts is headed toward the lab."

"Yeah, okay, JARV. Let her in." He rubbed his eyes tiredly. "What a fucking mess."

"Sir, if I may... Prince Loki did say that he plans on continuing to help you. This means that he will return. Judging by his behavior so far and his ongoing concern over your well-being, I would hazard a guess that he will not be gone for long."

Tony perked up a little. "Yeah, you're right, Jay." Loki hated that Tony was still sick. Even if he was angry about the Vanko thing, he wouldn't give up on Tony altogether.

It was weird, but Tony should have been more concerned about the fact that without Loki, he'd be back to his pre-birthday party state in no time. But at some level, he was kind of glad Loki hadn't finished healing him, because if he had, Loki might have not returned.

The lab door slid open before Tony could analyze that thought too closely, or flail over the fact that he didn't actually have any guarantees beyond his own guesses and JARVIS's.

"Tony! What in the world is happening? JARVIS won't tell me anything. What did you get yourself into?"

There was no point in pretending anymore, and Tony didn't have the energy to try. "Well, if you must know, Pep, I befriended a Norse god."

Pepper's face went blank—the kind of expression that usually came before "Are those bullet holes?" types of lectures. And Tony decided that he would tell her everything, he would, but... Not right then.

The Expo! Right, he still had the Expo to worry about. Shit, he'd been so distracted by Loki's disappearing act that he'd forgotten all about the explosions and everything that had happened after that.

"Okay, JARV. What's the status at the Expo? How are we on casualties?"

It was awful that something so important had slipped his mind even for a moment. For fuck's sake, he needed to get a grip.

"I have been monitoring law enforcement frequencies and preliminary estimates state that there are some injuries, but nothing lethal," JARVIS reported. "It seems the Hammer drones that you did not distract were all mysteriously destroyed on the stage. Some of them didn't even explode when Vanko triggered the hidden mechanism. The damage to the Expo is still severe, but it largely seems to have affected property and not individuals."

Tony let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding. Thank God. No, really. Thank you, God of Mischief. "And Hammer?"

"He was apprehended by Agent Coulson while trying to make his escape from the Stark Expo."

Well, at least SHIELD was useful for something. "Keep track of everything, Jay. We have to make arrangements to recompense the people who were hurt."

Pepper sighed. "I'll start on handling that, Tony. But first, you really have to tell me what this is all about. Your Lokitty is a Norse god?"

Tony turned toward her once again. She'd been with him through thick and thin for so long. Until recently, he'd thought she was the only one who could ever come close to putting up with him on a personal level.

But then, he'd met Loki. He remembered telling Loki that he was quite possibly in love with Pepper mere days ago. He wondered how shallow it made him that he now couldn't imagine going back to that.

Shaking himself, Tony focused on replying to Pepper's question. "Here's how it went down, Pep. So you know all about the birthday party. Rhodey and I fought and I let him run off with the armor. After he was gone... Well, I was in a pretty bad state. Everything hurt and I thought that most likely, I had something like a few weeks to live, if not less. And here's when this little cat shows up in my living room. And you've seen him, he's like ridiculously cute, with those little horns and the bronze fur." And come to think of it, the gold decorations, horns included, reminded Tony of Loki's armor. That was both interesting and hilarious.

"Anyway, so I picked him up, and he did the meow, I'm-a-cute-cat thing. Jay warned me that he'd showed up out of nowhere, but quite frankly, I couldn't care less, since what was the worst thing that could happen, right? And just looking at him, looking at those green eyes—it made me feel better. So I took him to the lab since I wanted to get out of the damn armor. And that's where it got interesting, because five minutes later, he came out and told me outright that he was Loki, the Norse god of Chaos and Lies and he could heal me."

Pepper gasped. "Oh, Tony, you didn't."

Tony arched a brow. "Of course I did. He healed me of the poisoning in like... a minute. I'd have had to be an idiot to turn that down."

Pepper bit her lower lip. "Right. I get that. I just... It could have backfired so badly. You didn't even know him. You had an alien in your house and you let him perform an unknown medical procedure on you."

Her voice started to rise toward the end of the last sentence, but Tony didn't really want to fight with her. "Yes, and? What's your point, Pep? Would it have been better if I'd said no and let everything as it was? Would that have made you happy? Maybe I could have left the armor to Rhodey too—I'm sure the Air Force would have just loved."

He was beginning to get angry too. Loki's departure had him on the edge, and Tony couldn't focus. He kept expecting to hear an "Anthony, I require food" in his head or feel a paw poking his side. Damn it, when had Loki become so essential in his life?

And then, there was the... other stuff, the memory of the real, human looking Loki. His eyes had been the same—that hypnotizing, familiar green—but the rest... Hell, most of Loki had been covered by armor, but even with that, Tony had been able to tell that when he wasn't a cat, his god was quite frankly drool-worthy. His cheekbones had been so sharp Tony could have probably cut diamonds on them. He had that Snow White look going on—fair skin, hair as dark as raven's wings—and while Tony would be embarrassed as fuck if someone ever found out he'd made that comparison, even in his head, that was largely irrelevant, because mostly, he had wanted to peel Loki out of that elaborate armor and see if a guy with limited mortal strength could leave hickies on a god's body.

As the thought processed, a dark realization struck him, so hard that for a moment he felt he couldn't breathe. He leaned against the nearest workspace to support himself."Jay... Tell me something. Just how obvious was it that I had a massive hard on for Loki?"

He was peripherally aware of Pepper still standing behind in, witnessing the exchange. But it wasn't like she wasn't aware of Tony's unapologetic sexuality. And sure, Tony had never actually been attracted to an alien before, but eh... Details.

JARVIS sounded vaguely apologetic when he replied, "I'm afraid it was fairly evident, Sir. Your breathing was highly elevated, as was your heart rate. Your pupils were also dilated. Despite not knowing you for a long time, Prince Loki has been in charge of your medical care, so it is likely that he noticed your response."

Tony cursed. It made so much sense now. He already knew Loki's native culture was prejudiced, and given the whole 'they-see-me-as-womanly-because-of-my-magic' thing, it was not a massive leap to guess that homophobia was rampant in Godville. And Loki was so prone to knee-jerk responses when it came to perceived offenses. Fuck, fuck, fuck.

And JARVIS wasn't done just yet. "We do not have enough data on Asgardian culture, but if we extrapolate using old Norse mores, it would not be out of the realm of possibility that he might have felt slighted. It seems that among the Vikings, homosexual intercourse was only seen as shameful for the partner in the passive role."

Better and better. Given their previous conversations, Loki could have easily assumed Tony had those thoughts too. Damn it all to hell.

Pepper's hand landed on his back, rubbing gently. "Breathe, Tony. Come on. Breathe. Your Lokitty seemed to like you quite a lot. I doubt he'd leave forever just because of one misunderstanding."

"He has already said that he will return," JARVIS offered, "to continue assisting Sir with his health problems.

"There you go. You'll have him back in no time."

Yeah, Tony wanted to believe that too. Except what if Loki refused to hear Tony out and only stayed long enough to heal Tony's chest? That just wasn't good enough.

Okay. Panicking wouldn't help him. There was only one thing he could do now—wait. And maybe have some sort of gift around for when Loki came back.

They hadn't gotten the chance to test too many of Loki's likes, but Tony did remember Loki mentioning he liked sweets and spicy things. He had no idea how long Loki would be gone, so he needed things that would keep.

"Okay, JARV. Get me chocolate. And ice cream—stuff we can refrigerate. And honey. Honey doesn't spoil, right?"

He remembered reading that somewhere when he'd started trying to eat healthier in an attempt to slow down the poisoning. He'd thought it was hilarious.

"Of course, Sir. At once."

Realizing he was probably freaking Pepper out—he'd barely gotten through half his explanation before he'd lost his temper and had his little epiphany—he looked at her once again."I knot this can't be easy to accept, Pep, but I promise you..." He trailed off, not knowing what to promise. Most of the confessions on his lips were too personal, things that he hadn't gotten the chance to tell Loki. He wasn't comfortable sharing them with anyone else, not even Pepper.

Fortunately, Pepper rescued him from his predicament. "I believe you, Tony. If you like him so much, he must be really something. And besides, I owe him. He did save your life."

Tony smiled softly. "He did so much more than that." He entwined his fingers with Pepper's. "I'll introduce him to you properly, Pep. He's so smart, and his magic... Damn it, it's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen." It was the only thing that he could say out loud without feeling like he would break down completely.

Pepper smiled back and squeezed his hands. "I look forward to it then. Just let him know not to scratch me. Or leave fur on my clothes." She kissed his cheek and hugged him one more time. "Now get some rest, Tony. It's been a long day. And don't worry about Hammer and SHIELD. I'll take care of it and keep JARVIS posted in case there's anything you need to address personally."

"Thanks, Pep. For everything."

"No problem, Tony." She cleared her throat and straightened her face. "Now, will that be all, Mr. Stark?"

Tony grinned, the exchange cheering him up."That will be all, Miss Potts."

After a giving him a final stern look that warned him to get some sleep or else, Pepper left. JARVIS had apparently let Happy know that he'd be needed, and he came to see her off. Tony didn't talk to his driver at all. As soon as the sound of Pepper's heels faded, he slumped back against the metal surface of the table.

All things considered, it could have ended far worse. The civilian population was safe, and Hammer and Vanko were no longer a threat. But Tony couldn't help but feel that, in the end, Vanko's final words had been prophetic, that he had, indeed, lost.

No. He could not be so defeatist. Loki would come back. And for all that he'd grown up in Asgard, Loki was well-traveled and very aware of the meaning of cultural differences. He'd listen to Tony, and Tony would get his friend back.

Shit, who was he kidding? As soon as Loki stepped in front of him, Tony would get hot under the collar for him again. He could still remember the echo of Loki's voice in his ear, a smooth baritone that was almost like a palpable caress.

With a jolt, Tony realized that Agent Romanov had been over the line with him too and she might have heard Loki. "Hey, Jay. Does SHIELD know about Lo?"

"No, Sir," JARVIS dutifully responded. "I took precautions and filtered all communications."

Tony let out a sigh a relief. "Thanks, JARV. You're a genius, you know that?"

"Well, you did create me, Sir, so I imagine that must be correct."

The sass made Tony laugh lightly. Right, back at the starting point then. He couldn't give up. He'd think of something to make Loki understand. He definitely didn't want to lose Loki's friendship. And until Loki got his gorgeous ass back to Earthgard, Tony would use his time productively. "Okay, JARV," he said. "Get some coffee going and bring up Lo's Tesseract project. Let's see if I can keep my brain busy while we wait."

 


	14. Day 5. USA. Malibu, California

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woot! Almost 700 kudos. You guys are really good for my ego - and for my muse :D Many hugs.  
> Today on the Lokitty show: ANGST. MORE ANGST. And surprise MORE MORE ANGST. Guess I had to compensate for the crack of the reindeer story. Or maybe it's the other way around LOL.  
> Anyway, enjoy the chapter!

Loki had only spent a few days on Midgard with Anthony. In the life of an immortal, such a short period should have been meaningless. It wasn't.

Asgard grated on him even more than it had before. From the moment his path crossed that of another Aesir, he felt the suspicion and barely veiled disgust. His masks came to his aid once more, and he grinned at most everyone who saw him, knowing that it would unsettle them and make them jump at shadows for fear that they would hide snakes of Loki's creation. But it all hurt more than it should have. He still felt raw after what had happened on Midgard and the last thing he needed was to be reminded of his inadequacies.

He had planned to only spend a few hours on Asgard, do some research, perhaps visit his mother. But the hour was too late to call upon her, and the feasting halls still rang out with the shouts of the celebrating Aesir. His quest in the library proved to be more fruitful, and although Loki had read most of the tomes countless times, reading calmed him somewhat, cleared his head of the turmoil.

He returned hours later, armed with a good number of notes that could assist Anthony's project. Since the runes would be about as incomprehensible to Anthony as the Midgardian alphabet was to Loki, he translated them into a sphere that he could connect directly to Anthony's mind. It was the best way, since it also meant the knowledge would be for Anthony's eyes alone.

Once he was done, Loki went back to his seer's bowl. He was almost afraid to cast the spell, since he didn't know what he would see. He could not imagine Anthony laughing behind Loki's back like Sif, the Warriors Three and the rest of the Aesir did, but his mortal was still probably angry that Loki had deceived him.

Nonetheless, whatever the Aesir said about him, Loki had never been a coward. The enchantment flowed from his fingertips with ease, the connection between him and Anthony still strong despite the fact that they were on entirely different realms.

The sight that greeted his eyes filled with a mix of conflicting emotions. Anthony was still in his lab, and he was bent over the notes he and Loki had made earlier. That might have made Loki falter and believe that he'd been forgotten with ridiculous ease—and maybe up to a point, he did believe that. But his own feelings mattered little in the face of Anthony's pale and drawn countenance.

As Loki watched, Anthony absently grabbed a mug that had been waiting on the table and took a sip of the liquid inside. Or at least, he tried to. He grimaced upon realizing the mug was empty and set it down. A few moments later, he repeated the process and looked just as frustrated as the first time around.

Loki was torn between fondness and concern. It had been a long day. So much had happened—the confrontation with SHIELD, the revelations regarding the Tesseract, the speech, the battle. Loki had teleported Anthony twice, and even with Loki's magic healing him, that sort of thing could be very strenuous, especially for a mortal. And now, Anthony seemed to have decided it was time to continue working on the Tesseract project. While Loki admitted that it was important, he couldn't have Anthony killing himself over it.

Loki couldn't stall any longer. If he did not face this, he could put Anthony in danger through his avoidance.

With a thought, Loki teleported himself back into the lab. He didn't bother trying to hide and almost instantly JARVIS took note of his presence. "Sir, Prince Loki has arrived."

Anthony turned so quickly the stool he'd been seated on fell over. "Loki! You're..."

Anthony didn't get to finish the phrase, because yet again, for the third time, Loki panicked. Anthony swayed and went down as Loki cast the sleeping spell on him. Loki deftly caught him before his mortal could hit the floor.

"Prince Loki, I truly must protest," JARVIS said primly.

"I will not hurt him, JARVIS," Loki assured his mortal's ever-faithful AI. "You must know that."

"I do know that, but Sir wishes to speak to you of a matter of great importance. If you would please..."

Loki didn't want to listen to whatever JARVIS had to say. He suspected he already knew. He also couldn't interfere with JARVIS's functions—JARVIS was very important to Anthony and Loki wasn't sure he understood enough about JARVIS's nature to successfully cast a spell on him without damaging him. Thus, Loki simply created a cocoon of silence around himself and Anthony.

Ever so carefully, he took Anthony in his arms. It was easy to will them both to Anthony's chambers. He hadn't spent too much time here, but it didn't really matter, because every memory was practically branded in him, in his skin, in his magic.

He set Anthony down on the bed and swallowed tightly as he took in the picture his mortal made. He was so handsome. Yes, he looked exhausted, but that didn't detract from his looks, and Loki wanted so badly to kiss him, to touch him properly.

He didn't. JARVIS was still watching, and for all that Loki was ignoring the AI, he would still see.

There was no point in delaying any longer. He had made a promise, and he needed to deal with it, to free Anthony from the burden of the metal in his chest. Loki joined Anthony on the bed and bent over him. It was a little awkward at first, because the best position to gain access to Anthony's chest involved Loki practically straddling him. Yes, Loki could have approached him from the side, but even the slightest variation counted in these things, and Loki couldn't afford a mistake.

So he tuned everything out, focused on the shrapnel, on his decision to heal his mortal. As he cast the spell, his previous discomfort faded, irrelevant. All that mattered was the metal that he slowly removed from Anthony's body. Each piece was a small victory, buoying Loki's spirits.

By the time he finally ended the spell, almost all the shrapnel had been removed. It was not enough, of course—even the smallest piece sufficed to end Anthony's life. But Loki understood the benefits of patience and this was not a procedure on the field of battle, so it did not need to be rushed. They could take their time. He could come back again when he recovered.

He moved away, having every intention of returning to Asgard and letting Anthony gather his bearings until tomorrow. Sadly, he didn't account for his own fatigue.

He swayed and would have fallen off the bed if the damn thing hadn't been big enough to hold ten Aesir. As it was, he sort of collapsed at Anthony's side, his head spinning. "Oh, dear."

The spell had taken more out of him than he'd thought. To be fair, he'd used a lot of magic. Anthony was not the only one who'd been strained by recent events. Between yesterday's healing spell, the teleportation, the shapeshifting, and of course, the battle, it was far more seidr than Loki was accustomed to expend within a short amount of time. He'd have probably been fine without this healing spell, but the focus required for it had hit him hard. Not to mention that he'd forgotten to eat when he'd gone back to Asgard. Stupid.

Too late now. If he tried to teleport, he'd probably end up on Muspelheim or Norns only knew where. Ugh. His affection for this mortal wasn't good for his decision-making process.

He should probably still try to go, but he couldn't muster enough energy. And Anthony was so warm... He smelled so good.

Loki found himself closing his eyes, and before he knew it, he was asleep.

****

When Tony woke up, he felt, plainly put, like a million bucks. This was often the case when Loki used his healing mojo on him, so instantly, his mind went to his gorgeous cat god.

He remembered what had happened and his eyes shot open. He'd have probably panicked if he hadn't recognized the slumbering form cuddled next to him.

In his sleep, Loki looked impossibly innocent, nothing like the centuries-old deity he was. There was a small furrow in his brow that hinted to a certain degree of restlessness, but when he curled closer to Tony, it disappeared. His arm settled over Tony's waist and holy hell, he was heavy. Fortunately, his cat god had removed his armor at one point, because he was definitely no longer the tiny being Tony had been able to carry along and manhandle into the tub. If he'd had the armor on top of everything else... Yeah, that could have been uncomfortable.

Tony supposed that he could have still shoved Loki's arm away if he'd wanted to, but he didn't. He was torn between concern and hope.

"JARV, what the hell happened?" he whispered, knowing his faithful AI would hear.

"As soon as he arrived, Prince Loki cast a sleep spell on you," JARVIS replied, the volume of his voice also lowered in deference to Loki's slumber. "I attempted to dissuade him from this course of action and tell him that you wished to speak to him, but he refused all attempts to communicate with me. I believe at one point, he cast some sort of enchantment to block out my voice."

Tony winced. "Okay, that isn't good." Loki was obviously angrier than Tony had thought. Tony had a lot of explaining to do.

"After that, he proceeded to cast the spell to heal your chest. He removed quite a lot of the shrapnel."

JARVIS's tone was a little odd, and it alarmed Tony. "You okay, Jay?"

"Yes, Sir. It was simply... a little unsettling. I had not seen it befores. It was somewhat... difficult to process."

"Show me."

JARVIS lowered the screen embedded in the wall and played the surveillance video. Tony was left gaping as he watched Loki practically stick his hands into Tony's chest. Given Tony's past with betraying friends, he could definitely see how that would be a mindfuck for JARVIS—although to be fair, it was also clear that Loki was casting his mojo, since everything below his elbow glowed a beautiful emerald green. And Tony wondered if he should have his priorities reexamined given that he was apparently far too preoccupied by the beauty of Loki's magic and his expression of supreme concentration to panic over the fact that Loki's fingers had somehow phased straight through what was left of his rib cage and, of course, his fucking blood vessels.

"I monitored your life signs constantly," JARVIS continued to explain, "and at no point where you in any distress, but the episode was still reminiscent of certain incidents and my protocols..."

Tony ached a little inside, wishing he'd thought to make the process easier for JARVIS. "It's okay, Jay. I'm totally fine."

"Yes, I realized that once the shrapnel started coming out." JARVIS's voice settled back into his previous tone. "At any rate, it seems that the spell took a lot out of Prince Loki. I believe that his original intention was to depart before you awoke, but he could not."

JARVIS fast-forwarded through the security feed and played the scene of Loki stumbling and collapsing at Tony's side. Tony focused on what Loki had told him before, told himself Loki was just tired and nothing more.

"We'll probably need a lot of food, huh, Jay?"

"Indeed, Sir. I considered placing the order, but decided Prince Loki would probably sleep for a while longer and would likely want his meal fresh."

"Good call, Jay. For now... I guess we'll wait a bit."

And Tony did wait. It was weird. He'd never been much for simply sitting around. His mind was always working—the genius thing wasn't an empty boast, after all—so it was difficult for him to stay still. Even now, he could have reached for the tablet at his bedside or worked using JARVIS's remote interface.

He didn't. Instead, he was content to watch Loki sleep.

And yeah, he knew it was a little creepy, thank you very much, and no, he wasn't about to turn into Edward Cullen, shut up, brain. But he'd never gotten to actually see much of Loki in this shape. Yes, he had brought up the video feeds—how could he not?—but surveillance videos couldn't begin to capture what Loki truly was and the armor had been in the way.

Tony always needed to have his hands busy, but right then and there, he was quite happy mapping every line of Loki's sleeping face with just his eyes. He would have liked to touch, but he didn't dare, especially not after seeing how jumpy Loki had been upon his arrival.

It was a little difficult to keep his body's response to Loki in check, because just the smell of Loki's hair had him erect, and what the fuck, he hadn't had that response to anyone since his teen years. But Loki wasn't interested, as he'd quite eloquently proven and Tony needed to focus on saving his friendship with his cat god. Oh, and making sure Loki didn't randomly zap him with the sleeping mojo and proceeded to freak JARVIS out in the future, because what the fuck?

He didn't know how much longer Loki slept, but Tony identified the exact moment when Loki started to stir. His nose wrinkled adorably, as if in discontent. He was still curled up against Tony and he rubbed his face against Tony's chest a few times. Tony idly wondered if Loki had borrowed a few mannerisms from his cat-like shape or if he was usually a cuddler like this, while also calculating the exact speed he'd need to have to grab a pillow to cover his crotch.

And then the sleepy adorable Loki vanished, and he went rigid. It was really sort of eerie. One moment, he was a ball of sexy cuddles, and the next, he was so motionless Tony wondered if he was even breathing.

_Okay, Tony, tread lightly. You can do this._

"Hi, Lokitty," he said softly. "You feeling okay?"

Loki moved away slowly. It was, again, kind of weird, since it had that slo-mo feel that usually only appeared in movies. "I am fine, Anthony," he replied.

"You don't look fine." Was it Tony's impression or did Loki flinch at that? Something to analyze later. "You're pale. Jay, get us some food. Something Lokitty will like. Sushi okay, Lo?"

Loki straightened his back and looked at Tony. His eyes were very wide and very green, and he was obviously struggling not to panic. Damn it. Did he think Tony had molested him in his sleep or something?

"Sushi is fine, Anthony," he replied, "but... It's really not necessary. I was just about to return to Asgard."

Fuck, Tony had to fix this. He just had to. Normally, Tony would want nothing to do with a bigot, but his Lokitty was too awesome to be brought down by those kind of notions.

"Please. I insist."

He was counting on Loki's regal manners to make it difficult for him to refuse, and fortunately, it worked. Whether because of that or whatever reason Loki's mind had cooked up, Loki nodded. "Very well, Anthony. You are, as ever, a most gracious host."

He sounded subdued, and Tony hated it. He wanted Loki's laughter and his mischief and his enthusiasm. But Loki was still here—and that was already a step forward from where they'd been the night before.

"So, I'm thinking we should talk, huh?" Loki's fingers twitched, and Tony decided to add, "And maybe this time around, don't cast the sleep mojo on me?"

Tony had not thought Loki could get any paler, but he was proven wrong. "I am so sorry, Anthony. I have wronged you. I... It was an instinctive response."

"It's fine. I don't really mind on my part. But you really freaked Jay out, what with the sticking your hands inside my chest thing."

Loki's wince was even more pronounced. "Ah, yes. My apologies, JARVIS. It was not my intent to startle you. I assure you your creator was never in any danger."

"I know that, Prince Loki." JARVIS's voice was soft, almost kind. "I am most grateful for everything you have been doing for Sir. But perhaps... If you would care to listen to what Sir has to say..."

Sneaky, sneaky JARVIS. One day, he'd take over the world simply through the power of British manners.

Nevertheless, it worked. Loki remained in his spot, looking a little like a frightened woodland creature, but still not leaving.

"Ah, yes, of course." He licked his lips, which was really, really distracting— _no, bad Tony_. "You wished to speak to me, Anthony?"

"Right. Err..." How should he put this? He was actually terrible at heartfelt conversations, as evidenced by his complete failure to talk to Pepper before Lokitty had showed up. "Well, first off, I'm really sorry."

Loki blinked, obviously not understanding. "Sorry? For what?"

"Where should I start? Endangering you with the Hammer thing, insulting you with my... uh... unwanted interest..." _Okay, Tony, breathe and spit it out. Like ripping off a Band-Aid._ "Look, I'm going to go ahead and admit it, not that it isn't obvious. I'm seriously attracted to you. I mean, who wouldn't be? You're gorgeous. But I understand that your culture is different and I made you uncomfortable, and I really, really regret that. Even if we haven't known each other long, you mean a lot to me, and well... I don't want to lose your friendship over this. I promise I'll keep my hands to myself. So please, can we, maybe... Just, please, stay. Like we talked about. To travel and do science and work together and everything?"

By the end, his voice was coming out croaked and ragged, but he couldn't help it, because Loki wasn't saying anything. His expression was vacant. He almost didn't seem to be looking at Tony anymore—but straight through him.

"Lo?" Tony dared to prod lightly.

Just like that, Loki snapped back to attention. "Anthony... I need you to answer me one question."

Loki reached for his hand and his hold was so tight it hurt. Tony didn't pull away. This was important. "Sure, Lo, anything."

"But I need you to promise me that you will tell me the truth. Whatever you do, just do not lie. I will know."

There was clearly more going on here than Tony realized. "Anything," Tony said again—and he meant it.

"Do you... Do you really think I am... Are you really attracted to me? Do you really find me... appealing?"

Wait, what? Tony had that weird feeling, like when he was watching a show and he accidentally skipped some episodes and then started scratching his head because nothing made sense anymore. Hadn't he just said he was attracted to his cat god?

Well, he didn't understand, but Loki obviously did, and this was important to him. So Tony answered, "I'm very attracted to you, Lo. And appealing is the wrong word, because seriously, you take my breath away. It's like... You'd be embarrassed for me if you heard the poetry I was writing in my head about your hair and your eyes. Let me just put it this way—I have Howard's notes on the cube waiting for me in the lab, and I was just lying here, looking at you like a smitten idiot."

"Oh." The sound was like a breathy little murmur. "Oh."

And then Loki started laughing, but the sound held no humor. It was more manic than anything else, and Tony didn't know what to do with this, because this was not the reaction he had expected. He supposed it wasn't altogether surprising when the mad chuckles turned into something like angry sobs, but that didn't help Tony either.

Loki wasn't crying, not really. He was shaking, every inch of him of trembling. And Tony had no idea if Loki wanted him there or not, but he couldn't stay idle any longer. He reached for his currently not kittenish god and pulled him close.

Loki only resisted for a fraction of a second, and then, he went limp against Tony. They fell back against the bed—what with Loki being so much heavier than Tony—but Tony didn't let go. Instead, he combed his fingers through Loki's hair—so soft, like silk through his fingers.

He didn't say it was okay. He couldn't make that promise. As much as he wanted to pretend he could fix everything, he knew that wasn't possible. He'd learned that lesson in a cave in Afghanistan.

But he also decided he'd lost enough in life—he wasn't going to lose Loki too. So he held on and said nothing and simply waited.

He had not been able to save Yinsen. Hell, he might not have been able to save _himself_ without Loki. And he didn't know if he was enough to help Loki—anyone with Internet access was very much aware that Tony Stark was a fuck up and always ruined the good things in his life—but damn it all to hell, he was definitely going to try.

 


	15. No More Deadlines

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today on the Lokitty show: answers, extra angst, Tony being Tony, and the Aesir being all around shitty people!  
> Thankies again for all the support this fic has received. You guys are great.

Loki had not always known he was ugly. In fact, he remembered a time when he'd been quite proud of his looks. Back then, his nurses would say "oh, it's all right, he has dark hair, he probably takes after the All-Father, didn't he have dark hair too when he was young?" And Loki had been happy, because he'd imagined himself growing up as wise and brave and strong as his father.

He could not tell for certain when that changed, for in truth, he had grown up always staring ahead, at the beacon his golden brother represented and at the blinding pillar of their father's presence. Maybe it had just crept up on him. He couldn't even remember anymore.

He just knew that Thor had grown from the adorable blond boy into a muscled warrior everyone loved. As for Loki? Well, he definitely didn't take after the All-Father.

Loki was strange, in every possible way. No matter how hard he trained, he never bulked up, not like Thor. His hair only grew darker, and while black in itself shouldn't have had shades, it turned out that it did. Even Hogun, who was Vanir, had lighter colored locks. And that was only the beginning, because as he grew, it became obvious that the accursed dark hair on his head was practically the only one that would grow on his body. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't understand why. Never mind a beard—he didn't even have hair around his genitals.

And that was another problem. For all that he seemed womanly in every other way, the Norns had decided to overcompensate and had given him a massive shaft. While normally, this would have been attractive for an Aesir, his size was such that it made any potential lovers uncomfortable at best, afraid at worst. Loki's silver tongue skills had not originally been because of his wit, just out of pure necessity.

Like with everything else, Loki had taken refuge in his seidr. Yes, some people might have claimed that it was his seidr that put him in this predicament to begin with, but Loki knew he couldn't give it up. His magic was a part of him, and it would be like amputating a limb. So he did the opposite, and looked into shapeshifting and illusions.

Of course, illusion magic was transient, useful in many ways, and very powerful with the right level of mastery. But one touch and illusions faded. And by the time Loki had been truly old enough to shape-shift properly without risking an extra limb or anything like that, he'd long realized a simple fact.

No matter how hard he tried to pretend, no matter how good a Liesmith he was, there was one truth he had to face. He was and would always be hideous. And in the end, he was too proud to hide his true self. So he saved his magic, braved the whispers and pretended each and every day that the snickering didn't get to him.

So what if they called him _ergi_? So what if they thought he was ugly? It didn't matter. He was Loki, the God of Mischief, and he was so much more powerful than all of them. Or so he tried to tell himself.

But the words of the Aesir were like knives and they sharpened his own soul and his smile. And Loki knew, he knew that he didn't have a chance to change it all. It was just the way things were and would ever be. The last thing he needed to do was collapse on Anthony's shoulder like a weakling.

And yet, here he was, leaning against his mortal, holding onto him tightly, clinging to Anthony's familiar scent and trying to pretend he could have this. And he realized all too well that he could not—he was notorious even in the pleasure houses on Alfheim he frequented. A Midgardian lover? It would never happen.

Was that why he started speaking? He didn't know. He couldn't figure out at which point he stopped trembling and gathered enough composure to actually talk.

But he needed to say this. He owed it to Anthony, if only because Anthony had been honest with him. And it was not easy. The words came haltingly and were clumsier than he'd have liked. But they came, and he spoke, and he didn't look up, because he knew that if he did he would lose his nerve. And he told Anthony everything, of his past, of his inadequacies, of Asgard and Thor. It was humiliating and not something he'd ever thought he would talk about out loud, but he did it just the same.

"In hindsight, I realize it was foolish of me to believe you held me to Asgardian standards," he confessed. "Midgard is so different in every way... I admit I didn't think much on it. But I also did not wish it to get to this, Anthony. I never intended for you to see me as I truly am. Your friendship has been a gift to me too. I do not wish for that to change."

"So wait... Let me just... Let me think on this." Anthony's voice was low, carefully level, but he was obviously angry. Even someone with Thor's oafish obliviousness would have noticed. His fists were clenched and his eyes were screwed tightly shut. "I have some questions and some caveats and I'm having some trouble here."

Loki finally realized that he'd practically draped himself over Anthony in a very undignified position and stood back, remaining on the bed, but giving Anthony some space. He suspected it was more for his own benefit than Anthony's. Suddenly, he couldn't help but think that he'd said a little too much, that Anthony would reject him, that everything would fall apart.

"So... Let me get this straight," Anthony said at last. "Asgard doesn't like you because you're not hairy, and you have black hair and your skin is too soft, and your dick is too big, and you use your mojo in battle."

It was bluntly put, but Anthony was nothing if not blunt. Loki forced himself to nod and held onto his decision to be truthful. Not an easy thing for the God of Lies. "In a nutshell. Although, to be fair, there's a little more to it than that. I believe the common rumor at present is that my manhood is so shriveled from continuous seidr use that I felt the need to compensate for it with no regard to the pleasure of my partners. Which quite suits their assessment of me being womanly." And why had he even said that? Norns, Anthony had the most frustrating effect on him.

Anthony's composure finally cracked. "That's the most fucked up thing I've ever heard. Seriously, Lo... I mean... How can... I don't even..." He shot out of the bed and started to pace. His eyes were wild and he was waving his hands madly about. "How could they... Fuckers. Fucked up."

Loki had definitely not expected the intensity of Anthony's response. It was mildly alarming. "Anthony, it is all right. I am quite fine. I promise."

"No," Anthony replied between gritted teeth. "Nothing is all right. You know, Lo, after I left Afghanistan, I swore I'd never go back to making weapons. I have like a hundred ideas right now for missiles I could shove right up Asgard's collective ass."

Loki opened his mouth, trying to come up with something to say to soothe his mortal. He never got the chance. Suddenly, Anthony froze in his tracks. He pivoted on his heel so fast it took Loki aback.

"Okay. Rewind. Delete. Back up." He passed an agitated hand through his hair, obviously still upset. "Sorry about that, Lo. Sorry. You really shouldn't be trying to calm me down. That's kind of my line here, right?"

Actually, Loki had to guiltily admit that it felt kind of nice to see someone get some angry on his behalf. And maybe it had been more comfortable to have Anthony distracted, because now, Anthony's focus was fully on Loki, and he didn't know if he could handle that.

Anthony walked back to Loki's side and joined him on the bed. His fingers clenched and unclenched, and Loki remembered that his mortal always needed to do something with his hands, that he always needed to stay busy. "Look, Lokitty. You know I'm terrible at this. I mean... I think we both remember the infamous strawberry incident. And I'm really not the best person to talk to about anything that doesn't involve science one way or another. But... I'm going to try. Okay? Okay. JARVIS, stop me if I say anything too stupid."

"Of course, Sir," came the AI's soft reply.

Anthony took a deep breath, as if bracing himself. "So... Here's the thing. All that, what you said. It's completely ridiculous. I'll come out and say it outright, because I'm so pissed I don't think I can't be more coherent about it. Seriously, Lo, I wish you could just see yourself through my eyes, because I'm a fucking engineer not a poet. I've only seen you in this shape like a handful of times, and we've barely even touched, and I'm seriously debating taking up the study of anatomy, because I don't care you're an alien—skin like yours shouldn't be possible. It's too perfect. I just want to..." He trailed off and cleared his throat awkwardly. "I think we've already established what I want to do. But really, there's nothing wrong with you, Lo. This is my honest, personal opinion. Those assholes in Asgard are either a. jealous because of your awesomeness b. so deep in the closet it's not even funny, c. incredibly stupid or d. all of the above. Personally, I'm going with door number four."

Anthony's words settled over Loki like a comfortable, familiar blanket. Anthony had a way of speaking that was uniquely him. Sometimes, he spoke a lot, but he said very little. Loki had mostly noticed this phenomenon when Anthony was in front of others. But when Anthony was with Loki, when he truly let go, he could talk and talk and talk, his train of thought gaining momentum as he spoke. And his Midgardian speech was sometimes peculiar—what was this "closet" Anthony mentioned?—but Loki didn't mind.

"And you know, Lo," Anthony continued, "loads of people have different problems when it comes to their sex lives. But that doesn't mean they can't have relationships. Having a massive dick is not the end of the world... err... realm. There's still loads of stuff you can do, and us Earthgardians, we're very inventive in that field. Although, don't get me wrong, I'm personally very interested in actually seeing your... uh... manhood... Assuming you're interested in that sort of thing. Right. I'm really making a lot of assumptions here."

Loki decided it was time to clarify that point, since in all fairness, he had not actually said anything to Anthony about his attraction to his own gender. "You assume correctly. I've always been more attracted to the male form." For all that the label of ergi had plagued him, he'd never yielded to anyone, but Anthony didn't need to know that, not just yet. "I have found you particularly appealing ever since I first shifted into my Aesir form here on Midgard."

Anthony grinned, wide and bright, and it looked almost like the time they'd made the discovery regarding the Tesseract. Anthony was right, Loki idly thought. Appealing simply wasn't the right word.

"Good. Great. Awesome." Anthony tapped his fingers against the casing of the arc reactor. "So... We've established that we're attracted to one another. And I'm thinking... I really want to see where this goes."

Loki hesitated. "I'm not sure that is a good idea, Anthony."

"Why not?" Anthony instantly blurted out. Seconds later, he shook his head, his lips twisting into a bitter smile. "No, forget that. I guess you have a thousand reason for not wanting to trust me of all people."

Loki had been so lost in his own self-pity he had forgotten Anthony had significant problems of his own. He could not let his human believe he was at any way at fault for this.

"That is not it, Anthony. It is simply... It is dangerous."

Anthony gave him a look of disbelief. "Dangerous? Come on, Lokitty. Less than a week ago, I was practically dying. I'm not exactly the poster boy for safe living. If anything, you're good for me."

Loki pressed his lips together. "I can continue helping you even if we're not romantically involved."

"You're missing the point." Anthony rubbed his eyes tiredly. "Okay, the last thing I want is to push you on this. But since you came into my life... It's different. It's all different. I really thought that the only friends I could ever have were the ones I could build or buy, and even them... JARVIS and the bots aside, people couldn't possibly get me. Pepper was the only one who bothered to try. But you... It's just... With you, I don't feel..." He huffed and threw his hands up in apparent exasperation. "Help me out here, Jay."

"I believe what Sir is trying to say is this. Miss Potts and, to a certain extent, Colonel Rhodes care for him _despite_ his quirks. You have displayed admiration and affection for Sir _because_ of them."

"Yes! That!" Anthony grinned. "JARV, you're a genius. Which of course means _I'm_ a genius, since I created you."

"Of course, Sir. As you say."

JARVIS sounded fond, and Loki knew the AI was correct in his assessment. Anthony was simply too bright for regular mortals. The Lady Potts tried, but even she could not handle his genius. They were blinded by him, overwhelmed, and they instinctively tried to protect themselves from him.

Loki, on the other hand... From the first moment he had looked at this mortal, he'd felt drawn to him. He'd sensed a kindred spirit in his mischief, strength, curiosity and chaotic nature. The physical attraction between them was just a natural consequence of all that. Could Loki really question it?

Anthony's smile faded as he focused on Loki again. "Give me a chance, Lo. Three days. We still have three days from the original deadline, right? Just give me those three days to show you that we can do this."

Something rebellious bloomed in Loki's chest. Why? Why should he not do it? Yes, Anthony was Midgardian and male, and if the Aesir ever found out about his relationship with Loki, it would be a scandal. But Loki was the God of Mischief and Chaos. He had already established that he would never fit in within the golden halls of his home realm. He would definitely not be king, no matter what his father had told him and Thor all those years ago.

So why should he not have this? Why should he and Anthony not make the attempt, at least? Why should Loki not try to be happy?

It was incredibly risky. Loki's feelings for Anthony already ran deep and pursuing them, perhaps going into a carnal relationship with Anthony would only make the intimacy stronger. If this didn't work... Loki couldn't even imagine the consequences. His mind literally refused to consider them. He couldn't fathom a world where Anthony was not included in his future. And he also had to consider Anthony's mortality—which was definitely a problem he needed to solve.

But Anthony's affection for him was honest and true, and Loki's magic fluttered inside him, whispering that yes, this was what he'd been waiting for all his life.

In truth, he already knew what he would reply before he even opened his mouth. "I will give you as many days as you wish, Anthony. I want to try this, with you."

"Really?" Anthony's voice was breathless with obvious enthusiasm.

"Yes, of course." Loki grinned, feeling a little light-headed. He realized all too well that once he thought a little more about what he was agreeing to, he would probably panic, but for the moment, his mortal's excitement was contagious. "No more deadlines."

At that, Anthony whooped and pounced on him, crushing their mouths together. It was their first kiss, and Loki was so taken aback that he was completely unresponsive.

Well, that wasn't exactly accurate. His body very much welcomed the heat of Anthony's body against his own, the feel of Anthony's goatee against his skin, the slide of Anthony's fingers in his hair. Sadly, by the time Loki's mind recovered, Anthony was already pulling away, babbling apologies. "Sorry. Shit. Sorry. I'm a complete moron. Sorry. I promised I'd let you set the pace, go only with what you're comfortable with. Fuck. Sorry, Lo."

Loki didn't bother addressing the apology. Instead, he just grabbed Anthony's shoulders and pulled him back in. And this time, when they kissed, they didn't separate.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because no one can convince Loki isn't well-endowed (see Coriolanus photos if you need extra arguments :P) Or even Loki's costumes without the long coat :P Leather can be so revealing.


	16. I Love You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, beautiful peeps! You'll notice that I changed the story has been changed to explicit. The boys decided to have a little fun, and I could not deny them :D   
> Thank you to everyone who kudos-ed, commented, subscribed. I really do love you all.

When Tony had suggested to Loki that they... date—for lack of a better word—he'd had every intention of doing things right. He'd wanted to wine and dine Loki properly, treat him right, really show him how awesome he was. He knew better than to believe everything was fine and dandy just because they'd had a heart to heart for half an hour.

Sadly, Tony was not known for his impulse control or his good decision making, and Loki's mouth was right there, so close and so tempting. He tried to apologize when he realized he'd already screwed up, but for once, being a complete idiot worked in his favor because Loki pulled him back in and hell to the yes, that was what Tony was talking about.

This was definitely not what Tony had expected would happen and if Tony had been thinking straight, he'd have tried to control himself. But Loki's tongue was suddenly in his mouth, and Tony somehow ended up in Loki's lap, and fuck, fuck, just this one kiss felt better than some of the sex he'd had. Silver Tongue was putting it lightly. Loki simply took possession of Tony's mouth, and somehow, it was both elegant and fierce. Tony's lips and skin tingled wherever Loki touched him, and it should have been weird, but instead, it made him feel a little high.

He felt Loki's erection against his ass, and yes, it definitely seemed massive. But Tony was not intimidated. Really, what kind of playboy genius would he be if he let this opportunity go to waste? In truth, he thought it was a crime against nature that someone like Loki could possibly consider himself ugly. The guy was a walking wet dream—he simply dripped sensuality. In fact, Tony decided that on top of being the god of PR, his currently not-cat gad was also the god of sexiness, because nothing else could ever do.

To make things even better, Loki waved a hand, and just like that, their clothes were gone. And suddenly, Tony had all that godly skin at his disposal, and yep, it was definitely Tony's lucky day. Jesus, Loki was like warm silk under his touch and Tony couldn't get enough. And maybe Loki was right that Tony's puny Earthgardian nature couldn't endure this, because Tony was already overwhelmed, and all they'd been doing was some fairly harmless necking. What-the-fuck-ever. Right then and there, Tony didn't care about anything except Loki.

When Loki tore their mouths apart, Tony couldn't help a small whine of protest. Loki's grin was dagger-sharp, and he shoved Tony down. Tony bounced a little on the mattress, but before he could catch his breath, Loki was already on top of him again.

Tony only managed to get a brief glimpse of the long naked expanse of Loki's body, and then Loki was taking Tony's dick in his mouth, and yep, brain, shutdown. If he'd liked the kiss, this was... Well, really, the kind of thing a god of sexiness would do.

It was about that time that Tony also decided Loki was quite possibly evil. He practically tortured Tony, every flick of tongue designed to build up the pressure without being quite enough. His clever fingers massaged Tony's balls, but Tony also felt the tingle of Loki's magic all over his body.

And then, Loki released his dick with a wet pop and flipped Tony on all fours. And Tony knew there was no way Loki would fuck him, but weirdly, he still wanted it, wanted it so desperately.

It didn't happen, but in the end, it didn't have to. Loki slid his dick through the gap between Tony's legs. It took just a few thrusts, and then Loki was coming, biting down on Tony's throat as he did so. Tony had never been much for pain, but that bite was what propelled him over the edge.

The next thing he knew, he was blinking dazedly, staring up at the ceiling and trying to make his brain work. Once he could successfully remember the new plans for the arc reactor without the Iron Man armor devolving into an image of Loki, he finally looked at the not-cat god in his bed. "You know... I think I just found religion."

Loki arched an elegant brow and stretched out onto the pillows. "Then my job here is done. At least for now."

And in a weird twist, he looked exactly like the cat that got the cream. His long limbs were far too graceful to be human, and Tony had the weirdest moment when he had an image of cat Loki dozing off on his bathroom counter or snoozing on Tony's chest on one of their trips.

It should have been strange, but mostly it was ridiculous, and Tony grinned, deciding his brain had probably not booted up right just yet. Loki poked him with one long finger. "What?"

"Nothing. I just thought you really look like a cat right now. All long and pretty."

Loki stared at him for a few moments, and then, he burst into laughter. "You're a ridiculous, ridiculous man," he said between chuckles.

He had a nice laugh, and Tony loved it not only because it was sexy, but because it was comfortable. He had a feeling Loki hadn't had much comfort or intimacy in his life.

It only got better from there. When the food arrived, Tony did his job as a good boyfriend—and heh, he was the boyfriend of a fucking god, go him—and went to get it. He also picked up some ice cream on his way back to the bedroom, and while ice cream and sushi didn't exactly fit together, Tony didn't really care. Because in the end, half of the ice cream went on Loki's body, and Tony made it his business to show his god that he was pretty good with his mouth too. And while Loki's dick was as big as advertised—Tony actually thought that, with effort, he might take it, but it would take some creativity from his and Loki's part, and it would definitely not be now—he and his gag reflex had long ago parted ways. The look on Loki's face when he came made Tony feel like maybe, just maybe, he could keep this promise—that he could make this work.

He didn't dwell on that thought for too long—he didn't want to jinx it—and fortunately, he didn't have to, because even after Tony's poor Midgardian body started to tell him "sorry, can't worship the god of sexiness anymore", they still had a lot of stuff to do. After a long, well-deserved nap, they relocated into the lab.

And it was so easy to work by Loki's side, so easy to move with him, to fall into each other's rhythm. Loki manipulated the holograms with the skill born of his longtime mastery of illusion magic, and while he was frustrated by "this confounded Midgardian alphabet, Anthony, you must truly teach me, this is an embarrassment," he was a huge help in Tony's new reactor project.

He'd even brought some new information from Godville, and while Tony had a new and very strong hatred for the Aesir, he couldn't refuse science, especially not when it came from Loki's hands.

He really didn't keep track of time—the project was too fascinating, and he and Loki were both in the zone. It was JARVIS who reminded them they actually needed to eat and sleep. In fact, his faithful AI interrupted him mid-genius explanation. "Sir, it has been seventeen hours since you last slept."

Tony whined, "But Mom... I've had longer science binges." Seventeen hours was nothing, really.

"That may well be, Sir, but you are still recuperating after the battle and the palladium poisoning, and Prince Loki is recovering from his massive use of magic."

Tony paused and eyed JARVIS's sensors speculatively. "Lo... I think I made an evil AI. Jay, you're not turning Skynet on me are you? Cos I see what you did there, don't think I didn't."

"I am merely following my protocols, Sir," JARVIS replied primly. "My primary protocol is to handle your well-being and that of the people dear to you, in this case, Prince Loki."

Tony and Loki shared a look, and then succumbed to the unavoidable. And Tony knew Loki was thinking exactly the same thing Tony was. He could ignore his own health, but not the comfort of a person he cared so much about. And JARVIS knew it, the sneaky little schemer.

Tony would have been pissed off if he hadn't been so proud. Daddy's boy, all grown up and sassing Tony.

"Seems like we got told, Lo."

"Indeed, Anthony." Loki smiled. "It is just as well. I wish to finish removing the shrapnel tomorrow."

After living so long with the threat of the metal in his chest and the terrible privilege that came with it, Tony almost couldn't believe that he would be free of it, just like that. But he did believe it, because Loki had been the one to say it. And Tony had always been a realist, better at machines than at people—but Loki had changed many things about his life. So Tony believed.

Loki teleported them out of the lab and back to the bedroom, at which point Tony found out that, no matter how tired he was, he could, in fact, squeeze in another orgasm. He didn't really think he could be blamed for it, although he did somewhat regret the fact that he sort of conked out mid-climax. But it was okay, really, because he woke up to Loki naked and curled up against him, and yes, indeed, he could really get used to this.

Loki was awake. He was circling the arc reactor with his finger, his expression thoughtful and very focused. He noticed the moment Tony woke up, because he shot Tony a quick smile. "Good morning, Anthony."

"Hey, gorgeous." Tony passed a hand through Loki's hair, loving the feel of the silken strands against his fingertips. "Am I still dreaming or do I really have a god in my bed?"

Loki did the brow arching thing again. "If you're trying to flirt with me, Anthony, it's quite unnecessary. I'm already nude."

"Yeah. Kind of related to the dreaming part."

Loki's expression softened. "Not a dream. I promise you that." He understood what Tony wasn't saying, that Tony desperately needed this too, more than he could properly express.

For a few moments, neither of them spoke. They were both completely content to just lay there. And then, Loki said, "I removed the shrapnel."

It should have been an earth-shattering moment. It should have tilted Tony's world on its axis. And to be fair, a part of Tony did do a happy dance—as much as he'd tried not to think about it, he'd always been very aware of how close he was to dying—but at the same time... He was also strangely... "huh" about it.

It was almost as if he'd worn out his awe after Loki had healed his palladium poisoning and had first started removing the shrapnel. His brain was simply reorganizing priorities—and right now, he was too busy being happy about holding Loki to be happy about the shrapnel. Did that even make any sense? Probably not.

Shaking himself, Tony pulled Loki in closer. "C'mere. Kiss."

Loki came willingly, and he didn't grimace despite the fact that Tony undoubtedly had morning breath. Seriously, Tony had the greatest lover ever. Sexier than three dozen Playboy bunnies put together—sorry, ladies—funny and witty, awesome in bed. Not to mention the fact that he could apparently bend the laws as physics at will. Tony wanted to lick him all over just for that.

But it also occurred to him that they were now very close to the end of the week, and soon, Loki would have to go back to Godville. After the conversation they'd recently had, Tony wasn't looking forward to that.

He must have tensed, because Loki broke their kiss, frowning slightly. "What is it? What is wrong, Anthony?"

Tony pressed his forehead against Loki's. "It's nothing." Loki gave him a skeptical look, and Tony amended, "I just... I'm worried. I don't want you to go. Go back, I mean. To them."

It wasn't the most coherent explanation possible, but it was good enough. Loki sighed. "I have to. I must be there for my brother's coronation."

"I know that, Lokitty. I do. But it's like... Imagine if you found out I had to go back to Afghanistan. Or meet Stane again. It's kind of like that."

It wasn't remotely the same, he knew, and he wasn't doing Loki any favors by comparing his family to fucking terrorists. But he wanted Loki to understand where he was coming from. What Asgard had done to Loki... It was fucked up, and Tony was nowhere near close to healing the wounds on Loki's heart. He was afraid that if Loki went back, all their progress—what little he had managed—would be gone.

His concern must have shown, because Loki's expression softened. "I would like nothing more than to stay here with you, Anthony. But I do have a responsibility to Asgard and to my brother. It will not be for long. The coronation itself only lasts a day, and I will be expected to be present there, but I should be able to absent myself on the second day of the celebration. It all depends."

The latter comment made something unsettling stir in Tony's chest. "On what?"

"Just a bit of fun," Loki said dismissively. "At any rate, even that shouldn't keep me too long from you. I did make a promise that I would give you all the days you want, did I not?" He hesitated slightly, and then added, "I love you, Anthony. I will not fail you."

Tony melted. Loki had said he loved Tony before, but he'd been a cat at the time. This was different. It should have been difficult to say the words back—he was Tony Stark and his "I love you"s were never expressed in clear sentences. And yet, this time around, he had no trouble. "I love you too, Lo," he whispered.

And he knew he should probably press Loki about whatever he wasn't saying, but then Loki was leaning in and kissing him, and his skin was so soft, and he loved Tony... And Tony just forgot.

It was much later that he realized he definitely should not have.

 


	17. Coconut, Apples and Ice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thor movie chapters will start here! A lot of the content will coincide with what happens in the movie, but there'll also be significant differences. And really, this damn thing is getting so long... It's almost hilarious.  
> Anyway, thank you for all the encouragement. Your feedback is as always, super appreciated.

The new element apparently tasted like coconut. When Anthony said that, Loki gave him a dubious look and asked what that meant, and his mortal rolled his eyes. "I have to start feeding you something other than sushi. JARVIS, make a note."

"Of course, Sir."

Loki scanned his mortal from head to toe. They had finished unlocking the secrets of the Tesseract the day before and had synthesized the new element in a particle accelerator they had built in Anthony's lab. Loki had been somewhat horrified to see Anthony's blatant disregard for his own safety and could only be relieved that he'd been there. His seidr had come in handy in focusing and redirecting the power required for the process.

And then JARVIS said, "Congratulations, Sirs, you have created a new element," and they'd shared a look and a grin and Loki had dragged Anthony into a kiss. They hadn't even made it to the bedroom that time around, even with Loki's ability to teleport.

Naturally, they didn't insert the new reactor immediately. Instead, they left JARVIS to analyze it and compute whether it was compatible with Anthony's body or not. It was, but Loki still felt displeased.

"I wish this wasn't necessary," he confessed. "I do not want to leave you now, with this hole in your chest."

Technically speaking, with the shrapnel gone, Anthony no longer required the reactor, but neither could he leave his heart unprotected, and the surgery he needed to reconstruct his ribcage was complicated. They had agreed on Loki handling it after the coronation, when he had more time at his disposal.

"I get why it is, though," Anthony said soothingly. "It's fine, Lokitty. Don't worry about me. Just... promise me you'll be careful."

Over the past days, Anthony had grown increasingly concerned over Loki's imminent departure. He had cut off all communication to the outside world and rejected calls from SHIELD. He had refused to meet with the Lady Potts. He was obviously dreading their separation, and Loki could empathize.

"I will," he whispered against Anthony's lips.

Anthony shook his head, apparently not convinced. "No. Really promise me. Don't just say it. Just... Whatever happens, be careful."

Loki arched a brow. "Anthony, you do realize I am a millennium old, do you not?"

"That doesn't mean I can't worry about you."

And Loki should have perhaps been irritated that Anthony did not trust him, but it was nice to see Anthony's obvious affection for him. It was very rare for him to have that. His mother worried, and up to a point, so did Thor, when Loki suffered actual injuries, at least. But this was different, and it left Loki warm inside.

"You are right, of course. I will be _exceedingly_ careful, and once I am done with my affairs, I will come right back. How is that?"

"Better."

He probably still stayed longer than he should have, and by the time he could finally drag himself away from Anthony, he was running late. He pressed one last kiss to Anthony's lips and teleported back to his quarters in Asgard.

The preparations for the ceremony were already in full swing. Loki used his magic to deck himself in his ceremonial armor and went off to meet with his mother. They had not spoken in one whole week, and since then, his entire life had changed.

He found her in front of the feasting hall, keeping a close eye on the hustle and bustle of the servants. Technically speaking, she did not need to be there—everyone knew their role, and knew what to do. But Loki's mother always liked to look into things that were important to him and Thor.

As soon as she heard him approach, she turned toward him with a bright, if reproachful smile. "Loki, darling. We missed you at breakfast."

"My apologies, Mother. I was... detained."

"Detained?" Frigga arched a blond brow. "I would love to hear what could have kept you away for so long."

Loki had not originally planned to discuss the matter with her so soon, but he suddenly couldn't keep it to himself. There was so much on his mind when it came to Anthony, and for all that Asgard had showed him scorn, she had always been there for him. He cast a quick spell that kept their conversation from reaching any indiscreet ears and said, "I... Well, I might not have been entirely truthful with you in my message. I have met someone."

His mother's eyes widened. "Oh, Loki," she breathed out. "That is wonderful. I take it... Is it serious?"

"Yes, yes, it is." Loki licked his lips nervously. "Mother... I..." He did not know how to say this. They had not spoken of such things—it wasn't proper—but she was the only one he could turn to. "There is one... complication. I would appreciate your council, if you can spare the time."

"Of course, darling." She smiled brilliantly. "Anything you need."

And it was Thor's coronation day, but she still allowed him to lead her to her gardens, where they could steal a small moment in private. "I take it there is something about your new love that you wish to share?" his mother asked.

Loki didn't waste time with hedging. "He is Midgardian."

His mother briefly faltered. She couldn't have missed the pronoun, so she must have known he was saying more than one thing in that simple sentence.

She recovered after only a few moments of pause. "But you love him."

"I do. Very much. He is..." How could he possibly describe Anthony in one single sentence? "…everything I've been looking for in a partner."

"And he feels the same? Is he aware that you are not mortal like him?"

"Yes, he is, but Anthony... He is not the type to give up easily. He is unique among his people. Oh, Mother, I wish you could meet him. He is a lord among his kind, a great warrior and an armor smith, but he also has such mastery of the seidr of his people."

His mother gave him an amused look. "You do not need to list his qualities, Loki. For me, it is enough that you love one another." Her expression sobered. "I will speak to Idunn. It will require some maneuvering from my part, and I will have to meet him first, to judge his worth, as is custom. But if you wish to choose him for your consort, I have no doubt that he is worthy, and you will receive an Apple. That, I vow."

"Even if he is a man?" Loki asked softly.

His mother took his hand and squeezed it lightly. "I do not deny that I would have preferred it if you had taken a wife, but that is only because things would have been easier for you in Asgard. As long as you love one another, you have my blessing."

Loki let out a breath he hadn't even known he was holding. Idunn hated him, so getting an Apple for Anthony without his mother's intervention would have been tricky. And most Aesir—including Loki's father—viewed Midgardians as puny insects. Their lifespan was simply too short to achieve anything significant.

Of course, Anthony proved that theory wrong—in the handful of decades he had lived, he had done far more than countless Aesir Loki knew. But that was beside the point. If Loki had his mother's help, he could give Anthony the Apple. Of course, he would still have to discuss it with Anthony himself—he couldn't just spring immortality onto a loved one—but it was best to be prepared beforehand.

His mother's gaze grew thoughtful as she scrutinized his face. "My little Loki. How you have grown. I am so glad you have found someone after your own heart. I fear that no matter how hard I have tried, I have never managed to truly be the mother you deserve."

Loki's eyes widened. "Mother, no, that is not true." She had done her best, he knew that, and it wasn't like her own circumstances had been easy, if only because of her Vanir legacy.

"It certainly is." She sighed. "I actually did want to speak to you about..."

Thor's loud bellow interrupted whatever she had wanted to say. "Brother! You have returned."

Loki couldn't even be too exasperated with Thor after how well his conversation with his mother had gone. "Of course, Thor," he replied with a smile. "I couldn't possibly miss your big day."

Thor enveloped him in his massive arms, and for a few moments, everything seemed right in the world. He knew he still needed to go through with his plan. Thor was not ready to be king, and their father had to see that. But in that moment, when he was there, with his mother and his brother and a clear plan for fixing the problem of his lover's mortality, he could pretend, for a little while, that everything was perfect.

****

The crowd gathered in the throne room cheered as Thor approached Hlidskjalf. Thor threw the hammer into the air, basking in their adulation.

Loki mentally sighed at the display. It was somewhat reminiscent of Anthony's so-called press conference, and yet, so very different. Thor embraced the glory, fought for it, lived for it. For Anthony, it was a mask, one that hid his true beautiful self. The comparison made Loki even more determined to give Thor a lesson.

Kingship was not about glory, not truly. One would have thought that it would be easy to see, given how fatigued their father looked, but Thor was too self-absorbed to focus on anything else except the crowd's adoration. He needed to understand the truth, and so did the All-Father.

The spell was ready. Loki just needed to cast it, to pull the final thread that would open the portal and let the Jotnar in.

At the last moment, something niggled at the back of his mind. Anthony's parting plea, the promise he had made to be careful.

Loki decided to double-check his arrangements. Just in case. He had not made mistakes in spell casting in quite a while, and he'd made certain everything was in place, but it wouldn't hurt to look into it, one last time.

It was somewhat frustrating, since Loki no longer a familiar, so he had to do this the hard way. He split his consciousness, manipulating the light around him to hide the clone.

The complexity of the spell made him glad for the fact that he'd had the time to rest after he'd removed the last of the shrapnel from Anthony's body, but if nothing else, it would be good practice. And it never hurt to make sure his tracks were well-covered.

He almost wrecked all his careful planning when he arrived in the Vault, only to find two guards eagerly peering at the Casket of Ancient Winters. It was only habit that helped him suppress his gasp. No! What in Norns' name were they doing here? This area of the Vault was forbidden to everyone other than the royal family. If they took one step further, the Destroyer would activate and incinerate them.

They did not actually take that final step, but that didn't change the fact that they represented a huge problem. Letting Jotnar into the Weapons' Vault was  a risk, yes, but not as high as all that. Not even the Jotnar who'd been foolish enough to take the bait knew Loki was the one behind the idea and his spells were completely untraceable.

But there was a difference between a bit of fun to make his point and getting Aesir citizens killed.  For he had no doubt that if the foolish guards were still here when Loki activated the portal, their lives would be forfeit.

He could not cast the spell, not as long as they were there. He needed a distraction, something that would remove the guards from the Vault. But what? He couldn't exactly start a random fire or cause any sort of minor mischief. Anyone would know it was him.

The idea struck Loki just as Thor was kneeling, winking at Loki and Frigga. Loki kept up his facade of complete composure even as he sent his clone to the stables. 

Sleipnir perked up the moment he sensed Loki. Loki was still invisible, of course, but Sleipnir wasn't just any horse. Loki's magic still ran through his veins. _"Sleipnir, I need you to do something for me,"_ Loki explained hastily. _"Make a lot of noise. Get the guards to come here, draw their attention."_

Sleipnir whinnied nervously. _"Mischief?"_ he murmured in Loki's mind.

Loki winced. He had forgotten how protective Sleipnir could get of him. _"Up to a point, but I promise it's perfectly safe."_ Damn it, he was running out of time.

In the throne room,  Sif gave him a long look, but she did not notice  anything different about him . Of course she didn't. Even his mother was oblivious.

In the stables, Loki shot Sleipnir a pleading look. _"I beg you, my darling, you must do this for me. I have no time to explain."_

Sleipnir nodded. His voice drifted into Loki's mind  once more .  _"Sleipnir understands. He will help."_

Loki sent his clone back to the Vault. Seconds after he arrived, shouting started outside. The guards shared a look and then sped away from the Casket. "What is happening?" Loki heard them shout.

"The stables. The All-Father's horse seems to have grown mad. He's bringing the stables down."

Sleipnir... Oh, what would Loki do without him? Perhaps it was suitable that the Midgardians called him Loki's son.

Either way, the guards were now distracted. It would only be for a moment. Even with Sleipnir's aid, the guards would not leave their actual post. They were meant to watch over the Weapons Vault and they had no business in the stables. Whatever the case, they still left the room. Satisfied, Loki dispelled his clone and pulled on the final thread that would open the portal to the Jotnar.

In the throne room, the All-Father trailed off mid-sentence, just as he was about to pronounce Thor king. He shot to his feet, his fatigue vanishing as if by magic. "Frost Giants!"

Loki's temples were throbbing after the sudden surge of magic he had used. He still pretended to be as shocked and concerned as the others. He followed his father to the Weapons Vault, double-checking for any leftover traces of his seidr. All clear. Excellent.

Predictably, Thor was furious. He wanted to strike back at the Jotnar, march into Jotunheim and apparently, break the spirits of the Frost Giants. Truly, Loki had been more right about his brother than he himself had realized. The oaf would have unleashed death and destruction over the realm within hours of the All-Father's fall into the Odinsleep.

"You're thinking only as a warrior," their father said. Loki suppressed the urge to roll his eyes. What had he been trying to say all this time?

"This was an act of war," Thor predictably snapped back.

"It was the act of but a few," their father answered, "doomed to fail."

And of course it had been doomed to fail. Loki would have never allowed for anything different, nor would he have taken the chance if he hadn't been certain the Jotnar would never leave the Weapons Vault alive.

Thor was not convinced. "Look how far they got!"

"We will find the breach in our defenses and it will be sealed," the All-Father said, his tone deceptively calm. Loki kept his silence. With that, he could not agree, for obvious reasons. He could also tell that his father was losing his temper, and the last thing he needed to do was to intervene.

Thor missed the spark of anger in their father's eye. "As king of Asgard..."

"But you are not king," their father cut Thor off, his voice echoing loudly against the cavernous walls of the Vault. "Not yet."

Thor gaped at their father's back as Odin stalked off. The coronation was stopped. Loki suppressed his smile. He had won.


	18. Laufeyson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again thanks again for all the awesome feedback. It's so great to see the response to my story and know other people are enjoying it.  
> We're getting close to the real point of A Friend for a Week, which is the consequences of Loki having Tony. There'll be plenty of angst around for a few chapters, and a good portion will still follow Thor movie events.  
> That being said, have a very fun and mischief-filled Christmas Eve!

Loki left Thor in the feasting hall, trashing tables. His brother needed some time to cool off. In the meantime, Loki went to check up on Sleipnir.

The guards were still combing through the grounds. They were jumpy and restless, but naturally, they had not found any trace of the Jotnar outside the stables.

Loki passed a hand through Sleipnir's mane, caressing the massive steed. "It is all right," he said out loud. "All is well. No one will harm you."

He offered Sleipnir a piece of apple, and through their telepathic connection, added, _"Thank you. That was perfect."_

He regretted having to involve Sleipnir in his scheme, but it had all worked out for the best. Asgard was safe. Thor was angry, but would get over it after he broke some training dummies. Their mother would be regent while the All-Father slept, and Loki would soon be able to go back to Anthony's side.

All was well.

Sleipnir whinnied lightly. _"Safe? Mama safe?"_

Loki smiled. _"Yes, my darling, I am quite safe. As I said, you need not fear for me."_

He would have liked to stay for a while longer with Sleipnir, but he decided he should probably check up on Thor. He got back to the feasting hall just in time to hear Thor deliver a rousing speech to Sif and the Warriors Three.

Loki felt a niggle of discomfort upon seeing the wide smile on his brother's face. It wasn't that he wanted Thor to be angry, but it was too soon for Thor's temper to settle. Whatever had put him in a good mood again couldn't be good.

"Thor? Going on an adventure again?"

"Brother!" Thor grinned at him. "There you are. I was wondering if I would have to come seek you out. We have decided we must go to Jotunheim."

Loki's eyes widened, and he couldn't help but take a step back. "Thor... You cannot be serious."

But of course he was, and apparently, he had already convinced his cronies. "Brother, you must see that it is necessary. We cannot simply let the matter slide."

"You cannot do anything without disobeying Father and breaking the truce with Laufey," Loki replied. "Thor, please. You must see sense."

No, this wasn't supposed to happen. If Thor went to Jotunheim... Loki couldn't hope to control whatever his brother would do. And the Jotnar might not know he was behind the whole thing, but that didn't mean this could not still end up a complete disaster.

Taking a deep breath, Loki squashed down his panic. "Sif. You know I am right. Jotunheim is barred to us for a reason."

She hesitated. Hogun and Fandral shared a look. A spark of hope ignited in Loki's chest. Just a bit more. If only he could press his advantage.

"The All-Father has already given us his commands, but even assuming that we would agree on disobeying him, the risk of going there is far too great."

Thor shook his head. "I do not mean to attack them. I will simply ask my questions and then we will leave." He lifted his hammer and grinned again. "And if they do decide to fight us, I will show them the might of the Thunderer. Come, my friends. We cannot let this affront slide. We cannot let the Jotun mock us."

Whatever uncertainty the warriors felt faded in the face of Thor's exuberance. Loki's shoulders slumped. Thor was like that. His charisma could lead seasons warriors into throwing all caution to the wind, just for glory and for the might of Asgard.

And Loki had promised Anthony that he would be careful, but he could hardly leave his brother to go alone to Jotunheim. That would be even worse.

Perhaps it was not too late to derail this. Loki's mind worked furiously as he tried to come up with a solution. He could still notify their father somehow. And if he spoke to Heimdall, the gatekeeper might stop them, long enough at least for their father to intervene.

Thor walked to his side and gripped the back of Loki's neck, as was his habit. "Come now, brother. Join us." He leaned in closer to Loki, lowering his voice. "I have missed you this past week."

Loki's heart clenched. If only things had been different, and Loki had not been torn between his loyalty to Asgard and that to his brother.

"Very well, Thor," he said with a sigh. "I will come. Norns only know the trouble you'd get into without me there."

"Excellent!" Thor boomed.

Loki still told the guard to notify the All-Father of their departure, of course. It would have been better if he'd been able to send a clone, but he made it his business to not display the full extent of his abilities. That would just be asking for trouble. So, a guard it was.

Sleipnir was restless when they went to the stables to retrieve their horses. Loki stopped to pet the steed one more time. He couldn't linger for too long, since his brother was already hastening him along, but he still wanted to do this. He just had a very bad feeling. He told himself it could be nothing, that he might still be able to stop this, but as good as liar as he was, not even he could actually change the truth.

On their way to the Observatory, Volstagg couldn't miss the chance to tease him. "You are far too affectionate with the All-Father's horse. Are you sure there isn't something you're not telling us?"

Fandral laughed. "You might be on to something, my friend. I would not be surprised if he were truly your son and not that of your mare."

Loki would have normally been irritated by the comment—especially after finding out what it had escalated to on Midgard—but he was too distracted to pay much heed to it. "I raised him, so he is fond of me, as I am of him."

"Any clue on why he acted the way he did?" Sif asked.

"I do not know," Loki replied. "There is no evidence to suggest the Jotnar approached the stables. I believe he might have sensed them due to the fact that he is of Jotnar stock, but I cannot be certain."

Sif hummed thoughtfully. She didn't look convinced. Loki idly wondered what their father made of Sleipnir's behavior. Had he even considered it at all? Loki hadn't gotten the chance to see him since the confrontation in the Weapons Vault.

It didn't matter right now. No one truly understood the extent of Sleipnir's intelligence and they would not blame him for helping Loki. For the moment, Loki had to focus on stopping this foolish quest before the consequences of his trick grew far beyond his expectations.

They were almost at the Observatory, so they dismounted. Heimdall stood in front of the golden dome, his massive sword planted against the bridge. "Leave this to me," Loki offered immediately. He took a step forward and started, "Good Heimdall..."

"You're not dressed warmly enough," the gatekeeper interrupted him.

Loki froze. Surely not. Surely Heimdall would not be so foolish so as to let them go just like that. "I'm sorry?"

"Do you think that you can deceive me?" Heimdall asked, his voice cold.

Loki laughed lightly. And yes, he had deceived Heimdall before, and he did so on a regular basis. If he could use that, make Heimdall get in their way just because Loki was there... "You must be mistaken..."

Thor pushed past him, fixing his steely gaze on Heimdall. "Enough!" he barked. "Heimdall, may we pass?"

"Never has an enemy slipped my watch until this day." He gave Loki a telling look as he spoke, and of course, of course he suspected Loki. Loki had expected it, but still, to know Heimdall would go this far... "I wish to know how that happened."

"Then tell no one where we've gone until we've returned, understand?" Thor ordered.

And Heimdall let them pass, just like that. Loki ignored Volstagg's following quip, because he was too busy frantically trying to come up with a solution. He couldn't turn back now. He had promised that he would go with them, and Heimdall was already inserting the sword in its assigned slot. He did so even as he warned them of the perils they could find on Jotunheim, even as he himself acknowledged he could be sending the heir of Odin, his future king, to his death.

Fool.

"I have no plans to die today," Thor said, now cheerful once more.

"None do," Heimdall answered.

And yes, theoretically speaking, Loki could have made an issue of it, planted himself in front of the Bifrost, used his seidr to stop them. But there was only so far he could go without completely making a mess of things—or more of a mess than it had already become.

He went through the Bifrost with Thor and his cronies.

The Rainbow Bridge dropped them on an icy and desolate cliff. Hogun took one look around and said, "We shouldn't be here."

Loki wanted to scream. Hadn't he been saying that all along?

Thor predictably ignored the warning. "Let's move," he ordered, his hold on Mjolnir tight.

Loki took position beside his brother, as he always did. The ice crackled, and the darkness seemed to shift around them, as if it was alive. Loki's magic restlessly twitched inside him.

He hadn't liked coming to Jotunheim the one time he'd visited in secret to speak to the Frost Giants. He liked it even less now. It made something at the back of his mind squirm, and he wanted nothing more than to grab Thor's arm and teleport them both out of there, or better yet, get Heimdall to do his duty and remove them from this dangerous situation.

Alas, he did neither of these things, and their meeting with Laufey went roughly as Loki had expected it go. Thor had come looking for a fight, and Laufey's hatred of their father— _a murderer and a thief_ , he said—showed. And Laufey couldn't possibly know the truth about Loki's involvement, but he still said "The house of Odin is full of traitors," and looked at Loki with those fierce scarlet eyes.

Frost Giants were already surrounding them. Loki pushed back his own panic and grabbed Thor's arm. "Thor, stop and think. Look around you. We're outnumbered."

Thor's lust for battle was still not satisfied. He wanted blood, Loki could see it. "Know your place, brother," he snapped.

Fortunately, Laufey was more cautious than Thor. Apparently, even Frost Giants understood the repercussions of war, because Laufey agreed to let them depart. Loki jumped at the chance. "We will accept your most gracious offer."

Thor shot Loki a furious look, but they could fight it out in Asgard if Thor didn't like it. Even Thor had to see this was too risky.

And maybe it would have worked. Maybe he could have dragged his brother off and had Heimdall whisk them back to their father's side.

It took one simple insult for Thor to change his mind and attack the Frost Giants.

Later, Loki would remember very little of the battle that ensued. He fought, of course he did. He used his magic and his daggers and he came to Fandral's aid when a Frost Giant impaled him on a spear of ice.

But then, one of the Jotnar touched him. Loki was not burned, not like Volstagg. Instead, his arm turned blue.

He supposed it was only the ongoing battle that kept him from breaking down on the spot—that, and his longtime experience being the Liesmith. Even as his mind echoed with a litany of _"No, no, what is happening? Am I cursed? What is going on?_ ", he shouted at Thor to retreat. Even as he ran through the frozen wastes of Jotunheim, he tried to review everything he knew about Frost Giants, seek some sort of explanation.

There was only one conclusion he could come to—but it was too dreadful to consider.

Their father came for them, but it was too late. Asgard was already on the brink of war. And Loki could do nothing but watch in numb horror as his brother was exiled and sent through the Bifrost, to a fate known only to the wisdom of the All-Father.

With the whirl of the Bifrost still buzzing in his ears, Loki went directly to the Weapons Vault. Like a man in a dream, he walked up to the Casket. He wished he had been surprised when he turned blue once again.

When his father called out to him from the steps of the Vault, Loki turned toward him. "What am I?" he asked.

"You are my son," came the reply.

"What more than that?" Loki managed to choke out. His father stared at him. "Tell me! The Casket wasn't the only thing you took from Jotunheim that day, was it?"

Loki already knew the answer to that question, but he was still not prepared to hear his father say "Laufey's son."

"Laufeyson," he repeated. One word, and it meant so much.

It wasn't even just that he didn't belong on Asgard, no. Yes, it was a heavy blow, to know that Odin and Frigga weren't his parents, and Thor wasn't his brother.

But beyond all that, Loki's mind instantly went to Anthony. He was almost amused, really. Because of course, now that he had found someone to love him, someone who displayed real interest in his true self, it turned out that said true self was, in fact, a lie.

The skin Anthony so liked to kiss was nothing more than a facade. All the embraces and the promises they had shared... Meaningless. The Jotnar had invaded Midgard. They were monsters. Not even someone with Anthony's golden heart could possibly deny it.

Why? Why had the Norns been so cruel to give him Anthony and them snatch him back out of Loki's grasp? Was it punishment?

Or perhaps there was just something fundamentally vile about him, something that even the Jotnar had noticed, that had led them to abandon him to die.

A tear trailed down his cheek, and Loki idly wondered how he could even cry. "So I am no more than another stolen relic, locked up here until you might have use of me?" A thing, just another artifact in the All-Father's Vault.

"Why do you twist my words?" the All-Father asked.

"You could have told me what I was from the beginning." And maybe then, Loki would have never fallen in love, wouldn't have made the mistake to give his heart to his precious mortal. "Why didn't you?"

"You're my son. I wanted only to protect you from the truth."

Protect him from the truth? Protect him from the truth? What kind of protection had the All-Father provided, when he had been so different all along, when the lie had only made him wonder "why, why, why?".

"What, because I am the monster parents tell their children about at night?" The All-Father sat heavily on the steps of the Vault, but Loki could barely hear him, barely hear his protests. Anger and grief swelled inside him, hot and bright, and he lashed out at the only possible target. "You know, it all makes sense now, why you favored Thor all these years, because no matter how much you claimed to love me, you couldn't have a Frost Giant sitting on the throne of Asgard."

There was no response from the All-Father. Loki's haze of anger cleared as he finally processed what had happened.

"Guards!" he shouted shakily. "Guards! Please help!"

Even as the guards responded to his cry and came to assist him, Loki knew there was no turning back. In one fell swoop, he had lost everything—his family, his lover, even his own sense of self.

He turned toward the platform where the Casket still lay. He wondered... If he had held on a little longer, would the Destroyer have activated? Would it have incinerated Loki just like it had the Frost Giants he had convinced to come here?

He almost wanted to find out... But he could not. He had still made a promise. One way or another, he still had to go back to Midgard, and his mother needed him.

Loki rushed after the guards, the doors of the Weapons Vault closing heavily behind him.


	19. Will of a King

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas! Today my first gift to you is: heavy angst!  
> This is where things really start to change compared to the Thor movie. As always, thank you for the comments, kudos and hits. They feed the evil muse :D  
> Enjoy and happy holidays!

The All-Father was in the Odinsleep and Loki was king. Loki sat on the throne, holding onto Gungnir, his mother's words still echoing in his ears. _"Asgard is yours."_

He didn't want Asgard. All he wanted was to be Loki and go back to Anthony and crawl into his mortal's arms and wake up to JARVIS's voice and go to bed only when JARVIS nudged him and Anthony out of the lab. And now, he would never have that.

The throne was cold, as cold as Loki's Jotun skin perhaps. Loki closed his eyes and used the seidr deep within Hlidskjalf to send his gaze over to Midgard.

He first looked onto his brother. Thor seemed to have somehow managed to recruit a female mortal on a quest to retrieve his hammer, which was currently in the power of SHIELD, of all things. The Son of Coul was watching over it. A part of Loki hated Thor, hated him with a passion for so easily shaking off the effects of a trip that had destroyed Loki's life. But he also suspected retrieving the hammer would not be as easy as Thor expected.

Tearing his gaze away from Thor, Loki looked on Anthony.

His mortal was in the lab, bent over his work table. "JARV, how long has it been?"

"Twenty-two hours, Sir. May I suggest that you get some sleep?"

Anthony shook his head. "I want to be awake in case Lokitty comes back." He angrily turned away from his work, clenching his hands into fists. "I should have never let him go. Something's wrong, Jay, I can feel it."

Loki loved him so much it hurt. He had to go back, had to face this—but he couldn't, not just yet.

He shook himself out of his musings when the guards announced the arrival of Sif and the Warriors Three. Loki already felt tired just at the thought of facing them, but he did not turn them away.

It was almost amusing, really. The throne room was massive, and due to the angle of the stairs Loki's presence—and the fact that he was not Odin—was not immediately obvious. Sif and the Three walked up into the throne room with the obvious belief that they were about to face the All-Father. When they noticed Loki, they paled visibly.

"My friends..." Loki greeted them. He truly wanted to see their reaction. They had never cared for him, and he very much doubted that would change now that he'd ended up on the throne.

He was right. Fandral was so shocked that he blurted out, "Where's Odin?"

Mentioning the All-Father by name was a gross breach of protocol, but Loki let it slide. "Father has fallen into the Odinsleep. Mother fears he may never awaken again."

Sif stalked up to the throne proudly, the Three following behind her. "We would speak with her."

"She has refused to leave my father's bedside. You can bring your urgent matter to me." He paused, half for effect, and half because the throne still weighed on him. But he could not show weakness, so he got up, holding Gungnir proudly. "Your king."

Thor's cronies shared uncomfortable looks. After a long pause, they knelt and saluted, acknowledging his position. Loki wished that made him feel better, but all he felt was bitterness.

Still on her knees, Sif said, "My king, we would ask that you end Thor's banishment."

Loki snorted. Of course that was what she wanted, the fool. "My first command cannot be to undo the All-Father's last. We're on the brink of war with Jotunheim. Our people need a sense of continuity in order to feel safe in these difficult times. All of us must stand together for the good of Asgard."

It was not even a lie. If he did bring Thor back, what then? Thor would simply attack Jotunheim all over again. And even if Loki had been willing to risk all those lives and all that pain—which he was not, even now—in a war with the Jotnar, there was no way Loki's true ancestry would stay hidden.

Sif shot to her feet, looking like she was going to reach for her blade. Fandral grabbed her arm at the last moment. "Yes, of course."

Volstagg shot Loki an awkward smile. Perhaps he was remembering their earlier conversation, the quips about Sleipnir and Loki's silver tongue turning to lead. "If I may... beg the indulgence of Your Majesty to perhaps reconsider..."

Loki's patience ran out. "We're done."

Sif glared at him before she left, and Loki knew this wasn't over. But as she turned away from him, something occurred to Loki. He was king now, yes, but that didn't just extend to the throne and to Gungnir. It extended to something greater, something far more important.

For the first time since this entire disaster had started, Loki felt a spark of hope inside him and the beginnings of an actual plan. He smiled, already walking out of the throne room, his mind fixed on his destination.

He had wanted to have a life with Anthony, to make Anthony his consort. Clearly, that wasn't going to happen anymore, but neither could he abandon Anthony to mortality and death.

As king, he had free access to the Golden Apples. Idunn could not refuse him, no matter how much she hated him. He could do as he pleased. He could grant Anthony the gift of eternal life.

He would need more than one apple, he decided, already heading toward the orchard. For one, Anthony would need a companion. The Lady Potts. Once Loki was out of the picture, they would certainly reconcile. Loki would speak to her if it was necessary, or he could have JARVIS do it. Yes, that would work.

In time, they would have children. Children with Anthony's brilliance and bright eyes. They could have been Loki's children too... But no, he could not think such things. This was a future for Anthony and his lady, not for Loki.

Apples. Would a bushel suffice? Perhaps two, just to be certain. Golden Apples did not spoil, and Idunn's trees were always heavy with fruit. Two bushels was nothing.

He could not tell Anthony he was Jotnar, not immediately. If he did, Anthony would never trust him again, perhaps would not take the Apple. That was unacceptable. So, he needed to lie. It would be difficult, but for Anthony, Loki thought he could do it.

Yes, it would be worth it. Everything else was gone, but there was still this. Loki had still done this right. He had saved Anthony's life, and he still needed to finish, to make sure Anthony was happy and healthy, just like he had promised. It was the least he could do, after he'd inadvertently made Anthony touch him, touch... a Jotun.

He would worry about Sif and the Three and Thor and the Jotnar.... after. For the moment, Anthony was his priority.

Idunn was naturally in the orchard, the ever-faithful guardian of the Golden Apples. She stood when she saw him approach and bowed politely. "My king. Greetings."

Rumor of Loki's unfortunate kingship had obviously spread. Loki acknowledged her greeting with a nod. "Lady Idunn. I require two bushels of Apples."

Idunn's gaze shot toward him, her eyes wide with shock. "My king?"

Loki arched an inquiring brow. "Yes?"

She could not ask why. It was not her place to question him. In truth, Loki could just pick the Apples himself if he wanted to, but Idunn was the traditional keeper of the orchard, and even as king, he was required to display respect. It was only up to a point, of course, because in the end, Loki's will was law.

Idunn's hatred for him must have been greater than he imagined, because she still dared to question him. "The Apples always need to be accounted for," she said.

"Indeed, and they will be in the keeping of the King of Asgard. Now... Two bushels. I will not ask again."

Idunn's eyes sparked with anger, her lips pressed together. Nevertheless, she provided Loki with two bountiful baskets of Golden Apples. Yes, more than enough for Anthony, the Lady Potts and their children.

"Thank you, Lady Idunn," he said politely—if not sarcastically. "As ever, your service to Asgard is appreciated."

She would have probably gutted him if she could have, much like Sif, really, but she could not. Grinning, Loki turned away and left the orchard, secreting the apples in a dimensional pocket.

Now for the hard part. Anthony. Anthony. Norns... This would be difficult.

To brace himself for the confrontation that was to come, Loki decided to handle a different problem. He made his way to the Bifrost, where Heimdall awaited, as ever.

He really should travel to Jotunheim, but... he couldn't, not just yet. Anthony first. For the moment, a delay would have to be enough. Heimdall's eyes glowed with knowledge and suspicion, but he bowed in acknowledgment of Loki's presence.

"This past week... I sought you out during your absence., and I could neither see nor hear you. You were shrouded from me like the Frost Giants that entered this realm."

Loki didn't have the time or the patience to banter with Heimdall, but neither could he display his true state of mind. "Perhaps your senses have weakened after your many years of service."

It was somewhat amusing, since it was not the first time Loki shrouded himself from the gatekeeper's eyes. Heimdall had never mentioned it before, although Loki had been careful to only do it when it concerned his private matters, so perhaps Heimdall had simply not deemed it relevant so far.

If he found out after all this that, in fact, Heimdall had never bothered to look into his actions until this day, he would probably die laughing.

"Or perhaps someone has found a way to hide that which he does not wish me to see."

Loki tired of this conversation. He waved a hand dismissively. "Perhaps. Heimdall, you are aware of the seriousness of our situation in Jotunheim?" A rhetorical question. Of course Heimdall had seen what had happened. It would have been a little hard to miss.

If Heimdall was taken aback by the abrupt topic change, he did not show it. "Yes, of course."

"Then as your king, I order you this. You will open the Bifrost to no one until I have repaired the damage my brother has done."

It was still a mystery of how he was going to do that when he could barely think, but... Later. After he gave Anthony the Apple. After he made sure something about his whole life could still go right.

For the moment, Thor needed to be kept on Midgard at all costs, and Sif and the Three had could not interfere. Loki would make additional plans later.

He left Heimdall standing on the Bifrost, still feeling the gatekeeper's gaze burning into his back. Once he was far enough away and safely out of view of any curious Asgardians, he wrapped his shields tightly around himself and reached for the paths between worlds. It was still so easy to find Anthony, his mortal's brilliance like a beacon in the massive void of the universe. With a thought, Loki teleported himself to his mortal's side.

The lab was just as he had left it, an eternity ago. JARVIS's voice sounded the same. "Welcome back, Prince Loki."

Anthony turned toward him, his entire face lighting up when he saw Loki. "Loki... Oh, thank God."

It was only then that Loki realized he had not actually planned what to do now that he was here. Pretend that everything was all right? He had already decided he could not reveal the full extent of the truth, but how could he say that he could not pursue their relationship and still give Anthony the Apple?

Then again... Perhaps he could still have this. After all, why not? Anthony did not know he was a Frost Giant. He need _never_ know. The problem was the war... But Loki was king now.

A worm of an idea niggled at the corner of his glazed mind. If he went back to Asgard and used the power of the Bifrost against Jotunheim, all his problems would be solved. No one would ever find out the truth of his shame. He'd prove his loyalty to Asgard, to his father. But more importantly, he could still have Anthony, still have his mortal's love.

The throne was irrelevant, but this... Loki couldn't lose this, couldn't lose his love. It was the only thing that came clear and true through the haze in his mind.

"I did say I would, did I not?" he somehow managed to say. He summoned every last mask he had left and put on a smile for his mortal. "I have brought you a gift."

He retrieved one Apple from his dimensional pocket—just one, for now. Perhaps he would not need the others after all.

Anthony's eyes widened. "Golden Apples? Seriously? That's actually a thing?"

"Yes. If you eat this, you will heal of your injuries. Not only that, but you will be granted the long life and resilience of an Aesir. You will need to eat one every hundred years to keep those abilities."

"Whoa," Anthony breathed out. "And here I thought removing the shrapnel was awesome."

For all his words, Anthony looked away from the golden fruit. He glanced at Loki, and he tilted his head slightly. "Lo? Everything okay? You're pale. And where did the shiny gold spear come from?"

Right. Gungnir. Loki had completely forgotten about it. "I... Err... It's a temporary development. Nothing to worry about."

"U-huh."

And then Anthony walked to his side and leaned into Loki's embrace. Loki had not even realized he'd put one of the work stations between them, keeping Anthony from reaching for him.

Anthony was so close, and he was obviously going to kiss Loki, and no, Loki couldn't do it. Deep inside, he was still a Frost Giant. Any moment now, his skin could turn blue and he could burn Anthony. He was a threat, a disgrace. He shouldn't even be in Anthony's presence at all.

He reeled away from Anthony so fast he stumbled over his own feet. "No!"

What had he been thinking? He couldn't have this, of course he couldn't. Foolish.

_The Apple. Think about the Apple. Anthony's life. His family with the Lady Potts. Yes. Stick to the plan._

He straightened his back and faced Anthony again. Anthony narrowed his eyes at him. "Loki, what's wrong?" His eyes flashed with anger. "God, what did they do to you? I knew I should have never let you go."

_Lie. Lie, Loki, lie. The best lie is always the one that holds truth._ "Anthony... The matter is this. There was a... development in Asgard. I was made king instead of my brother. This means I cannot be with you as we discussed."

Anthony blinked. He had obviously not expected that. "Ah. The shiny gold spear." He tapped his fingers against the casing of the arc reactor. "So... King."

For a few long moments, neither of them spoke. It was awkward, and Loki hated it, but it had to be this way. "Yes, but that does not mean I cannot fulfill my vow to you."

"Why the Apple then?" Anthony asked, his nostrils flaring. "What am I supposed to do with immortality if you're not around?"

"I have more," Loki replied steadily, offering the Apple to Anthony. "For the Lady Potts. Your children."

"So you're just going to foist me over to Pepper?" Anthony asked in disbelief, slapping Loki's hand away. He turned his back on Loki, obviously angry and hurt. "Fuck. Look at that. I should have known it was all too good to be true. Too big of a fuckup, huh?"

Loki ached to reach for his mortal, but he could not. His hand burned where Anthony had struck it. "No, Anthony, it's not you, it's..."

"Oh, I'm not having the "it's not you, it's me" conversation with you, Lo. I refuse."

Loki struggled to gather his thoughts. At this rate, Anthony would refuse the Apple regardless if Loki told him he was Jotun or not. He needed to find a way, some way... How? His mortal was clever, so clever, and Loki wasn't at his best. He needed to think, but all his plans were falling apart. The world was a haze, and at the back of his mind a voice was still screaming, _Laufeyson, Laufeyson._

Anthony's voice shook Loki from his trance, drawing his attention back to the matter of hand. His tone was different, speculative, suspicious. "You're telling me the guys who dissed you all your life suddenly crowned you king? I'm thinking there's a little more going on here. It's really... It's really not about me, is it?"

He approached Loki again, slowly, steadily. Loki took a step back. No, this wasn't supposed to happen. Anthony wasn't supposed to see through the lie. "Come on, Lokitty, talk to me." A moment of pause followed and something prodded at Loki's mind. _"Loki, please."_

Anthony's voice took Loki aback. They had not really spoken that way since Loki had started using his Aesir form, and it was a blow, because it felt so intimate. Loki couldn't bear it, couldn't accept it, not when he knew he could never have it again.

"No!" he screamed. "Leave me be!"

His magic lashed out, emerging out of him in a burst of concussive force. Anthony was right in the way. Norns... _No, no, no..._

The magic curled around Anthony, avoiding him and crashing against the machines and work spaces in the lab. Glass shattered and devices exploded. Anthony just stood there, frozen and unharmed.

"Uh... Okay then." He looked around at the devastation. "Seems the problem is bigger than I thought. JARVIS?"

"DUM-E and U are fine, Sir," came JARVIS's voice. "None of the damage requires immediate attention."

"Okay, awesome."

Anthony stalked to his side. Loki was still in shock and he couldn't hide or run any longer. His knees went weak, and he dropped to the floor. Anthony knelt next to him, but Loki didn't look at his mortal. He stared at his hands instead. Where had Gungnir gone, he wondered. He didn't know, couldn't remember. He could only remember the sight of his own arm turning blue.

"Okay, Lo," Anthony said. "You're going to sit here and you're going to tell me what the hell happened."

Loki couldn't... He couldn't... If Anthony knew, he would never take the Apple, and it was the only thing left, the only good thing he could do. But he had already destroyed so much, even here. He'd almost killed Anthony.

Only one thing... The Apple. "Anthony... Please..."

All his words were gone. His silver tongue truly had turned to lead. He pressed the Apple to Anthony's hand with shaking fingers. "Please, take it."

This time around, Anthony didn't reject it, and Loki could have sobbed in relief. It didn't last. "How about we do this? I'll eat it. I'll do whatever you want. We can make a pie. I have no idea how to cook, but JARVIS will help. But... we'll do all that _after_ you tell me."

Loki was already shaking his head before Anthony could even finish the phrase. "No, I cannot." Anthony needed to eat the Apple. He wouldn't eat the Apple if he found of Loki was Jotun.

"Loki, look at me. Come on, look at me."

Loki didn't want to face Anthony, but he found himself unable to resist the lure of Anthony's voice. His mortal's brightness burned him. "There you go." Anthony's smile was strained, but there. "Now, trust me a little. What is this all about?"

The words came rushing out despite Loki's attempt to stop them. "I... This was all a lie, Anthony, all a dream. I should have never tried... should have never hoped to have a love. I... It cannot be."

"Why?" Anthony's voice stayed low and steady. "Is it because I'm a guy? Or Earthgardian? We'll figure something out, Lo. You don't have to believe..."

"It's not that. It's just... I just... It all went wrong. I... I'm a monster. The monster parents tell their children about at night... You should... stay away from me."

_"Not going to happen, Lokitty,"_ Anthony whispered in his mind. _"Not come on. Slow and steady. Tell me."_

He shouldn't... He really shouldn't... But Loki's masks were crumbling, and he couldn't hold on to his composure any longer. He buried his face in Anthony's shoulder and started to speak.


	20. Harmless

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good morning everyone! Welcome to your daily Lokitty update! As always, thank you for your awesome feedback, comments and kudos.   
> IMPORTANT note: It has come to my attention that in yesterday's chapter I made a slight timeline error. When Loki talks to Sif and the Warriors Three, Thor has not yet attacked the SHIELD base, but rather, he is on the way there with Jane. I have since changed the place where Loki mentions it, and it doesn't affect the story so far in any way. My thanks to Nyx_Ro who pointed it out.  
> Now: onwards to the chapter!

If Tony had thought Loki's previous tale of his experiences in Asgard had been awful, what followed was the stuff of nightmares. Tony stared at the shards of glass on the lab floor, threaded his fingers through Loki's hair and listened.

"It was supposed to be only a trick, a harmless prank, to make the All-Father see Thor's rashness. Thor... He is a good man, but... He seeks glory too avidly. He would have plunged Asgard into war. I... It was supposed to be harmless, harmless... I thought... I was trying to do the right thing... for Asgard... for my family."

Tony didn't rush Loki. He placed the priceless Apple aside to free his hands and just stayed there, giving Loki time to speak. He wasn't the greatest listener in the world and neither was he the best to provide comfort, but he was hoping that his presence would help Loki somewhat.

It did. "There is an artifact in the All-Father's Weapons Vault, the Casket of Ancient Winters. It is the ancestral treasure of the Frost Giants. Odin took it from them after the war, when I was... when I was... a babe."

He was clearly having trouble, so Tony held him tighter and kissed his temple. He hoped he wasn't being too pushy—Loki had reacted negatively earlier when Tony had tried to kiss him. Fortunately, Loki didn't seem inclined to shove him away this time around.

"I had... I arranged for two Frost Giants to sneak in, to try to take the Casket. They were never going to succeed of course. The automaton guarding the Weapons Vault incinerated them before they could even attempt to make their escape." Loki broke away from their embrace and gave Tony a pleading, desperate look. "I was careful, Anthony. I kept two Aesir from being killed when the Jotnar arrived. Thor's coronation was stopped. It was supposed to be harmless, I swear it."

Tony suppressed a flinch. Two incinerated Frost Giants wasn't harmless, but Tony clearly couldn't say that. Loki was falling apart. Tony could see, an incipient flare of madness. Tony had to fix it somehow.

"Okay. I believe you. But that's not the problem, is it?"

"No. I... Thor... He wanted to investigate. I tried to stop him, but he was stubborn." His hold on Tony tightened almost, but not quite, to the point of pain. "Heimdall... The fool. He should have stopped us, but he has always hated me."

Heimdall. Tony revised what he had learned from the myths. "Your... err... Gatekeeper? The guy who watches over the Bridge?"

"Yes." Loki laughed, the sound a little too mad to hold any amusement. "He suspected me of foul play, and in that, he was right. But to send Thor? Thor of all people? Odin's heir? To Jotunheim? Fool."

Even with Loki not being extremely coherent, Tony could fill in the blanks well enough. Loki's brother had thrown a tantrum because he had missed his chance to daddy's crown, and the famous Gatekeeper had enabled him, because he'd been in a snit over Loki. Great.

"On Jotunheim..." Loki suddenly broke away, as if he couldn't bear Tony's touch anymore. His eyes were dark with grief and loss. "Anthony, before I say this... You must promise me. Promise me that you will eat the Apple. Please."

Oh. The Apple. Tony suddenly felt very stupid. It was all about Tony's immortality. If Tony hadn't rejected it to begin with, Loki would probably not be here, talking about this. It was obviously difficult for him, but it didn't take a genius to realize that Tony couldn't just let it go.

The Apple. "I'll eat it, Lo, as soon as we handle whatever has you so stressed. It's not that I don't want immortality you know." And fuck, he hadn't even gotten the chance to think about that, because Loki had started falling apart, and yeah... This was a bit much to take in. And for all that Tony was a genius, he couldn't really focus on the ramifications of such a decision—what would it mean for Stark Industries, for Tony and Loki, for SHIELD, for humanity—not until Loki's eyes stopped looking so haunted. "You're just more important right now," he added.

Loki flinched. Obviously, it had not been what he had wanted to hear. "I... I just want you to be happy, Anthony. With the Lady Potts."

"I don't love Pepper. I love you."

And he wanted to say more, but Loki already looked like he was going to run away any moment now. So he tentatively reached for Loki's hands and squeezed them.

Loki's breath caught. The silence stretched on. "On Jotunheim," he began again, "Thor confronted Laufey, the king of the Jotnar. The Jotnar did not know I was the one behind the attack. At first, Laufey told us to go, to return to Asgard while he still allowed it. I suppose... They might be beasts, but... They have some instinct of self-preservation. Or so it seemed. But another Jotun insulted Thor... A battle ensued. And in the battle..." Loki's breath caught. He kept staring at his hands, no, at his arm. "One of them... grabbed my arm. He should have burned me. Frostbite. But... Instead, I... My arm turned blue."

Blue. Tony might not have known what that meant, but he could extrapolate well enough, especially given Loki's lost tone.

Shit. If this was going where Tony thought it was going... Shit. Fucking hell.

Monster. The monster parents tell their children about at night. Shit.

"The All-Father came after us." Loki's voice was starting to sound distant again, like he wasn't even talking to Tony anymore. "He was angry, angry with Thor. He... He exiled Thor... sent him here, to Midgard." A soft, sharp laugh. "Sent the hammer too. The Son of Coul is guarding it..."

Well, that wasn't good. From what he'd heard of Thor, Tony wasn't very happy about the idea of having him on Earth. If Coulson had the hammer, Thor would presumably meet with SHIELD at what point, and yeah, that was a recipe for disaster right there. He relied on JARVIS to look into it, because right now, he couldn't leave Loki.

"And I... I went to the Weapons Vault and... touched the Casket. I... I turned blue again. The All-Father told me... He had found me on Jotunheim during the war. I'd been abandoned, left to die, probably because of my small size. A Frost Giant, but... too small for their race. I am not Odin's son at all, but Laufey's son. Laufeyson. Odin had taken me to... to help encourage peace... through me..." Loki swallowed and finally looked at Tony again. "I know, Anthony, that you cannot possibly... You cannot love a Frost Giant, a monster such as I. But consider... My affection and my promise to you are true. The Apples I bring are from Asgard. I swear to you, they are not harmful in any way. I... I only want you to be happy."

Tony felt nauseous. It was probably not a good time to mention to Loki that some of the myths on Midgard spoke of him being Jotun. That was something to address at a different point. But there were several things that were obvious.

Frost Giants were the long-time enemies of the Aesir. Loki had been taught all of his life that they were monsters. He saw nothing wrong with incinerating two of the Jotnar for the purpose of stopping his brother's coronation.

Loki had called them beasts, and now, it turned out that he was one of them. The son of the king, to top it off.

There were so many things he wanted to say, but... He was horrible at expressing himself, and his anger and dread were so thick he could barely even think.

"You do realize I fell in love with you when you were a cat." He paused and grimaced slightly. "And that came out wrong."

Loki blinked at him, obviously confused. "Anthony?"

"Lo, I don't care you're Jotun. All I care about is you being here, with me, safe, away from those assholes in Godville."

Loki looked like he'd been struck. "Anthony, you don't understand. I don't even look like this. I'm monstrous."

Tony shook his head. "I don't believe that. And even assuming that I don't know... Jotnar are incompatible to humans or something, I wouldn't care. I want you, however I can get you."

Loki's eyes filled with tears. He obviously didn't believe it, but then, how could he? He was fighting one thousand years of racism hammered into that beautiful brain. "Anthony... No... You cannot..."

"Look, Lo. There's only one Frost Giant I know, and he's gorgeous and sexy and so clever and he takes my breath away. And I'm going to be honest with you here. I think that whole spiel about them being beasts is bullshit. Beasts don't have kings, do they? They don't understand diplomacy."

Or maybe some did, at a rudimentary level? Tony wasn't sure.

"And that artifact of theirs... It sounded pretty fancy. I have no idea what it does, but I figure a race that has artifacts is a civilization of sorts. Not beasts, not animals, people, Lo."

"People," Loki repeated, like it was a foreign concept.

Tony pressed his advantage. "Yes, people. And also. Seriously, Lo, what do you really know about Jotnar? I mean... You yourself. You're a clever guy, you've traveled a lot. You're my God of PR. You know how rumors work, how stories are exacerbated. You understand lies and psyches. But your own experience... What do you know of them?"

He meant it more as a rhetorical question than anything else, but Loki replied anyway. "I didn't spend a lot of time on Jotunheim. It made me... uncomfortable. Their world... It is crumbling. I believe they need the Casket of Ancient Winters to fuel their planet. They were so desperate to take it back..."

"So... Wait? Odin... took the thing that kept them alive? For one thousand years? Lo..."

"No, Anthony, you don't understand." Loki shook his head, obviously scrambling for answers. "They invaded Midgard. They attempted to conquer a young innocent world, your world. How can you defend them?"

"Lokitty..." Tony let out a breath. "Remember who you're talking to. Merchant of Death. Wars happen all the time, believe me, I know. Howard and I built a whole company on it. But here's the thing... Wars are started by rulers, and usually, it's the innocent people who pay the price. Like Yinsen. In Afghanistan. Gulmira." It was hard for him to even talk about it, but he did it, because Loki needed to understand. "Can you tell me for sure there aren't people like that on Jotunheim? Women? Children?"

Loki looked stricken. He had obviously not considered it at all. "I... But... I... Laufey... He left me... I don't... What does that mean?"

Tony couldn't quite grasp Loki's train of thought, but he did understand the reference to the Jotnar king. "Do you know for sure that he left you? Loki, you're a prince. Didn't you say that Odin mentioned bringing about... peace through you or something like that? How could he do that if you'd really been abandoned?"

Loki made a low, wounded noise. "You think..."

"I don't know, Lo. I don't know. It could be true. Laufey could have left you. But... You don't know either."

A spark was slowly igniting in Loki's eyes. "And Odin... Odin has lied to me... all my life. Why would he tell the truth about that?"

Oh, thank God. "Yes. That! And even if the All-Daddy did tell the truth and Laufey is an asshole, you can't assume everyone in Frost Land is the same. You're so smart, Lokitty, so clever. You can't let this beat you. You know better. Hell, even me... I'm a puny Midgardian. What would the guys in Godville say about me, huh? I'm betting they'd think I'm an insignificant ant."

Loki had only made a comment on it once, but it had stuck with Tony, and it worked nicely. "Yes, you are right. I need to... I need to see for myself." He hesitated, and something shifted in his eyes. "Thank you, Anthony, your council is appreciated."

He got up and his shiny gold spear was in his hand again. Uh-oh. No, that wasn't good. Tony joined him, already trying to think of some sort of argument to convince Loki to stop.

In the end, Loki found Tony's argument for him. "You must eat the Apple now," he said, pointing at the golden fruit on the table.

"I said I'd eat it once we solved this, and it's nowhere near solved. I can tell you have something on your pretty mind again, something I probably won't like." Thank God Tony still had the damn Apple to dangle over Loki's head. It probably wasn't very nice of him, but it would do.

Loki let out a heavy breath. "Even assuming you are correct... I am still a Frost Giant, and you would hate the way I look."

"Why don't you let me be the judge of that, hmm?"

After all, how bad could it possibly be? Even if Loki grew tentacles or something, it would still be him, Tony's Lokitty. And Tony had been physically attracted to many people, but he'd never felt so deeply connected to anyone in his life.

"I know this is difficult, Lo. No, that's a lie. I can't possibly know what it's like. But... Please, let me try. Give me a chance."

Loki bit his lower lip hesitantly. "I do not even know if I can. Whatever magic keeps me in this form... Only the Jotnar touch or the Casket..."

As he spoke, there was a bright flash in the lab. Tony yelped when a bright blue box manifested in front of Loki. It was only Loki's godly instincts that kept the... thing from falling to the ground and quite possibly landing on Tony's foot. Tony wondered how Loki could possibly maneuver the great spear of Godville kingliness and the blue box with such effortless grace. He mentally added God of Balance to his tally of Loki's titles.

Tony also had to admit that the artifact was beautiful. He peered a bit closer at the box—the Casket of Ancient Winters, undoubtedly. The swirling blue almost seemed alive. The cold that emanated from the Casket hit him and despite himself, Tony sneezed.

Loki snickered, and the sound drew Tony's eyes to his lover. And that was when Tony realized it. He had been so distracted by the shiny new tech—because it was tech of some sorts, alien tech he didn't understand—that he'd somehow managed to miss Loki had turned blue.

Tony's mouth went dry. "Holy hell."

Loki's small smile faded, his expression going blank. "You see now. I am a monster."

Tony finally snapped out of his hypnotized trance. "No! What the hell, no... You're gorgeous."

And of course Loki would be beautiful in every shape. Even as a cat, he was fucking adorable. But this form... God, despite the serious circumstances and the fact that Tony had never really been much for ice play, his dick went rock hard.

"Look at you. Fuck, tell me I can touch you. I want to touch you so badly."

Loki got that deer in the headlights look again. At this rate, Tony was going to call him Bambi. "Anthony... My skin would burn you. I have already told you this."

The underlying question in his tone was _"Why in the_ _nine realms_ _would you want to touch me?"_ , and fuck that shit. Tony had the most awesome boyfriend in the history of ever. And yes, the assholes in Godville had screwed with his head, and yes, he'd made mistakes, but Tony wasn't about to let Loki continue thinking any of that nonsense.

"Your magic didn't hurt me earlier. I doubt your skin would do it now. One try, with the back of my hand. If it's too cold, I'll back off and you can heal me."

Loki still hesitated, and Tony decided that he'd pushed his lover quite enough. "Look, if you're uncomfortable with it... It's fine. You don't have to let me do it if you don't want to. But for the record, you are beautiful."

Loki was silent once again. He was doing the staring at his hands thing. Tony let him. He sort of got what it was like to not feel right in his own body. After the reactor, breathing, walking, eating... Everything was more difficult. And he'd felt very self-conscious of the scars, of how ugly it was and the big hole in his sternum.

It was so much worse for Loki because of the added cultural element, so Tony couldn't hope to fully grasp the magnitude of Loki's burden. But he still wanted to try. He wanted to make Loki see that he was beautiful, to understand that he didn't need to believe those assholes in Godville, that they could still be together.

"One touch," Loki said, after what seemed like forever.

Tony didn't bother hiding his relief, and neither did he rush. He did exactly what he said he would, pressing the back of his hand to Loki's cheek.

Loki gasped and Tony suppressed a moan. Goosebumps erupted over his skin, but fuck... It was amazing. Loki's skin was just as soft in this shape, except for the areas with the strange tattoo-like designs. When Tony touched those, Loki's seidr echoed through him, pooling straight into Tony's cock.

"I think it's safe to say you're not going to burn me, Loki," he breathed out.

Loki's eyes were glazed, but fortunately, with arousal, not sadness or fear. "It feels good."

Encouraged, Tony dared to take a step closer. He kept his body away from the Casket of Ancient Winters—he suspected he really should not touch that—and murmured. "So here's what we're going to do. You're going to come to bed with me. And you're going to give yourself some time to think and process." Clearly, he needed it. "And I'm going to show you just how much I missed you. And then, we'll figure out what our next step will be, okay?"

Loki nodded. "Okay."

And then, Loki banished both the spear and the Casket into... wherever he put his things and grabbed Tony's arm. A few moments later, they were in Tony's bedroom, kissing. And Loki's blue skin turned pale shortly after that, but Tony still had fun chasing off the color and kissing the same places where the tattoo-like patterns had been.

He loved Loki in each and every shape Loki had, and somehow, he'd get Loki to see it.


	21. Aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In celebration of this story officially becoming my most popular story and getting over 900 kudos - extra large chapter for you today! Thank you to everyone for the great response. Your comments are very inspiring and really do help.

Loki had reached the conclusion that every king should have an Anthony Stark. Simply spending time with Anthony had cleared his head significantly. In the aftermath of the pleasure they had shared, he had actually managed to sleep and now, he could finally think. He had to admit he was horrified at some of the plans he'd had before.

Using the Bifrost against Jotunheim? Norns... How could he have considered it, even for a moment? Whatever the Jotnar might be, Loki couldn't just destroy an entire world and kill an entire race.

Which brought him to what he could _actually_ do. Loki leaned against the pillows, holding Anthony close and finding refuge in his mortal's scent.

"I will speak to Laufey," he said, still caressing Anthony's hair. "I will see if he can be reasoned with. Perhaps the best approach in this matter would be to treat this as we would any other realm and pay weregild."

"Weregild. That's like... compensation for the dead?" Anthony asked.

"Yes. He will not want gold, of course, but perhaps..." Loki remembered the Casket, about how it had come to him when he had merely thought of it. He would have to analyze it more closely. He couldn't be rash about this. But the Casket was the legacy of the ancient kings of Jotunheim. It made sense that it would respond to Loki. "I could use the Casket to restore Jotunheim, the damage Thor did, and perhaps, some of what was leftover from the war."

"That's a good call, Lo." Anthony's rough fingers traced the lines of Loki's chest. "But... Be careful. I'm assuming people would not be too happy that you took the throne in your brother's stead. Don't stir the pot too much."

"That will be a little difficult," Loki admitted. "I would love to simply... leave things as they are. But Thor's shield-brothers have already asked me to rescind the All-Father's command. And while the Jotnar might not have the Casket any longer, they are still resourceful and might find a way off their world—if not to Asgard, to Midgard."

His words were confirmed far sooner than he had expected, at least when it came to one particular threat. "Excuse me, Sirs," JARVIS said, "but there is a matter that requires your immediate attention."

Loki scowled. Already he had a bad feeling about this. "What is it, JARVIS?"

"I have hacked into the SHIELD database after your conversation regarding Prince Thor. While a great deal of data is behind heavy firewalls and levels of security I could not risk cracking without Sir's direct input, I have discovered Agent Coulson is referenced as being in a small town in New Mexico called Puente Antiguo. Something in the area is interfering heavily with communications, but Stark satellites have provided footage of an atmospheric disturbance and the arrival of four unidentified individuals."

"Jay, show us."

JARVIS obediently lowered the screen, and JARVIS showed them the footage he had uncovered. Loki hissed between his teeth. "Sif and the Warriors Three. I explicitly ordered them to stay on Asgard and instructed Heimdall to keep the Bifrost closed."

"That's... treason, isn't it? If they disobeyed you?"

"Of a sort, yes." Loki breathed through his nose, struggling to calm down. This wasn't exactly a surprise.

Anthony cursed under his breath. "Because that's exactly what we needed right now. Are they dangerous?"

"They could be a danger if they see Thor threatened." Loki remembered the last image he'd seen of Thor from the throne, of his brother going to retrieve Mjolnir. He hadn't been very clear-headed at the time, not enough to step in, but he knew SHIELD wasn't too scrupulous, and Thor wasn't known for thinking ahead. "Anthony, please wait here. I must go see what is happening."

Anthony gave him a concerned look, and Loki knew what Anthony was thinking. Last time Loki had been vague about a plan, it hadn't gone so well. Still, he did not stop Loki. "Okay, but be careful."

"Do not fear, Anthony. I will not act rashly. I will merely make sure SHIELD has not attempted to harm Thor and I will return."

With a thought, Loki teleported to the SHIELD base, remaining invisible. The base itself was a maze of white corridors, all surrounding the crater where Mjolnir still lay. So, Thor had not been able to retrieve it.

Despite himself, he couldn't help but go check on the actual hammer. At first, he simply tried to lift it—and of course, it didn't work.

Normally, he would have been disheartened. But Anthony's words had stirred the doubt in his heart. What was the All Father's standard for worthiness anyway?

He was unsurprised to see the spell was bound to Thor himself. If there was a lesson attached to it, a true message of worthiness, Loki couldn't tell. He could have probably undone the spell if he tried hard enough—taken the hammer with him—but it would have taken time, time he didn't have right now. And perhaps for the moment, it was for the best to leave Mjolnir within Thor's reach. After all, that had been the whole point of his misguided prank—to teach him a lesson. Whatever the All-Father had done might be helping with that.

Loki left Mjolnir where it was.

A few discreet peeks in SHIELD files and some overheard conversations told him what he needed to know. Apparently at some point during Loki's time with Anthony, Thor had attacked the base, caused quite a stir and attempted to take Mjolnir. He had been unsuccessful, and the Son of Coul had released him in the custody of one of his mortal friends in the hope of acquiring more information.

SHIELD was now monitoring all activity around the small town where Thor was, including the approach of Sif and the Warriors Three. Loki didn't have much time.

He teleported back to Anthony and found his mortal pacing in his bedroom. "For the moment, Thor is safe and nothing of gravity has occurred, but I must return to Asgard to ensure the situation remains peaceful."

Anthony's gaze darkened. "Will you be okay, going back there?"

Loki sighed. "I will not lie... It is still difficult for me to accept everything that has happened." He was Jotun, not even family to Frigga and Thor, not to mention Odin. And that... It weighed on him. But Anthony's words had given him clarity. He had a purpose now.

"I will fix this, Anthony," he promised. "For you, for us. I will be the best king that I can be. I won't run from my mistakes."

"And once the All-Daddy wakes up, you can say fuck'em to all of it and come here with me." Anthony brushed their mouths together. "The two of us, and JARVIS. For as long as you want."

Anthony's words were like a drug that gave Loki a surge of courage and enthusiasm. "Thank you, Anthony. Thank you."

"You don't need to thank me, Lo. We're in this together." Anthony's smile dimmed slightly. "But there is something I have to tell you."

Oh, dear. Loki didn't like the sound of that. "What is it?"

"The thing is, Lo... You remember the myths I mentioned before? When I looked you up?" Loki nodded. "Well, some of them describe you as Jotun."

Loki's mind instantly started screaming. What? Anthony had known? How? What? Had he lied to Loki too?

Anthony must have noticed his reaction, because he instantly started to explain. "I really didn't think it was important," he said, wincing. "I was too busy worrying about the... lip sewing thing, and I figured it probably wasn't true, like the other stuff about your kids."

Not... important. Of course. Anthony... Anthony would not care about Loki's blood. He would simply care about Loki himself.

Anthony kept talking. "I know I shouldn't have kept it from you, but it sort of happened that way, and I—"

Loki cut Anthony off with a kiss. "It is all right, Anthony. I understand, and I apologize. I should not have drawn hasty conclusions."

Anthony's shoulders slumped. "Oh. Okay. Good. I just... I thought it might be relevant. I mean, now that your brother and these guys are here, anyone could come out and tell them about it, if only in a 'ha, ha, listen to this, don't you think this story is hilarious' way."

Loki scowled. "You are correct. It could bring complications. But we will focus on the fact that I did not actually know about it until recently. The All-Father himself is aware of this and can attest that my loyalty is to Asgard. It is curious that someone would have even mentioned it... But that is a problem for a different time. For now... I think I have to meet with some old friends."

****

Loki left Midgard with renewed resolve and the taste of Anthony's kiss on his lips. He headed directly to the Bifrost, where Heimdall was waiting. "Tell me, Loki, how did you get the Jotuns into Asgard?" the Gatekeeper asked.

Loki stared at Heimdall, unimpressed. "Is that to be your defense then? Your petty suspicions? Is that why you went against your king's explicit commands and put Asgard in jeopardy?"

"It is not I who endangered Asgard, Liesmith," Heimdall replied.

"And I'm sure you actually believe that. It is almost sad to realize, that for all your far-sight, you are blind to the obvious." Loki shook his head. "For your act of treason, you are relieved of your duties as Gatekeeper. Surrender Hofund and Gjallarhorn to me now."

In hindsight, he should have expected Heimdall would not come quietly. But despite all of Heimdall's doubts and suspicions, even with the fact that he had sent Sif and the Three to Earth, Loki was still somewhat shocked to see Heimdall actually lift his blade against him.

The Casket came to him as a natural extension of his magic, and he froze Heimdall before the Gatekeeper's sword could touch him. Well, then. He supposed that, if nothing else, the outright attack would come in handy later.

He had hoped to handle the situation a little more peacefully—Heimdall was well-respected in Asgard and Loki's position was already shaky, but he couldn't exactly let an attempted assassination slide. The ice would be suspicious, though, so after only a short wait, he willed it away.

Heimdall collapsed on the Bifrost, shivering. Loki cast a quick sleep spell on him and relieved him of his sword and the magic horn, stashing them safely into his dimensional pocket. Then, he teleported himself and Heimdall to the dungeons.

"Our Gatekeeper has committed treason," he told the wide-eyed guards. "He will remain here under close watch until further notice."

He left Heimdall in the dungeons, still sleeping. He was not surprised to see Tyr approach him as he was leaving the dungeons. Rumor traveled fast indeed.

"Ah, Tyr. Excellent. I did wish to speak to you."

Tyr bowed, although it probably grated on him. "My king... I have heard tell of Heimdall's imprisonment. What is amiss?"

"This is not a matter you and I can discuss now, General," Loki replied. "The Gatekeeper has been removed from his duties, and another will be chosen in front of the Thing at the earliest possible moment."

"Another... Gatekeeper?"

"Yes, of course." Ignoring Tyr's gaping, Loki zeroed in on the first group of Eihenjar he could find. "Men, you are now reassigned to guard the Bifrost, until further orders and under the command of General Tyr."

Despite the abundant shock, the Aesir responded and rushed to obey him. Tyr waited for a few moments, perhaps believing that Loki would give him the sword. Loki waved him off. "Dismissed. Guard the Bridge with your life, General."

It would probably not be necessary, and Tyr wasn't Loki's ideal choice, but for the moment, he would do, until Loki could put someone he actually trusted in command of the Bifrost.

He went to see his mother next. Norns only knew what she had heard from Odin's bedside. There were few people he could trust in Asgard, and she was one of them. Besides, he would require her assistance for what would follow.

"My darling, what has occurred?" she asked. "The guards are restless and even the All-Father seems unsettled in his sleep."

Ah, yes. It was said that the All-Father could see all during his slumber. But even Asgard's sight could not extend to everything.

Turning away from the All-father's bed, Loki focused on his mother. "Sif and the Warriors Three have gone to Midgard to retrieve Thor against my explicit commands. Heimdall ignored my order to keep the Bifrost closed. When I removed him from his post, he attacked me."

His mother gasped. "Oh, my Loki. I never meant for this to happen."

Loki smiled weakly. "I know." She had wanted to give him space so that he could be king, and not the son of the queen. Apparently, even his mother had not expected this level of backlash against Loki. "I'm afraid it is all quite a mess. Sif and the Three would have me return Thor here, which I cannot do, and Heimdall believes I was involved in the matter with the Jotnar." He rubbed his temples tiredly. "Everyone seems very suspicious of this one week I spent on Midgard."

Technically speaking, he did not want to deceive her, but he had already discussed the matter with Anthony. Only three people would ever know of Loki's involvement in the Jotnar attack—Loki, Anthony and JARVIS. Alas, his mother would have to believe the lie.

"Oh, Loki..."

"Do not fret. It is not as bad as all that, but I do need your assistance. I know you did not want to leave the All-Father's side, but I require the Bifrost to retrieve Sif and the Three, and until I select the next Gatekeeper, there is only one I could trust Hofund to."

"Of course I will help, my darling. I will have Eir to temporarily keep watch in my stead." She cupped her cheek gently. "But... How are you feeling? We have not spoken enough... I myself have been rattled by these events, but I have wondered ever since you left... There is so much more that needs to be discussed regarding the matter of your legacy."

Loki wasn't sure he wanted to talk about this with her. "Mother..."

"There are certain... opinions of Jotnar in Asgard, but they are false, my darling. They are not monsters or whatever else they might be called. In truth, the All-Father's own mother was Jotun."

Loki's eyes widened. He had not known that. "Truly?"

"Yes. I do not know why your father decided on this approach. Perhaps he feared the political ramifications of his own parentage. But it has been so long now since the war... Whatever the case, I would have you know that you are my little boy, my wonderful Loki, even if I did not birth you, and there is nothing wrong with you being Jotun."

So, it seemed Anthony had been right all along. Loki had to go to Jotunheim, to see for himself. It seemed so... unbelievable. But he could only thank the Norns that Anthony had knocked some sense into him and not let him do anything foolish.

"Do not fret, Mother. I admit I... I was very upset by these revelations. But I have been to Midgard and have spoken to Anthony. His affection has given me clarity. I shall be fine."

The tension visibly went out of his mother's stance. "I very much look forward to meeting him then, your Anthony."

"Soon. Once everything is in order again." He offered his mother his arm. "Indeed, there is much to discuss regarding this matter. The Midgardians have found the Tesseract. They have come far since we left them, and I fear I have already left Sif and the Three on Midgard for some time. I do not wish to see a confrontation between them and the mortals."

Norns only knew what those idiots could do, especially if they saw SHIELD as a threat.

He and his mother rode up to the Bifrost, now guarded by Tyr and the Einherjar. As they traveled, a strange unidentifiable feeling coursed through Loki, reaching out to his seidr. It was familiar, yet not, and Loki's breath caught at the almost eerie sensation.

It took everything in his power to remain aloft on the horse and continue the journey. By the time they had reached the Observatory, he had recovered. He dismounted and walked up to the platform, his mother trailing behind him. She shot him a brief look, having perhaps noticed his lapse, but didn't comment on it.

Taking a deep breath, Loki retrieved Hofund from his dimensional pocket and inserted it into the slot. Norns, he hoped this would at least go well.

Aiming the Bifrost was problematic without an All-Seeing Gatekeeper, but Loki had already thought of that. He focused his seidr and sought out the brilliant light of his mortal's presence. It was static—his mortal was waiting. Everything going according to plan, then.

Fortunately, he was familiar with the workings of the Bifrost and those of the secret paths, so he could fine tune their landing as well. The Bifrost activated in the right spot. So far so good.

He pointed at four random soldiers. "You four, with me."

They saluted and ran behind him. "Mother, I leave Hofund in your keeping," he said. "I will let you know when we are in position so you can bring us home."

He shared one last look with Tyr. He hated leaving his mother with the general, but he knew that she would be safe. No one would dare to harm the queen of Asgard, not even the Aesir who most hated Loki—like Tyr.

The Bifrost dropped them in the middle of a desert. In the distance, the small town JARVIS had spoken of could be seen. The Iron Man armor waited only a few feet away.

Loki had not wanted to involve Anthony at first, but he could not fine tune the Bifrost without a target, and for all that he was talented in seidr, Loki was not All-Seeing. Sending a clone to a different realm was possible, but he could not risk it, not with Tyr there, watching. And Anthony had insisted he needed to be there anyway, in case Sif and the Warriors Three attacked SHIELD. Anthony's presence would also come in handy later on.

The soldiers with Loki immediately reached for their swords as soon as they saw Anthony. Loki lifted a hand, stopping them. "You will not do or say anything except under my explicit command," he ordered. "Most Midgardians are unaware of our existence. Since for obvious reasons, this has changed now, I must do some damage control. Do you understand?"

"Yes, my king."

He walked up to Anthony, his guards trailing behind him. "Is all well?"

"It is, King Loki," Anthony replied. The title gave Loki a little thrill when he heard it from Anthony's mouth. "Prince Thor and the rest of his companions have not engaged in any hostilities with SHIELD."

 _"Mostly, they've been doing a lot of talking and waving around,"_ he added using the mind-link. _"And some shouting at the sky after that. They're not very far from here._ _"_

He launched himself into the sky, hovering slightly in the air, and started to lead the way toward Thor. _"And the Son of Coul?"_ Loki asked.

 _"I think he's keeping his distance, but observing,"_ Anthony replied.

Thor and his cronies must have heard the Bifrost, because Loki saw them rushing his way before long. Anthony landed next to Loki, his stance rigid.

"Brother!" Thor exclaimed. "What has happened? Sif..."

"Father has fallen into the Odinsleep," Loki cut his brother off, since he didn't want Thor to get into the details of whatever Sif believed. "The burden of the throne falls to me now. Sif and the Warriors Three are so loyal to you, that they have forgotten their sworn oath to Asgard, and have interfered not only with my explicit command, but with the All-Father's banishment of you."

"Loki, I don't understand..."

In the distance, Loki saw a group of cars approaching. Anthony cleared his throat. Loki lifted Gungnir. "I'm afraid the Lady Sif, Hogun, Volstagg and Fandral are to be treated as deserters."

As he spoke, his seidr flowed through him, channeling through the powerful spear. The four warriors gasped and dropped to their knees. "Brother, no," Thor exclaimed. "How can you... They are our shield-brothers."

"Yes, they are, but they are also citizens of Asgard. Being your friends doesn't make them immune to the law."

He gripped Thor's shoulder. "Brother, I realize this is difficult, but understand my position. I warned you not to go to Jotunheim. Now, we are on the brink of war. I have an idea to begin negotiations with Laufey, but it will not be possible if you are on Asgard. And further, the actions of Sif and the Warriors Three have brought Asgard to the attention of the Midgardians. I do not know up to what point this has endangered whatever task the All-Father had in mind for you when he sent you ro Midgard, but it has to be considered."

Thor looked lost. Despite himself, Loki ached for him. But he had warned Thor, and Thor did need to learn. This could not happen if Sif and the Three hovered over his shoulder.

The first Midgardian vehicle stopped near their group, while the others remained further back. Two women and a man descended from the first vehicle. Loki recognized them as the mortals who had taken in his brother.

"Thor? What's going on?"

"Lady Jane..." Thor cleared his throat, then seemed to fall back onto his princely manners. "My apologies for our quick departure. Let me make the introductions. Brother, this is Lady Jane Foster, Lady Darcy Lewis, and Dr. Erik Selvig." He pointed at each of the mortals as he spoke. "Lady Jane, Lady Darcy, Dr. Selvig, this is my brother, Loki."

"Wait, Loki?" the dark-haired woman identified as Lady Darcy asked. "The God of Mischief. Whoa. You're far prettier in real life than in the drawings." Her gaze shot toward Anthony. "And what the fuck? Iron Man? What are you doing here?"

Anthony snickered. "About time," he told Loki. "I was feeling a little abandoned here."

He lifted his face plate, and smiled slightly. "Hi. Thanks for the intro, Ms. Lewis. And Jane Foster, huh? I've read your work. Pretty interesting stuff."

Thor's Lady Jane blushed. "Err... Thank you, Mr. Stark."

"Ah, yes, I'm afraid I have been remiss," Loki offered. "Brother, this is Lord Anthony Stark, the Man of Iron. He is a dear friend and a trusted companion of mine."

"Pleasure to meet you, Point Break," Anthony drawled. Loki was probably the only one who heard the resentment in his voice.

He offered his armored hand to Thor. Thor stared at it for a few seconds, but then shook it. "And I you, Man of Iron. I was not aware my brother had any friends on Midgard."

"Our... friendship is rather recent," Anthony said with a smile that was all teeth.

The Lady Darcy made a choked noise. "Holy shit. Iron Man and the God of Mischief. That's... armor porn, right there."

Everyone stared at her. Loki silently cackled as the Lady Jane turned beet red—she obviously hadn't made the connection before—and Dr. Selvig spluttered. One of Loki's Aesir guards made an interesting noise that reminded Loki of a startled rabbit. On the ground, Sif went even tenser. Neither she nor the Warriors Three could speak or move because of the spell on them, but they could still hear. It was amusing that everyone was so distracted by Anthony the four of them had been forgotten.

"Sorry," the Lady Darcy quickly said. "Didn't mean to say that out loud. Just... Going to shut up. Busy trying to not get a nosebleed. Carry on."

"Thank you," Loki drawled. He found that he liked this strange mortal, even if she had mentioned the drawings in the mythology books, which could presumably be dangerous for him. So far, it seemed his possible Jotnar legacy hadn't been brought up.

"At any rate, I must return to Asgard, but I will speak to the representative of the mortals before I go. I do not wish for SHIELD to take any unfortunate actions due to our appearance."

The Lady Jane threw a glance toward Sif and the Warriors Three. "I guess now it's officially confirmed that Thor's an alien, huh?"

"Indeed, so I must make sure he has a degree of... diplomatic immunity while on Midgard."

"Thank you for your concern, brother," Thor replied. "I admit I am still uncertain on what to make of all this. This world is so strange. It has changed so much since we've last been here."

"You'll find mortals can be quite fascinating." Loki squinted as he spotted the Son of Coul exiting a black car located somewhere in the distance. "It seems the Son of Coul has arrived. This shouldn't take long. Guards, wait here."

With a thought, Loki teleported to the Son of Coul's side. Instantly, several Midgardian weapons were directed at him. Loki ignored them. It wasn't like they could hurt him. "Son of Coul. Good day. I trust you have been well."

To his credit, the Son of Coul took the greeting in stride. "Well enough, thank you. I'm sorry, have we met?"

"Perhaps." Loki smiled. "I am King Loki of Asgard and I am here to discuss two important matters. My brother's safety, and the artifact in your possession—the Tesseract."

****

Thor was a jock. That was the only way Tony could possibly describe him. He was the classical jock, completely unaware of anything except his own self-importance, but somehow managing to be a leader anyway.

Tony hated him on sight and on principle, but he had already decided to play nice. Not to mention that it was fucking satisfying to see Thor's cronies kneel. Fuckers deserved that and more.

When Loki popped out to go speak to Coulson, awkward silence fell. Thor didn't seem to know what to make of him and Tony still sort of wanted to punch him in the face—with the armor on.

It was Darcy Lewis who broke the quiet. "So... When did you guys meet? You and His Kingliness?"

"Darcy!" Jane Foster hissed under her breath. "Stop. That's private."

"Yeah, I know, I'm just... seriously curious. I mean, how could I not be?"

"It's fine," Tony replied, waving a hand. "And like Loki said, it's fairly recent. He helped me out with some rough stuff I was going through."

Dr. Selvig's eyes widened. "Your condition? I saw that on TV, and I did wonder what could possibly have healed you that you hadn't tried yet."

Jane looked confused, but Darcy made a sort of "aww" sound. "So he saved your life and you fell in love. That's adorable."

Behind Tony, the Aesir guards fidgeted. They obviously thought she was being disrespectful. Thor scowled, his expression growing dark. "No, Lady Darcy, you misunderstand. My brother said they are friends. Please refrain from making such inappropriate insinuations. I care for you dearly, but I will not have anyone malign my brother's character."

"Uh... No one is... maligning anything, big guy," Darcy said. "You do realize Tony Stark is your brother's..."

She obviously didn't know how to put it so Tony helped out. "Boyfriend. Paramour. Lover. I can come up with more synonyms if you like."

Thor's gaze shot toward him. "You lie! Cease this foolishness. My brother is not ergi. He is a prince of Asgard, and..."

"Actually, Point Break, he's king now, and that homophobic bullshit you're spouting doesn't work for me," Tony cut him off. "Say it again, especially in Loki's presence, and we'll have a problem."

Darcy and Jane looked very uncomfortable. "Ergi," Jane repeated. "That's like..."

"It's a slur," Dr. Selvig explained blankly. "It means womanly, effeminate."

Tony was very aware of the watching guards, but after careful consideration, he and Loki had decided it was for the best. It was all a calculated risk. He only hoped that it would work and Loki would be able to handle the aftermath in Asgard.

"It is true that my brother uses the womanly arts," Thor insisted, "but despite his tricks, he is a brave warrior."

It was sort of endearing that Thor was trying to defend his brother—or it would have been, if said defense hadn't involved an insult to Loki's whole sense of self.

"I'm not having this conversation with you, Point Break. I don't have the time to explain gay rights to you now, so I'll leave that to people who actually like you." Ignoring Thor's gaping, he turned toward Jane. "Dr. Foster, I'd like to offer you employment with Stark Industries, and potentially funding to continue your research."

"Really?" Jane narrowed her eyes at him. "Wait, what's the catch?"

"No catch. Well, other than the regular stuff. I'll send you the contract and everything if you're interested. Interested?"

"Yes, definitely."

"The offer extends to Dr. Selvig and Ms. Lewis if they continue working with you." It all depended on what happened with Odin's fancy cube and what Loki managed to get out of Coulson. Now that he was king, Loki had to handle that too. Ugh.

"I'm in too," Darcy said breathlessly. "Definitely in. Wow, this is great."

"Cool. There's some HR stuff involved, paperwork, possibly polygraphs. I'm not really sure, I don't handle that. But it should be fine."

As Tony spoke, Loki teleported back to his side. Tony didn't blink, by now accustomed to Loki's magic. "Well?"

"I have spoken to the Son of Coul. He agreed to leave Thor be, although I will have to discuss the other matter again with Director Fury and his superiors. You will probably receive a visit from them soon."

"Yeah, I guess," Tony mumbled. "Eh, it's fine. They need me." Otherwise, Old One-Eye would have never brought him the files. Besides, he and Loki had anticipated the confrontation with SHIELD.

"Indeed," Loki said. Through his telepathy, he added, _"I love you, Anthony. Do be careful."_

_"That's my line. Keep me posted, Lokitty, because if you don't, I might lose my mind out of pure concern and take it out on your brother."_

Loki laughed lightly. He turned his attention toward the other three humans. "Well, this has been pleasant, but I'm afraid my presence is required in Asgard." He kissed Jane and Darcy's hands and gave Selvig a barely perceivable nod. Tony wondered if there was an exact list on how a king needed to behave on a foreign realm with different individuals, depending on whether they were men or women. Probably. Asgard was such a huge pain.

"Brother, I wish you the best on your quest. If it helps, I do believe the All-Father meant you to find a way to regain your abilities. Otherwise, he would not have sent the hammer here. And should you ever be in dire straights, call upon Anthony. He can help you."

Thor opened his mouth, obviously wanting to ask Loki about the extent of his relationship with Tony. But Loki was already moving away, his focus on the guards. "Direct the Lady Sif and the Warriors Three to the Bifrost site. We are needed home."

The guards rushed to obey. Tony didn't really know how the spell on Thor's cronies worked, but it gave them enough leeway to move while in the hold of the guards.

Tony and everyone else followed awkwardly after the group. Loki was straight ahead, and he exuded an aura of 'kingliness', as Darcy had put it, so nobody really spoke. Tony couldn't wait to peel him out of the armor and kiss him all over.

Finally, they were back at the Bifrost site. Tony directed the rest of the mortals—Thor included—to stand back. Loki wiggled his fingers in the magic texting thing he had done before. Thor looked confused. "Why does he not call for Heimdall?"

Fortunately, the guards stayed silent and nobody addressed the fact that Heimdall had been removed from his post. Loki shot him one last smile, a mental "I love you", and then the bright beam of the Bifrost hit, taking Loki and the Aesir away.

Jane gasped as she took in the sight of the Rainbow Bridge. Tony couldn't blame her. He was pretty fascinated too, although he'd have probably been happier if the damn thing hadn't been separating him from Loki.

Finally, the sky cleared, and the only sign that Loki had ever been there was the runic pattern on the ground. Tony did his best not to sulk, and was mostly successful.

He let his face plate down and launched himself into the air. "Well, it's been fun, kids, but now, I gotta run. People to see, genius inventions to create."

"Wait, are you just going to leave Thor here with us?" Dr. Selvig asked.

"I already have a Norse god, Doctor," Tony drawled. "The better one. I don't need a second."

And with that, Tony flew off, heading back toward Malibu.


	22. The Thing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will finally address the matter of why Loki has been doing some of the stuff he's been doing and what will happen to Heimdall and the Warriors 4. I am fondly calling it the 'Kneel, Bitches' chapter, although part of the kneel element was included in the last chapter :)). I hope you will enjoy it. As always thank you for all the kudos and the warm comments.

When Thor and Loki had been young, their father had sometimes required them to participate in the Thing, to witness the proceedings so they would understand what would be required of them further along the line. Thor had never really paid attention. He knew, like Loki did, that in Asgard, the real power was with the king, and the Thing only handed minor disputes that the king didn't have time for.

Still, there were certain circumstances that required the attention of the assembly, and this was one of them. Heimdall had been Asgard's Gatekeeper for longer that Loki had been alive. The fact that Loki had decided to remove him from his post had serious ramifications and while technically speaking, he could enforce his will just like he had with Idunn, it would have been very unwise.

This was what brought Loki in the throne room, sitting on the uncomfortable and cold Hlidskjalf and facing a group of Aesir who loathed the very breath in his body. Fortunately, his mother was by his side, and while she could not overtly intervene, her presence still helped.

Heimdall, Sif and the Warriors Three had all been brought in from the dungeons. The silence in the throne room was absolute.

Loki gestured for Heimdall to approach. "Heimdall. You stand accused of betraying your king's command and your oath as a Gatekeeper. What say you to this?"

"I have never betrayed my king, nor have I betrayed Asgard," Heimdall replied. Predictable, if annoying.

"And yet, you lifted your blade against me and attempted to slay me on the Bifrost." Murmurs stared in the throne room, but Loki kept his gaze on Heimdall. "Do you deny this?"

"I do not," Heimdall answered. "I was following my sworn oath to protect this realm."

"How so?" Loki smiled. "How does killing Asgard's king assist its citizens? Do enlighten us, Heimdall."

"You are not my king. It is only the All-Father and his legitimate heir that I obey."

Several Aesir shifted in discomfort. They had probably been thinking the same thing. It was just as well that Loki could handle the problem in one fell swoop. "I see. And if I were not here, who would stand on the throne? My brother is in exile as per the All-Father's command." He paused. "Oh, wait. You sent Sif and the Warriors Three to Midgard to retrieve him. It seems you obey the All-Father as selectively as ever."

Sif shot to her feet, glaring at him."It was your fault. You let the Frost Giants into Asgard. You would have this realm burn to the ground."

Chaos erupted, and Loki hit the floor with the butt of Gungnir. A guard forced Sif to her knees, but Loki waved him off. "No, do let her speak her mind. It is what we are here for."

One of them would have said it all anyway—there was no way the suspicion wouldn't have come out.

"A master of magic could have easily let the Jotnar into the Vault," Sif said, "and found a way to cloak them from Heimdall's sight. You have always been jealous of Thor, and now, the throne is yours."

"Interesting argument. I thank you for the inherent compliment. But I am still waiting for your actual point."

Sif looked confused. Loki rolled his eyes. "I am not, in fact, the only master of magic in the nine realms. The fact that I can do something doesn't mean that I will do it. Much like you, really, Lady Sif. You are capable of being loyal to Asgard, but unfortunately, you have not employed this ability."

He waved his spear and Sif fell to her knees. Loki looked back toward Heimdall. "Heimdall, do you deny being aware of the All-Father's desire to approach the matter of the invading Jotnar in a discreet fashion?"

"I do not," Heimdall replied.

"Did you understand at the time of our departure to Jotunheim that enabling this would possibly bring about breaking the truce with Jotunheim?"

"Yes."

"You said to us on the bridge... Never had any intruder slipped your watch, and you wished to know how this happened. Do you deny you allowed your own self-interest to endanger not only the lives of my brother, my own, and that of the Warriors Three, but also those of countless others who could become involved in a potential war with Jotunheim?"

Heimdall looked defeated. "I do not deny it."

Loki paused and got up. He waited for a few moments, giving the Thing time to intervene if they wanted to. It was not unsurprising to hear Forseti clear his throat. "If I may, Your Majesty, a question."

"Of course, Lord Forseti. Please."

"It is, in fact, a question for Your Majesty, not the Gatekeeper. Heimdall has admitted to wrongdoing. However, the fact remains that he is the guardian of the Bifrost."

"Forseti is correct," Tyr said. "We cannot leave Einherjar stationed on the bridge. Without a gatekeeper, the Bifrost is useless."

"This is indeed the core of our dilemma," Loki agreed. "Heimdall has been Gatekeeper for longer than I have been alive. But that is our exact problem. The bridge is not his to do as he pleases, and this has been forgotten due to his long service. Another Gatekeeper will be found, as I have told you once before, General Tyr."

"But my king... Without Heimdall's Far-sight..."

"Forseti. Asgard needs a new Gatekeeper, yes? Then a new one she will have. It is not so difficult. I assure you, it is quite possible. Now... Any other matters you wish to address?"

"Heimdall has been loyal to Asgard for centuries," Ve offered, his strong voice echoing through the chamber. Loki had wondered when one of his uncles would step in. "We cannot simply ignore that."

"Uncle... Do you know what the punishment is for attacking a member of the royal family?" Ve paled at his question. Loki pursued his advantage. "Do you see the executioner here? Well, then... As you see, no one is ignoring Heimdall's history. Indeed, it is my belief that his long service has led to him being... not quite of sane mind. As I tend to be a private individual, my actions seemed to have fostered... paranoia, which he has spread to the Lady Sif. It is the only explanation I can find for such a situation."

"What about my Apples then?" Idunn blurted out. "Where did they go? What did you trade them for? And where were you the week before the coronation? And yesterday?"

"Lady Idunn, you forget your place!" Ve snapped.

"You do not have the right to question your king," Vili offered, glaring at the Goddess of Youth. Interesting that they would come to Loki's defense. Or perhaps to the defense of the throne.

"Indeed, she does not, but I did request the Apples, and she is their keeper, so perhaps she is entitled to an answer," Loki replied. "Lady Idunn, surely you must know where and why I took the Apples."

She looked confused. Loki almost wanted to laugh. No? The guards had kept quiet? How quaint.

"Dear lady, I was on Midgard, with my future consort. Since he is Midgardian and has had some injuries in the past, I required some Apples. I took several, just in case they might be needed in the future. Indeed, I had discussed the matter with my mother prior to the coronation." He looked at Heimdall. "There was no scheme to bring down Asgard, Gatekeeper. I was merely sharing private moments with my lover. Last week, as well as well as yesterday. Does this satisfy your curiosity?"

Heimdall did not reply. Idunn looked pale. "What..." Forseti croaked out. "That... That is not possible..."

Ve and Vili looked like they were going to be sick. No doubt they were thinking about what it meant that one of the All-Father's line—the current heir of their brother—would openly state the fact that he had a male lover and was quite possibly _ergi_.

That was exactly what Loki wanted, though. As much as he would have preferred to keep Anthony a secret, this was the one weapon he could wield to counter all of their arguments. Smoke and mirrors. Obfuscation. Loki's best lie—because it held so much truth, the only truth in his life. _They thought I was betraying Asgard, but really, I was just visiting my male Midgardian lover._ _Heimdall was so paranoid he turned a harmless trip to my male paramour into an evil ploy._ It was far too outrageous to be false.

"In truth, I had not planned to introduce him to Asgard so soon," he said calmly, "but recent events have forced my hand. Sif and the Warriors Three have just met him. They can attest to that."

Sif stayed silent, but Fandral dared to speak. "It is true. There was a man, Anthony Stark. He seemed to have great influence. The other mortals showed him deference. He wore an armor unlike any I have seen before. A flying armor."

Loki wondered if Fandral was trying to butter him up for the purpose of a lighter sentence. It was amusing. But then, he'd always liked Fandral most out of Thor's cronies.

"He also mentioned... King Loki having been with him recently and having saved his life from a previous condition," Volstagg quickly added.

It took everything in Loki's power not to burst into laughter. "Now, perhaps you have learned enough of my private life and we can go back to the matter at hand? I believe I have indulged this ludicrousness quite enough." He let his smile slide off and scanned the crowd. "Brunhilde. Step forward."

The air in the throne room seemed to freeze. The crowd parted, letting the female warrior pass.

She knelt in front of Loki, saluting with an arm to her chest. "My king."

"You have long been loyal to Asgard and have proven your steadfast courage and nobility. You have been the guardian of Dragonfang. I would grant you Hofund. I would give you Gjallarhorn and the responsibility to sound the alarm should Asgard ever be in danger. Knowing the power and the burden that come with these great relics, do you accept the position of Gatekeeper of the Bifrost?"

Brunhilde's blue eyes shot toward him. "You honor me, my king. I do accept."

"Do you vow to protect Asgard and its citizens with your life and remain steadfast and ever vigilant as guardian of the Rainbow Bridge?"

"I do, my king."

She didn't hesitate for a moment. Loki had always known she would be a good choice. She didn't particularly like him, but first and foremost, she was loyal to Asgard, far more selflessly than Heimdall had ever been. She had been a Valkyrie, and as such, she had a warmth and an understanding that Heimdall did not. She had seen many warriors fall and understood the horrors of war. She would not make the same mistake Heimdall had, just because of arrogance.

She would probably come to doubt him as well, since out of necessity, Loki would have to shroud himself from her gaze during the talks with Laufey and whatever else happened after that. But she would not strike out against him, not when her position was still so new.

"Do you swear to be steadfast to the throne of Asgard and its king?" he finally asked.

"I do," she said.

Now, for the hard part. In all honesty, he had never done this, and he wasn't completely sure he could do it. If it did not work, he could be in trouble. But for all that he was not Aesir, Gungnir responded to him, and so did Asgard.

The Aesir spoke of the Odinforce, and Loki had begun to sense it ever since that moment on the bridge, right before he'd gone back to Midgard. Perhaps he'd have felt it sooner, but he had been mad with grief and desperation. He had not mentioned it to anyone yet—he hoped it did not mean the All-Father would be slipping deeper into the Odinsleep—but he understood it, and he understood the power it gave him.

Loki pointed Gungnir at Heimdall. "In the name of the All-Father, and all of the ancestors of this realm, I take from you your power."

Heimdall gasped and reached for his eyes. The spear lit up, growing so bright it was almost blinding. Tyr and Forseti shot to their feet, but didn't move further.

Loki briefly grew light-headed. While Heimdall's power was in the spear, Loki was technically in control of it. He had experienced something similar from the throne, but it was still overwhelming to feel like this.

Loki gritted his teeth and endured. He directed Gungnir at Brunhilde and willed the power into the Valkyrie. "Brunhilde, Valkyrie of Asgard, you are now Gatekeeper of the Bifrost."

It wasn't easy, and his teeth rattled with the unfamiliar buzzing of the transfer. Nevertheless, it worked. Brunhilde let out a small pained gasp, shuddering as the magic burned through her. A few moments passed, and when she looked up once again, her eyes were gold and luminous, like Heimdall's had once been.

Loki retrieved the sword and the horn from his dimensional pocket and handed them to Brunhilde. She took them with steady hands. "After the Thing ends, you are to go to your post at once and relieve the Eihenjar from their duties," he ordered.

"Yes, my king."

She strapped Hofund to her back and took position to the side of the throne room. Loki turned toward the Thing. "As you see, the Bifrost is safe once more, and we have a new Gatekeeper whose loyalty cannot be questioned. I hope that puts your mind at ease, Forseti."

"It does, my king," Forseti replied.

It definitely didn't. He obviously hadn't realized Loki could just take Heimdall's power at will. He was also not comfortable with the fact that the new Gatekeeper was a woman, but he couldn't deny Brunhilde's qualifications, or her courage. "Now, for the second matter. The Lady Sif and the Warriors Three."

The guards ushered Thor's cronies along. "Lady Sif, Hogun, Fandral, Volstagg. You have deliberately disobeyed the express command of your king and endangered Thor's position through your rashness. What do you have to say in your defense?"

"We only meant to help Thor, Your Majesty," Fandral said. "We were concerned about him and about Asgard."

"Everything was happening so fast, and the All-Father's fall into the Odinsleep..." Volstagg shot Loki a pleading look. "It confused us."

"We were not aware of your friendship with the Midgardian Anthony Stark," Hogun offered.

Sif hesitated. Loki wondered if she realized that the fact that he had a Midgardian lover did not mean he could not have let the Jotun in. Of course he could have—and he had—but at this point, it would be wise for her to pick her battles. Insisting on the matter wouldn't help her.

"My king," she said at last, "if I may have a request... I realize our actions are grave. When it comes to myself, would it be possible to join Thor in his exile?"

Forseti looked approving. Ve and Vili seemed relieved, perhaps that they would have someone to watch over Thor. Loki wouldn't have it.

"Lady Sif, you and the Warriors Three have been loyal companions to Thor and myself for a long time. I believe your heart was in the right place. And your offer and sacrifice are admirable." He paused. "However, there are consequences for every action, as we have all learned here. No, I cannot send you to Thor. His quest is his own and not one you can assist him with. Your presence would hinder him. Indeed, if the All-Father had meant for you to be there, we would not be having this discussion."

Sometimes, Loki loved the fact that he could use the argument of the All-Father's wisdom for anything and get away with it. Several nobles fidgeted, but said nothing.

"Thor has a group of loyal mortals who can guide him on his path." Sif's jaw clenched, and Loki hid a smile. Undoubtedly, she was remembering the mortal Jane Foster. Loki had noticed that Thor had seemed quite taken with her. "This is not one of our old adventures. Your request is denied."

Sif made a noise of protest, but Loki didn't let her say anything more.

"Lady Sif and Fandral, for your crimes against the crown, you will spend time in the dungeons. Volstagg, you have a family, and thus, you will be relieved of your axe and you will remain with them. You will be free to visit the Lady Sif and Fandral as is your wish, but any attempt to engage in any activity of warrior nature will result in you being imprisoned. Hogun, as you are not Aesir, your task will be different. Brunhilde will deposit you and Heimdall on Vanaheim. He is to remain there in exile until he has understood the extent of his mistakes, and you are to keep him company and assist him through this. Upon Thor's return, your sentences will be reassessed, according to Thor's state and whether or not he has fulfilled the All-Father's task." They would be all out of his hair and largely kept away from one another, so they wouldn't be able to do more damage to what Loki was trying to accomplish.

He tapped Gungnir against the floor. "This is my will, the will of the king of Asgard." He waved the spear at the waiting guards. "Take them away. To the dungeons until the Thing is done."

The Einherjar guided Sif, Heimdall and the Warriors Three out of the throne room. As soon as the doors closed behind them, Vili cleared his throat. "My king, if I may. Is Prince Thor truly at risk?"

"No, Uncle." Loki shook his head. "I would not allow for my brother to come to harm. The actions of the Lady Sif and the Warriors Three have forced me to step in. I have spoken to the mortals and made sure they will leave him be. Brunhilde will continue to keep watch over him." So would Anthony and JARVIS, but Loki didn't say that. "For the moment, he is completely safe."

"If you are so concerned about him, why do you not return him to his natural state?" Tyr asked, his eyes glowing with fury.

"General, we've been over this. I cannot challenge the All-Father's wisdom. And besides... The biggest problem is this. We are on the brink of war with Jotunheim. I will seek to speak to Laufey, but I doubt he will hear me if Thor's exile is interrupted." He sighed. "I doubt he will hear me anyway."

"Do you truly think you can broker peace with the Frost Giants?" Forseti looked dubious. "How?"

"I have given the matter a great deal of thought since becoming king, Lord Forseti. The issue is this. Thor's attack on Jotunheim was largely unprovoked. From what I could gather during the conversation Thor had with Laufey in Jotunheim, Laufey seemed unaware of the Frost Giants who came into the Weapons Vault. However, the consequences of Thor's actions cannot be denied. There were numerous Jotnar who were slain in battle."

Tyr snorted. "Frost Giants. What do we care of them?"

Loki narrowed his eyes at Tyr. "General Tyr, do you perhaps remember the oath of the king of Asgard? Our purpose is to safeguard the nine realms. Not eight, not seven, not a number we arbitrarily pick. Nine. Jotunheim is included. Thus, I have decided I shall treat Jotunheim as we would treat any other realm we might have wronged. I will speak to Laufey and provide weregild."

Forseti was already shaking his head. "Laufey will never accept. He has no need for gold."

"He will accept, for we have something he needs."

"The Casket," Ve breathed out. "My king, you cannot..."

"Be at ease, Uncle." Loki laughed. "I have no intention of giving the Casket back to Jotunheim. I will use it myself and mend some of the damage we have done."

"But how?" Idunn asked. "The Casket can only be used by Frost Giants."

"As you know, I am a shapeshifter." Loki grimaced. "It will not be easy, but I have analyzed the artifact and I am convinced that, with some effort, I can get it to obey me. It is the only way, as there is nothing else Laufey would accept that would be remotely workable on our side."

"No," Tyr continued to argue. "They are Frost Giants."

Loki was left with the realization that his own argument with Anthony had been exactly the same—that Frost Giants were monstrous because they were Frost Giants. So ridiculous. "Then what is your solution, General? Are you perhaps looking forward to leading your men into battle against the Frost Giants?"

"Jotunheim cannot stand against the might of Asgard," Tyr insisted. "We have beaten them before. We can do it again."

"And how many would die, do you think? Would filling Asgard with widows and orphans satisfy you? No, Tyr, I am king and I will not have that blood on my hands."

"And if the Frost Giants take advantage of their renewed strength, what then?" Vili inquired. "We will be forced into war anyway."

"Laufey is not stupid. He will not attack us if he doesn't have to. But if he does try... We will do what we must. I can only hope it will not come to that. But this is the only way. The All-Father told me once that we are a beacon of hope for the nine realms. We must prove it, and we must stand together in these troubling times."

It would undoubtedly not end there. The suspicion of his involvement with the Jotun who'd entered the Weapons Vault would be exacerbated by his insistence to assist Jotunheim. However, he did not need them to like it. All he needed to do was fix his and Thor's mistakes, and wait until the All-Father awoke.

He would have to take precautionary measures, of course, for his protection, Anthony's and that of his mother. But he could not ignore the matter and pretend all was well.

Besides, he had to talk to Laufey anyway and find out the truth about his arrival in Asgard.

He dismissed the Thing after that, but he was not surprised when his uncles stayed behind. "Loki, are you sure about this?" Vili asked.

"As sure as I can be. Uncle, do you truly think I _want_ to do this?" Loki allowed himself a small, tired smile. "However, what I said to Sif and the Three stands for me as well. I could have done more to stop my brother. I have always indulged him far too much, and now we stand on the brink of war because of it. Believe me, it will not be pleasant to bend the Casket to my will, especially for as long as it will be needed to pay that kind of weregild. But what other option do we have? Attack Jotunheim? Start another war? No."

"Vili, Loki is right," his mother said at last. She had not spoken during the Thing—she could not intervene since it would have looked bad. "My husband sought peace with Laufey. You know this. While this solution is not ideal, it is better than the alternative."

Both of Odin's brothers looked hesitant. Loki sighed. "I will be honest with you, Uncle Vili, Uncle Ve. I did not want the throne. I am well aware that Asgard does not trust me, and a king who is distrusted by his people cannot do what he needs to do. But the circumstances being as they are, the spear has now come to me, and I must do everything in my power to protect Asgard and uphold my own vow as king. I will listen to your council, insofar as it is possible, but some actions must be taken if we are to avoid further bloodshed. I believe this is what the All-Father would have wanted."

"Perhaps you are right," Ve mused. "And Brunhilde can watch Laufey, so we will know if he plans on double-crossing us."

"Indeed. But again, I hope that will not be the case. He is well aware of the consequences of another war with Asgard. He would only chance it if he doesn't see another option."

"Very well, my king," Vili said. "We will trust you in this matter. But... There is one other issue that needs to be addressed. Your Midgardian..."

Loki struggled not to tense. "Uncle, I know what you are thinking, but my relationship with Anthony is not an issue. I have the utmost faith that Thor will return eventually and the All-Father would wake to take the throne again. I am merely providing the stability Asgard needs until this happens. Believe me, I am aware Asgard's king needs a queen—and I am not interested in taking one."

"Oh, I see." Vili let out a breath. "You truly do not want the throne."

"Did I not say as much? It is not in my nature, Uncle, and you know it. Indeed, I dare say that when I handle Gungnir back to the All-Father, there is no one who will be more relieved than I." He sobered and gave his uncles a serious look. "But until then... I will be king, as is the law of succession and as is my prerogative."

He knew they could be a problem if they became stubborn. If Loki hadn't taken up the spear, Frigga would have become regent—but that wasn't a feasible long-term solution should the All-Father never wake, and with Thor gone, they would be considered as options.

Much to his surprise, his uncles both dropped to their knees. "Yes, my king."

"We listen and obey."

Loki suppressed his shock and gestured for them to get up. "Excellent. Then we shall do this. Uncle Vili, while I speak with Laufey, coordinate with Tyr. I need reports on the current state of our troops and our armory. Uncle Ve. look into any possible breach in our defenses. Speak to Brunhilde if you have to. If it does come to war, we have to be prepared. Speak to the town crier. If word has reached the citizenry of what has occurred, let them know that we are handling the situation and no harm will come to them."

"Yes, my king," his uncles said again.

Loki dismissed them, as well as the remaining guards, with a wave of his hand. Once they were all gone, he slumped against the throne. "That went better than expected." Also, it had been fairly exhausting.

His mother hugged him and peppered his face with kisses. "It went excellent, my darling. I am so proud of you. I knew you'd make a good king."

"Thank you, Mother, for your trust in me." Loki swallowed, knowing all too well how close he'd come to doing something incredibly stupid. She would never find that out. "I doubt this is over, though. Tyr will not let this go so easily. We must be prepared for possible backlash."

"It is not Tyr's place to decide." Her lips thinned. "I will do some damage control while you are away on Jotunheim. I must speak to Idunn—her attitude is unacceptable."

"Idunn has never liked me, and me forcing the matter of the Apples has not helped. It matters not. What Asgard has to understand is that my interest is to prevent any disaster from hitting the realm before the All-Father can wake and take the throne off my hands again. Really, there's no better argument than the truth."

He got up, knowing that he could not delay the unavoidable any longer. "Now, wish me luck. I suspect this would not be pleasant for any of the parties involved."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For reference, Brunhilde is Valkyrie. Of course, I took some liberties with her character, but I could not resist using her. I hear they'll add her in Thor Ragnarok, possibly played by Cate Blanchett. My image of her is Kristanna Loken, which stems from this movie she played in, Dark Kingdom: The Dragon King. In case you don't know it, it's a reenactment of a Norse myth, and her character, Queen Brunhild is actually Valkryie's reincarnation.


	23. Loptr

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woot! 1000 kudos! I love you guys, I really do. In celebration, double update today. I will be updating Reindeer a little while later.  
> In the meantime, enjoy the new chapter!

Laufey sensed the moment the Bifrost hit the grounds of Jotunheim again. He bared his teeth in a grimace. "They are back to seek death. They will get it."

He took a group of warriors with him, fully intending to meet the Aesir half-way and deal with the threat as swiftly as he should have with the Thunderer. As it turned out, their visitor was a single Aesir. Laufey recognized him, of course. He was the Liesmith, the Thunderer's brother and Odin's youngest. Loki.

Laufey had heard tell of Loki's mastery of magic and his tendency for mischief. He suspected he was the one behind the arrangement that had cost him two of his strongest—if most foolish—warriors.

He was alone, in the middle of the plains of Jotunheim, surrounded by Laufey's warriors. Laufey should have killed him on sight for daring to even step on Jotunheim's grounds. Something stayed his hand.

"What seek you here, Liesmith?" he grumbled.

"I seek to speak to you, Laufey-king, as one leader to another," the Liesmith replied.

He gestured toward the gathering of Jotnar around him. "In private, if you please. None of this is necessary."

"In private. So you can slay me where I stand?"

"Come now, Laufey-king." The Liesmith's smile was like the daggers he wielded in battle. "Surely one such as yourself would not fear me."

Laufey narrowed his eyes at the insolent little liar. He was not even trying to pretend he wasn't manipulating Laufey. But Laufey did not fool himself. If Loki had wanted to take his life, it was likely that he would not bother with such an approach. He would simply strike from the shadows, when Laufey would not even know he was there.

Further, he had not missed the fact that Loki had mentioned being a leader. If the All-Father had fallen into the Odinsleep, the Thunderer should have taken the throne, but apparently not. It was promising.

"Very well, Liesmith. I will speak with you."

They returned to Laufey's palace—or what was left of it, at least. Laufey dismissed his guards and led Loki up to the platform that held his throne.

"Well?" Laufey prodded. "What is it that you wish?"

Loki looked around, over the shattered plains of Jotunheim, where the Thunderer's hammer had fallen. "Before I speak... How many Jotnar died in my brother's attack?"

Laufey tightened his hands around the armrests of his throne. "That is none of your affair, Liesmith. We are still strong enough to stand against you."

"You misunderstand, Laufey-king." Loki turned toward him. "As you might have guessed, I am currently on the throne of Asgard. Unlike Thor, I have no desire for useless bloodshed. I have an offer for you, but for it to be possible, I need to know the exact number."

The exact number. Weregild, then. Loki wanted to pacify the dead with gold? Laufey wanted to laugh, but he decided to play along. "One hundred and thirty seven, at the last count."

Loki's face showed no reaction. "I see. Most, when the ice cracked, I gather?"

"Indeed," Laufey replied. "Even Jotnar perish when crushed under an avalanche."

"Well, then... This is my offer to you, Laufey-king. For each of your dead, one Midgardian day of the Casket of Ancient Winters. Twenty four hours."

Laufey's breath caught. "This is some sort of trick. You would not just hand over the Casket."

"Of course not." Loki snorted. "You will direct me to the areas most damaged by my brother and the war and I will use it."

Laufey scowled. "You cannot. The Casket only obeys Jotnar."

"I am a shape-shifter, and I have dealt with ancient relics before." He fixed Laufey with a piercing look. "It is the only way the Casket can ever come to Jotunheim. You will never touch it, Laufey-king, and should you attempt treachery of any sort, or use your gathering strength against Asgard, retaliation will be swift and brutal."

"I don't expect anything less." Despite himself, Laufey dared to hope. There was none among those fallen who wouldn't have gladly sacrificed their lives for an hour—not a day, an hour—with the Casket. "You have a deal, Loki-king. I accept your offer and your weregild, as payment to our dead."

"And once the matter is settled, Jotunheim will return to its former truce with Asgard," Loki added. "The terms remain the same. You are forbidden from any act of aggression against any realm."

"Agreed," Laufey replied. He didn't want war anyway. He'd had quite enough of that. If he could just mend his broken world even slightly, he would gladly go into the ice with his ancestors.

"Excellent." Loki paused slightly, as if considering his words."Now, there is one final matter which I wished to address—somewhat separate from the weregild."

Laufey narrowed his eyes. He had known it was too good to be true. "Yes?"

"During the war with Midgard, you had a son. What became of him?"

Laufey suddenly couldn't think. He tasted blood in his mouth. The grief he always tried so hard to suppress came roaring to the surface, the still raw wound torn open by the Liesmith's careless words.

"You dare!"

Laufey was on his feet in seconds and lunging at the foolish trickster. Loki's eyes widened, but Laufey's reaction had taken him by surprise and his reach was greater. Before Loki could move away, Laufey grabbed his arm.

At some level, he knew it was unwise. The Liesmith was his only path to the Casket. But the pain was too great, and even as a king, and even after all these years, he was still a parent.

A rush of magic struck him in the chest, propelling him back and sending him flying against the throne. Laufey shot to his feet and saw that, to add insult to injury, the Liesmith had even shifted his skin to Jotnar-blue. "Well, that could have gone better," the Liesmith said.

"What is this treachery?" Laufey hissed. "Do you seek to mock us, to mock my pain? Is that why you have come, to laugh in the face of my..."

He trailed off when he took in the designs now on Loki's skin. Loki was Jotnar-blue, yes, and he could have used his magic to shift, but the kinlines were unique to each Jotun in particular. And those particular kinlines... Laufey remembered them well. They were his own and Farbauti's, and he had first set his eyes on them on a dark night, so long ago, on a body that had been so tiny in his arms.

No, it couldn't be. "Loptr? No, it is not possible... How..."

Loki's sharp eyes, now crimson red, scanned him from head to toe. They were like gemstones, Farbauti's eyes, and Laufey immediately hated it when the red faded back to their usual Aesir green.

"Would you answer my question now, Laufey-king?" he asked. "It seems there might be a misunderstanding here, and I wish to clarify it."

"My eldest, Loptr..." Laufey's voice broke, despite his attempt to control it. "My mate, Farbauti gave birth to him," _to you, to you,_ "in the late days of the war. Loptr was so small. We feared for him and we sought to shelter him from the battle in one of our most sacred temples, there to be guarded like the one other treasure of Jotunheim, the Casket. But when we returned to the temple, not only was the Casket gone, but so was Loptr. The bodies of the dead had been abandoned on the fields... The Frost Beasts had been at them. There was nothing left. We... We thought him dead."

But Loptr had not been killed. Odin had stolen him, left Farbauti's arms empty and her heart quivering with grief. "Loptr... We never stopped grieving for you... If I had known, if I had even suspected... We would have come for you... Somehow."

"I see." Loptr turned away from Laufey, and for a few dreadful moments, Laufey thought he would just leave. But he did not.

"I did not know I was Jotun until recently," he said instead. "When I accompanied my brother on our unfortunate jaunt here, one of your warriors touched me. After that... I confronted the All-Father. He told me I had been abandoned, left to die, because I was too small."

Laufey hissed between his teeth. "That charlatan. I will tear his other eye out for this treachery. It is not so, Loptr. You were small, yes, but that is because you take after your mother. We Jotnar are different—not all of us are as large as you have seen, and those skilled in magic are generally smaller in size. Farbauti was an ividja and the loveliest one of all... I should have seen the resemblance sooner. You look just like her."

Loptr winced. Laufey decided he needed to tread more lightly when it came to the matter of his parentage. This was all too new to Loptr, and it could easily scare him away.

"Loptr... I do not wish to push you. I realize you cannot possibly see me as a father. But if you have questions... Other questions... Ask."

How hard must it have been for Loptr to grown up around Aesir? Laufey could not even imagine it. The rumors of the Liesmith's reputation made so much sense now. No wonder Loptr had sought refuge in illusions and lies. He must have been so different, from all of them.

"There is... one thing." Loptr faced him once more, his expression resolute. "You mentioned... Farbauti. My... birth mother. You said she was your mate? What does that mean?"

Did Loptr truly know so little about his own self? It was frightening to see.

"Well, a mate is, for lack of a better word, our best match, the person who completes us. We Jotnar—even those such as I who can only wield the ice—remain creatures of magic, so we have a... pull that helps us find our match. Other species who have lost their magic or their belief in it are not so lucky. I believe most Aesir are not familiar with the concept."

"That makes sense." Loptr hesitated. "This... pull... How does it affect the two involved parties? The... feelings between them?"

"It cannot manufacture love, if that is what you are thinking. That only comes in time. And I have heard of pairings that do not work out, although it is usually for extreme reasons. For the most part, it serves as a guide. The rest is up to you."

It was fairly obvious that Loptr had a mate he was worrying about. Laufey wanted to ask, but he didn't know how to do it without making Loptr suspicious. So, he just waited.

His patience was rewarded only a few moments later. "A Jotun... Can he mate someone of a different species?" Loptr asked.

"Yes, of course. Your magic will instinctively recognize your match and your skin will never burn them."

"Thank you, Laufey-king," Loptr replied thoughtfully. "You have been very helpful."

He stared at Laufey, as if asking a question Laufey couldn't hear. "For what it's worth, I truly do regret my own involvement in this entire matter. I never meant for any of this to happen."

He was referring to the Jotun in the Weapons Vault. He would never admit it out loud, of course, but he didn't have to.

"What did you mean, then?" Laufey asked quietly.

"My brother was not ready, and the All-Father did not see it. We were never meant to come to Jotunheim. And I..." He took a deep breath. "You have been honest with me, Laufey-king, and thus, I will be honest with you. I have been raised in the belief that Jotnar are monsters, little more than beasts. For an Aesir, the life of a Jotun is meaningless." He gave Laufey a telling look, and Laufey knew what Loptr wasn't saying. He had believed it meaningless, when he had brought the two Jotnar into the Weapons Vault.

"When I found out the truth, it nearly broke me. I could not fathom... To learn that my entire life, even my skin and everything I had thought was true was a lie... I think I almost lost my mind."

When Laufey got his hands on Odin, he would crush him under his heel. "But you did not," he said, struggling to control his temper.

"I... Someone helped me."

"Your mate," Laufey guessed. Loptr's gaze sharpened and Laufey shrugged. "It is obvious, Loptr. You must know that."

"I suppose it is. And yes, it was him." He faltered and gave Laufey a long look, as if waiting for something. Laufey was truly confused. Did Loptr want to ask something else?

After a long instants, Loptr continued to speak. "He gave me clarity and showed me the truth of my mistakes. And I know... This will not be easy. But I do want to try, to make things right."

Laufey thanked the Norns Loptr had had his mate, because otherwise, his poor son would have been anchorless and lost.

A dark thought bubbled at the back of his mind, filling his mouth with dread. "Loptr, you must be careful. This whole business with giving us the Casket... If anyone suspects the truth about you..."

"I know," Loptr replied. "I have taken it into consideration. However, at this point, it is the only thing that I can do. Whether I am Jotun or an Aesir, I have a duty to the nine realms, and to Asgard, as its king. This is the only approach that can lead to anything remotely satisfactory."

Laufey suddenly felt very proud of his son. Despite everything, despite how much he had been through, he was obviously a wise king, better than Laufey had ever been.

"Loptr, none of this was truly your fault," he said. "If anything, it is mine, and Odin's, for starting this feud and pursuing it to such an extreme extent. But you are doing your best to fix the problem, and I know that I might not have the right to say this, but I am so proud of you."

Loptr was frozen, his eyes very wide. Laufey hesitated, but decided he needed to say this now. "I do not wish to push you, but perhaps, at one point in the future, when you are comfortable the idea and Asgard's scrutiny is off you... Perhaps you could come here, to meet the rest of us. Your brothers."

"Brothers," Loptr repeated. "I have... brothers."

"Yes, I have two other sons, Helbindi and Byleistr. They did not know you, but they grieved for you, regardless. But it need not be now." Fortunately, Helbindi and Byleistr had not been seriously injured in the Thunderer's attack, but Laufey didn't want to bring that up, not now.

Laufey would have also loved to meet Loptr's mate, but he refrained from saying that, because he knew how protective Jotnar could get of their loved ones. Loptr had no reason to trust him, not in this.

"Thank you, Laufey-king," Loptr offered. His smile was small, but there, and it reminded Laufey so much of Farbauti that it hurt. "I will remember. I trust that it will be possible soon. And now... I must go. I am expected on Asgard to deliver the results of the negotiations."

"Good luck, my son," Laufey replied. "Come, I will lead you to the Bifrost site."

"Perhaps it would be for the best if you did not. After all, in front of everyone else, I am still Loki Odinson. While I am here, I am shielding myself from our Gatekeeper's eye, but in my absence..."

Laufey suppressed a wince, but he knew what Loptr meant. He was still the king of Jotunheim and Loptr was the king of Asgard, and the current state of affairs between their realms didn't allow for much family bonding. Indeed, he would not even be able to share the truth with Helbindi and Byleistr, lest the Aesir Gatekeeper catch wind of it.

"You are correct, of course." He sobered and schooled his features into neutrality. "Rest assured that I will not discuss your true identity with anyone."

Loptr flicked his fingers and a spark of green erupted between them. "All right. The privacy spell is down. You can summon the guards now."

Laufey almost wanted to laugh—his son truly was the God of Mischief—but he held back and he called to his warriors. "Lead Loki-king to the Bifrost site," he barked. "And Loki-king... We have reached an agreement, but do not think this means I will stand for any Aesir invasion in my realm. If you come, come alone."

"Duly noted, Laufey-king."

With a heavy heart, Laufey watched his son descend the steps of the spire, surrounded by Jotnar who were oblivious to his true identity. He wished more than anything that he could stop it and keep Loptr here with him—but it was not possible.

He could only hope Loptr's mate managed to help Loptr in a way Laufey himself could not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because Loki needs a good parent and as much as I like Frigga, there's still stuff there that isn't quite right. Also, we never do learn Laufey's side of Loki's story, and Odin is an asshole and a notorious liar.


	24. Low-Key

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is probably the last chapter I post in 2015 since I will be busy today and tomorrow with New Year's stuff. Depending on how much time I have at my disposal, I might do my best to at least update Reindeer since I had planned to finish that before the holiday season ended and I really failed LOL.  
> Anyway, thank you guys so much for all the awesome feedback, comments and kudos. You have been a great encouragement and knowing that you enjoy my work is a gift.  
> Many Lokitty hugs - and if I really don't end up posting anything else tomorrow, have a fun New Year celebration!

For the next couple of hours, Loki held onto his composure through sheer stubbornness and the knowledge of why he needed to do so. He went back to Asgard, delivered the good news to his uncles, faced a grim-faced Tyr and instructed Brunhilde to keep a close eye on Thor and Laufey—and Anthony, whenever Loki was not with him. He set up a rotation of Eihenjar at the Bridge, not because he did not trust Brunhilde, but rather, out of practical necessity. He did not have the All-Father's ravens, and Brunhilde couldn't exactly leave her post every time she needed to convey her messages.

Once he was satisfied with the efficiency of the system, he reviewed the information Ve and Vili provided him. All the while, he studiously did not think about what he'd just found out on Jotunheim.

It was only late that night that he allowed himself to be pulled from his work. He was fairly satisfied with his progress so far—despite hating him, Tyr had not actively tried to do anything against him just yet, and he was the biggest danger.

He left his mother with the explanation that he needed to speak to Anthony and teleported back to Midgard.

This time, he didn't bother trying to stay on his feet. He dropped to his knees, his bones jarring painfully as he hit the floor.

Anthony was instantly by his side, his strong arms wrapping around Loki. "Lo? Lokitty, what is it?"

Loki leaned against his mortal and took refuge in his familiar and comforting scent. "I spoke to Laufey. He... He said..."

Anthony's hold on him tightened. "What? What did he say? Do I have to kick his ass too? I'm making a list—I'm calling it 'alien sovereigns who pissed me off." It's a thing."

Loki couldn't help it. He laughed lightly. "No. He didn't..." He took a deep breath and allowed himself to remember his confrontation with Laufey. "He was grief-stricken. Anthony, you were right. Odin stole me, and Laufey thought me dead all this time."

Anthony cursed lowly. "Holy hell. That is fucked up."

"Yes. I... I would have thought it a lie on his part, but there is no way to manufacture that kind of reaction."

Since he couldn't really explain it, he decided to show it to Anthony. He waved a hand, and let an illusion of his confrontation with Laufey play for his lover. Laufey's face when Loki had asked him that first question would always be branded in his memory.

He didn't have the strength to relive all of it, but what he showed Anthony was enough. "Yeah, he's definitely telling the truth. He looked like he was going to gut you where you stood just because you'd mentioned his dead kid—and you'd just offered him the shiny blue box."

"Yes..." Loki shook against Anthony. "I had... I do not know what to make of this, Anthony. It is all happening so fast. But it is clear to me that I have made a huge mistake. You were right all along."

"What do you know? Miracles do happen," Anthony joked. "Come on, Lo. Don't worry about any of it. For now... Bed time for pretty Norse gods. You need to get some sleep."

Loki had to admit that he was pretty exhausted, although he suspected a good deal of it was not so much physical as emotional. So he allowed Anthony to drag him to bed, not even bothering to teleport there.

It occurred to Loki that he hadn't even told Anthony what had actually happened to Heimdall, Sif and the Three, so he proceeded to fix that as soon as they were in bed together. Anthony stared at him when Loki explained how Heimdall had basically tried to kill him.

"Well, hell, Lokitty, I'm going to be honest with you... So far, between the Aesir and Jotnar, I'm liking the Jotnar much more."

And he meant it too, this crazy mortal, and it was all right for him to mean it, because Jotnar were not monsters. Indeed, Laufey had not even blinked when Loki had said his mate was male. They were people, who lived and loved and bled, and who had mates. It was a heady thought, if also one that came with grief and remorse.

"While we're at it, Lo," Anthony said, "I really want to come with you the next time you leave. I'm really going a bit stir crazy here on Earthgard while you're away. I'm so fucking worried about you."

Loki considered Anthony's words carefully. Having Anthony's support on Asgard and Jotunheim could prove to be very useful, but not just yet.

"Only if you eat the Apple, Anthony," he offered.

Anthony visibly perked up. "Really?"

Loki nodded. "The truth is, the last thing I would have wanted is to expose you to the Aesir. But I have been forced to sacrifice one secret to keep the other safe, and I have faith in you."

"Thanks, Lokitty. We'll do that, whenever you think the time is right. I guess I still have a few stuff pending on Midgard. Can't imagine how I'll explain immortality to Pepper."

"So you'll eat it then?" Some of Loki's fatigue instantly vanished. "Now?"

Anthony grinned sheepishly. "I know I said I'd do it after, but I get the feeling you might sleep better too if you knew I wasn't a breakable mortal, right?" He tapped his fingers against the arc reactor. "Besides, we're in this together, for the long haul, and I want to fucking help, not drag you down."

Loki pressed a fierce kiss to his mortal's lips. "Do not ever say such things, Anthony. Without you... I shudder to think where I'd be."

With a thought, Loki retrieved the Apple he had given to Anthony earlier. Anthony had safeguarded it in his vault as a temporary measure. Another quick spell banished both Loki's clothes and Anthony's.

The arc reactor shone bright and blue in Anthony's chest. "I must remove this before I give you the Apple."

"Whatever you want, Lo." Anthony smiled. "I trust you."

Loki kept his gaze fixed on Anthony's handsome face as he twisted the familiar mechanism. "Laufey... He said beings of magic have mates. I did not know, but I realize now it makes sense."

"It does," Anthony replied. "I told you I was never much of a romantic, Lo, and I'm probably still not. But if there's such a thing as soul mates in this great big universe, you're it for me."

He didn't flinch when Loki pulled the reactor from his chest. He kept his gaze on Loki's face even as he ate the Apple. And when they kissed again, Anthony's lips tasted like sunlight and immortality, and the knot in Loki's chest eased. Soul mates. Yes, that sounded about right.

****

Tony woke up to JARVIS's familiar voice droning a just as familiar warning. "Sir, Ms. Potts is approaching the mansion."

He was not really surprised that Pepper had decided to come in herself. He had promised to keep her posted, but after Loki's 'holy shit, my life is over' episode, everything else had sort of... fallen to the side. He'd focused on finishing up an armor that relied less on Stark satellites and JARVIS, since he wanted to be able to join Loki in Godville and wasn't about to go there unarmed.

An 'intervention' had been imminent. What was slightly more surprising was how fucking amazing he felt.

Really, even after Loki's magic sessions he hadn't felt that good. He could breathe properly again. Nothing hurt. And when he looked down, the hole in his chest was gone. Poof.

"Holy shit. Am I dreaming, Jay, or is my chest really healed?"

"You're not dreaming, Anthony," Loki said sleepily from next to him. "I told you, the Apple would heal you completely."

"Indeed, Sir. It seems to have happened while you were sleeping. I have saved and encrypted the footage on your private server."

As interesting as that would be to see, Tony was kind of distracted now by Loki's smooth skin and long naked limbs. Sadly, his lover once again proved his evilness and extracted himself from Tony's grasp. "Anthony, you heard JARVIS. The Lady Potts is arriving. We must be good hosts. I shall make breakfast, hmm?"

Tony pouted when Loki used his mojo to get dressed. Although it was always awesome to see it, he wanted some happy naked time with his not-cat god. Loki laughed and left the bedroom, abandoning Tony to his own devices and presumably going to make breakfast.

"JARV," Tony whined, "I want sex."

"Duly noted, Sir. I am sure Master Loki will be happy to provide once Ms. Potts departs."

Still frustrated, Tony dragged himself into the bathroom, washed up, then pulled on a pair of pants and a band T-shirt.

He left the bedroom and went down the stairs just in time to hear the click of Pepper's heels over the marble of the entry corridor. "Tony? Since when do you... cook..."

She trailed off, obviously realizing that the man in the kitchen was not Tony—not it was very hard. Tony coughed and Pepper jumped slightly. "Hi, Pep. Sorry for the wait. So, Pepper, meet Loki. Loki, Pepper."

"Lady Potts." Loki stepped away from the stove, somehow managed to look just as kingly and graceful in a pair of nondescript yoga pants and a loose shirt as he did in his damn armor. "It is a pleasure to meet you officially."

His voice was like smooth butter and he kissed her hand. Pepper went a little red, and Tony would have been jealous if he hadn't known Loki was as gone for him as he was for Loki.

 _"You're a little shit, you know that, Lokitty?"_ he sent to Loki.

Loki didn't smile, but his lips twitched slightly, which was as good as a chuckle, really. Pepper finally recovered when he let go of her hand. "So, I take it you're not going to try to scratch me this time around? I did ask Tony about it, but he had no guarantees."

Loki looked genuinely contrite. "You have my utmost apologies for that, Lady Potts. My feline form is prone to... possessive instincts."

"He was jealous." Tony grinned and slid to his not-cat's god side. He pressed a noisy kiss to Loki's cheek. "Come on, Lokitty, say it. You were jealous of Pepper."

"Yes, yes, very well. I was jealous. Again, my apologies. Additionally, I apologize for using magic on you without your permission. I'm afraid there was no time to warn you before I teleported you out of the Expo. I truly didn't intend to frighten you."

Tony didn't know if that was true, but Loki was at his most charming, to the point that Tony kind of wanted to lick him all over. "No, it's fine, I'm very grateful," Pepper said. "You saved my life and that of countless civilians. You don't need to apologize. I was just... surprised." She shot Tony a long look. "I also didn't know you were back."

"Yes, well... There's been a thing." Tony hesitated, really not sure how to handle this situation. "Well, more than one thing."

"Always so articulate, Anthony." Loki chuckled and slid a plate full of food toward him. "Eat."

In the past, Tony's breakfast had been pretty much limited to coffee—which he needed to hunt down ASAP, thank you very much—but his stomach rebelled against him, deciding to growl. And the food looked pretty amazing.

Thankfully, JARVIS had his back and must have started the coffee maker, because a mug of coffee soon joined the plate of food. Tony drank half before the scents got too much for him to endure. And seriously, he didn't remember ever being so starved before. It probably came with the Apple thing. Loki ate a lot too—even when he'd been an itty bitty cat he'd consumed frightening amounts of food.

Making a mental note to see exactly how his body had changed, Tony sat down at the counter and dug in. "Lady Potts, would you like some breakfast?" Loki asked politely.

"Err... No, thank you. I would like to know how you got Tony to eat, though."

"It is somewhat of a long story. You're aware that I have been helping Anthony with his poisoning problem?"

"Yes, Tony told me." Pepper smiled softly. "Thank you. I'm so grateful. Is this related then? He's eating more because he's healthier?"

"Yes and no. You see, Lady Potts, I managed to finish removing the shrapnel days ago."

Pepper's eyes widened. "Really?" she breathed out. "Tony, why didn't you tell me?"

"I was going to," Tony mumbled around a mouthful of bacon that was quite possibly Asgardian in nature, since he didn't remember having anything remotely like it in the kitchen. "Things just... got away from me."

"Tony..."

"The situation is largely my responsibility, Lady Potts," Loki piped up. "Anthony might have mentioned that I am a prince in my home realm?" When Pepper nodded, he continued, "Well, my older brother Thor was supposed to take the throne, but there was an unfortunate development and I was forced to step in. Anthony was concerned for me, since he knew I did not wish to be king of Asgard."

"So you're king now," Pepper breathed out. Tony could already imagine what she was thinking. The press would love this—if they found out, of course. And trust Tony to fall in love with an alien king of all things.

"It is more akin to a regency," Loki replied. "My brother is meant to return, and we have every hope that the official sovereign of Asgard, the All-Father, will awaken from the Odinsleep."

"Odinsleep?" Pepper repeated.

"Records indicate that the Odinsleep is something akin to a medically induced coma, Ms. Potts," JARVIS explained.

"Oh, I see."

"At any rate," Loki continued, "prior to these events, I could not fully heal Anthony because of the extensive damage to his chest cavity. However, being king gave me access to certain items I could not have acquired before without significant difficulties."

Tony stopped eating, since he sort of owed it to Pepper to be the one to tell her the truth. "Pep, maybe you should sit down here."

She didn't sit down. If anything, she looked even more alarmed. "Tony? Why? What happened?"

Tony took Pepper's hand and pressed it to his chest. She had not noticed that the reactor was gone since he often wore undershirts to cover it, but now, it was impossible to miss. "Loki gave me a Golden Apple. It healed me of everything, but... Well, it also made me practically immortal."

He expected Pepper to faint, perhaps to scream. He expected her to at least berate him for ingesting alien foodstuffs. Instead, she stared for a few moments, sat down on a nearby stool and then said, "Oh. Okay. I can work with immortal. That's good. That's great." She suddenly broke out into a brilliant smile that Tony hadn't seen in a long, long time. "We might have some trouble explaining it to people further along the line, but it doesn't matter. Tony, I'm so glad."

Loki looked genuinely surprised. "You will accept it? Just like that?"

"Well, to be honest, it's not a complete surprise," Pepper said after a small moment of pause. "Once Tony told me about you, I looked into Norse myths a bit. JARVIS said a lot of it is misinformation, but I did run into mentionings of the Golden Apples and it made me hope... The truth is, King Loki, the world needs Tony Stark, and this is really the best thing that could have possibly happened."

Tony almost wanted to laugh, because of course Pepper would take something like that in stride. He knew that at least part of it must be because she probably still felt guilty over the palladium debacle, but he was so glad to see her so willing to accept this change. Even if he was madly in love with Loki, Pepper was still important to him, and she always would be.

Pepper's gaze grew speculative. "Now... Am I correct to assume that this means the two of you will get married?"

Tony's mind went blank. Loki blanched and something in the kitchen exploded.

Pepper blinked at both of them. "Is that a no?"

"We have not discussed it," Loki said, "not explicitly."

"We sort of made the assumption that it would happen eventually."

They'd spoken a lot about 'soul mates' and Loki had mentioned that he'd introduced Tony to the Asgardian Thing as his 'future consort', but they hadn't really gone into the actual "Will you marry me?" part—which was really sort of stupid of them, come to think of it.

Pepper glanced from Tony to Loki and then burst into laughter. "Oh, you two... Tony... You assumed marriage. Of course you did."

 _"I wonder if we should be offended, Anthony,"_ Loki said telepathically. _"Or if we should just feel... inadequate."_

 _"Nah."_ Tony grinned at his not-cat god. _"Maybe it is kind of silly, but it works for us. I mean... Who needs to actually state it? Of course we're getting married, right?"_

 _"Yes,"_ Loki replied. _"Of course."_

As Pepper's giggles subsided, Loki cleared his throat and turned toward her. "To be fair, Lady Potts, at this time, it would be unwise of me to wed. My culture looks down on same-sex unions, and as king, I would be expected of me to take a wife. Marrying Anthony now would not be possible."

Pepper arched a brow, now completely serious. "And if your tenure as king lasts? What then?"

Loki's lips thinned. "I would leave Asgard behind before I abandoned Anthony. But I do not think that will become an issue. I am not an exceedingly popular king—indeed I am a necessary replacement—and everyone, including myself, will be most relieved once the throne is handed back to someone else."

"Just shows how stupid they are, Lo," Tony mumbled. "You're an awesome king. They don't deserve you."

"That may be, but that doesn't change the fact that they are, as you would say, stuck with me, as I am with then." He waved a hand, and the casual clothing melted into his Asgardian armor. "And on this note, I truly must depart. Lady Potts, I leave Anthony in your care. I will be back tonight. JARVIS, remind Anthony to eat. And Anthony..." He cupped Tony's cheek and pressed their foreheads together. _"I love you,_ _"_ he finished through the telepathic connection.

 _"Love you to, Lokitty,"_ Tony whispered the same way.

Loki took a step away from him and blinked out of existence. It was only when Loki was already gone that it occurred to Tony that he had basically proposed to Loki in his kitchen, with Pepper still giggling behind them.

"Shit. Pep. I need to get Lo a ring. Jay, make a note, a ring for Lo, ASAP."

"Yes, Sir," came JARVIS's reply, "but perhaps... You should consider looking outside first."

Tony looked and let out an angry curse. Several black cars were coming up toward the mansion. Pepper went pale.

"Did you come up with Happy?" Tony asked.

Pepper shook her head. "I drove on my own. You've been so private about this whole thing that I wanted to keep this as low-key as possible."

Heh. Low-key. There was a joke there, but Tony couldn't really make it right now.

"Tony, is the government going to take you in or something?" Pepper inquired. "Do they know?"

"They know about Loki, yes, but they also won't risk pissing him off." Tony offered Pepper a smile he didn't feel. "Relax, Pepper. Everything is going to be all right."

He really, really hoped that was the case, because starting a war with SHIELD was the last thing Tony—and Loki—needed right now.


	25. The Director and the Gatekeeper

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi beautiful peeps! Hope you had a great NY celebration! I'm back, as promised, with a new chapter that's a little different :)  
> As always, thank to everyone who kudos-ed and commented or even just read the story. You guys are awesome!

Director Nick Fury had a lot of experience with shitty situations. In fact, he woke up each morning pretty much assuming that someone would fuck up by the end of the day and one way or another, he'd be expected to clean up the mess.

Of course, he had several competent agents which he trusted to get the job done without compounding the problem. Coulson, Hill. Sitwell, up to a point. And of course, the field agents like Romanov and Barton who were the whole reason SHIELD could be efficient to begin with.

But there were times when even with all of his resources and all of his experience, Nick just wanted to say fuck it, dump SHIELD in Hill's lap, give the WSC the finger and take a long holiday. He could do it too. He had the cover ready—they all did, it kind of came with being a spy. And whenever Tony Stark was involved, Nick was very tempted to just fucking give up.

At times, Nick blamed himself. Stark had trust issues that rivaled Romanov's, but it wasn't unjustified. For all his genius, Howard Stark hadn't been the best parent—and Nick had known that.

In hindsight, it had not been the best idea to send Romanov in as he had. Too late for that.

Because Stark had really gone and done it now. Apparently, his fucking cat was a fucking Norse god—the king of Asgard, of all things, and the brother of the guy who'd wiped the floor with half the personnel in the SHIELD base in New Mexico. And to make things worse, Nick had practically handed said Norse god information about the cube.

The WSC wasn't very happy about that at all.

So as much as Nick wanted to delegate the matter, he went to Malibu himself—again. He had Coulson, Romanov and Barton with him, as well as ten other SHIELD agents.

Orders were to secure Tony Stark's cooperation in the Asgardian matter at all costs. Sometimes, Nick hated his life.

He was not reassured in the slightest when Stark's AI just let them in. He found Stark in his living room, seated on the couch, together with Pepper Potts.

"Hey, Nicky Nick. So, assuming by the impromptu visit, I'm guessing you had a nice chat with the big guns. Loki tells me you're going to share some Asgardian toys with me. I gotta say, it's awesome that you're so cooperative."

Nick had just stepped into the room and he already knew this wasn't going to go well. "I'm not here to give you info about the cube, and you know it, Stark."

Stark shrugged. "Well, yes, but I was, you know, being polite. Giving you a chance to reassess your attitude." His gaze shot past Nick's shoulder. "Oh, and by the way, your minions? Out of my house. Run along now. Yes, you, kiddies. Outside."

Nick lifted a hand, gesturing for the agents to stay where they were. "Stark, I'm not playing games with you. Not even you can get away with everything, you know. You need to come with us."

"Director Fury, this is an outrage," Ms. Potts fumed.

"Mr. Stark has exposed sensitive information to an alien entity. He needs to be brought in for questioning."

Stark burst into laughter. "You're shitting me. Can you ever hear the bullcrap you're spouting? The sensitive information was my dad's journal—which you yourself brought. In other words, Stark research. My property. My tech. Kind of like most of the stuff you and your minions use on the field."

Nick was really beginning to lose his temper. The fact of the matter was that, no matter what the WSC ordered, he couldn't just grab Stark from his mansion like he would any random guy. Stark had fingers in every possible pie, and pissing him off could be potentially disastrous. It was part of the reason why Nick had pushed for him to be included in the Avengers Initiative. And that was just Stark himself, without including the Asgard element in the equation.

"Look. This is out of my hands. You and your alien boyfriend made quite a mess, so you gotta own up to it."

"Nick, did it look like I was hiding to you?" Stark groaned. "You know what, I've got nothing. Just... Get the fuck off my property and talk to me when you get brains. I'm too busy to bother with sheep."

Nick suppressed a grimace. "Stark, this doesn't have to be difficult. I'm not going to arrest you for fuck's sake. You know as well as I do that would never work. Just come with us, we'll have a short chat, and then you can go back to whatever you're doing. Be reasonable."

"I'm reasonable. Pep, tell the pirate. I'm very reasonable."

"Director Fury, Mr. Stark is willing to discuss any matter with you, as evidenced by the fact that he has received you in his home," Potts said. "But he is not a criminal, and thus, he has no reason to accompany you to your headquarters. Should you continue to act in this manner, there will be repercussions."

Yeah, Nick had no fucking doubt. Potts might look delicate, but she was a bulldog when it came to politics and business. Stark definitely had a type.

It occurred to Nick then that he'd seen no sign of the cat or the human-looking Loki anywhere in the mansion.

"I take it your boyfriend isn't here?"

"Actually you just missed him." Stark shrugged. "We had breakfast. It was very domestic. Come to think of it, I never did finish that bacon. It was very good. Jay, second note. Order groceries or something. Looks like we might need'em in the future."

"Of course, Sir," Stark's AI replied, as cool as ever.

And now, Stark was ordering food. With more than a dozen armed SHIELD agents in his living room, and his armor nowhere in sight.

Nick just didn't get paid enough for this.

Stark got up and clapped his hands together. "Okay, now that we're settled. I have some work to do. Fury, do us all a favor and stop trying to flex your muscles. Nobody's impressed. And tell your bosses to get their heads out of their asses and remember who they're trying to screw around with."

They were at a stalemate. Fury didn't want to force the issue—he still remembered the fucking guns in the walls, thank you very much. Stark wouldn't come quietly, but shoving them out the door was a little difficult.

Fury was almost relieved when their conversation was interrupted by a bright flash. It didn't take long for him to reassess his first opinion.

****

When Brunhilde had first heard of Loki's kingship, she had not known what to believe. Like most people in Asgard, she didn't particularly trust Loki. Thor's exile, followed by his sudden ascension to the throne, were at the very least suspicious.

Heimdall's accusations in the throne room had not come as a surprise. What had come as a surprise was the fact that Loki had even allowed them to be heard.

It was the first thing that had made her wonder about Loki's motives. She had stood there, in the throne room, and wondered. She knew Loki was notoriously manipulative and good at turning any situation in his favor, but there were many things that didn't make sense.

Anthony Stark was one of them.

Throughout the past week, Loki's absence had made several Aesir suspect he'd probably be up to some sort of mischief at the coronation. Brunhilde herself had assumed it would be something minor, like turning Thor's hair green or something along that line. But the revelation that Loki had been with a lover... It changed things.

No wonder Loki had been secretive if he'd had a male Midgardian paramour. Asgard wasn't too accepting of those who were different, and there were already countless rumors that Loki was ergi. It stood to reason that he would have wanted to keep that part of his life private.

But it was now out in the open, courtesy of the trial, and Brunhilde had explicit orders to look into Anthony Stark's activities whenever her king was not there. So she had sought him out. It had been quite easy—he was a man of great renown, and even within all the souls of Midgard, he shone. She could see why Loki had been drawn to him. There was something about him that was special.

The evening after the Thing, her vision became blocked, and she could not see him anymore. Brunhilde assumed it was because her king had traveled to Midgard. It was very unsettling, and it made Brunhilde grant credence to the theory that Heimdall must have indeed become paranoid because of his inability to see Loki.

When Anthony Stark appeared within her view again, it was under circumstances that had her in a panic. He was surrounded by dark-clad figures, several of whom seemed armed.

Brunhilde immediately turned toward the waiting Eihenjar. "Notify the king. Anthony Stark has been targeted by the Midgardian organization called SHIELD."

The messenger was swift. Mere minutes after he departed, Brunhilde received a response. But it was not King Loki who came—or rather, not just him. Queen Frigga was with him.

"Mother, be careful," Loki said. "Remember what we discussed."

"Of course, my darling. I will remember. Do not fret. This is a good chance. I looked forward to visiting your beloved anyway."

Loki let out a heavy breath. "Yes, I know." He threw a glance toward Brunhilde. "Brunhilde, open the Bifrost near Anthony's home."

Brunhilde complied. She inserted Hofund into the slot, easily fine-tuning the Bifrost using the Far-sight. The portal opened and Queen Frigga stepped through.

One she was gone, Loki said, "Continue monitoring them, and SHIELD. They are more troublesome than I imagined."

Brunhilde knew she shouldn't ask, that she had no right to question her king. However, she couldn't help but shoot him a curious look. He was a puzzle, and she wanted to understand him.

"You wonder why I did not go myself," Loki guessed with a small smile.

"The thought did cross my mind," Brunhilde admitted.

"In truth, Brunhilde, Anthony is a warrior in his own right. He can protect himself. They cannot hurt him, not truly, especially not since I have made it clear that my displeasure would not be a good thing for them. This is a ruse, and their attempt to taunt me, test my attachment to Anthony and see if they can use him against me. And I am the king of Asgard. I cannot allow them to play such games."

"I see," Brunhilde murmured.

And she did see, probably more than he thought she did. He wanted to go to his mortal love, but he could not afford to show weakness, not with the situation in Asgard being what it was.

She knew then that his heart was true, and his loyalty to Asgard genuine. Heimdall had been wrong about him. It was very easy to mistake Loki's secretive nature for ill intentions, but it was clear to her that he truly did not want the throne, and if he was here, it was only because out of a genuine sense of duty.

Brunhilde understood duty and she understood love. She would not have given him her loyalty solely out of the gratitude she had for the role he had trusted her with—but she could be loyal to a man who was loyal in turn.

"You are wise, my king, and you have chosen your love well. I will watch closely and will not allow him to be harmed."

"Thank you, Brunhilde. I have utmost faith in you."

And maybe he did, because he left the Bifrost, returning to his duties. Brunhilde turned her eyes back to Midgard. She hoped, for the sake of the mortals, that they would not dare to lift a finger against her king's loved ones. If they did, she had no doubt that they would pay the price.


	26. The Queen and the Exiled Prince

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more outsider POV chapter. I hope you will enjoy it.  
> As always, thank you for the kudos, comments, hits and subscriptions. You guys are really awesome.

Before the messenger from the Bifrost had come in, Frigga had managed to corner her son and had been planning to ask Loki how his meeting with Laufey had truly gone. Loki had been strange about it. The day before, he'd mentioned he'd succeeded in brokering peace, much to the disgruntled relief of most of the Thing, but something in his demeanor had been off.

Asking him about it was tricky. They had avoided discussing the matter of Loki's adoption since Brunhilde had become Gatekeeper. Unlike Heimdall, she did not know the truth about Loki's parentage, and while they could not hide it forever, it would be best to inform her further along the line, when Loki's task was done and everything was stable again.

But she had to know, had to be sure he was safe. Before she could come up with a way to do so, the messenger had rushed to them, and Loki's eyes had flashed with fury. "They dare threaten Anthony? This insolence cannot stand."

Frigga was instantly worried about him, or rather, more worried. He was so swamped with various tasks. Asgard's eye was on him, and he still had to keep his promise to Laufey and start mending Jotunheim. He could not do everything he needed to do if he was constantly pulled in several different directions.

"Son, perhaps I could go to Midgard," she suggested.

At first, Loki didn't seem convinced, but he gave it a few moments of thought, and then he reluctantly nodded. "Yes, you are right, Mother. This is a show of force, and we cannot let them drag the king of Asgard into their game."

So, it was agreed upon that Frigga would go and speak to SHIELD on Loki's behalf. Frigga was quite excited about it. For one, she looked forward to meeting Loki's love. But most of all, she wanted to do more to help Loki. She had not been the mother Loki had needed. And while she could find countless excuses, the fact remained that she should not have let her past stand in the way of what was best for her child. She did not think she could compensate for that, but she could at least try her best now.

Anthony Stark's abode was, by Midgardian standards, quite grand. Frigga had not visited the mortal world in quite some time, but she recognized wealth where she could see it.

She also recognized the demeanor of the people currently invading Anthony Stark's home. And she knew exactly what she needed to do.

When the Bifrost hit, everyone turned to look at her. Frigga took advantage of this and walked up the house. The doors opened by themselves and Frigga zeroed in on her son's love.

"Lord Anthony, I am Frigga, Loki's mother. Loki has told me so much about you. I apologize for the intrusion, but I truly did have to come meet you myself."

For a few seconds, Anthony just stared at her. He was handsome, his goatee neatly trimmed and his body well-muscled. Something about him—possibly his eyes—reminded Frigga of Loki. Intelligence and wit burned in the dark brown depths. She liked him instantly.

Anthony shook off his surprise and offered her a small smile. "Err... It's no intrusion." He pushed past the dark-skinned man in the room and walked to Frigga's side. "Welcome to Earth... Err, Midgard," he said, kissing her hand.

He was a little flustered, and it was adorable. Frigga really wanted to hug him, but she refrained. It wouldn't have been appropriate in front of so many people.

"So, introductions," Anthony said at last. "Queen Frigga, this is Pepper Potts, my very dear friend and the inestimable CEO of my company."

"It is an honor, Your Majesty," the red-headed woman who had been at Anthony's side said. "We are very grateful for everything Asgard in general and your son in specific have done for Tony."

"The appreciation goes both ways, Lady Potts." Frigga gave Anthony a fond look. "Anthony has done much for me and my son. Asgard owes him a great debt."

Anthony smiled back, and then proceeded to make the rest of the introductions. He obviously didn't like the people present, and he made no attempt to hide it, but he was polite, in his own way, probably because Frigga was there.

Frigga leaned against Anthony's arm as she turned toward the director. "Ah, yes, Director Fury. Loki has mentioned you and your... SHIELD." She smiled pleasantly. "I understand you've also met my eldest."

"I have not have the pleasure personally," the director replied.

"Indeed not, but the Son of Coul has. And I appreciate you not shooting at Thor, Agent Barton. The results of such an action would have been... unfortunate."

The archer who had been part of the surveillance operation on Thor blanched. "Yes, Ma'am," he spluttered. "Just following orders, Ma'am."

The Son of Coul coughed lightly. "At the time of our altercation with Prince Thor, we were not aware of his status. I assure you there will be no further attempts to approach him in any violent manner."

"I appreciate that," Frigga replied. "Thor has much to learn, and being on your world has already served him well. Midgard has come far since our people were last here."

"Speaking of which, Fury and I were just talking about your little cube," Anthony piped up. "The Tesseract."

"Ah, yes. Loki mentioned that you would be becoming its keeper."

The director cleared his throat. "Your Majesty, with all due respect, I'm not sure that will be possible."

Frigga instantly narrowed her eyes at him, her pleasant smile vanishing. "Director Fury. I understand your position, but you must also realize that the Tesseract is an Aesir artifact. It is dangerous. Loki trusts Anthony to handle the matter with the utmost of discretion. The Tesseract was originally sent here by my husband for safe keeping, and it must remain with people of our confidence—in this case Anthony."

The director looked pained. The Son of Coul attempted to step in. "Queen Frigga, the fact of the matter is that we do not have the authority to make that kind of decision."

"Son of Coul, it is not so difficult. The Tesseract does not belong to Midgard. The only reason why it could stay here now that Midgardian science has evolved is because of Anthony's position as Loki's future consort. Indeed, we have respected your ways so far, so respect ours."

She didn't say that if they continued to refuse, they would just take the Tesseract. The authority of the director was irrelevant, as the only authority that mattered in the issue was Asgard's. It was fairly obvious, and such threats were beneath her.

Still, she couldn't help but make one last matter clear, because this behavior .

"Indeed, Anthony's bond with my son is quite fortunate, as it gives us the chance to approach Midgard in a manner that would have not been possible before. Disrespecting this bond would not be wise, Director Fury. My son is a wise king—and he knows the value of both peace and of war."

The director pressed his lips together. He probably wanted to say something more, but understood now was not the time. "I see."

"Now, onto more pleasant matters. Loki tells me you are betrothed, Anthony. We really must discuss the matter it more detail." She arched a brow at Fury. "In private."

The director obviously understood the dismissal. "Your Majesty, Mr. Stark, Ms. Potts. We'll keep in touch. Have a good day."

He pivoted on his heel and headed toward the exit with a swish of his long coat. His agents followed him after mimicking his parting words.

"Well, that was dramatic," Anthony said once they were gone.

"Indeed." Frigga chuckled. "Men like that are the same the nine realms over. Loki wanted to come himself when he heard what had happened, but he couldn't afford to be pulled in from his obligations on the throne."

"It's fine. Lo doesn't need to babysit me. Fury doesn't scare me."

And Frigga believed that, but she also saw the softness in Anthony's gaze as he spoke of Loki. She could not hold back any longer. "Anthony... May I give you an embrace?"

Anthony froze. "Sure?"

Frigga instantly rushed to his side and pulled him close. "Thank you. For what you have done for my son. For loving my little Loki. You are everything I've hoped for when I dreamed of him finding a partner."

"I'm the one who's thankful," he replied softly, "for finding him."

She pressed a kiss to his forehead and released him, feeling her heart swell with affection for Anthony. She could not say everything she wanted to, not just yet, but she was so happy to see Loki's future in the warmth of Anthony's eyes.

Since Loki had returned from Midgard, Frigga had stopped having nightmares. The visions that had plagued her since shortly before Thor's coronation had stopped. She no longer saw the strange, shattered images of the broken bridge, the senseless twists in reality that she couldn't hope to understand, but that had her waking up in the middle of the night drenched in sweat. Her visions were often confusing, and these ones weren't any different, but somehow, she has known that they concerned Loki. She had hoped the throne would anchor Loki, but she now saw that, no, it had not been kingship that had helped her son. It was all because of this mortal.

The Lady Potts approached her, discreetly drawing Frigga's attention. "Queen Frigga... If I may... I have a few questions regarding Tony's engagement to your son."

"Yes, of course, Lady Potts."

"Do I understand that you are the Goddess of Marriage?" the mortal asked. "Is that accurate? Will you be wanting to perform the ceremony yourself? Are there certain rituals of courtship that Tony needs to address? What about the wedding venue?"

Enthusiasm instantly swelled inside Frigga as the Lady Potts started asking her countless questions. "Yes, thank you for bringing up the topic, Lady Potts. Even if the wedding cannot be held until my husband wakes, it is for the best that we be prepared. There are indeed a great many issues that need to be observed."

Anthony made a sound that reminded Frigga of a scared rabbit. Frigga patted his hand. "Do not fear, Anthony. We are all here for you and Loki. I know this might seem intimidating, but what matters is that you and Loki love one another, yes?"

Anthony's slight look of panic vanished like it had never been. "Yeah. That's true."

Frigga smiled at Anthony once more. She knew better than to believe that Loki and Anthony's relationship would not encounter hardships, but she was now convinced that the two of them could handle anything that was thrown in their path.

She just hoped Thor managed to do the same.

****

Thor sat on the roof of Lady Jane's building and stared at the sky. He sighed, not knowing what he was supposed to say or do.

Since his brother's departure, his mortal friends had been uncomfortable around him, and Thor wasn't quite sure why. Jane had mumbled something about analyzing readings and had focused on her machines and Doctor Selvig had gone with her.

The Lady Darcy had been giving a wide berth for some reason, and Thor wondered if he had scared her earlier.

He was so uncertain. Everything was happening so quickly. His friends had come in accusing Loki of baleful intentions, and then Loki had pursued them and made them kneel in the dirt of all things. And under different circumstances, Thor would have never stood for it. He'd have told Loki to cease this behavior.

But Loki had been different. He had carried Gungnir with honor and had spoken to the mortals as a king. And truly, Loki had always been mischievous, but he was loyal to Asgard. Unless he had always wanted the throne like Sif had said? But to go so far as to let Jotnar into the Vault? Surely not.

And then there was the mortal Anthony Stark... Thor was so confused.

A soft voice startled him from his trance. "Darling. Hello."

Thor shot to his feet and turned, shocked to see his mother standing behind him. He had not heard her approach. "Mother! I thought you would be at Father's bedside." That was what Sif and the Warriors Three had said.

"And I will be," his mother replied, "but I am needed on Midgard for now. My king required my assistance with a matter of great importance."

Thor's enthusiasm started to fade. "You mean, Loki."

"Yes, Thor, your brother." His mother shot him a look of disappointment. "Who do you think would take the throne in your absence?"

"You have been regent before, Mother," Thor replied. "I assumed you would do so again." Or at least, he had, until Sif and the Warriors Three had come in.

She shook her head. "I cannot, not now that you are both old enough to be kings. The only thing I can do is support Loki in a manner that befits my station. And I'm afraid I cannot stay long, Thor, but I needed to come see you."

When her warm arms came around him, Thor felt like a little boy again. "I do not know what to do, Mother. I do not understand what is happening. I cannot lift Mjolnir. I am a mortal man. And Sif and the Three..."

"I know your friends have probably alarmed you with their news of Asgard," his mother cut him off, breaking their embrace, "but their perception is skewed by their loyalty to you. They should not have come. They forced Loki's hand, when they should have been more patient and trusted their king. It was not their place to question the All-Father's decision."

She cupped his cheek gently, her eyes soft once more. "Do not think you are not missed in Asgard, my son. I miss you every day. But everything your father does is for a purpose. I am certain you will find a way to return to us."

"And if I do not?" Thor choked out.

"You will," his mother replied. "In the meantime, do not let your heart be troubled by dark thoughts. Loki is handling the problem with Jotunheim. He has managed to secure peace. It has not been easy, but our people are safe once more, and that is what matters."

"And Father?"

His mother sighed. "Still in the Odinsleep. Eir says that he seems better, but with these things... He waited too long, and your exile and everything that followed... It was too much. But I believe he will wake, and you must too."

She took a step back and gave him a regretful look. "I must go now. I have already been away from Asgard a long while."

"Mother... Before you go... Do you know of... Loki's love?"

"Yes, indeed, my darling." His mother smiled. "I have, in fact, just come from speaking with him. He is a good match for Loki. Once your father wakes, I will marry them."

She kissed his cheek, her perfume as gentle and soothing as ever. "Thor, remember this. Your true strength is not in Mjolnir. It is in your heart. Do not forget that." And with that, she vanished.

For a few moments, Thor looked at the spot where she had been. He had to wonder—what now?

He was all alone on an alien realm, his only allies wary of him. This had never happened before. If Loki had been here, he'd have known exactly what to say.

It had seemed so effortless to Loki, speaking to both the Lady Jane and the Lady Darcy. And at a different time, Thor would have just laughed at it—but he was not the mighty Thunderer anymore. He didn't know who he was.

With a sigh, Thor went back into the building. It was perhaps, serendipity that allowed him to run into the Lady Darcy.

She was in the kitchen, drinking what seemed to be her favorite hot beverage. "Lady Darcy."

She waved at him weakly. "Hi, Thor. Feeling better?"

"Some, yes," Thor replied. "I must apologize for my outburst the day before. I did not mean to startle you."

"No, I know," Darcy said. "You thought I was dissing your little brother. It's cool that you wanted to defend him. But you know, that wasn't really what you were doing."

Thor was confused. "I do not understand."

Darcy sighed and put her mug down. "Okay, big guy. Looks like I drew the short straw. Come on. Come with me. Time for Midgard culture 101. Also, how not to be an asshole 101. First lesson: political correctness. What to do when your brother is gay."


	27. The Planet of the Massive Smurfs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! So, as you probably realized, this chapter goes into some Jotunheim stuff - mostly my own theories and some background info for the story. I hope you'll like it :D  
> Also, the story has officially hit 1200 kudos. Thank you! You are AWESOME. In celebration, I will also be updating Reindeer.

Tony's first visit to the planet of the massive smurfs was a few days after his little showdown with Fury. Loki had been here twice before and had deemed it safe enough for Tony to join him. So while the Earthgardians continued to run around in circles and try to come up with a way to cut Tony off—which wasn't going to happen, but whatever—Tony went to meet the blue part of the family.

The matter wasn't without its complications. Since Loki's visits were official, he had to use the Bifrost bridge and not his teleporting thing. So Tony had to go up to Godville first.

And Tony hated Asgard with a passion he usually reserved for things like the Ten Rings and dark caves, but he had to admit that it was fucking beautiful. Loki had shown him illusions of Asgard, but as some level, Tony had thought it might have been embellished, not on purpose, but through the filter of Loki's perceptions. But Tony's trip through the Bifrost itself would have made an astrophysicist cream his pants. The suit got so many incredible readings it was criminal.

Tony hated the stupid Golden Realm even more. He wished it had been ugly. Then again, he knew all about the filth that could hide under pretty facades, and Asgard was quite possibly the best and most extreme example. Nothing like a shitton of gold to blind people to the truth.

He didn't go into Asgard itself. There was no time for that, since an actual visit would involve a lot of protocol and introductions and crap Loki would have to be there for—which he could not do since he needed to pay the _weregild_ personally.

So Loki was waiting for him at the Observatory, next to a blond-haired woman with golden eyes. "Anthony, this is Brunhilde, our Gatekeeper. Brunhilde, my Anthony."

"Well met, Man of Iron," the woman said. Her voice was clear and steady and her manner serene. Tony liked her. If he had to go with having most of his actions scrutinized by an All-Seeing voyeur, he preferred the voyeur in question to be a beautiful woman who was actually nice, instead of some asshole with a superiority complex and a penchant for treason.

Tony lifted the faceplate of his suit and smiled. "Hi," Tony said. "Congrats on the new job. Loki tells me you're pretty good at it."

"My king humbles me with his trust," Brunhilde replied without missing a beat.

Loki took his arm, rolling his eyes. "Come now, Anthony. We must go. Brunhilde, open the Bifrost."

The Gatekeeper complied and the portal opened again. Tony sealed the suit back up and Loki guided him through the portal. And as much as he wanted to fuck Asgard up for what they'd done to Loki, he had to admit it was still a rush to go through the bridge.

The Bifrost dropped them on the edge of an icy cliff. It was dark, and the suit readings of the temperature made Tony glad the armor protected him from the elements. The reverberations from the beam echoed through the ice, sending some pillars crashing. "Well, that's not ominous at all," he mumbled.

"The planet has suffered much since the Casket was removed. It shows everywhere. Now come. We are probably being expected."

Indeed, only a few minutes later, Tony and Loki met up with a massive blue guy easily twice Loki's size. And seriously, Tony had thought Loki was tall. _Frost Giants_ was fucking right.

Tony wouldn't lie. At first, the guy's stance was threatening, practically hostile. He was looming above them, and the sharp planes of his face and the crimson of his eyes made a shiver course down Tony's spine.

The first thing Loki said was, "The Gatekeeper's eye is clouded. It is safe."

Instantly, the Jotun's demeanor changed. He smiled, and Tony had never seen a smile change so much about a person. "Loptr. Welcome back, my son. I take it this is your mate."

"Indeed," Loki said. "This is Lord Anthony Stark of Midgard. Anthony, this is King Laufey of Jotunheim."

Tony decided to launch himself into the air so that Laufey wouldn't have to bend over to talk to him. Laufey blinked in surprise when he saw the armor fly, but he didn't rush to attack or anything like that. Tony grinned and offered the Jotun his hand. "It's an honor and a pleasure, King Laufey. Okay, I'll lift the faceplate. Let's hope my skin doesn't freeze off."

Loki rolled his eyes. "You will be fine, Anthony. I would not have brought you if the effects of the Apple hadn't settled in."

"We have never had Midgardians on Jotunheim, but since Loptr has gifted you with the immortality of the Aesir, you should be fine," Laufey said. "Nevertheless, you are welcome to do as you please, Lord Stark."

It wasn't a challenge, but Tony lifted the faceplate anyway. His breath immediately steamed the air, but fortunately, it didn't seem like he'd lose any extremities anytime soon.

"Okay, that's not so bad. So? What now?"

"Now, we work," Loki said. "Where to, today?"

Laufey led them to an area that displayed massive signs of damage. Loki took in the sight with dark, sad eyes, and then retrieved his fancy blue box from wherever it was that he kept it. Instantly, his skin turned blue and his eyes red.

Contrary to what he might have claimed, Tony hadn't actually come here just to stand around and look pretty. He watched Laufey carefully. He wasn't nearly as good at reading people as Loki, but he also had less biases and he was more liable to figure out if Laufey had an angle or not.

For one lone instant, when the Casket first appeared, Laufey's gaze zeroed in on it with something akin to greed and ferocity. And then Loki turned blue and Laufey's focus shot to Loki himself, and not the shiny blue box.

Loki took a deep breath and opened the Casket. Slowly, he began the torturous process of using the artifact.

For the longest time, nobody said anything. Tony just stood there and took readings. He had done the math, thank you very much, and his first sight of the planet confirmed his original guess. There was no way Loki could manually fix all the damage done to Jotunheim.

Even the deal he'd offered to his birth father was difficult on him. Loki was powerful, but he was one guy, and he still had Asgard to deal with, so there was only so long he could spend on Jotunheim on a daily basis. They had decided on at least six hours, but that still meant it would take ages for Loki to pay the _weregild_ for something that, for the most part, wasn't even his fault.

So Tony needed more information about this. He cleared his throat slightly, drawing Laufey's attention to him. "Yes, Lord Stark?" Loki's real dad asked.

"I was wondering... Loki told me some stuff about you guys and your nifty little casket. I was wondering if you could tell me more."

"Of course, Lord Stark," Laufey replied. He paused. "I admit I did not realize Loptr's mate was Midgardian until today. I understand why you might have concerns given our past with your people. Please, ask."

Loki was a good distance away from them now, a beautiful shadow of blue and green. Tony wasn't sure if he could hear them or not, but this was huge chance—one to hear the other side of the story.

"You mean about the... invasion? The war on Midgard?"

Laufey clenched his fists. "Yes. That was my mistake, and one I have paid for dearly. I trust you would not hold it against Loptr."

"Course not," Tony replied. "To be honest, it was ages ago and we don't really remember anymore. Also, Lo could be neon pink for all I care—I'd still love him. But... I gotta ask. You seem like a pretty decent guy. Why the war?"

Laufey sighed. "It is not easy to explain, Lord Stark. Things have changed much since those days, but at the time of the war, Jotunheim was a prosperous planet. Our spires and towers rivaled the golden halls of Asgard in their beauty. Midgard was still in its infancy. The population was small, and the world rich in resources. I believed that such a world was wasted on mortals. Yes, I know, it sounds cruel now—but I was quite arrogant at the time. And the All-Father had recently solidified his hold on Vanaheim by wedding the princess Frigga as his warbride, so it was a matter of interrealm politics too."

"Oh. So it was kind of like... Why should the All-Daddy have all the nice toys?"

"I suppose that is one way of putting it," Laufey replied. "At any rate, I miscalculated. Midgard is not just any world, it is the gateway to the Nine Realms. The All-Father wasn't about to let anyone have it, let alone me. When it became obvious that the war on Midgard was too much of a burden, we retreated. I believed the All-Father would leave us be. The forces of Jotunheim were already scattered, and I wasn't about to start a war again. Instead, he..." Laufey clenched his fists and ice crackled under his massive feet. "He invaded Jotunheim. He destroyed everything. He took the Casket and... He killed my beautiful son. Or so I thought."

It was painfully obvious that Laufey loved Loki. Loki was right—there was no way to fake that kind of emotion. And he had clearly been worried that his past with Midgard would bias Tony against Loki. It was kind of sweet.

So far, out of Loki's Asgardian family, Tony had met only Frigga and Thor. Thor was a no comment case. He'd liked Frigga—she obviously loved Loki—but he had wondered why she hadn't been able to help Loki more, to keep Loki from ever growing up to believe himself hideous. It made a little more sense now that it turned out she'd had a pretty tenuous position too, but Tony found that, out of everyone, Laufey was his favorite.

Tony knew all about shitty dads—he was an expert at not being good enough—and if Laufey could help Loki crawl out of that mental hole, Tony was all for it. So far, first results seemed promising. Whatever mistakes he'd made as king, Laufey loved his kid, and that was what mattered to Tony.

He didn't want to poke the bear, so to speak, or to twist the knife, but he needed more info. "So you thought Lo was dead, all this time?"

Laufey's face twisted in a pained grimace. "Yes. In hindsight, perhaps I should have realized the truth when rumor spread of the great magic of the second son of the All-Father. But never could it have occurred to me that Odin One-Eye would have taken my child to raise as his own. And then... He dared to tell Loptr he was not wanted. Farbauti never recovered from his loss."

Laufey shook his head, as if trying to clear it. "I am sorry, Lord Stark. The matter angers me deeply, and I have not been able to discuss it with anyone due to the necessity of secrecy. I should not burden you with these issues."

And that was such a human thing, that Laufey needed to vent, but couldn't, that Tony couldn't help but like him more. Even if he was the king of an alien nation who'd apparently invaded Earth at one point. "No, it's fine. I asked. And we're family now, right?"

A strange expression appeared on Laufey's face. Tony only recognized it because he had seen it in someone far more familiar to him. It was a mix of awe and disbelief—Tony liked to call it Loki's "WTF, mortal?" face. Apparently, it ran in the family. "I suppose... That is true," Laufey said at last.

"Awesome. So... Since that's settled, one more question." Now for the hard part. "Why do you even need the Casket? I mean, what does it actually do?" Clearly, it wasn't a glorified ice box, since Loki had said they needed it for the survival of the Jotnar. But even if the thing held magic—and really, how had Tony even gotten accustomed to something as esoteric as magic, how was this his life—there had to be a reason why an actual planet could not work without it.

Laufey's gaze grew speculative. "Why do you ask?"

And of course even the alien civilization would have a thing about proprietary tech. Sigh.

"Look, King Laufey. I'm an engineer. I fix stuff. It's kind of my thing. And I think you and I both realize that even with the deal you and Lo made, it's not really going to be a long term solution. And it's too much for just Loki, you must know that."

Realization dawned on Laufey's face. "You're worried about Loptr."

"He's really putting himself out there for you. It's not easy, so yeah, of course I'm worried. So I gotta know... Is there some alternative? Some way I could help?"

"If only there had been... But no. The Casket is not just a relic. A long time ago, in an age few even remember, our ancestor Ymir created it, and it is said to hold the fury of a thousand killing winters, the coldest winters of Jotunheim."

"That doesn't sound very helpful," Tony couldn't help but say.

"Indeed, the Casket's power can be deadly. But you see, all Jotnar are creatures of magic—even myself. You do not feel it, but the planet itself is magic. We are one with the ice. But this does not come without downsides, for all magic requires an anchor."

It sounded very hand-wavey to Tony. "An anchor."

"Yes. Let me put it to you this way. As I said, all Jotnar have magic, but there are those like Loptr who are special. They can do so much more than wield the ice. It takes great strength and discipline to tame that power. I do not know what has served as his anchor until recently, but it is clear to me that now, you have this role. Without such an aid, magic users can grow unbalanced and very easily lose their minds."

Tony remembered Loki's unfocused eyes, his incoherent attempt to explain, his shaking hands, his grief-stricken cries. He suspected Loki's anchor must have been Frigga, and when he'd found out he wasn't truly her son, that must have shaken it loose.

"That makes sense," Tony said.

"The Casket is an anchor for all the magic of Jotunheim. Without it... The seidr of the planet is turning against itself. The ice is crumbling." Laufey's voice grew dim and dark. "The gifted children like Loptr... They are dying."

Tony felt a lump in his throat. Oh, dear God.

At some level, he wanted to ask who in the world had come up with the bright idea of making the planet's anchor so easy to take off world, but there must have been a reason. And he didn't really want to ask Laufey and press his luck when the guy had been so open with him.

"So you see, Anthony, what Loki is doing is anchoring and balancing Jotunheim's magic. You are right, it will not be enough. But the All-Father will never allow us to keep the Casket and other relics... I do not know anything powerful enough or compatible with Jotnar magic."

The worm of the idea that had been brewing in Tony's mind was starting to grow a little more insistent, but he didn't mention it. He'd have to discuss it with Loki first. And with Pepper, and Fury. And possibly the president.

But if it worked, Jotunheim could stop being a ruin. And if Tony sent a massive fuck you to Asgard in the process, well... He didn't think Loki would mind.


	28. Asgardian Matters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to everyone who asked for more Darcy and for some Thor-Loki brotherly bonding. The story is going in a very distinctive direction, so there's only so much I can include them, but I will do my best :D  
> As always, thank you for all the comments and the kudos. You guys rock!

A few months passed, and Loki settled in a familiar, if exhausting routine. He had known he would hate being king, and he had been oh so right. Fortunately, there was one thing about Asgardians that served him well.

Aesir were so long-lived that they were, by nature, creatures of habit. As long as their habits were not disrupted, they were content to go about their lives without paying much heed to anything outside their own family and friends.

Once it became clear that Loki had no intention of doing anything except well... being a king, most everyone lost interest. They were happy enough to know that the war with Jotunheim had been stopped, and they were used to Frigga being regent, so it was not so bad that he had taken the throne this time around.

The matter of Heimdall was a little trickier, but Heimdall had himself admitted to being partially at fault for the exile of the beloved golden prince of Asgard. Even the people who disliked Loki agreed that if Heimdall had not pressed matters, Loki might have not had to take the throne to begin with.

There were, fortunately, no assassination attempts—and Loki counted his blessings for that, because the last thing he wanted was to be forced to put someone to the axe. Even Tyr remained blessedly silent, which Loki blamed on his display of power in the Heimdall matter.

Ve and Vili proved to be very useful. According to Brunhilde, who was keeping an eye out for any disturbances in Asgard, of course, they were aware that they could not have stopped the war without Loki, and they really didn't want to get into another conflict. The consensus was that, as long as what Loki was doing worked, they would embrace it, especially since it didn't seem like Loki had any long-term ambitions for the throne.

An amusing side-effect of his display of power turned out to be the fact that most people agreed Loki couldn't possibly be ergi. In fact, they seemed to believe that it was quite obvious the Midgardian was the 'woman' in their relationship. And since that was the case... Well, Loki had done stranger things.

Between visits to Jotunheim and his regular kingly duties in Asgard, Loki spent time in Midgard. It was where he ate and slept, and simply being with Anthony gave him renewed energy.

Fortunately, SHIELD had become more cooperative after his mother's visit, and it was why that day, Loki found himself in the middle of a SHIELD base, observing the Tesseract.

He had not visited the facility before, but using massive amounts of energy on Jotunheim had been running him ragged, and his father—it was still weird for Loki to think of Laufey that way, but he was getting better at it—had insisted that he needed to take a break. Loki couldn't deny it. He needed a breather, especially since he'd made use of the Odinforce, and even after all these months, he was not fully comfortable with it.

He teleported right in the heart of the facility, much to the shock and dismay of the mortals. There were several weapons drawn, and an alarm rang out, only to be silenced after a few moments.

"False alarm, people," the Son of Coul said. "Authorized visitor."

Anthony bounded to him, leaning over the steal a kiss like he always did when they were in Anthony's home. "Hey, Lo. Everything okay?"

"Everything is fine," Loki replied. "Merely dropping by for a visit.." Telepathically, he added, _"Laufey insisted that I take a breather since I have been straining my magic quite a lot."_

_"I knew I liked him for a reason."_ Anthony grabbed his arm and dragged him over to a control panel, where the Lady Jane was bent over some calculations. "Come on. Come see. Dr. Selvig, Jane and I have been making real progress."

The Lady Jane startled from her trance when her name was mentioned. "Huh? What?" Her eyes widened when she saw Loki. "Your Majesty! Oh, hello."

"Greetings, Lady Jane. I trust you have been well."

"Yes, you know how it is. Studying the cube has been great for my research." She smiled. "We're really grateful that you let us have it."

"I would not have, but I know Anthony will not allow the information to be poorly used."

And he'd been right. Anthony had already found preliminary plans to use the Tesseract to make weapons, and he'd promptly cut them off. All the data from the study of the Tesseract was officially acknowledged as belonging to Stark Industries now, with SHIELD having been granted limited permission to use it. Anthony was making great advancements to the arc reactor project, but he was also looking into other potential uses for the Tesseract's original purpose—space travel.

"We're getting some pretty fascinating stuff from it, though," Jane said. "Seriously, this data... It could change the world."

They were interrupted from their conversation by the sound of Thor's booming voice. "Brother! Greetings."

Loki hadn't seen Thor since the day he'd taken Sif and the Warriors Three to Asgard, at least not in person. On occasion, he did look in on his brother from the throne, and he received regular reports from both Brunhilde and Anthony.

"Hello, Thor." Loki smiled slightly. "I see you have been well."

"As well as can be expected," Thor replied. "I am still getting accustomed to this world. The Lady Jane and the Lady Darcy have been kind, and I have decided to join in helping supervise the Tesseract."

"I am glad you are finding a path for yourself in this world, Thor. Eventually, it will lead you back to us."

"And you? How is everyone in Asgard? How have you been?" Thor scowled. "You look pale. Is all well?"

Loki was surprised at the comment. Thor had never been particularly observant before. Perhaps he was learning now that he didn't have his precious hammer to destroy everything that annoyed him.

"It is merely fatigue," he replied. "You need not be concerned. Mother sends her regards. The All-Father remains in the Odinsleep, but she is optimistic about his condition."

Thor gave Loki an uncertain look. "And... Sif? The Three? I have been concerned about them and Lord Stark has refused to give me any information."

"It wasn't any of my business, Point Break," Anthony offered, his tone slightly biting. He still didn't like Thor much, not that Loki was surprised. Anthony was very protective of Loki, and he made no attempt to hide his hatred for Asgard.

"Anthony is correct, Thor. This is an Asgardian matter, and I cannot discuss it here." He squeezed Thor's shoulder. "But I assure you they have not been harmed in any way. They are my shield-brothers too."

Thor looked visibly relieved. "Thank you, brother. I should have known better than to doubt you."

Loki was not sure how he felt about that. Guilty? Relieved? Frustrated? Mostly, he wondered what Thor would do once he found out Loki was Jotun. If someone had mentioned it on Midgard, Thor didn't seem to have paid attention, and he was treating Loki as he always did.

Well, mostly.

Thor coughed lightly, drawing Loki's attention back to him.

"Brother... The Lady Darcy has given me great understanding of certain things I did not grasp before." He fidgeted. Obviously, he didn't want to have this conversation in public, but sadly, it was too late to take it elsewhere. "And... We haven't had the chance to speak. I truly must apologize. I have wronged you. I should have listened to you before we went to Jotunheim. You have always been wiser than I."

Okay. That was really surprising. Loki would have to remember to track down Darcy Lewis. She deserved a prize for managing to get that out of Thor.

"There are still some things I do not understand, but I'm glad you've found happiness with Lord Stark."

Anthony twitched again. _"Is it rude that I still want to kick him in the teeth even if he's making progress?"_

_"Rude is not how I would put it. It is more akin to self-preservation,"_ Loki sent to Anthony. He knew it was far too soon to trust Thor's change of heart.

Out loud, he said, "Thank you, Thor. I appreciate your words. Anthony means a great deal to me, and I trust that, in time, you will grow to grasp exactly how much. Perhaps the Lady Darcy can help you."

As if summoned by his words, the dark-haired woman he'd met months before appeared in the room. "Did I hear my name being mentioned?" She waved at Loki. "Hey, Your Kingliness. Nice of you to drop by for a visit. Thor's been pouting for ages."

"I do not pout," Thor spluttered. "I am a warrior of Asgard."

"You brood then," Jane muttered absently. "In a really warrior-like way? Tony, do these readings seem right to you?"

Thor gave Jane a betrayed look, but then seemed to decide to surrender the battle. "Tis true, I suppose. I have missed you, brother."

Loki arched a brow. "More than Sif and the Three?"

"More than anyone." Thor grinned, wide and sunny, and pressed their foreheads together. "You are my brother, after all."

A light flashed at the corner of Loki's eye and Loki broke away from Thor, only to face a sheepish looking Darcy. She was holding up her cellphone—and Loki suspected she'd just taken a photo of them.

"Sorry. The two of you are just... adorable. Seriously, this moment... It's worth all the Powerpoints I had to do for the big guy."

"Oh, that sounds intriguing." Loki grinned. "You truly must share them with me. I'm quite curious on the lessons you've been teaching my brother. Do forward them to my email address."

"The God of Mischief has an email address?" Jane asked, finally looking away from her display.

"Of course he does." Anthony snorted. "He's my fiance, remember? It's like... in the contract. You hook up with Tony Stark, you need email, yo."

Thor blinked up at Loki. "Brother... you have an address of mail? Why did you not share it with me?"

"As I said, Thor, I was trying to give you space. It seems like it has worked and your human friends have been a good influence on you."

"Perhaps, but I would have benefited from your expertise." He lowered his voice. "I receive the strangest mail, Loki. The mortals offer... enhancements to my endowment. Is this normal here? I have tried to ask Doctor Selvig, but he seemed distraught."

Anthony's shoulders were shaking—he had of course heard Thor's comment despite Thor's attempt to discretion. Loki suspected he knew the source of Thor's 'strange mail', but he didn't have it in him to berate Anthony.

_"It's not me, Lo,"_ Anthony said. _"I think JARVIS has taken up trolling Thor—just for funsies."_

JARVIS. Loki suppressed a smile. It never ceased to amaze him and fill him with awe when Anthony's construct showed such warmth and initiative.

He cleared his throat. "It does happen, Thor, but you shouldn't worry about it. If the problem persists, consult Anthony. He is an expert at this."

Thor shot Anthony an uncomfortable look. He obviously realized Anthony didn't like him much—not that Anthony was trying to hide it.

The Son of Coul intervened, approaching the Lady Darcy. "Ms. Lewis. We've talked about this. No photos in the facility. How did she even get the phone here?"

"Oh, that's actually mine," Anthony said. He snatched the phone from Darcy before the Son of Coul could do so. "No problem here, Coulson."

The Son of Coul retreated and the Lady Darcy gave Anthony an adoring look. "I love my job," she said. "I really do. I get Tony Stark to come to my defense against the evil MIBs. Jane, I love my job."

The Lady Jane hummed absently. She was already focused back on her work. Loki just grinned. "Well, we must provide adequate compensation for assisting my brother. I must say, your resilience to his... unique personality speaks volumes of your character."

He planned on adding something else, perhaps another piece of advice for his brother—he never did have the heart to leave Thor hanging for too long—but a tug on his seidr reached out to his consciousness. Loki frowned. That was... odd. He didn't know how to interpret the sensation, but it was clear that he would be needed in Asgard.

"I'm afraid I must depart now," he said quickly. "I will see you later, Anthony. Brother, Lady Jane, Lady Darcy... Good day."

No sooner had he returned to Asgard than he knew what had occurred. It was not difficult to figure it out, and not just because of the fact that the palace was in a frenzy. He could feel it, in the air, in his magic.

The Odinforce was already leaving him. That was the tug he had felt. Loki was torn between dread and relief as he made his way to his parents' quarters.

The All-Father was awake. The Odinsleep was over. Loki would soon surrender Gungnir back to him. He wondered what that would mean for them, for Laufey, for Anthony—for everything Loki had done in the past months. He hoped it had not all been in vain.

The moment he stepped into the room that had been the All-Father's refuge, all eyes turned toward him. There were quite a lot of people there already. His mother, of course, and Eir, but also Vili, Ve, and Tyr, of all people.

Tyr smirked at Loki. Loki made a mental note to cast a particularly nasty spell on him once this was all over. Perhaps one month of impotence would wipe the grin off his face.

"All-Father," he greeted Odin.

"Loki."

The last time they had spoken had been in the Weapons Vault. Loki had broken down in front of Odin, had called himself a monster, not knowing, not understanding the truth.

He wondered now, how had he not seen it sooner. He thought about Laufey's massive figure, so different from Loki's own. He realized with a pang that his birth father had showed him more affection throughout these handful of months than the All-Father had during one thousand years.

"Leave us," the All-Father ordered. "I need to speak with my son."

Everybody made a beeline for the exit. Loki grabbed his mother's arm as she passed him. "Stay. This matter concerns you too."

She shot him a worried look. He had been evading her questions regarding Laufey for months, but no longer.

As soon as the door closed behind Eir, Loki cast a quick secrecy spell. The All-Father spoke first. "You were a good king."

"You sound surprised. Was that not what you told Thor and me—that we were both born to be kings?"

"And I was proven correct. Thor is learning and you have protected Asgard during his exile."

Loki had no patience to play these games with the All-Father. "Perhaps I should have not done so. Perhaps I should have left as soon as I realized you stole me from my rightful parents."

His mother gasped. "No..."

"Oh, yes. Laufey and I have spoken much during my visits to Jotunheim. He has shown me a great deal of their world. There is even a small monument in the ice—marked with my name, my true name."

Laufey had not actually mentioned it to Loki, but he had offered to take Loki to his birth mother's tomb. And Loki had not had the heart to refuse. Frigga was the only mother he'd ever known, but Farbauti had loved him.

She had died in an avalanche, Laufey had explained. The ice had cracked, and while her magic would have normally helped her survived, she had been with Laufey's youngest son, Byleistr, and she had needed to use her power to keep him safe.

Byleistr had lived. She had not. It made Loki furious, because it was another death on the altar of the All-Father's ruthlessness.

"Loki..." the All-Father started to say.

"It is a funny thing to remember," Loki cut him off. "I should have seen straight through your deception. I am still the God of Lies. But I did not. I wonder now, why that was."

"It was not all a lie," the All-Father said tiredly. "I admit that when I took you, I had planned to use you against Laufey. You were small, yes, but when I touched you, you displayed such magic that I knew you must have been a treasure for Laufey's house."

Loki's hand tightened around Gungnir. Frigga covered her mouth with her hand. It had obviously not occurred to her that her husband would do such a thing.

"But as you grew, I did start to love you, and you became my son. Never doubt that, Loki. You are an Odinson."

Once, that would have meant everything. Once, Loki would have given his life just to garner this attention from the man he had thought was his father.

"I do not think that I am."

"Then you would call Laufey a father? After a handful of months?"

"My relationship with Laufey-king is none of your concern, All-Father," Loki bit out. And no, it was far too soon for him to make such declarations. But he was suddenly tired, so tired, and he wanted to leave Asgard behind, just like he and Anthony had spoken.

"All-Father. I will marry my Midgardian lover, Anthony Stark, and I will take his name. Mother has agreed to wed us. Anthony and I have decided to host the event on Midgard. When we do this, Laufey will be invited and my parentage will be acknowledged."

The All-Father immediately began to protest. "Loki... My son..."

"I care not about your opinion. You will give me this. You owe me that much. You have taken everything from me."

"But your Midgardian..."

Loki's temper finally snapped. "Is probably the only reason why I did not lose my mind when I found out I was supposedly a monster. Do you know I considered throwing myself in front of the Destroyer, willing it to wipe me from existence? One more Frost Giant gone, what would it have mattered? Would that have pleased you?"

He was aware of his mother's presence, and her tears were the only thing that kept him from saying more. She slid to the floor, a trembling mess, and Loki helped her up, combing his fingers through her golden tresses.

"Enough already. You know as well as I do that I do not belong here. I never have."

"Asgard is your home," Odin said weakly. "We are your family."

"My family is Anthony now. Beyond that.." His hold on his mother tightened. He knew that his words were hurting her, and he hated that it had to be this way, but it was the truth. "You are still my mother," he whispered into her hair. "You always will be, no matter what."

"Oh, Loki. I am so sorry, my son. I did not know."

"It is not your fault."

And it wasn't. If not for her, Loki would have not endured in Asgard at all. For all that he resented Asgard, she still had his loyalty—and to a certain extent, so did Thor.

Not everything had been bad. He had so many precious memories, of his mother singing to him and his brother, of him and Thor crawling over one another and bickering over sweets. And he knew he could have shared those things with other people—his Jotun family—but that didn't make those memories any less real.

He could not pretend to be Jotun. He could not pretend to be Aesir. He'd been through so much in the past months, so for the moment, all he wanted to be was Loki—Anthony Stark's lover, his mate.

He released his mother slowly, pushing back his errant thoughts. "I am trying to fix some of the damage Asgard has done to Jotunheim. I wish to continue doing so."

"I cannot allow you to return the Casket to Laufey," Odin said. "Surely you must realize that."

"I do. But Anthony and I are coming up with an alternative, another anchor for Jotunheim's magic. If it works, we will need Asgard to preside over a treaty between Midgard and Jotunheim, and we will require a more formal declaration of peace from Asgard to Jotunheim."

"Very well, Loki." Odin's shoulders slumped. "If your Midgardian can accomplish this, and you can convince Laufey of it, you will have your treaty."

Loki nodded jerkily. He shoved the spear into his mother's hands and bowed. "Welcome back, All-Father. You have been missed."

Without another word, Loki teleported away, back to Midgard. He didn't return to the Tesseract facility. Instead, he went back to Anthony's home and collapsed into the bed they shared almost every night.

"Master Loki," JARVIS's voice piped up. "Is everything all right?"

"Yes, JARVIS. I am fine."

JARVIS didn't seem convinced. "I have alerted Sir. He is on his way home from the PEGASUS base. I have initiated communications with him through the Iron Man armor."

"Thank you, JARVIS."

Seconds later, Anthony's voice echoed through the room. "Loki... Babe, what's up? Jay says you're in... distress."

Just hearing the sound of Anthony's voice did wonders for Loki's mood. "The All-Father is awake. He is... himself. I am king no longer."

Anthony made a choked noise. "Is that going to be a problem? They're not going to try to hurt you or anything?"

"No, Anthony." In fact, the more he thought about it, the more optimistic he became about the whole thing. "He has agreed to our plans concerning Jotunheim." Despite still being shaken, Loki found himself smiling. "Hurry home. I think it's time for us to have a celebration."

"You're evil, Lokitty," Anthony said, but he sounded relieved. "Coming back now. Suit's pretty fast, but you know... It'd be faster if you came to get me."

Loki waved off his clothes with a flicker of his seidr. "Anticipation is its own reward, Anthony," he purred, sweeping his hands over his skin. "JARVIS, do convey this feed to Anthony."

JARVIS wordlessly complied. Naturally, Anthony made it to Malibu in record time. And when Anthony burst into the room, Loki already had three fingers up his own ass, stretching the entrance to his own body.

They had never done this before. Mostly, they'd only pleasured each other with their mouths and their hands, and Anthony had never complained. But suddenly, Loki felt high with the knowledge that he was free, free of the burden of the throne, and he wanted to have this.

"Anthony," he murmured. "Come to me."

Anthony threw off his clothes so quickly he didn't even need Loki's magic for it. He crawled between Loki's spread legs and leaned over for a devastating kiss. When he broke away, he murmured, "You sure, Lo?"

Loki had never been more sure of anything in his life. "Yes, Anthony. Fuck me."

Anthony didn't ask again. And when his lover slid inside him, Loki held onto his shoulders and rocked into every thrust. He held Anthony tightly and reveled in every kiss and every caress. Anthony's heat and brilliance were all-consuming, his passion so bright it burned everything else away.

Loki buried his teeth in Anthony's shoulder when he came, and Anthony howled, pumping Loki full of hot seed. In that moment, Loki knew beyond any shadow of a doubt that this was where he belonged.


	29. Fury's Super-Secret Boyband

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shortish chapter today - but it sort of happened that way :) Once again, we're fast forwarding, so I hope I got the timeline right.  
> As always, thank you for the comments and kudos!

After the All-Daddy woke up from his Odinnap, things started moving faster, at least on Loki's front. Since he wasn't dragged down by the responsibilities of being Asgard's king, Loki could make better progress on the Jotunheim _weregild_. It was still difficult, though, especially since he didn't have the boost of the All-Daddy's power anymore. Most days, he came home exhausted and looking like he'd been run over like a truck.

It was Tony's job at that time to feed Loki, give him a good, long massage and hold him as he slept. The situation didn't come without advantages, since whenever Loki woke up, he was a horny beast. And the more time they spent together, the more Loki was willing to experiment, and Tony was very gleeful to fully exploit the improved stamina the Apple had given him.

Tony's birthday came, and with it, their anniversary. Naturally Tony prepared for it. This time, he had no doubt who he wanted to spend the day with. And really, it was kind of funny that their anniversary was on his birthday, but it was also sort of suitable, since Lokitty had been the best gift Tony had ever gotten in his life.

Technically speaking, Loki the cat had arrived in Malibu after midnight—so, the day after Tony's birthday—and they'd only gotten together much later, but Tony didn't mind celebrating several times. Preferably with a lot of nudity involved.

One year after Lokitty had manifested in his trashed living room, Tony finally got down to his knees and proposed properly to Loki. He had eventually decided to get Loki a wedding ring the Midgardian way since Loki was still struggling with the Aesir-Jotun thing. Jewelry was tricky for shape-shifters, but Tony was fairly confident he and Loki could work around that.

The ring Tony had chosen was gold, encrusted with pieces of the element he and Loki had made together. Loki was speechless when he saw it. Literally, he had no words. It was probably for the best, because if Loki had spoken, Tony would have probably lost his nerve or done something terminally stupid.

"So, I'm pretty sure that by now, we're sort of already engaged," he said, "but I want to do this right, because if anyone deserves that, it's you. So, Loki, my Lokitty, my not-cat god... Will you marry me?"

Loki nodded, apparently in a daze. Tony slid the ring on his finger—a perfect fit of course, Tony could have remembered all of Loki's measurements in his sleep.

"I love you so much," Tony confessed.

"I love you to, Anthony," Loki murmured back.

That night, Tony finally got Loki to fuck him. It took a bit of work, and a lot of prep, but Tony was nothing if not determined and his new and improved immortal body could take a lot of punishment—and a lot of pleasure. Riding Loki into the mattress was quite frankly amazing, and the expression on Loki's face when he entered Tony was the image of rapture.

All things considered, things were going pretty well for Tony. SHIELD had mostly kept him out from the Hammer mess, not wanting to mix it up now that Tony was getting married to a deity. He perfected the arc reactor technology, worked on the Tesseract project, avoided Thor, made plans with Pepper, and made love to Loki. On occasion, he even did some superheroing—although he'd mostly gotten rid of the weapons Obie had sold off, there was still the occasional terrorist cell that popped up to take a crack at world domination or whatever the hell they wanted, and Iron Man had to intervene.

In his free time, he used his brand new access to SHIELD facilities to crack everything and anything that look interesting in SHIELD files. They were still a secretive bunch, but Tony was worming his way through every crack. He was careful, though, because he didn't want to stir the pot too much, not now that he and Loki were doing so well.

This was how, in 2012, Tony found himself seated in a SHIELD operated hospital, watching the still unconscious body of Captain America through the surveillance in his room. He probably would have missed this little tidbit entirely if JARVIS hadn't detected the Stark-funded expedition that had reported making a momentous discovery.

"This is crazy," he told Loki, who'd joined him at the hospital. "How did he even survive for so long in the ice?"

"I suppose it all depends on what this... serum contained," Loki replied. "I could likely accelerate his healing and check."

Tony thought about it a little, and then shook his head. Theoretically, Loki was still an alien, and Fury would get in a snit if Loki touched Captain America in any way. "We'll see if it comes up as necessary."

"It's probably for the best. If his body can naturally recover from this, it would be better to allow it instead of using magic. And he isn't in any position to give me consent to use my seidr on him anyway."

"Yeah..."

Before Tony could say anymore, Coulson walked up to them, followed by the two agents who seemed his permanent shadows these days—Barton and Tony's own personal favorite, Romanov. "Mr. Stark. Prince Loki."

"Son of Coul. How are you?"

"I am well, thank you," Coulson replied. "You're not supposed to be here, though."

"I disagree," Tony said. "The operation to retrieve Cap was funded by Howard—so indirectly, by me. He was the one who helped make Steve Rogers into Captain America. So... Cap's my business."

Coulson's face remained as stoic as ever. "Perhaps, but your fiance is an alien entity."

"Son of Coul, we've been over this." Loki rolled his eyes. "Everything that concerns Anthony concerns me as well."

Since finding out that Loki was no longer king—something Loki and Tony hadn't really been able to keep a secret because it could have potentially blown up in their faces in Asgard—SHIELD was once again starting to poke at Loki more. But fortunately, the All-Daddy had not gotten in Loki's way, and Tony counted his blessings for that.

"Look, Coulson. This isn't a dick measuring contest, okay? Rogers will wake up eventually, whether I'm here or not. What are you going to do then?"

"We have a plan already being implemented to make sure Captain America acclimates to the twenty first century."

Tony shared a look with Loki and set his tablet aside. "Fine. Whatever. I'm too busy for this anyway."

SHIELD could keep their little boyscout. Tony had had quite enough of hearing about him from Howard. He wasn't about to endanger his tenuous relationship with SHIELD over this.

"Agent Romanov and Agent Barton will see you out."

"Nah, that won't be necessary," Tony said. "We'll do it ourselves."

On cue, Loki grabbed his arm and teleported them out of the building and back to Malibu. "That went well."

"As well as I could be expected, I guess. They really hate your guts, don't they?"

"I believe Agent Romanov still hasn't forgiven me over the scratching incident." Loki grinned. "Not that I mind."

A week later, JARVIS showed Tony footage of Captain America bursting out of a SHIELD facility in an obvious panic, and Tony laughed.

****

Fury's super-secret boyband was a go. In a ridiculous twist, Thor joined. Apparently, even if he didn't have superpowers—the great big hammer of worthiness was still where the All-Daddy had dropped it, unmovable—he still had one thousand years worth of training and experience and that made him a great fit. It was very ironic, since Tony's allegiance to Loki apparently made him incompatible with the Avengers Initiative—or something along that line, but they still wanted the suit.

_Iron Man_ _r_ _ecommended, Tony Stark not recommended,_ was apparently the line in the report.

Tony was both pissed and amused, because he'd already made it clear that he and the suit were one. He was mostly pissed when they sent Rhodey to talk to him about it.

Tony hadn't seen Rhodey since last year's birthday party. Since then, Tony had hooked up with a Norse god, gotten the reactor out and become immortal—which SHIELD still did not know. A lot of things had changed, but Tony still remembered Rhodey handing over his life's work to Hammer.

It wasn't necessarily Rhodey's fault—he had done his best in awful circumstances—but Tony was well aware that if Loki hadn't intervened, Tony's MARK II would have been at the Expo, probably compromised by Vanko. A lot of people could have died.

He still let Rhodey into the mansion and agreed to see him. They had been friends for a long time, and Tony had not forgotten that either.

Rhodey looked around the living room, obviously uncomfortable. Perhaps he was remembering his fight with Tony when they'd wrecked the whole place. "So... A Norse god, huh?" he said, fidgeting. "Go big or go home?"

"I guess," Tony said. "It just sort of happened. He saved my life when I was dying and then, he was with me through all that crap with the palladium poisoning."

He didn't say 'unlike you', but Rhodey must have heard it, because he flinched. "Look, Tony, I had no idea you were sick. I just thought you were... being you. And then Hammer..." He rubbed his eyes tiredly. "Shit, if I'd had a choice, but you know how it is in the army."

"I don't blame you, Rhodes, not really," Tony replied. "It was bad circumstances all around." He poured himself a drink. "But that doesn't mean you're getting a suit."

Rhodey's eyes shot toward him. "Tones?"

"Come on, Rhodey, I'm not an idiot. It was unavoidable that Fury would try to get you on board his boyband, and you're the only other guy who's piloted the armor and lived to tell the tale. If I'm liable to give the armor to anyone, it'd be you." Tony took a sip of his whiskey. It was good stuff, but these days, he couldn't get drunk if Loki didn't bring some heavy otherworldly shit around. "But it's not going to happen."

"Okay, good," Rhodey said. "Well, then, I asked, sort of, followed my orders and everything. Now... Can we get over the screwed up part and be friends again?"

Tony blinked. He had not expected that. "Huh?"

"I messed up, Tones. I know that now. I haven't had the courage to come talk to you, knowing that you were... in the state you were and instead of helping you, I..." Rhodey swallowed audibly. "I should have seen something. I was there in Afghanistan when you got out. I should have known... Even if it wasn't the poisoning, it could have been PTSD. And I screwed up royally, because I was too focused on Iron Man to see my friend Tony. So I'm fucking sorry, man. I know it's a late apology, and my timing sucks all over again. But I do want to make it up to you."

Tony stared at the drink in his hand. He wanted to believe Rhodey, but it had been so long... And really, to reunite now of all times?

Tony didn't think Rhodey was the type of person to use that kind of subterfuge, but he'd been wrong before.

"I'll think about it," he said at last. "You were my first friend, Rhodey, and I do remember that, but at this stage in my life... Well, I have to think about where you stand and where I stand. I have a lot I need to protect now, and I can't afford to take any chances."

Rhodey was a soldier and that would never change. His loyalty would be to the government, to his uniform. If Tony ever had to do something that the government didn't like—which really, he had been doing since Loki had popped up in his life—Rhodey would be conflicted.

Rhodey looked disappointed, but not surprised. He offered Tony his hand. "Okay, Tones. But if you ever need anything... I'm a phone call away, you hear?"

At that, Tony couldn't help a small smile. "Noted."

That evening, when Loki came to see him, Tony told his fiance all about his meeting with Rhodey. "It is likely that the Son of Rhodes does regret his actions, but you are right in that your lives have changed very much since that time," Loki said. "It could be best to wait a while, until things settle down."

Tony curled against Loki's naked chest. "How much longer on your front, do you think?"

"Not long, only a month or so," Loki replied. "But... Things are more quiet in Asgard. Laufey has offered to introduce me to my siblings. Would you... Would you like to come with me?"

He sounded hesitant, and Tony couldn't blame him. So far, Loki's only contact with his native culture was his dad, and while Laufey had been pretty awesome, introducing someone else would change a lot.

"Sure I'll come with you. Is it safe now?"

"Safe enough, but I have received some hints from the All-Father that it might be time to bring you for a visit to Asgard. So we would go there first, and then to Jotunheim."

Tony wasn't particularly looking forward to going to Godville, but he knew it was important, for Loki and for their future. "Whenever you're ready, Lo. I'm with you."

Loki's smile was brilliant and full of mischievous promise. "It's good to hear."

After that, they forgot all about complicated conversations of friends and family, since they were too busy focusing on their next orgasm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, we're heading toward the Avengers timeline. Hmm... What will that mean for Tony and Loki I wonder *evil author is evil


	30. Loki/Loptr's Midgardian

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1300 kudos! 30 chapters of this crazy thing! *throws confetti in the air. It really feels like an anniversary. As always, thank you for your awesomeness - for your comments, kudos, hits and overall support.  
> Also, I have to say your guesses on the villain were awesome. I know I didn't address all of them, but I really couldn't since I don't want to give away where I'm headed. But I do love you all for your guesses and for the excitement you've shown in this story.  
> So, here's the chapter you've been looking forward to (or one of them at least). Also known as Tony and Loki's trip to Asgard and Jotunheim. I really wanted to put them both together, to show the contrast between the two worlds. I hope I succeeded :D  
> Happy reading!

Loki's Midgardian was a singular sort of man. Since awakening from the Odinsleep, Odin had looked on him from the throne often. For whatever reason, Loki had not used his magic to shroud him, so when Loki was not there, Odin could watch him.

He could, of course, see why Loki had been drawn to him. He was very intelligent and the Midgardian technology he used was far more advanced than anything other mortals had discovered. He was, in his own way, a warrior and a leader of his people.

But he was also shameless, irreverent and with a very distinctive hatred for Asgard, and as soon as he stepped foot in the Golden Realm, he proceeded to show it quite eloquently.

He was never overtly rude, probably because of Loki, but he had a way of insulting people without them realizing they were being insulted. He was polite to Brunhilde, but it went downhill from there.

Odin watched everything from the throne, suppressing his migraine. Loki was naturally supposed to bring his Midgardian directly to the palace, but they didn't teleport, even if Loki could have. Instead, Loki rode his horse and the Midgardian flew in his armor. Unfortunately for Odin's peace of mind, they were intercepted by Tyr.

Tyr had been unbearable as of late. He'd argued several times to bring back Heimdall as Gatekeeper and release Sif and the Warriors Three from their punishment. Odin had not done so—for all that it would have been in his right, Loki's actions had been just and he could not encourage treason against the royal family by letting their transgressions go. He often admitted—to himself—that he had let Heimdall get away with far too much, even after Thor's fateful jaunt to Jotunheim.

Naturally, Tyr still blamed Loki for all of it.

"Greetings, Prince Loki," the general told Loki. "And is this your infamous love? Lord Stark, was it?"

Loki acknowledged Tyr's presence with a nod. "General Tyr. Greetings. And yes, this is Anthony."

The Midgardian landed by Loki's side. Even in the armor, he looked a little... short. "You hear that, Lo? He called me infamous. I'm already infamous, and I just got here. That must be some sort of record."

"Well, Anthony, if there is anyone who can accomplish such a feat, it is most definitely you." The soft smile Loki turned onto his Midgardian became dagger-sharp when he directed it at Tyr. "Now, if we are quite done, the All-Father is waiting."

"Yes, of course," Tyr said, getting out of the way. "My apologies for the delay. I was just surprised. I did not expect Lord Stark to wear Prince Thor's colors."

On the throne, Odin winced. Loki froze. The Midgardian lifted the faceplate of his suit. "Oh, I didn't realize Thor had the monopoly over the color red. But I guess he has to be the god of something now that his thunder thing doesn't work. The god of red... That sounds... awkward."

Odin's hands tightened around the armrests of his throne. He himself had made Thor mortal to teach him a little humility, but that didn't mean this... Midgardian could mock him.

"He's got a little income trouble these days, doesn't he, Lo? Maybe we could suggest he do a commercial for Tampax."

Loki's shoulders were shaking with laughter. Tyr looked confused. Odin knew exactly what the Midgardian meant, and he was furious.

"Now, if you don't mind, my awesome boyfriend and I have a date with the All-Daddy. See ya."

The Midgardian launched himself into the air once more and he and Loki resumed their journey. Nobody stopped them, and they reached the stables safely.

Once there, Loki decided to introduce the Midgardian to Sleipnir. The Midgardian seemed to get along with the steed quite well, and Sleipnir whinnied happily when Stark scratched his ear. Odin relaxed some. Even if he disliked the fact that his own horse preferred Loki over him, he couldn't say he didn't understand it, and within the bigger picture, it was far better than other things the Midgardian could do.

They didn't stay long in the stables, though, and instead, they headed toward the palace. It must have been ill fortune that they ran into Volstagg.

Since his friends' imprisonment, Volstagg had visited them often. He'd also started to eat even more than before, and had gained quite a lot of weight. But he was still a fierce warrior, and he was very angry with Loki.

"Loki!" he bellowed. "I will have words with you."

Loki sighed. "What is it now?"

"You dare ask such questions?" Volstagg stalked to him, waving his massive fist in Loki's face. Loki gave him an unimpressed look. "Sif and Fandral are still in the dungeons. Hogun and Heimdall are on Vanaheim. Thor is on Midgard, and all because of your treachery."

"Back off, Michelin Man," the Midgardian said. "Go back to your KFC or whatever else you do here. Lo's too nice to tell you off, but I'm not, and I will kick your ass."

"Is that a challenge?" Volstagg puffed up.

"It is not," Loki offered, "for the simple fact that you cannot take up challenges since you have been deprived of your axe. Go home, Volstagg. Stop wasting your time, and ours."

He pushed past the massive warrior, and Volstagg made a grab for him. The Midgardian caught his arm before he could do so. "I don't think so. It's your own fault you're in this situation, and you'd better own up to it instead of blaming Lo. And if you love Thor so much, I'm sure you'll trust that he'll come right back and free you all."

"Oh, I'm sure they have a theory about how I'm secretly sabotaging Thor's quest," Loki drawled.

"Nah. Thor's going to be just fine." He released Volstagg's arm and clapped his shoulder. "He even met someone, a nice doctor. The All-Daddy would be proud. And he has a new team now, you know? They're called the Avengers. There's Thor, this sneaky superspy lady who looks like she can kill you with her thighs, a supersoldier with muscles bigger than his head, and an archer who can apparently hit anything." He tilted his head, apparently thinking hard. "Huh... I guess... He's just missing one shield-brother now. Shield-sibling? What's the politically correct term for that now?"

They left Volstagg in the courtyard, just standing there with a stricken expression on his face and the knowledge that he was being replaced by a Midgardian warrior.

Odin was beginning to wish he hadn't asked Loki to keep his shields lifted for the duration of his and the Midgardian's visit to Asgard.

As the word spread, other Aesir came out to see what the commotion was all about. Fortunately, no one else stopped Loki, and they got to the throne room with no further incident.

The guards announced Prince Loki Odinson of Asgard and Lord Anthony Stark of Midgard, and they were led in. As Loki guided his Midgardian to the throne, Odin caught Frigga giving him a sharp look.

She had barely spoken a word to him since he'd awoken. Their marriage was beyond strained, and Odin knew it was his fault, because he had made her complicit to his lie. And she was the Goddess of Motherhood, so on top of everything else, she felt guilty over stealing another mother's child, even if it had not been her decision.

Odin was trying to placate both her and Loki, and unfortunately, that meant he could not turn the Midgardian into dust.

Loki and the Midgardian both knelt in front of the throne. The formal greeting had probably been hammered into Stark by Loki, but it did little to hide Stark's insolence.

In the throne room, the Midgardian was on his best behavior, or so it seemed. "Thank you for welcoming me to your wonderful home, Yourr Majesty," he told Odin. "Queen Frigga, it's an honor and a pleasure to see you again."

"And I have missed you as well, Anthony," Frigga said.

"I trust you have been enjoying your visit so far, Lord Stark," Odin offered.

"It's pretty impressive, yes. Your Bifrost... Amazing piece of engineering. One of these days I'll have to take a closer look at that Observatory, because it's just... mind-blowing." He paused. "Also, your horse is very nice."

Odin twitched. "Thank you, Lord Stark. You are of course, free to explore at your leisure, but I will ask you to remain with Loki at all times."

"Of course, Your Majesty."

Loki and Frigga swept the Midgardian away after that, much to Odin's relief. Odin just sent Huginn and Munnin after them and stopped watching them himself. If he had to endure the sight of the Midgardian for much longer, he'd likely go into the Odinsleep just to escape it.

Despite his frustration, though, he couldn't long resist the temptation to sneak another peak. Loki, Frigga and the Midgardian were now exploring the beach, explaining to Stark the physics of their flat planet.

Watching the smiling face of his son, Odin remembered a different time, when the world had been younger, when he had been less burdened by kingship and death. He remembered a different Loki, and he asked himself countless questions to which he had no answer.

But he also knew that this time around, he would not allow it to get to that. As frustrating as the Midgardian might be, he'd clearly been the one to help anchor Loki after the incident in the Weapons Vault. For that, Odin was grateful. And he'd already lost enough. They all had.

For Loki, for Frigga, for Asgard and Jotunheim and all their dead, he'd accept this Midgardian and his crazy plan, and hope it would work.

****

When Helbindi's father had first asked him and Byleistr to join him in his regular meetings with the Aesir prince who came to pay _weregild_ , Helbindi had expected some sort of plan to enact revenge. But then, the Bifrost had landed, leaving the Liesmith and his armor-clad companion on Jotunheim. The Liesmith had walked up to them and nodded at Helbindi's father.

Just like that, everything had turned really strange, because Helbindi's father had started to smile. "Helbindi, Byleistr, meet your brother, Loptr."

Helbindi admitted that at first, he thought his father had lost his mind. He knew how hard Loptr's loss had hit Laufey. He and Byleistr had grieved for their murdered sibling, and they had not even known him. To think that the Liesmith would exploit that grief...

And then the Casket had come out, and the Liesmith had turned Jotun-blue. His kinlines were the markings of the house of Laufey.

"I know you are surprised," he said. "Believe me, I felt the same. But... I am learning. And it is a great pleasure to meet you."

The armored man turned out to be Loptr's mate, Anthony Stark of Midgard. And Helbindi and Byleistr spent a lot of time with the Midgardian, since Loptr still had to complete his _weregild_ task.

"I would have never though a day would come when a Midgardian would mate a Jotun," Helbindi admitted.

The Midgardian shrugged. "I don't really care. Told your dad already. It'd be stupid to judge Loki just because of his skin. And besides, the war on Midgard was ages ago."

"It is so hard to comprehend," Byleistr said. "All this time... He has been in Asgard? If only we had known..."

Byleistr was far younger that Helbindi, not yet an adult, but this time around, he was thinking exactly what Helbindi was. Loptr must have suffered so much among the Aesir. He had grown up with the Thunderer, for Norns' sake.

Helbindi wondered what this would mean, for all of them, for Jotunheim, for their people. Officially, he was the heir to the throne. Would Loptr come back to take it?

Probably not. For one, Loptr had been king in Asgard. Even if things improved between their two realms, there was no way their people would ever accept a former Aesir king as their leader. Except if he brought back the Casket... In which case Helbindi himself would not care if he lost the throne over it.

Loptr's Midgardian coughed slightly. On the plains, Loptr closed the Casket.

"So, now that we're all here... Loki and I were thinking about something."

Loptr joined them, and the Casket vanished to his dimensional pocket. "Laufey-king," he said to Helbindi's father. "The debt of the _weregild_ is almost paid."

Laufey tensed. "Yes, it is, Loptr. You have already done much for Jotunheim."

It was true. Over the past year, the ice had stopped crumbling. The oceans yielded better crops. The people healed faster, and the children no longer got sick.

"Yes, but as you have discussed with Anthony, it will not be enough. And unfortunately, I cannot return the Casket of Ancient Winters to you. The All-Father would never allow it."

Helbindi had already expected that, but it was still painful to hear.

"It's like this," Loptr's Midgardian said. "Your world needs an anchor for its mojo. So... I've been doing a lot of thinking and a lot of work. A thousand years or so ago, the All-Daddy left the Tesseract in our little corner of the universe, so I've had a lot of inspiration."

Helbindi went rigid. "The Tesseract? You jest."

Loptr shook his head. "The All-Father believed the Vault contained far too many treasures, and it was risky to keep them all in one place. Thus, he sent the Tesseract away. It was eventually found by Anthony's father."

The Tesseract. The Space Stone. No, if the All-Father didn't want them to have the Casket, they would never be given something like the Tesseract.

"Anyway, here's the thing. Loki and I managed to synthesize a new element by studying the Tesseract. With it, we created something that is called an arc reactor. Loki assures me that it's compatible with Jotun magic, and I've used the readings I've gotten from the Casket when I was here for testing. It'd work."

"What would this... arc reactor be?"

In response, Loptr produced a small glowing circle from his dimensional pocket. Helbindi was both awed by the power in the item, and disappointed.

"This is an arc reactor... but in miniature form," Loptr's Midgardian said. "An actual reactor would be... Well, big enough for you guys."

Helbindi stared at the item in Loptr's hands once again. Something like that, if big enough in size, would serve well as an anchor. He could feel it, and he couldn't suppress a spark of hope.

"Listen, I'm not going to lie," Stark said, a warning in his voice. "This isn't without risks. The arc reactor is a self-sustaining energy force, but if any damage comes to it, it can overload and destroy everything within miles of its location. As a rule, this is unlikely to happen, but if the ice is unstable or anything like that, we couldn't build there."

"The planet is already dying," Helbindi heard himself say. All eyes turns toward him. "If there is a risk, we will take it."

His father scowled at him, and Helbindi quickly shut up. "Further, unlike the Casket, the arc reactor would not be naturally attuned to Jotunheim, so more than one would be needed," Loptr offered.

"In each of our poles," Helbindi's father guessed.

Loptr nodded. "To make the seidr right again."

"And the All-Father would agree to this?"

"I have already discussed it with him, and he has. Although there are... additional political implications."

"The reactor is Midgardian technology," Helbindi's father said. "We would require a treaty with Midgard."

"Among other things." Loptr hesitated. "I have given the matter a great deal of thought throughout this past year. Anthony and I are betrothed, but my position with Jotunheim and Asgard being what it is, we have not wed yet."

"You are still prince of Jotunheim, Loptr," Helbindi's father said, "and my son. You know this."

"Yes, I know." Loptr smiled slightly. "And I am still the prince of Asgard. Once I have finished paying the _weregild_ , I will cease hiding my true identity from Asgard. But this means that after Anthony and I marry, he will be come consort to a prince of both Jotunheim and Asgard."

"But wouldn't that be a good thing?" Byleistr inquired. "If the... arc reactor belongs to Lord Stark, your marriage to him would render the conflict moot."

"Yes and no," Anthony said. "See, me being all lovey-dovey with an alien makes people back home really nervous. So we need to have a political basis for it. I don't want to get arrested for treason or something because I exposed sensitive information to a hostile alien force."

"Is that likely to happen?" Laufey's voice was dark. "Surely your people know threatening you would be a bad idea."

"Yes, well... One would think so, but... It almost happened once, when Lo was king."

Helbindi narrowed his eyes. To think that Loptr's Midgardian had been attacked by his own people for loving Loptr... It angered him.

"We would not let anyone harm you."

Stark turned surprised eyes to Helbindi. "Thanks, big guy. That's nice of you to say. Really, for the most part, I can protect myself, but we're trying to do this the boring, peaceful, official way. So nothing actually gets blown up in the process."

"That is wise." Laufey nodded. "Loptr, I would have to see one of these greater reactors before I make a decision. And I would take an ividja with me, someone who would be far more skilled at interpreting the magic than I."

"That could be arranged, but we'd have to meet her first."

"Yes, of course. Her name is Angrboda and she is a witch of the Iron Woods. At present, the area around the Iron Woods is the only one stable enough for what you are suggesting, and she would know if it is a good idea or not."

"Wait? Angrboda?" The Midgardian's eyes widened. "I've heard that name before... Isn't that... She's supposed to be your girlfriend, Lo!"

The confusion on Loptr's face was amusing to see, and then slowly, realization started to dawn. "By any chance... Was there another Loki here?"

"Oh, yes. He and the All-Father were good friends," Helbindi's father replied. "He was killed during the war, shortly before you were conceived. I believed that your Asgardian name was in memory of him."

Silence fell. Loptr obviously didn't know what to make of that.

"I guess that explains a lot," Loptr's Midgardian said at last.

"I wonder if that's why he took me," Loptr mused. "Or at least... _part_ of the reason why he took me."

Helbindi and Byleistr shared a look. Fortunately, even his younger brother knew when it was a good idea to keep his mouth shut—and now was definitely one of those times.

"It could have been connected," Laufey replied neutrally. "The All-Father always does what he pleases with no regard to the hearts of others."

Loptr shook himself out of his thoughtful trance at their father's words. "I suppose. Forgive me. It doesn't really matter anymore. Do discuss the matter with the ividja. This will require some elaborate planning and preparation but I truly do believe it can be done."

"Thank you, Loptr," Laufey said. "And you, Anthony. I know this cannot be easy for you, but you are doing so much for my people."

"Hey, like I said, you're family. And a thousand years is quite enough for whatever you did with the war on Earth."

Loptr's Midgardian was strange, Helbindi decided, but he was definitely a good man and a good mate. "Then you must come to Jotunheim more, Anthony Stark. There is much we must discuss about your betrothal to Loptr."

The Midgardian grinned. "That's fair."

The topic of the old Loki slid aside. They didn't tell Loptr that he had quite possibly been named after the All-Father's former lover. But then, how could they?

Loki had never revealed whether his relationship with Odin was romantic or not. Officially, Odin had been known as his blood-brother. On Jotunheim, though, the general agreement was that their relationship had gone beyond that. Odin had definitely been the anchor of his magic, and Odin's wedding to the Vanir princess had propelled him into a rage that had eventually led to his downfall.

Despite the All-Father's despicable actions, Loptr seemed to see him as a father figure of sorts, so Helbindi did not need to fear that Odin had tried to replace his lover that way. If Loptr never knew about it... It would probably be for the best. After all, it had been a long time ago, in an age long forgotten—and Helbindi himself only knew because of his father's stories.

Loptr had a future now, with his Midgardian, and the past could not endanger it. They would not allow it to.


	31. The Interview

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys. Miss me? I've been busy with work, but I'm back with an update :D Hope you enjoy it.  
> As always, thank you to everyone who commented and kudos-ed and subscribed. You guys are awesome!

For all that everything seemed to be aligning itself to the way Tony and Loki needed it to, it still took fucking forever to actually get stuff moving. Even when the Jotnar gave him the 'yes, this will work' all clear to Tony, the politics crap kept dragging along.

Part of the problem was that, while Tony was technically a US citizen, at an inter-realm level, he was just Midgardian. And Tony could have maybe handled the president, but the UN was a whole different matter. Even scheduling a hearing was a fucking chore. Privately, Tony thought that everybody was flailing so badly they couldn't handle their own schedules, so the stall Tony Stark period had started.

Meanwhile, Pepper was stressing tremendously over how to tell people that Tony was engaged to an alien prince. On Loki's front, the All-Father had sort of begun to dance around the topic of revealing the truth of Loki's Jotun nature. And naturally, one day, Tony just got fed up with it all.

The moment Loki announced that he'd finished with the _weregild_ in Jotunheim, Tony declared they were going on a vacation. "Our last trip was interrupted, Lokitty," he said. "I still have a shitton I want to show you. And this time, we're really doing it right."

Loki grinned, wide and knowing, and this was how Tony and Loki ended up on the front page of several Australian newspapers, making out. Some of the pictures were racier than others, but one particular reporter had been lucky enough to catch a shot of Loki's ring.

Suffice to say, Pepper was not pleased.

"Tony, we've talked about this. We were going to do a press conference, in a controlled environment."

"Pep, this is me and Loki you're talking about. When have we ever been anything but out of control?"

And it was true. He and Loki had originally planned to do this slowly and carefully, but it had been so long, and they were both tired of waiting and pretending. And at the end of the day, Tony was Tony and Loki was Loki—and they only played by the rules up to a point.

Loki both loved and hated Australia. He loved it because everything was just as big as on fucking Jotunheim—including banana-related monuments, of all things—but it was too hot to really enjoy it properly.

Just because he could, Tony took them to Italy after that. He was in the mood to be ridiculous and cliché and in love, and fuck organized structure anyway. Naturally, there were reporters there too—and everyone was wondering, who was Tony Stark's new beau?

In Europe, Loki fell in love with the music, and wherever they went, he insisted on going to the opera. Tony had never been much for classical music, but for Loki's sake, he endured. Loki also loved the Alps and the Danube Delta, and he often marveled at how much seidr he could sense in certain key locations.

It was in Stuttgart that Christine Everhart caught up with them. She probably would not have done so, but Loki had made an executive decision to stay a little longer in Germany, because of a particular orchestra that was playing. Tony could have bought an entire opera with all of its staff for his not-cat god, but when he offered, Loki just gave kissed him and shook his head.

"Some things have to be enjoyed as they are. I would not wish to intervene in the activity of your skalds."

And that was that.

Christine ambushed them when they were coming out of the opera house. There were other reporters too, so Tony didn't actually notice her. Loki did.

"Interesting," he told Tony. "It's the lady from your Iron Man press conference."

Despite himself, Tony turned, and he did indeed catch a glimpse of blonde hair through the flash of the cameras. He would be lying if he said he'd given her too much thought, but he still felt a little shitty, because he had been an asshole to her—and countless other women in his pre-Afghanistan, pre-Loki period.

"I wonder if she still has a grudge on me."

"Any specific reason why she would have a grudge?" Loki purred as he pulled Tony into their waiting car.

Tony closed the car door and gave Loki a sheepish look. "I might have slept with her. It was right before Afghanistan. Later, she was the one who gave me the photos from Gulmira."

He wondered if it was even accurate that she had a grudge. Their one night stand had been so long ago... Fuck, it seemed like a lifetime had passed since then.

"Well, if nothing else, she is persistent," Loki said. His lips twisted into a grin. "Up for some mischief, Anthony?"

Tony could have never resisted that smile. "Always. Why? What do you want to do?"

Loki grinned. "Why, scope out the competition, of course."

****

When Christine returned to her little hotel room, she felt drained of strength. This was a bust. She knew it was a bust. It was impossible to get an interview with Tony Stark and his mysterious new fiance.

Her editor-in-chief had her on a deadline. If she didn't get something concrete within two days, she had to crawl back to the States with her tail between her legs.

But she was investigative journalist, and her instincts told her there was more to this story than an eccentric billionaire showing off his new squeeze.

It had nothing to do with her little mistake that night, so long ago. Yes, she had enjoyed it—how could she have not?—and she was still on the fence on whether or not she regretted it. But this...This was different. She couldn't quite put her finger on why that was, but Tony Stark and his gorgeous fiance were hiding something, something big.

Stark had been mysterious since his press conference at the Expo, after which he'd saved countless people of the Hammer Drones. What had he been doing all this time? Where had his fiance even come from?

She hated not having the answers, and hated it even more that she knew there was no way to get them.

She was toeing off her pumps—and God, her feet hurt—when her phone rang. Christine cursed. It was probably her EIC, ordering to get her ass back home. Damn it, she'd thought she'd at least have a little more time.

It wasn't her EIC.

"Good evening, Ms. Everhart," a male, British voice said.

Christine frowned. She had a good memory for voices, and she could have sworn she'd heart the man before, but for the life of her, she couldn't remember where it had been.

"Good evening," she said neutrally.

"I am JARVIS, Mr. Stark's AI. Mr. Stark would like to offer you the chance of a private interview with him and his fiance."

Christine's heart nearly stopped. Right! That was where she had first the voice, that day when she'd woken up in Tony Stark's bed. And the phrasing 'private interview' was never a good thing when it came to Tony Stark—especially given their history—but she would be damned if she lost this chance.

"Are you amenable to the idea?" the AI asked.

"Yes, I am," Christine replied, and she was proud when her voice didn't come out shaky at all.

"Excellent. You have received an email with a contract you will need to sign. You can read over the terms at your leisure. Should they be agreeable, a car will be arriving tomorrow morning at ten. You will be notified when this happens. I advise you to bring your luggage."

"Right." What the fuck was this? The Matrix? James Bond? Mission Impossible? Really, the only thing that was missing was, "your mission, should you choose to accept it."

She hated feeling like she was being toyed with, but she knew that if she didn't play along, she'd always wonder 'what if'. And what was it about Tony Stark that always put her in that position?

It was probably a bad idea, but she still agreed. She did read the contract carefully before signing it and sending it off, but all night, she tossed and turned and couldn't sleep a wink.

At four a.m., she finally abandoned all attempts to sleep and got up, going over the outline of what she wanted to ask. She did some more research, tried to find any mentionings of the mysterious fiance—but other than some blog posts of yesterday's opera visit, and a notice that Stark's fiance was being voted as the most well dressed man of the month, there was nothing.

As morning rolled in, she grabbed breakfast, and an absolutely obscene amount of coffee. She packed, and spent at least an hour in the bathroom getting ready for the interview.

When the knock came at the door, she was ready.

"Ms. Everhart?" the blond man at her door asked in a vaguely accented voice. "If you'll come with me, Mr. Stark is waiting."

"Ah, thank you."

The man took her luggage for her and led her to the door. She was guided to a car—empty save for herself and the driver.

"Excuse me," she asked as she got in. "Where are we going?"

"The airport," he replied. "Seatbelt, please."

The drive was uneventful and silent. The man said nothing after he drove off. He seemed completely focused on the road. And Christine... Well, she was pretty busy wondering what the hell she'd gotten herself into.

As promised, the driver stopped the car in front of a private airstrip. A jet with the Stark Industries logo was already waiting there. The driver opened the door for her and offered her his hand, helping her out. Christine absently thanked him as she scanned the air strip for any sign of Stark or his fiance.

"Mr. Stark is already inside the jet," the driver explained as he retrieved her luggage. "Please follow me."

She did. Already, her heart had started to race, and her vision was focused. This was it, she could feel it, the most important article in her life. Whatever was waiting for her in that plane, it would be huge.

She went up the stairs of the jet, and the driver followed, carrying her luggage. Idly, she wondered if he was also going to pilot the jet or something. Or maybe he formed part of Stark's staff. Eh, it hardly mattered.

As soon as she was inside the jet, her gaze zeroed in on the eccentric billionaire she'd come so far to find. "Ms. Everhart," Tony Stark greeted her with a rakish grin. "Long time no see."

He was just as handsome as ever, and he looked like he hadn't aged a day. Jesus, she needed to get a grip. "Mr. Stark. Thank you for agreeing to this interview."

"Well, it was actually my better half's idea."

"How could I possibly resist?" an unfamiliar voice asked.

Christine turned, only to see the driver's figure melt into that of Tony Stark's fiance.

She didn't think she could be blamed for fainting.

She woke up to the sound of two male voices speaking above her. "Oh dear. I did not intend for that to happen."

"Lo... That was a bit much."

"Perhaps." A soft, warm hand settled on her cheek. "Lady Everhart? Can you hear me?"

Christine opened her eyes, only to find herself lying down on a couch and facing Tony Stark's mysterious fiance. A memory of what had just happened flashed through her mind and she groaned. Mission Impossible. Called it.

"My apologies," he said with a sheepish smile. "I did not mean to startle you so much. Are you well?"

His voice was warm and kind and his eyes impossibly green. From up close, he was even more startling than he had been in the photos. There was something about him—about his skin, his cheekbones... They were just... perfect.

Christine cleared her throat. "Yes, thank you. It was just... a bit of a shock."

"It's understandable." Tony Stark pressed a tumbler of something that looked as expensive as her rent into her hands. "Not everyone is used to Lo's particular brand of awesomeness."

"Let me introduce myself properly. I am Prince Loki, Anthony's betrothed."

Wait what? Prince Loki? Prince of what? A scandal with a royal family? It wasn't exactly what Christine had come looking for, but it was definitely 'holy hell' material.

And then he elaborated, "I'm also known on Midgard as the Norse God of Mischief and Lies."

Maybe not Mission Impossible after all.

Her mind snapped back to attention. "I'm sorry... Did you say Norse God?"

"Well, that's actually an inaccurate moniker given to me by human mythology," he replied. "I am actually the prince of Asgard and Jotunheim, two realms different from your own."

"You're... an alien." Christine surreptitiously bit the inside of her cheek to make sure she wasn't dreaming. Nope, awake. "I'm sorry, you must understand I find this a little hard to believe?"

"Well, of course. It's only natural. But I assure you I'm being completely truthful."

Mr. Stark laughed lightly. "That's probably not going to work, Lo, when you just said you're the God of Lies." He kissed his fiance's temple in the kind of absent-minded gesture of affection that spoke of long-time intimacy. "But yes, it's true."

Christine decided Tony Stark and his fiance had no reason to make up an elaborate farce just to troll a random reporter, even one Stark had slept with once upon a time. She was still skeptical about the whole thing, but after that little tidbit with the driver turning into the boyfriend... Well, there was clearly something going on here that she needed to know about.

She retrieved her notepad and her recorder and went into interview mode. "I have to say, this is the kind of thing that we see in movies. How did the two of you meet?"

"Well, it was the night of my famous birthday party..."

The story that followed was quite possibly the most unbelievable thing she'd ever heard. Apparently, Loki had just showed up out of the blue in Tony Stark's Malibu home, offered to help him out with his little dying problem and then asked to be taken on a tour of Earth.

"And you didn't find this at all suspicious? I take it you did not become lovers at that time?"

"Well... Err, no. See, he was a cat."

"A cat," she repeated in disbelief.

"Yeah." Tony grinned. "This most adorable furball. Damn, he was irresistible. Lo, come on, show her."

"If I must."

The figure of Tony Stark's fiance melted into that of a black cat with bright green eyes and a few tufts of gold fur. Stark's ring was still hanging from his neck, although there was no actual collar visible, just a line of glowing green light.

"Oh my God."

Tony Stark had been right. His fiance was an adorable cat. And really, had she even thought that? How was this her life?

Loki the cat meowed and despite herself, Christine gently reached out to him. She realized she was scratching his ear only when he started to purr.

Quickly, she retracted her hand. "Oh, my. That was... inappropriate." She cleared her throat. "Please, forgive me."

Tony picked the cat up with obvious ease and familiarity. "Nah, it's fine. He's great to cuddle with. Used to sleep on my chest all the time when we first met, purring away. Shameless, this one."

The cat bit his fingers, but Tony just laughed. It should have been weird, but Tony's eyes were so soft... It struck Christine that Tony Stark had been ridiculously charming when he'd been the Merchant of Death, but now, he was even more so. She had once thought that no one could possibly get a man like that—although it had seemed for a time that Pepper Potts would. But apparently, the only possible match for Tony Stark was an alien deity.

Suitable, she supposed.

Loki shifted back into his regular shape and flicked Tony's nose. "If there's anyone here who is shameless, it is not me, Anthony."

Tony pouted. "Mean." He sobered and turned toward Christine again. "At any rate, as I was saying, he was a cat. I didn't see this actual shape until... days into our acquaintance. By then, we were already great friends, and we'd bonded over science and magic and basically us being the misunderstood geniuses of two different realms."

"It was the night of the battle at the Stark Expo that we became more, since I shifted into this shape to help Anthony."

Oh, this was gold. "So you were there? At the Expo?" Christine went over what she had managed to find out of the attack. There had always been something very mysterious about it. "Some of the drones were said to have exploded or fallen apart on their own. That was you?"

"Yes, although I remained invisible for the purpose of discretion."

An alien prince with magic powers. This was turning from Mission Impossible to a fairytale. Or quite possibly a Norse myth.

Christine was fascinated.

"It was during that time," Loki continued, "that I managed to heal Anthony. After that, my family was shaken by a very difficult experience and Anthony was by my side all throughout it."

Christine was on the fence on how to treat that tidbit. It was obviously a potential land mine, but he wouldn't have mentioned it if it was completely off limits.

"Your family?"

"Indeed. It is quite a complicated tale, I'm afraid, but the gist of it is that my father fell into a coma, and I was suddenly forced to take the throne. It was not easy, since I had not expected it, and it was a troubling time for our realm and for me as a person. Fortunately, things have since gone back to normal, and thus, I have returned to my regular less-kingly occupations of playing pranks on lovely reporters."

Christine laughed. She couldn't help it. He was charming, even when he was being vague, and he was already giving her a lot of information.

"So what is next for Prince Loki and Tony Stark? When can we expect the wedding?"

"Soon, we hope. It has largely been delayed because of politics and my stint as a king, but we are very much in love."

"Well, then, on behalf of Earth and Vanity Fair, I'd like to welcome you on Earth," Christine offered. "As a side note, would you elaborate on your exact skills for our readers? What exactly can you do, and how exactly do you do it? How do you define the concept of magic?"

"The universe itself is made up out of energy. On Asgard, we refer to it as Yggdrasil. Certain individuals have the ability to tap into this energy, and with a great deal of training, manipulate it at will. My abilities include bending light for things like illusions or invisibility, shape-shifting, various offensive spells, as well as some healing magic."

"I see." Christine checked her notes. "You mentioned being the Prince of Asgard and Jotunheim? What does that mean exactly? Do you have two home worlds?"

Loki's gaze sharpened slightly. "In a way. You see, Lady Everhart, I was raised believing that I was the son of the king of Asgard, when I was, in fact, the son of the king of Asgard's enemy realm, Jotunheim. As you can imagine, when I found out about this, it was quite difficult for me to accept, but Anthony has helped me through it and I have grown to love both of my families and my worlds, albeit in different ways. As for what they are like... Well, perhaps I should show you."

Loki flicked his fingers and green erupted from his hands. Christine gasped as images started to dance through the air in a particularly bright and fascinating kaleidoscope.

Asgard and Jotunheim were as different as night and day. Asgard was all golden, old-world elegance, with a hint of science fiction-like technology, while Jotunheim was an icy, dark world of crumbling spires.

"Jotunheim suffered a lot of damage during a war with Asgard," Loki explained. "Anthony and I are currently trying to help mend the rift between the two realms."

"I would have never thought Tony Stark would one day go into inter-realm diplomacy."

"What can I say? Maybe I'm compensating for my days as the Merchant of Death," Stark replied. "You know, Ms. Everhart, if there's anything I've learned out of this experience with Loki, it is that people are the same the nine realms over. Even if you're from Asgard, or Jotunheim or Earth, or wherever else... You're still a person. And sometimes, you can be a good person. Other times, a bad person. Sometimes, you can make shitty decisions, other times you try your best. On my side, I've sworn to help people, to try my best, and now that includes not only Earth, but also Jotunheim."

"Privatizing world-peace at an universe level? Is Iron Man up to that kind of challenge?"

"Well, I definitely think so. And it's not like I have to handle it alone. There are a lot of people working on this, and some of them will probably be pretty pissed at me for even giving this interview."

Christine could understand that. There was probably a lot going on behind the lines, and she had no idea if the references to inter-realm diplomacy were even going to be published. She was definitely going to try, though.

"If this will be problematic, why did you decide to come out with the information?"

"Well, Lady Everhart," Loki said, "for all that I am said to be the God of Lies, anyone can grow tired of deception. To be perfectly honest, at this point in my life, I simply want to... as Anthony would say, get on with it. I am over one thousand years old, but I have run out of patience."

"In other words, we're ready to settle down, and everyone else is being a cockblock."

Christine suppressed her laughter. Of course Tony Stark couldn't give an interview without being in some way insulting.

"Anthony." Loki clucked his tongue. "That is rude, my darling."

"But true."

Christine asked countless other questions, everything she could think of. They touched upon Loki's supposed godhood, other pantheons, life on different planets.

But alas, the interview had to come to an end eventually. The plane landed—and Christine hadn't even realized it had taken off, let alone that it had reached its destination.

They were, apparently, in Paris.

"Lo and I are headed to do the silly City of Love thing," Tony explained, "but I've had JARVIS book you a room at a hotel. All expenses paid. Let JARVIS know when you need to be back home and he'll get you on a flight. He'll also provide you with security stills from the interview so you can illustrate the article."

"Thank you, Mr. Stark," Christine said. "That's very generous." The stills in specific would be helpful since she doubted her EIC would take her up on her word on the content of this particular interview.

"Nah. It's the least I could do since we just stole you away."

They both kissed her hand, and Christine watched them go with a strange feeling. She wondered now—if they had been honest about everything they had said, what had they not been saying?


	32. Allies and Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big chapter today. I hope you like it. I won't prolong these notes - as always, I appreciate the kudos and the comments. Love you guys for the support.

The Vanity Fair interview broke Facebook and Twitter. Overnight, Loki and Anthony became the only thing anyone could talk about.

SI simply let out a press release saying that yes, everything in the interview was true, and no, Mr. Stark had no further comments. Of course, that wasn't exactly the case. Anthony had taken precautions in making sure the interview would reach the public. Anticipating the fact that Lady Everhart's employer would probably not believe her, he had contacted the man directly and confirmed everything himself, while also making it clear that he expected the interview to come out in the exact shape it had been given.

Director Fury was... well, furious, and so was most everyone else. The Lady Pepper didn't speak to them for a week, although fortunately, she was too practical and too fond of Anthony to hold a grudge. Meanwhile, Midgard was in a tizzy. Newspaper titles exploded with questions on the nature of the universe. Conspiracies theories were born or developed from already existing ones. The Midgardians dug through Norse myth, and somehow, they came up with ideas such as the aliens from Roswell being Loki's children. What.

Of course, there were those who claimed it was all a light show, a stunt, that aliens didn't really exist. And Loki had known one interview would not be enough. The matter was easily solved. They had received a great deal of invitations from the Midgardian media, and they accepted one from a lovely lady called Ellen.

Loki liked the Lady Ellen. She was honest and straightforward and her deceptions were more in the realm of tactfulness rather than in outright lying.

She gave him the perfect opening to tell his story and display his seidr on national television. And once again, Loki and Tony managed to step on a lot of toes.

While the effect on Midgard's media was undoubtedly interesting—and on occasion irritating—it was the greater political ramifications that Loki was worried about. Naturally, since three quarters of Midgard had learned of Loki's true ancestry, so did Brunhilde. It became impossible for Odin to hide the truth.

Loki expected backlash, but he was surprised when, upon returning to Asgard, Brunhilde greeted him with the same deference as before. Tyr, on the other hand, seethed with fury. He didn't actually say anything, though, instead choosing to flee whenever he saw Loki approach. Others—such as Idunn—barely even looked at Loki.

Vili and Ve didn't seem completely shocked. "We suspected you weren't truly the All-father's blood," Ve explained. "We had no idea that you were Jotun, but we would have known of Frigga's pregnancy. There is only so much even Odin can hide."

Loki nodded. That made sense. "And you still supported my kingship?"

"For all that you were born Jotun, you are still the All-father's son. He has made that abundantly clear in front of the court—and so has the queen."

That did take Loki aback a little, but it also made it easier for him to go through with the next step of the plan. On Jotunheim, it was easy. The Jotnar were all outraged at the All-Father's deception and welcomed him with open arms. Suddenly, his paying the _weregild_ for Thor was viewed with far less suspicion.

"Never has a king of Asgard favored us," Laufey explained. "The fact that you did so, that you came to our aid when no one else would—it makes sense now. And they all know how much Farbauti and I mourned you."

It was true. When Loki was first introduced to the Jotnar court as Laufey's son, the reaction was almost... religious. Fortunately, Loki had had the time to study the magic that made his skin Aesir, and he realized that all this time, it had been his own shape-shifting abilities naturally adapting to his circumstances. Once he figured that out, it was easy to shift his skin Jotun, even without summoning the Casket. The lines on his body made his kinship to Laufey obvious, but it was his size that seemed to truly shock the Jotnar. And Loki remembered what Laufey had said about the small children—that they were children of great magic, gifts to Jotunheim.

Loki heard the Jotnar call him 'savior' and he ached inside, knowing the secrets that he hid, still aware of all the mistakes he'd made.

He'd have probably been more worried about it, but he truly was very tired and to wanted to get everything over with so that he could marry Anthony and go on a real holiday and have sex until neither of them could move. Fortunately, between Loki and Tony's interviews and the Lady Pepper's skillful campaign, it became impossible for the human authorities to be hesitant about Anthony's proposition.

The first official diplomatic meeting between Jotunheim, Asgard and Midgard was held in Tornsberg, Norway, in early 2013. It was the sight of the last battle between Jotunheim and Asgard during the Midgard war so it held special meaning. They had finally come full circle.

Loki was in the dubious position of being a representative to both Asgard and Jotunheim. By necessity, the inter-realm trip had to start on Asgard. The All-Father naturally led the Aesir delegation, but Frigga insisted to come along, because her faith in Odin had been shaken.

The three of them—plus a hefty numbers of soldiers—reached the Observatory. Brunhilde acknowledged them with the same stoic politeness that came with the Far-Sight. She seemed to be smiling though when she inserted Hofund into its slot.

Laufey, Helbindi and Angrboda came out of the Bifrost portal, followed by three other Jotnar warriors. The moment Laufey set his gaze on the All-Father, his fingers flicked in a move that Loki recognized as precluding the emergence of an ice blade.

He took a step forward. "Greetings, Laufey-king, and welcome to Asgard."

Laufey released his incipient spell. "Loptr. Hello, my son." He nodded at Frigga. "Queen Frigga, as radiant as ever." The gaze he turned to the All-Father was like ice, suitable given his Jotun legacy. "All-Father."

"Laufey."

The two kings didn't say anything else to one another, but a silent exchange through sheer glaring seemed to be taking place. In the end, Laufey sort of took position next to Loki, almost protectively. It still made Loki feel a little weird to have the king of the Jotnar be protective of him, but he was getting better about accepting it, and up to a point, seeing Laufey as an actual father.

"Brunhilde, open the Bifrost to Midgard," the All-Father ordered.

Brunhilde complied, and soon, they were swept up into the bright beam of the Bifrost. It dropped them safely at the Bifrost site in Norway, where Anthony was already waiting.

He was, of course, resplendent in his new armor. For a while, he had considered changing the color scheme after Tyr's comment, but Loki had convinced him not to do so—red and gold suited Anthony's exuberance, and he couldn't let Tyr get to him.

Still, Anthony had added one element to the armor that had not been there before. He'd painstakingly carved in the metal mimics of Loki's Jotun tattoos. It wasn't just cosmetic—the so-called 'tattoos' held more of the element they had created together and it fed directly into the repulsors, giving Anthony a boost of power. Out of necessity, the armor was bulkier than past ones, but Anthony's Aesir strength could handle it.

The moment they landed, Anthony lifted his face plate. "Welcome to Earth," he said with a slight bow. "Laufey-king, All-Father. Queen Frigga, Prince Helbindi, Lady Angrboda—it is an honor for Midgard to host these talks."

He was, of course, on his best behavior, but that couldn't last, because he was still Tony Stark. "Lo, baby, you're looking dashing."

Loki laughed. "Thank you, Anthony, you look well yourself."

"I must agree with my son," Laufey rumbled. "The markings are very well-done and representative of the House of Laufey. You honor us."

"Just wanted to incorporate something in the armor that reminds me of Loki," Anthony said. It was probably true, although it also made a statement regarding Anthony's fondness for Jotunheim. "At any rate, we should probably head out. There are a lot of very important people looking forward to meeting you."

For the purpose of the talks, an entire complex had been set up, big enough to accommodate all the necessary facilities, including things that would be comfortable for the Jotnar. The facility officially belonged to Stark Industries, and once the talks were over, the location would serve as an embassy for both Jotunheim and Asgard.

As Tony guided them through the grounds, his voice drifted into Loki's mind. _"Lo, your brother is here."_

Loki's first reaction was to look at Helbindi, but after that brief moment, he realized Anthony meant Thor. He suppressed a flinch. _"Where?"_

_"He's with the Avengers. They're all supposed to provide security. I had a nice chat with Fury and sort of managed to stop them, but this is still Thor we're talking about."_

Loki knew what Anthony meant, but he couldn't leave the delegation, not just yet, not even through a clone. Neither could Anthony. They both had to be there for this first meeting—it was too important to delay for Thor's sake.

Thankfully, it went well, and the representatives from the various nations of Midgard welcomed both the Jotnar and Aesir with enthusiasm, although also a degree on nervousness. Since finding out Jotunheim had rich deposits of minerals—some of which could not be found elsewhere except in limited quantities—they had become far more excited about a possible alliance, and the promise of advanced Aesir technology definitely helped.

It was an hour or so later that Loki finally managed to excuse himself. He explained it all to his mother who promised to cover for him and Anthony and mediate until Loki was back.

Fortunately, the Avengers had listened to SHIELD's orders and were still standing by in their quinjet. Loki could hear Thor's voice as soon as he approached.

"But the Director must be mistaken. I might be in exile, but I am a Prince of Asgard. I should be here at the talks with my family."

"And I understand how you feel, Thor," an unfamiliar male voice said, "but we have our orders."

"Fury said your presence could potentially cause an inter-realm incident," Agent Romanov added. "So you're staying here, and so are we unless we're needed."

The archer—Agent Barton—and the Son of Coul were in front of the quinjet and immediately stood to attention when they saw Loki and Anthony approach. The Son of Coul touched his communicator, and moments later, Thor emerged from the jet.

"Brother! My apologies for not coming to greet you at the Bifrost site."

Loki offered Thor a strained smile. "I'm afraid this is how it must be, Thor. The Midgardians are correct. You cannot join us."

Thor looked torn. "But... Why? I wished to see Mother again. I wished to speak to Father, to inquire about these strange rumors that you are Jotun. I have told the mortals that it cannot be so, that it must be a plan on your part, but... They do not understand."

Loki shared a look with Anthony, and then pulled Thor aside. "Thor, it's true. I'm not your brother, not by blood. I never was."

Thor looked stricken. "Loki... But how? When?"

"I only found out after our trip to Jotunheim. One of them touched me and I turned blue instead of being burned like Volstagg."

"It cannot be..." Thor shot him a pleading glance. "We are brothers. We were raised together, played together, fought together."

"And that is still true, Thor, but I also have a family on Jotunheim," Loki replied. "And my real father, Laufey..." Thor flinched at the name. "Well, Thor, you killed over a hundred Jotnar in the attack. I have paid _weregild_ for them, but nevertheless, he is quite angry with both you and the All-Father."

"But he is the one who attacked Midgard, is he not?"

"Yes, and it was a long time ago, and it didn't give the All-Father the right to steal me as a baby." Loki controlled his temper. "Brother... We will speak on this matter more at a different time. For the moment, you must remain with your mortal friends. I promise you that once the talks are over, I will attempt to visit you more."

Despite everything, Thor was still his brother, and he was obviously struggling with his mortality. In truth, Loki had expected Thor to have recovered his hammer by now, especially since the enchantment on Mjolnir was tied to the All-Father's will. But a handful of years was nothing for an Aesir. Perhaps the All-Father thought Thor had yet to learn his lesson.

Secretly, Loki believed it had more to do with the fact that the All-Father didn't need Thor stirring up trouble all over again, especially not now. With that, at least, Loki could agree. And it was true that Thor had already benefited from his stay on Midgard, so there was that.

He left Thor standing alone to the side of the quinjet and rushed to find his betrothed. Anthony was apparently talking to the soldier out of time. The Captain of America was visibly frustrated with him. "Look, Mr. Stark, I'm not trying to antagonize you. I just think we should have stayed out of inter-realm politics. The last time someone used an Asgardian artifact, it didn't work out that well for us."

"Fair point. But you're all about justice, aren't you, Cap? And the Jotnar—they haven't had justice in a long time."

The Captain didn't look convinced. Loki suspected he doubted Anthony's intentions. "Justice. Is that really what this is all about?"

Anthony shot the Captain an amused look. "Well, that and the fact that I want to make nice with the family of my Norse god fiance."

The Captain snorted. "There's only one god, and I'm pretty sure he doesn't dress like that."

At that, Loki finally stepped in. "And how would you know, Captain? Did you see him when you were in the ice?"

The Captain turned toward him, mouth opening and closing. His nostrils flared—he was obviously angry at the comment—but he didn't retaliate with a quip of his own. "Prince Loki. We're to remain on stand by, I take it."

"Yes," Loki replied. "Simply keep an eye on my brother. I fear recent events have shaken him. Come, Anthony, we must return to the delegation."

As he and Anthony turned away, he heard Agent Barton mumble, "How did we become babysitters?" and he laughed to himself.

****

It had been going fairly well. After Loki's conversation with the Avengers, Thor had stayed away. The All-Father was on his best behavior—which Loki blamed on the fact that his mother was obviously still angry with him—and while Laufey still glared at Odin, he'd been polite and courteous toward their human hosts.

Loki made it his business to step in whenever someone ventured too closely to dangerous topics. He spoke and laughed and put out his best masks and lies—and it worked. The mortals seemed to gradually relax in his presence. Perhaps they had remembered that, as Anthony's fiance, his allegiance was with Midgard as well.

But politics was politics, no matter where they went, so things dragged on forever—until even Loki was feeling the strain.

Anthony—who wasn't by any means a career diplomat—was losing his patience. He had stayed in the suit so far, because of the symbol it represented, but the armor, no matter how magnificent, was not meant to sit around in.

This particular one was too massive to retract into a portable suitcase, so for a while, Anthony just endured. Finally, though, his resistance cracked and he reached out to Loki through their telepathic link.

_"Help me out here, Lo. I need to get this damn thing off."_

Loki was about to agree when a shiver went down his spine. He hesitated. _"I don't know Anthony. Perhaps you should keep it on."_

_"Ugh, fine. But I'm taking the helmet off."_

Without further ado, Anthony did exactly that. Loki's seidr started screaming. He began to cast a spell, but before he could finish the ward, the bullet smashed straight through the window and hit Anthony. Right. In. The. Head.

Screams erupted in the room. For a priceless moment, Loki's brain seemed to stop—or maybe his heart did. And then, Anthony fell back, and before he knew it, Loki was moving and catching his lover in his arms.

His world became fuzzy around the edges, but at the same time, clear as he completely focused on Anthony. The bullet had pierced Anthony's forehead, but apparently, whoever had shot him had not counted on Loki having given him the apple because it hadn't actually bypassed Anthony's skull.

If Anthony had been human, though, his brains would have been splattered all over the floor.

Loki's seidr flailed wildly inside him. He wanted to chase down the person who'd dared to harm Anthony, but at the same time, he couldn't make himself leave Anthony's side.

In the end, Anthony's health was more important and he focused his magic on removing the bullet and healing the wound. His mother joined him, the familiar feel of her seidr joining with his own to help Anthony.

Soon, Anthony's eyes were fluttering open. "Ugh... Lo? What happened?"

"Shh," Loki murmured. "Lie down. You were shot."

"Shot?" Anthony blinked at him, obviously still confused. For all his new Aesir biology, the bullet had still done some damage—nothing lasting, but enough to leave Anthony dazed. "What... Fuck. Who the hell... Shit, Lo."

Loki could empathize. His own train of thought was just as rattled, and his panic was only now beginning to settle. He slid the projectile into his dimensional portal—it would need to be analyzed, because regular bullets couldn't have hurt Anthony at all.

Now that Anthony seemed better, cold fury began to grip Loki. Who had dared to lift a hand on his soul mate? Who had dared to believe they could hurt Anthony and get away with it?

For the first time since the shooting, Loki looked around. A wall of ice shielded Loki, Anthony and Frigga from sight. No one else seemed to be around.

"Odin and Laufey-king have gone to hunt down the attacker," Frigga explained. "He will be caught, Loki, have no fear."

Loki's lips thinned. He clenched and unclenched his fists. "Anthony, I..."

Anthony nodded. "I'll be fine. I'll put on the armor helmet, and your mom can stay with me. Go on. Just... be careful."

Loki hated being forced to leave Anthony, but he couldn't let this threat stand. It was his own fault too. With all the magic he'd used when he'd gone to Jotunheim, he just hadn't had the time to cast proper wards of protection on Anthony.

Once this was all over, he'd have to speak to his mother to fix that problem.

For the moment, Loki teleported outside. It was easy to follow the trail the Jotnar had taken. They'd broken straight through the wall of the building and a hill of ice indicated the path they'd use to chase down the attacker.

By the time Loki tracked the Jotnar down, the chase was already over. There was quite a crowd gathered around a man which the Jotnar had at one point frozen up to his neck.

The Captain of America seemed to be arguing with both Laufey and Odin—and weirdly enough, Thor. "I care not of his identity," Laufey said, a spear of ice in his hand. "He will perish for this treachery."

"Laufey-king is correct," Odin replied. "He attacked Anthony Stark—and in doing so, he has slighted three realms."

"Anthony Stark is my brother's love," Thor snapped. "This cannot stand, Steven Rogers."

It was surreal to see Laufey, Odin and Thor argue for the same point. This was also the first time Laufey had met with Thor since the Jotunheim debacle, but Laufey seemed oblivious to his presence.

Loki supposed it made sense, since they were banding together against a common threat. Anthony was, in this particular situation, an extension of Loki. For all that they weren't married yet, Anthony had been acknowledged as Loki's betrothed, and thus was a part of two royal families. It might not be official yet, but it didn't have to be, not with everything Anthony had already done for Loki and Jotunheim.

Thor's support surprised Loki, but perhaps it shouldn't have, since Thor could always be counted on to defend Loki. Apparently, that had not changed, despite recent revelations.

The Captain was pale and he was visibly trying to keep his distance from Laufey, but he still stood his ground.

"You don't understand," the Captain was trying to say. "There has to be some sort of explanation."

"Like what, Captain?" Loki asked, stepping up to the group. Everyone turned when he approached. "Please explain why I should not destroy the man behind you—slowly and painfully."

He was trembling with fury, and he made no attempt to conceal it. Thor, Laufey and Odin both stepped out of the way. After all, it was Loki's right to take vengeance. It was his mate who had been attacked.

The Captain swallowed nervously. He stole a look at the frozen man, who was just staring at them, his expression blank.

"He's my friend," he said at last. "I thought he was dead—I thought he'd died in the war, but now... This is all wrong. Bucky is a good man. He wouldn't do this. Please, I..."

Loki didn't let him finish the phrase. In truth, if not for the fact that Anthony still lived, he would have likely killed them both on the spot—the Captain and his so-called friend.

It had been very close. If Loki hadn't given Anthony the Apple, his lover would be lost to him.

Of course, none of the people here knew Anthony had survived, which was, in a way, infuriating, because it clearly pointed out the Captain's priorities. At the same time, it was something worth considering, and something Loki could use. An assassination attempt rarely had only one person involved. One lone gunman, with an apparent history with Steven Rogers, would have little motive to infiltrate the conference and attack Anthony. Indeed, there was more to this story. Loki needed to find out who had truly behind this ploy.

Taking in the Captain's demeanor made Loki remember how Steven Rogers had been found. He hid a nasty smirk as he let ice creep over Rogers's body, just like Laufey had done with the would-be assassin.

Steven Rogers flailed, trying to pull away, but it was far too late—Loki had already captured him and there could be no escape. "I don't think so, Captain. Your... friend shot Anthony. Indeed, that simple fact would give me the right to claim his life right here, on the spot."

He wanted to say more, but he was interrupted when Mjolnir swooshed past his head and landed in Thor's hand. Loki blinked. How had he missed that his brother had his powers back? He was clearly more distracted than he'd realized.

Thor gave him an apologetic look, presumably because Mjolnir's arrival had interfered with Loki's rant. It was just as well that Thor had stepped in—albeit unintentionally—since it wasn't like Loki could do anything here, with all these people around.

"We should move these proceedings to a more secure locale. All-Father, Laufey-king, my brothers... Please join me. You as well, Avengers."

He told himself the inclusion of the mortals' little team had nothing to do with his sudden need to keep an eye on Thor. It was stupid. Now that Thor had his powers back, it would take a lot more than flimsy human weaponry to harm him. The same thing went for Helbindi. But after the incident with Anthony, Loki wasn't feeling very rational.

It would have been impossible for Loki to teleport them all from there, but the All-Father made himself useful for once and assisted with that. Between his magic and Loki's, they managed to return to the facility with a minimum amount of fuss.

Naturally, the All-Father had understood that Loki had no desire to expose Anthony once again, because they went to a room different from the one they'd been in when the attack had come.

Since they were behind closed doors, Loki decided it would be counterproductive to leave the Captain and his assassin friend in the ice and used his seidr to dissolve it. He cast a quick sleep spell on the assassin, making sure he would not be a threat, and then turned toward the soldier out of time once again.

"Tell me Captain... Why should I not kill him? Speak."

Steven Rogers was still shivering, but his voice remained steady as he spoke, weaving the tale of Captain America and his best friend, Bucky Barnes.


	33. The End of the Line

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter! Woot. This chapter will explain some of what Thor and Steve are thinking/doing - stuff that got skipped during the previous chapter because Loki wasn't there to witness it.  
> I hope you enjoy it. As always, thank you for your feedback--comments and kudos are always appreciated. Many hugs!

"Well, this is boring."

Steve ignored Hawkeye's comment, since he could hardly argue against it. He desperately wished their first real mission hadn't involved something akin to diplomatic security—for an alien treaty of all things. So far, the Avengers had only come together for moderately small ops while they adjusted to being a team, and while Steve tried, he still didn't know them as well as he'd have liked.

Weirdly, he'd bonded most with Thor. Natasha and Clint had their own little team with their handler, Agent Coulson, but Thor was as lost as Steve sometimes felt. This proved to be fairly helpful today, since Steve was kind of the only one who was keeping Thor from stalking into the assembly and potentially causing an international incident.

Aliens. Asgard. Jotunheim. The Tesseract all over again, and Tony Stark—Howard's son—in the middle of it all.

It was almost too much, and Steve half-wished they'd left him in the ice.

Thor leaned against the Quinjet next to him, staring out into the distance. "I feel that I have wronged my brother," he confessed. "Due to my rashness, I was not there for him when he was going through a difficult time in his life."

Steve didn't particularly like Loki, but he was Thor's brother, and Thor's ache for his sibling was painfully visible. It reminded Steve of himself—and of Bucky.

"It's going to be okay, Thor. You guys have known one another for ages. Something like that doesn't just go away. You'll figure it out."

"Perhaps," Thor mused. "But as of late, I have grown to see my actions toward Loki might have been more dismissive than I intended. I truly wish I had met the Lady Darcy sooner."

Steve smiled at the mentioning of Darcy Lewis. He knew her, of course, and he liked her. She was the type of person who always found something cheerful to say in any situation, but behind that teasing exterior lay a sharp mind and a hefty dose of patience.

She'd taken up educating Thor in their customs, and Steve had been sort of pulled in since he didn't know or understand a lot of things about this strange new world.

"The Lady Darcy reminds me of my brother," Thor added. "Ever has he attempted to make me see the truth, and I was blind to it." He stared at his hands. "I would have probably still been blind even now if I hadn't been deprived of Mjolnir."

"Power often makes people arrogant," Steve replied, because it was true. Power corrupted people—the Red Skull came to mind very clearly. "I have no idea how you were like before we met, Thor, but I think right now, you're doing pretty well."

"Thank you, Steven Rogers. I want to believe that it is so, but now... This news that Loki is Jotnar..." Thor sighed. "He is still my brother, but I fear he might not see it so. I fear they will take him from me."

Not for the first time, Steve wished he had more information on all this. He knew that at one point, there had been a war on Earth started by the Jotun, in which Asgard had apparently intervened. It had been a long time ago, and according to Tony Stark, Jotunheim had suffered enough. Steve could understand that—he knew that during the World War, some of the people who'd suffered most had been German.

The problem was that they were apparently relying on Loki to keep things straight—the same guy who'd wriggled his way into the household of one of the most powerful men on the planet. Natasha had told Steve all about it—and he didn't believe in coincidences.

After all, how likely was it that the heir of two realms would randomly run into the exact guy he needed to fix his planet and make an alliance? It was all very sketchy.

He couldn't say any of that to Thor, of course, because Thor loved his brother dearly, and he would never see things the way Steve did. But that wasn't necessarily a bad thing. Because what if this was truly about peace? Tony Stark aside, Loki could be completely genuine in his wish to advance diplomacy.

Steve didn't know—and he desperately wished that he'd had more time to adjust to this strange new future before he'd been thrust into an aliens-are-real world.

"Look, Thor," he told his friend, "I don't know what to tell you. I don't know your brother all that well, and I think I managed to piss him off already." When Thor gave him an inquiring look, he added, "Tony Stark and I had a disagreement."

Thor's eyes widened in realization. "Aye, Loki is quite protective of his Man of Iron. My friend, you should tread more lightly in that matter."

"I know... It's just... Tony is so much like Howard, and this whole business with your people and the Jotun... I just feel that we haven't even solved our own problems. We're not really in a position to get involved in those of other worlds."

It was a clumsy explanation, and it didn't quite explain how torn he was about the whole thing. Because if the Jotun needed help, he couldn't hold it against anyone who wanted to give it. He was just... This had so much potential of blowing up in their faces.

"You believe Midgard's involvement with Asgard is too risky."

"How can it not be? I drove a plane into the ocean to prevent genocide, a plane that held weapons based on Asgardian tech. Who knows what's going to happen now?" What if tech like that became widely available? Steve had already read about the nuclear bomb, about what Howard had done. Would another Red Skull be born? What were Loki's true intentions? Why had they even given that interview?

Thor opened his mouth to reply, but he didn't get the chance. Their conversation came to an abrupt halt when all of a sudden, chaos exploded around them.

For all that he was a super soldier, Steve was not actually the one who heard the shot. In fact, none of them heard it—they were too far—but they did hear the ensuing commotion.

Coulson manifested by their side, instantly on alarm."There's been a shooting. The main delegation was targeted. We don't know yet who the injured party is."

Thor flashed into action so fast Steve's head spun. His lips mouthed a single word, "Loki" and suddenly, armor started to form on his body, very similar to what Loki had been wearing earlier.

Steve had never seen that happen to Thor before, but Thor seemed completely oblivious to the change. He just ran forward, his hand extended weirdly, as if he was waiting for something.

Steve, Natasha, Clint and Coulson fell into step behind him. They might have been a good distance from the location of the talks, but they were all fairly fast.

It was Thor who caught sight of the retreating man. "There."

At first, Steve only saw a glint of metal and a shock of brown hair that stood out against the snowy Norway terrain. By the time the Avengers got there, the man had already managed to make his way past SHIELD security, but at one point, he'd apparently been spotted by Asgardian soldiers. He was very fast, though, as fast as any Asgardian—which was quite a performance

Steve threw his shield at the man, seeking to bring him down. At the very last moment, the man turned slightly and caught it in his arm—his metal arm.

A black mask covered his face, so Steve couldn't distinguish much else about him, but he knew already that the man was extremely dangerous.

The intruder threw the shield—at Thor, instead of at Steve. Thor pivoted on his heel and dodged it. The intruder continued on his path to escape, but Thor blocked his way out.

And then, the aliens showed up. A sort of gold light enveloped the intruder, stopping him from his attempt to flee. Steve turned, just in time to see the two alien kings approach. The Jotun king, Laufey, shot a sort of... beam of ice at the masked man. It froze him up to the chin. The intruder's face went slack, and he didn't try to protest in the slightest.

His mask cracked under the touch of the ice, and this time, Steve did see his face.

The shock almost sent him to his knees. "B-Bucky?" he stammered.

There was no response, literally, no reaction. Bucky's eyes were completely vacant. Seeing Bucky encased in the ice like that made Steve want to throw up and his hands were shaking when he reached his long-time friend.

"Bucky? Come on, look at me. It's me. It's Steve."

Natasha reached them and proceeded to open Bucky's mouth none too gently. Steve wanted to protest, before he figured out what she was doing. She retrieved a capsule that Steve instantly recognized. Cyanide. Identical to what Steve had seen the Hydra officers use during the war.

What? What in the world was going on here?

Flashes of that fateful mission in the Alps passed through Steve's mind. It somehow melted with his own crash into the icy waters, freezing... and oh god, the water flooding his lungs, cold, so cold.

He would have probably succumbed to a fully fledged panic attack if not for the fact that more and more people were gathering around Bucky. Apparently, he'd been the culprit behind the shooting. He had shot Tony Stark. In the head.

Oh God. Steve might have had his differences with Tony, but he had to admit he also admired the man. He was just as intelligent as Howard had been—if not more so. Steve hadn't really trusted his motives—the last time he'd come into contact with an alien artifact, it hadn't ended well—or his relationship with Loki. But God, never in his worst nightmares had he imagined something like this.

Still, Steve had to keep his calm if he wanted to have any chance of getting out of this one. He braced himself and faced the angry aliens who were now surrounding them.

_No problem, Rogers. Just like the USO tours. Just like punching Hitler._

Yeah, right.

He got between the aliens and Bucky, trying to at least delay them until he came up with a real solution. At first, he relied on Thor to help him out, but Thor seemed just as furious as the rest of the aliens and seemed moments away from jumping Bucky and tearing his head off.

He still thought he'd been doing fairly well until Loki showed up. Steve took one look at him and he knew he had very little hope of saving Bucky. The other aliens got out of Loki's way, and Steve understood that they'd been waiting too—for Loki, for the man who had lost most in this situation.

The darkness in Loki's eyes was all-consuming, but Steve didn't flinch away. He still had to try. He'd failed Bucky once. He couldn't do so again.

It wasn't a great idea. Loki took out his anger on Steve, and ice encased him as well, cold, unrelenting, creeping over his body—and oh, God, oh God, this wasn't happening, not again, not now, no, no, no... Fleeting memories flashed through Steve's mind's eye once more. Colors—like in one of his palettes—colors, cruel and biting. A desperately extended arm and the sound of a scream echoing against snowy peaks. The dark shades of Bucky's uniform standing out against the white of the mountains. Mad laughter and a speech on the superiority of a certain breed of men. The deformed red face of the man he could have easily become. People being vaporized by weapons built with alien technology. The bright blue of the Tesseract as it consumed the Red Skull. And the white again, and the dark blue depths of the water—and ice, ice, ice...

He was snapped out of his trance when the ice around him vanished. Steve blinked and finally remembered where he was. Right, the diplomatic talks. At one point, it seemed they'd changed location, because they were now inside a building.

Steve was woozy, but still, when Loki bid him to speak, Steve did so. He wasn't exactly clear-headed—his stint in the ice had sort of guaranteed that—but he did his best to describe Bucky, their long-time friendship. He knew that wouldn't have much sway over Loki, so he went over Bucky's stint as a soldier, his loyalty, Zola's experiments, Bucky's fall from the train—everything he could think of.

"I thought he was dead, but... They must have found him."

It was the only possible explanation. Someone had found Bucky and was using him for their own purposes. But who?

Loki's face was completely unreadable. He turned toward Natasha. "Agent Romanov? Do you have anything you wish to add?"

Natasha pressed her lips together and stole a look at Bucky. "Maybe. There have always been... rumors, rumors of an assassin—ghost stories. Most of the intelligence community don't believe he exists. The ones that do call him the Winter Soldier. He's credited with over two dozen assassinations in the last fifty years. Five years ago, I was escorting a nuclear engineer out of Iran. Somebody shot at my tires near Odessa. We lost control, went straight over a cliff, I pulled us out. But the Winter Soldier was there. I was covering my engineer, so he shot him straight through me."

"And the... pill?" Thor asked. "The item you removed from his mouth?"

"A guess. It's not unusual for certain organizations to ensure their assets have a more... permanent way out, in case escape fails. And in this particular situation? A suicide mission would describe it well, I should think."

"I see." Loki's voice was still as cold and unrelenting as the ice. "If this is the case we must assume there are other methods they could use, correct?"

"Kill switches, yes," Natasha replied. "Probably in the arm. Perhaps elsewhere."

Steve panicked. "What? He could die? How can you just stand there and talk about it like that?" He wasn't really surprised by Loki's demeanor, but Natasha?

"Calm yourself, Captain," Loki replied. "Agent Romanov realizes that we are protected by magic."

The All-Father nodded. "I have cast wards around this room when we arrived, and the ice must have held these... kill switches at bay until then."

Natasha didn't look surprised. "I thought so. He should have been dead by now. If he isn't, I made an assumption that something has been blocking the signal."

"This matter must be investigated further," the Asgardian king decided. "We will take the prisoner to Asgard. Once there, he will be both out of harm's way, and unable to harm anyone. And I am quite certain we can find a way to retrieve information from him."

That didn't sound good to Steve. He didn't fool himself. For all that he liked Thor, he knew the man belonged to a warrior culture and they probably wouldn't have too many scruples about torturing a random human who'd possibly killed their prince's fiance.

Or maybe... He hadn't. If Tony was dead, Loki wouldn't be listening at all, would he?

"How is Mr. Stark?" he asked quickly.

"How nice of you to show interest." Impossibly, Loki's voice grew even icier, reminding Steve of the bite of the wind that had been blowing that day, the fateful day Bucky had fallen from the train. "Alive, as you probably realize." Loki's jaw clenched. "Although, I do not know if that will be the case for much longer. You are correct, All-Father. We must return to Asgard post-haste. Mother has said that she would make sure Anthony received the best of care, but..."

He visibly shook himself and the strain on his face smoothed out. "The negotiations for the treaty must continue regardless. I will speak to the Lady Potts. Until further notice, she can handle Anthony's role. Helbindi, Thor... Can I rely on you to take my place?"

"Yes, of course, brother," Thor said.

Prince Helbindi—Loki's Jotun sibling—nodded as well. He seemed to be ignoring Thor, but his gaze remained resolute when he fixed it on Loki. "Naturally."

Before Loki could depart, a smaller Jotun—a woman, perhaps—pulled him to the side. She said something in a language that Steve didn't understand. Loki nodded and made an elaborate gesture. "My thanks."

Loki grabbed Bucky's arm. "All-Father, Laufey-king, my brothers, Lady Angrboda, Avengers... Farewell."

And just like that, he vanished. Steve couldn't help but gasp. "Wait!"

But Loki and Bucky were already gone. Thor's arm landed on Steve's shoulder. "Friend Steven. I understand your plight, but right now, there is nothing you can do for your friend. If what you say is true and he has been used by wicked men, Asgard will get to the bottom of it."

"You have been fortunate, Steven Rogers, at least, for now," King Laufey rumbled. "If Anthony Stark dies... Your fortune and that of your... friend will run out."

No one said anything to that. And Steve... Well, he'd never felt smaller and more helpless in his life, not even when he'd been an asthmatic kid from Brooklyn. He hoped and prayed Asgardian medicine could do something for Tony Stark. The thought of Stark being assassinated like that... It made his stomach turn. But there had to be some sort of explanation—Bucky had killed people during the war, yes, they all had, but he was no murderer. Steve had to believe that if he wanted to say sane.

Steve clenched his jaw and steeled himself. He'd never given up then—and he wouldn't give up now. For the moment, the aliens seemed less murderous and that was a win. It was not the best time to push his luck. But maybe soon... Maybe he'd find a way to convince one of them to send him to Asgard, to Bucky.

_With you till the end of the line, Buck._


	34. Preparations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, almost one week since I updated this. Feels like a long time, eh? Anyway, this chapter isn't very long, but it felt like a good point to stop it. Hopefully, this time around I'll manage to update sooner :) I also didn't really know how to name it, so I just picked something that's kind of accurate LOL.  
> As always, thank you for the kudos, comments and hits. It's so awesome to see the great feedback this story has received. Many Lokitty hugs for you all.

When Loki returned to Asgard, he didn't bother dropping his charge by the dungeons first. Instead, he zeroed in on Anthony's presence. He found Anthony waiting for him in the Observatory, with Frigga and Brunhilde.

As soon as Loki manifested by their side, Anthony perked up. "Lo! Oh, thank God."

"My king." Brunhilde nodded at him. "Welcome back."

The address took Loki aback slightly, but he didn't have time to analyze it too deeply. His mother kissed his cheek and smiled at him. "Anthony has been most restless. Even with Brunhilde's eye watching over you, he has not ceased pacing since we arrived."

Anthony pouted. "Yes, well... I would have felt much better if I could have been there with Loki." Through their bond, he added, _"Lo, your mom is officially evil. I mean really... I have no idea how she even managed to get me to agree to come here."_

_"She did the right thing, Anthony. It is for the best that the Midgardians believe you are still at risk."_ Loki let his seidr flow over Anthony, checking him for leftover injuries. "How do you feel?" he asked out loud.

"Fine. That Apple was really something, Lo."

"Yes, it was."

Loki breathed through his nose, pushing back the terror that still lingered at the back of his mind, the "if Anthony hadn't eaten the Apple". "Come. I would prefer to have Eir see you regardless, and we need to arrange for the assassin's incarceration. Brunhilde, keep your eye on Midgard."

"So, I shall, my king," the Gatekeeper promised. "I will find the culprits behind this nefarious deed. They will not slip my sight again."

"It's not your fault, gorgeous lady." Anthony grinned at Brunhilde. "Even with the strange Far-Sight thing you've got going on, you can only focus on so many things at one time, and one dude with a gun in all that mess at the base in Norway? You couldn't have spotted him. Besides, it's very suspicious that he managed to infiltrate the place at all. I'm thinking there are more people around who helped out, made his approach inconspicuous. Maybe even some spies in SHIELD."

"Anthony is right," Loki offered. "Do not blame yourself, Brunhilde."

"Even the Far-Sight has its limits," Loki's mother added. "Be at peace, Gatekeeper."

"Thank you, my king, my queen, Lord Stark," she replied. "I appreciate your trust in me."

Loki nodded and didn't press further. She would still blame herself, especially since there would be voices in Asgard who would claim Heimdall would have noticed the incident. Personally, Loki thought that was nonsense—Heimdall had never seen the Tesseract when it had been used against the mortals in the incident with Steven Rogers. Like Loki's mother had said, even the Far-Sight had limits, and Loki would firmly place the blame for this attack on the attackers themselves.

Together with his mother and Anthony, Loki teleported to the dungeons, their prisoner still in his hold. "This man attempted to murder my betrothed," he told the guards. "He is to be under watch at all times."

The guards' eyes widened. "Yes, Prince Loki."

They ran to obey his commands, which was nice to see since Loki had not had the time to properly gouge the real response of his true ancestry on the whole of Asgard, not in detail, at least. He hadn't seen Tyr at all since the All-Father's announcement, or Idunn. Quite frankly, he had not cared about their opinion, since after the alliance was in place, he'd planned to relocate to Midgard on a more permanent basis.

Unfortunately, it would seem that his plans would have to change, at least up to a point.

Once the assassin was secure, Loki, Anthony and Frigga headed toward the healing wing. Anthony didn't protest being poked at by Eir—he was too fascinated by the process. The last time they'd visited Asgard, he hadn't gotten the chance to come here, so he was learning new things.

"Your betrothed is well, Prince Loki," Eir told him. "It seems your magic and that of Queen Frigga has mended any injury he might have acquired."

"Thank you, Eir. I will call upon your services once again in the matter of Anthony's attacker. The Midgardians believe he was coerced into his actions and might have some tracking devices implanted."

"Then it would be for the best that we handle the matter as soon as possible," Eir offered with a small scowl.

"Indeed. Just remember he is a dangerous man."

"I shall remember," Eir promised.

Loki didn't press the matter. It wouldn't be the first time Eir had to handle delicate situations. He suspected she must have known about his Jotun legacy—as the head palace healer, she must have had some idea that his biology differed from that of an Aesir. He didn't blame her for keeping the secret, but he also knew better than to underestimate her.

He wanted to take Anthony to get some rest in his quarters, but Anthony just gave him an unimpressed look. _"Lo... The guy has a metal arm. That's Midgardian tech. You need me here. Besides, I'm perfectly all right."_

He didn't speak out loud, but he didn't need to, because Loki had known Anthony would protest even before his beloved had initiated contact. He mentally sighed. This was a problem.

As much as he'd have liked to remain with Anthony and watch him like a dragon would its hatchlings, the fact remained that the matter of the attack wouldn't be going away anytime soon. He had not forgotten that he'd left inter-realm peace in the hands of the All-Father and had entrusted Thor and Helbindi to take his place. Yes, he'd done so in the hope that the spirit of brotherhood would keep the hostility at bay, but he had no real guarantee that it would work.

A clear cut analysis of the issue told him exactly what he needed to do. He couldn't return to Midgard using his own shape—but he could go as his mother. And he would have liked to be able to convince himself that his mother could go and he could stay here, but alas, it wasn't possible.

Loki's seidr was powerful, but he was not specialized in healing magic, not like Eir. His mother was far better at such arts. And for all that the assassin was dangerous, Asgard was more than a match for anything he decided to try.

Loki's talents would be best suited to neutralize the threat that had targeted Anthony.

"I will return to Midgard," he said. "Anthony, do you need anything while I am there?"

Anthony looked pained. "I'd need a shitton of stuff Lo, but three quarters of it isn't compatible with Godville. But I do have a handful of tablets that can come of handy, and some tech I adapted to work with a portable reactor. Talk to JARV. He'll give you the list."

Loki nodded. He took his mother's hands. "Mother, I must urge you to remain here and take care of matters in my stead."

She smiled slightly. "I take it the Queen Frigga will be present on Midgard regardless."

"You know me too well."

"So you're going as your mom?" Anthony smirked. "Awesome."

"The mortals cannot know that you survived just yet. Whoever attacked you must believe they have succeeded—at least up to a point."

Anthony pouted. "I want to go do the 007 with you."

"I know, but the illusions I could cast on you would not be lasting enough to make it safe." Loki went to Anthony's side and pressed their foreheads together. He didn't speak out loud—he didn't dare show such vulnerability in front of Eir—but their bond served him well once again. _"Please, Anthony. For a little while, remain here. I know you despise Asgard, and I do not blame you for it, but right now, you are far safer here than on Midgard. Just this one time. Just for a little while."_

_"Just until we figure out what's up with Cap's bestie,"_ Anthony offered. _"_ _Just d_ _on't think you can stash me here while you investigate on your own. Iron Man, remember?"_

Yes, Loki remembered. How could he forget? He had hardly expected Anthony to just wait here twiddling his thumbs while Loki went on to fight a war on his own.

But as luck would have it, for the moment, Anthony's abilities did require his presence in Asgard. Of course, that also brought to mind everything that could go wrong here. And suddenly, Loki just wanted to grab Anthony and run away to a different galaxy where no one could touch them.

His magic reacted to his wishes, and suddenly, they were teleporting out of the healing wing. On instinct, Loki headed to the safest place he could think of—his quarters. The whole of Asgard could fall, and Anthony would be safe behind Loki's wards.

As soon as they were in private, Loki pulled Anthony close. The embrace wasn't nearly as satisfying as he'd have liked—Anthony was still wearing the armor—but for the moment it would have to do.

"Breathe, Lo," Anthony murmured. "I'm fine. I'm here. It's all going to be fine."

"You could have died," Loki choked out. "You could have died."

"But I didn't. Takes a little more than a measly bullet to take down the new and improved Iron Man."

And Loki might have been angered by the dismissive words if Anthony hadn't cupped his cheek oh so gently.

"We're in this together. Besides, historically, the people who try to kill me rarely live to tell the tale. Also, if I stay too long here, I'm liable to offend someone and get killed anyway—so there's that."

That was true, of course. They did need to relocate. Loki took a deep breath and struggled to clear his mind.

"You are correct, of course, and given the information I will be feeding the mortals, it is unlikely that your attackers would think you are on Earth still. Nevertheless, it would not be wise to return to Malibu."

"I have tons of other houses. Talk to Jay. He'll figure something out. In the meantime, your mom and I will investigate things here."

"Very well, Anthony." Loki brushed his lips over his lover's. "It shall be so."

He desperately wanted to tumble Anthony in bed and feel his lover inside him, but there was no time for that. Instead, he forced himself to teleport back to the healing wing.

"I will leave Anthony to assist you, Lady Eir," he told the healer. "Good luck."

"Thank you, my prince."

His mother hugged him and whispered a "be careful" in his ear. Anthony kissed him one more time. Loki held onto his lover a little longer than would have been appropriate, and then, he pulled away.

He could have teleported directly out of the healing wing to the Bifrost, but he chose to physically walk out instead. It occurred to him that without Anthony, the Tesseract facility would be unsecured, and chances were that whoever had attacked Anthony might be able to infiltrate the base.

Might as well remove a potential threat to Anthony's peace and quiet while he was at it.

News of the prisoner had naturally already spread, and he found Tyr deep in conversation with Vili and Forseti. "Tyr, gather a contingent of Eihenjar. There are problems on Midgard. You need to guard the Tesseract."

Tyr opened his mouth, undoubtedly intending to question Loki. For some reason, though, he stopped. Loki suspected that, for all that he was trying to remain calm, he might not be doing a very good job.

"Is your future consort well, Prince Loki?" Vili asked.

"Yes. Fortunately, the Apple kept him safe, but if I had not given it to him, he would be dead."

Loki was almost startled at the sound of his own voice. He sounded alarmingly blank, which was something to be said, since he worked incessantly to not let his emotions filter past his facade.

The attack had shaken him more than he'd have liked.

He shook himself and focused on Tyr again. "At any rate, we need to make sure the Tesseract is secure. I will go investigate the matter further. Meanwhile, Anthony will remain in Asgard. I expect him to be treated as is his station as my future consort."

Fortunately—and weirdly—neither of the three Aesir asked any other questions. Loki was grateful for this one little miracle, because he really didn't have time for elaborate debates. If he hadn't been so busy flailing over the attack on Anthony, he'd probably be in a panic over the fact that Thor had gotten his powers back—which naturally meant that he'd come back to Asgard soon and probably free his cronies and ugh... He really did need to remove Anthony from Asgard before that happened.

But first... Back to Midgard it was. Hopefully, Thor hadn't managed to cause an international incident in his absence.

Acknowledging the three Aesir with curt nods, Loki pivoted on his heel and stalked off. He teleported to the Observatory, returning to Brunhilde's side.

"Keep an eye on Anthony," he told the Gatekeeper. "If there are any problems concerning his presence in Asgard, contact me at once."

"Of course, my king."

Loki didn't press her any further. He knew that she would do her duty, and it was only his protectiveness toward Anthony that made him mention it again.

Summoning his magic, he allowed the shift to flow over him. It was very easy—he was familiar with his mother's form. He replaced his armor with a mimic of her own, and his clothes with a gown worthy of a queen.

A few seconds later, Queen Frigga of Asgard was now standing in the Observatory. Brunhilde actually looked a little impressed, which was nice to see, since Heimdall had only ever been wary when Loki had displayed his talents for deception.

"That will come in handy," she commented. "I will watch for you, my queen."

"I am certain you shall," Loki replied, his mother's honeyed voice coming smoothly from his lips. "Now, please, Brunhilde. Open the Bifrost. Los Angeles, California. You know whom I seek."

Without another word, Brunhilde inserted Hofund into the slot. The portal to Midgard opened. Loki stole one last look toward the palace, and stepped through.


	35. In Agreement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woot! 1600 kudos. You guys are awesome - many, many hugs and thank you for feeding the muse :D As always, my thanks for every comment and hit. It helps to know my work is appreciated.  
> Now, pretty long chapter today. Again, I wasn't really sure how to name it, but I don't think you mind :) Enjoy!

The power of the thunder was back. Mjolnir was in his hand once again.

Thor wished it made things simpler—just as simple as they'd been before—but it did not.

Loki was gone, having left Midgard in a flurry of agitated magic. The attack on Lord Stark had hit him hard. Thor had never seen Loki look so shaken, so coldly furious.

It made Thor angry too, made his newly returned power stir restlessly inside him.

The rest of their group was just as agitated. His father's grip on Gungnir was very tight, and his jaw clenched. The Jotnar kept forming ice and letting it fade away. Laufey spoke to his son—the Jotnar Loki had called brother, Helbindi, if Thor remembered well—in a low voice that made Thor idly wonder how he'd missed Frost Giants could be quiet too. The smaller Jotun, Angrboda, was looking almost exclusively at Thor's father. Her expression could have meant anything at all, and it reminded Thor eerily of Loki.

Meanwhile, the Avengers—except Thor, of course—had closed ranks, and the Lady Natasha had been trying to calm the Captain down. Thor could understand his friend's pain, but in this, his loyalty lay with Loki and Loki alone.

If only he knew what Loki meant for him to do.

His father finally struck the floor with the butt of Gungnir. "Until further notice, this meeting will be adjourned. Avengers, you will be notified of our decision. Laufey-king, I must speak with you."

"Of course, All-Father," Laufey rumbled.

"As per Loki's desires, our sons will stay," Thor's father offered. The implication was clear. Everyone else needed to vacate the premises.

Laufey nodded and jerked his head toward Angrboda. "Speak to the mortals on my behalf while Odin-king and I settle matters here."

Angrboda bowed. "Yes, my king."

The Avengers all left the room, accompanying Angrboda out. As soon as the four of them—Odin, Thor, Laufey and Helbindi—were in private, Thor's father waved Gungnir, securing their chambers.

"We must consider how to handle this attack," Odin said without preamble. "I do not think Lord Stark is dead. Loki had given him the Apple."

Laufey nodded. "If Anthony had perished, there would be a great deal of blood staining the snow right now—and not by my hands. Jotnar do not take such matters lightly."

"But Loki was raised Aesir," Thor heard himself say.

All eyes turned toward him. Thor immediately wanted to kick himself. "Your father might have stolen my child from me," Laufey snarled, "but do not think that makes Loptr any less of a Jotun. I will suffer your presence, Thunderer, despite all the grief you have brought to my people—but make no mistake, I will not allow you to slight my kin."

"Thor has still not had the time to grow accustomed to the idea of Loki's adoption," his father offered, all the while shooting Thor a warning look.

"That is not my fault, or Loptr's."

It irked Thor beyond measure that Laufey was calling Loki by a different name. He reminded himself that Loki would not want him to fight the Jotnar. "I meant no offense," he gritted out.

"Perhaps not, but you manage to deliver it regardless." Laufey let out a heavy breath. "It is likely that Loptr will want to keep the matter of his mate's survival under wraps. If he does so, we must be in agreement regarding the stance we take toward the Midgardians."

Thor's father nodded. "It is clear that someone is attempting to stir war. We will find the traitor, but in the meantime, we cannot allow the negotiations to fail."

"But we also need to make it clear that this is an insult to both Jotunheim and Asgard and will not be taken lightly," Laufey said.

"Loptr mentioned the Lady Potts," Helbindi piped up. "I believe she is Anthony's... advisor?"

"Ah, yes, she is the CEO of his company," Thor replied, grateful that he actually had some knowledge on the topic. "I am acquainted with her. She is very wise, a true boon to Anthony and a guardian to his fortune. I am uncertain if Loki would have had the time to speak with her before his departure."

"Thor, do you have a way to contact her?"

Thor perked up at his father's question. Coincidentally, he did have the ability to make contact with the Lady Potts. One of the first things the Lady Darcy had taught him—after lecturing him about how wrong it was to discriminate someone for their sexual orientation—had been the importance of the device she called a cell phone. There were no such devices on Asgard, and the technology was unlike Asgardian one, but he had had time to grow accustomed with it. The Lady Potts had once given him a contact number, in case he needed anything.

Thor retrieved his cell phone and pressed on the display as the Lady Darcy had taught him. The device was unresponsive.

"It seems to have stopped working."

His father sighed. "I suppose the return of your abilities must have had a detrimental effect on Midgardian technology."

"The Thunderer has detrimental effects on many things," Laufey drawled.

Thor's grip around Mjolnir tightened, and then he slowly forced himself to relax. He remembered the look in Loki's eyes when they had spoken earlier, and the way he'd addressed Laufey and Helbindi.

He had called them family, and Thor had killed numerous of Laufey's people. In this matter and as much as Thor hated to admit it, Laufey was not wrong.

The last thing Thor wanted was to bow down to the Jotnar—but it was the only way to keep his brother. "I've changed," he said. "I know that I cannot even begin to offer recompense for my slights, but believe this if you believe nothing else. I stand by Loki, in everything."

Laufey looked surprised, and then, for a brief moment, almost approving. "I can respect that, Thunderer. Loptr seems to see good in you, and for his sake and for the sake of the months he spent slaving over the damage you did to Jotunheim, I will give you a chance."

Helbindi cleared his throat lightly. "Loptr means us to stand for him, Thunderer, so in this, we must not falter. I do not like you, but my brother is yours as well."

The Jotun extended his hand, and Thor took it without a moment of hesitation. As they shook for the first time, it occurred to Thor that, in this, he and the Jotnar could agree. They stood with Loki, no matter what.

****

"JARVIS, relay it again."

Pepper sat at her desk, staring at the screen of her laptop. She had been in the middle of a meeting with a group of investors when the call had come in. The moment she'd seen Tony's face on the display, she'd taken it.

He had been at the peace talks. He shouldn't have been calling her, not until later today. Pepper had known something was wrong.

The conversation was registered in JARVIS's systems, and that provided Pepper with the only anchor she had. It had also come through Tony's armor, so Pepper could see Tony's face on the screen when JARVIS replayed their exchange.

Tony's face bore slight traces of blood, but he was smiling shakily. "So, Pep. First of all, I want to say I'm totally and completely fine."

Naturally, when Tony began a conversation a conversation like that, alarms started to blare in Pepper's head, and this particular time had been no different.

"Tony, what's wrong?" Pepper heard her own voice say. "What's happened?"

"Someone attacked me at the peace talks. I was shot."

"Shot?" Pepper hadn't even realized her voice could get so high until she heard it played back at her. "What... How? Tony..."

"It's fine. The Apple took care of it. Apparently, my skull is impervious to bullets now."

Skull. Tony had been shot in the head. Almost killed. Even now, more than half an hour after their conversation, Pepper still shivered at the realization.

"The bullet wounded me slightly, but Loki and his mother handled it. But I've spoken to Queen Frigga, and we've agreed that we need to keep my survival on the down low for now."

"The culprit wasn't captured?"

"I'm not completely sure," Tony had replied. "Loki and the others went after him. Safer to wait and see what happens. Frigga is taking me to Asgard, so I'll be incommunicado for a while. Pep... I'm really sorry about this."

"Don't apologize. God. You're doing the right thing. I'll talk to Loki's parents and figure something out, okay?"

"Thanks, Pep. You're the best."

They had said their goodbyes after that, and Tony had indeed gone off the map, presumably to Asgard. JARVIS had been on the phone with her ever since. Pepper suspected he'd taken the attack on Tony hard—harder than an AI should have been capable of.

"All right, JARVIS. We need to come up with a strategy to break the news. What's SHIELD's take on this?"

"I have yet to be contacted by Director Fury, Ms. Potts, or anyone else at the conference."

Pepper clenched her hands into fists. She hated this. She wished she had gone with Tony to the conference, but someone had to deal with the company while he was busy rebuilding a planet.

Fortunately, Pepper was not left waiting much longer. A bright light flashed outside. Pepper turned toward the window, only to see a familiar figure emerge from the glow of the Bifrost, down below, in the courtyard.

Moments later, the figure manifested into the room. Pepper got up and bowed lightly in front of Queen Frigga. "Your Majesty. Thank you so much for coming. How is Tony? Is he really okay?"

"Lady Potts, please remain calm." Frigga smiled slightly. "Anthony is well. I would not have left Asgard if that hadn't been the case."

"Thank you, Your Majesty. I truly appreciate everything you and your son have done for Tony. This is just... Tony and I didn't have much time to speak before he left for Asgard."

"I see. Lady Potts, I must speak with you and JARVIS in private. Would you mind joining me in Anthony's residence?"

Pepper didn't hesitate for a moment. In fact, she was relieved. "I'd be happy to," she said, already shutting down her laptop and packing up her things. She had to end the call with JARVIS, but that was fine, because they'd be headed back to Malibu anyway.

She grabbed her purse and her briefcase and made her way to Frigga's side. And then, the queen did something odd. She hooked her arm through Pepper's. That wasn't necessarily the weird part, though. Rather, it was what Frigga said that surprised Pepper.

"You remember how this works, yes? From the last time we teleported together?"

Pepper was confused. She didn't remember ever teleporting with Frigga. She opened her mouth to ask—and caught Frigga offering her a smile that was very... not Frigga-like.

Not-Frigga brought her—his?—finger to her—his?—lips in the apparently universal gesture that demanded secrecy. After only a moment of hesitation, Pepper said, "Yes, I remember."

She closed her eyes and held on, accepting the weirdness since she knew it would lead her to more answers regarding Tony.

The air around them shifted, and instants later, they were greeted by JARVIS's voice. "Welcome, Miss Potts, Master Loki."

Pepper opened her eyes, only to see Frigga's shape melt away, leaving Loki behind. "You must tell me what gave me away."

"You mentioned to Sir before that teleportation is only possible if the seidr user has already been to that location. Queen Frigga has never been in the lab. Upon inspection of this data, I concluded it is most likely that you were the one to arrive, using Her Majesty's guise."

At JARVIS's words, Pepper realized that they were, indeed, in Tony's lab in Malibu. She wondered why Loki had brought them here of all places. Then, she caught Loki staring at DUM-E, at all the tools and the armors—and she didn't wonder anymore. This place was Tony's sanctuary, and since they apparently couldn't have Tony around for now, the workshop would have to do.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

Loki actually seemed to consider the question. "If I say yes, would you believe me?"

Pepper shook her head. "Not really."

"He was shot... In front of me. For a few moments, I thought..." Loki swallowed and Pepper could easily imagine how hard the incident must have been for him. She remember Tony's fight with Obadiah, her desperate attempts to help him. Oh, yes, she could understand very well.

Loki took a deep breath and finally faced her. He seemed a little more composed when he spoke again. "Before you ask, he is well. He is already asking for tools from his workshop. The assassin who was sent after him has a metal arm and Anthony's expertise is needed."

"I will make a list of what is possible for you to take to Asgard, Master Loki," JARVIS dutifully offered.

"Thank you, JARVIS. As ever, you are a credit and a boon to your creator. I will not leave Anthony on Asgard long. He hates the Golden Realm. However, we cannot yet notify SHIELD or anyone outside our must trusted companions that he is well. Anthony suggested that he use a different residence, someplace more remote. So, please select something appropriate for this."

"Of course, Master Loki. Analyzing data now."

As JARVIS worked, Loki focused on Pepper once more. "Miss Potts, I came under my mother's guise because I cannot appear at the conference as myself. Were Anthony seriously wounded, I would have remained on Asgard, by his side. For the moment, we believe there is more to the matter than one lone assassin and it would benefit us to make his masters think they have succeeded. We will have to handle the matter with utmost care. Can I count on your assistance?"

"Always," Pepper answered. "I already told Tony that much. But I haven't managed to make contact with SHIELD, or your parents."

"I imagine they're still running around trying to do damage control. We must go speak to the All-Father and Laufey-king at once. We will use the Bifrost to travel to Norway. This means that we must go to Asgard first."

"Could I see Tony, do you think?" Pepper couldn't help but ask.

"I will make sure you can, Lady Potts."

And that was exactly what he did. They didn't delay for much longer—only as long as it took for JARVIS to put together what Loki had asked for. Loki made a gesture and Tony's tools and devices vanished... somewhere. He then took her hand once again. "Ready?"

Pepper took her cue and closed her eyes. "Yes."

It was different this time around. The teleportation felt colder, and it jarred her more than she'd have liked to admit. She was relieved when it was over. Loki didn't let her go immediately, instead holding onto her for a while longer. His support helped clear her head and she felt a little steadier when she finally pulled away.

She wanted to thank him, but the words died when she realized where she was. They had arrived in a something that looked like a massive, golden dome. A beautiful, tall woman with shining eyes stood in front of them, holding a huge sword. "Welcome back, my king."

"Thank you, Brunhilde. Lady Potts, this is our Gatekeeper, Brunhilde."

He didn't finish the introductions, which Pepper would have thought strange if she hadn't remembered this woman saw everything and obviously already knew who Pepper was. "Welcome to Asgard, Lady Potts," the Gatekeeper said.

"Thank you," Pepper replied. She looked past the entrance of the dome, over a beautiful bridge that shone in all the colors of the rainbow. "It's definitely quite a sight."

"Unfortunately, since you are mortal, I cannot bring you past this point," Loki explained. "However, I can bring Anthony here, so that you may speak."

Pepper didn't bother hiding her relief. Yes, they had a lot of things to do on Earth, but she would be able to work better once she saw Tony with her own eyes. "Thanks. I really appreciate it."

Loki teleported away, and was gone for several minutes. As she waited, Pepper approached Brunhilde. "Do you think you can find who attacked Tony?"

"I am looking now, yes." There was something dark and grim in Brunhilde's voice. "They are moving, and they will soon emerge from their hiding spot. And when they do... They will regret their actions most direly."

"What do you think will happen?"

"Prince Loki will enact vengeance upon them, of course. I imagine Laufey-king looks forward to it. The Jotnar are most fond of Lord Stark. And naturally, Asgard stands with them."

And that should have frightened Pepper, but what it did instead was comfort her. Once upon a time, when Obadiah had almost killed Tony, Tony had stood alone. Now, he had the might of two different realms—excluding Earth—behind him. Even if a lot of it was because of politics, it relieved Pepper.

Before either she or Brunhilde could say anything else, Loki reappeared, this time with Tony in tow. He was still wearing the armor, the new one he'd been so excited about because "check this out, Pep, the new element gives the repulsors more power, and seriously, it's incredibly cool that I can carry more now that Loki's given me the Apple."

The Apple. Thank God for the Apple. If not for that, Pepper really didn't know what she would have done. Tony had had so many brushes with death that one would think Pepper would've grown accustomed to it—but no, it never got easier.

She didn't say anything. Instead, she just threw her arms around his neck and held him tightly. It wasn't very comfortable because of the armor, but he embraced her back gently, like she was breakable—which come to think of it, she probably was.

"It's okay, Pep," he said. "I'm fine. I promise. I'm completely healed. Do you really think Loki would have left Asgard otherwise?"

No, he wouldn't have of course, but that didn't change Pepper's need to reassure herself Tony really was alive. She took a few more moments to revel in the knowledge that he was hale and then finally broke the embrace.

"Even knowing that you're fine, I had to see you for myself," she said. "We were so worried. JARVIS is beside himself."

Tony flinched. "Yeah, I imagine he is. He was there with me when I got shot, so…"

"We'll relocate as soon as possible, Anthony," Loki offered. "I know this is not an ideal arrangement, but we have to think of what is safest for you."

Tony nodded, although he didn't seem happy. "Yeah, I know. Pep, officially, I'm still down for the count. I'm guessing Loki must have explained that to you a little. I'll leave it up to you and him to come up with what to say."

"Don't worry, Tony, I'll keep everything well in line." The board members wouldn't jump at declaring Tony dead anyway, since stocks of SI would plummet if something happened to the genius behind the company.

"I know you will. And hey… While you're at it, have JARV do a little digging in SHIELD files. It's all very suspicious. It turns out that the guy who shot me was Bucky Barnes."

Pepper gaped. "Captain America's old friend? I thought he died during the war."

"You, me and the rest of the world, Pep. I'm looking over him now—well, me and an Aesir healer."

Pepper realized she had probably already stalled their progress long enough. Loki hadn't said anything about it, but he was likely supposed to be in Norway, at the peace talks, not here for Pepper's convenience.

"Okay then. I'll leave you to it. Will that be all, Mr. Stark?"

Tony smiled, and even if everything else had changed, that much stayed the same, his obvious affection for her. "That will be all, Ms. Potts."

After that, Loki took Tony's arm and teleported them away. He was gone longer than the teleportation process seemed to take, but Pepper supposed that wasn't really surprising. If she had trouble letting Tony out of her sight, she couldn't imagine how hard it must be for Loki.

When he returned, one of the first things he did was to shift into his mother's form once again. Pepper wondered if it also helped him hide the problems he was obviously having with dealing with the attack.

It was both disconcerting and amazing to watch the shift, more so since she knew it wasn't an illusion. In mere seconds, Loki's usual form was gone and in his place stood Frigga.

"Come, Lady Potts," he said. "We must away. I am concerned about what must have happened at the peace talks."

"Thus far, there have been no major incidents," Brunhilde offered. "Both the Jotnar and the Aesir agree on the necessity to cooperate in this matter."

"And SHIELD?"

"SHIELD and the Avengers do not have such a… promising attitude. The World Security Council, as well as the other higher authorities, seem to be panicking and are considering canceling the peace talks, in case of another attack."

Loki laughed. "As if that would ever work. They agreed, and they will go through with it if they don't want to give insult to both Asgard and Jotunheim. Now… Dear Brunhilde, open the Bifrost. Lady Potts, please close your eyes and hold onto me."

"Of course, Queen Frigga."

Loki smiled—but it was Frigga's smile, the sweet one—and if Pepper herself hadn't seen him change shapes, she would have never known it was him.

Brunhilde inserted her massive sword into a slot that seemed to serve as a switch of sorts. The dome began to rotate and light up, and a portal appeared. Pepper suspected Tony would have a field day studying the workings of the Rainbow Bridge.

She took Loki's arm, and as promised, Loki guided her to the portal. When they stepped through together, Pepper closed her eyes tightly. She could still catch glimpses of bright light filtering through her eyelids. It didn't last long—only a few seconds—and then, they landed.

Pepper hadn't gone to the office today dressed for cold weather. When she stopped worrying about the Bifrost and opened her eyes, it occurred to her that she should be freezing her ass off. They were in Norway now, and there was snow as far as the eye could see—but she didn't feel it.

"I have wrapped a cocoon of magic around us to keep you warm, Lady Pepper," Loki whispered. "With your permission, I can cast a more direct spell on you to protect you from the weather and our less than friendly environment. I assure you, it's completely harmless."

"Yes, of course. Please do."

He made an elaborate gesture and something that looked like a rune briefly flashed in front of her. It faded, and Pepper didn't feel any different.

It only took a moment, which was just as well, because people were already emerging from the building. The Bifrost site was smack dab in the middle of the base so there had already been plenty of guards around, but everyone else had obviously gone inside, perhaps seeking refuge from potential assassins.

Weirdly enough, it was not the Asgardians who appeared first. Rather, it was the Avengers. They were accompanied by Director Fury, Agent Coulson, and another man Pepper didn't know.

"Queen Frigga, Miss Potts," Fury said. "What news do you have for us?"

Loki sighed. "Anthony lives, but his condition is serious. My son cannot leave his side. I am not at liberty to say more, not without my husband and Laufey-king present."

Idly, Pepper wondered how Loki could refer to Odin as his husband without blinking. He was definitely a good liar. But that was a matter for a different time.

The Avengers—especially Steve Rogers—looked like they wanted to intervene, but they weren't given the chance. "I don't believe we met earlier, Queen Frigga, Ms. Potts," the stranger said. "I'm Alexander Pierce, Secretary of SHIELD."

Loki nodded ever so slightly. "Lord Pierce. I take it you have come to oversee the development of this new problem."

"We have much to discuss," Pepper offered. "Starting now, and in the absence of Prince Loki, I speak for Mr. Stark."

Before Pierce could reply, the Aesir and the Jotnar finally deigned to join them. Pepper wondered why it had taken them so long.

King Odin had come himself, followed by Thor, the Jotun king Laufey, and his son Helbindi. Pepper mentally thanked JARVIS for showing her the footage from the armor that identified all these people. She'd have had significant trouble otherwise.

"Mother!" Thor shouted. "How is Loki? How is Lord Stark?"

Somehow, Thor seemed bigger than Pepper remembered him to be. He wore an armor similar to that of the other Aesir and wielded a massive hammer.

"Not well I'm afraid." Loki smiled tightly. "But we will discuss the matter more in private."

Thor bent over and kissed her hand, a formal gesture, probably in deference of the fact that they had company. In response, Loki smiled. "I see you have your powers back. I always knew you could do it."

Frigga didn't say anything more. Instead, she slid to Odin's side. Odin offered her his hand and Frigga elegantly took it without looking at him.

Pepper realized in awe that no one—not even Odin or Thor—had figured out Frigga was actually Loki. And ugh, even Pepper was starting to think of Loki as Frigga. It was very disconcerting.

Thor offered Pepper his arm, still looking very troubled. Pepper took it, and they headed back inside.

As they walked, Pepper couldn't help but wonder where exactly this would take them, and what Loki had planned. Whatever it was, Tony's attackers would definitely not like it.


	36. Disguises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back for another update! First of all, thank you to everyone who kudosed, commented, subscribed and read my story. You guys are awesome. And even if I do tend to post other stuff from time to time, I will finish this.  
> (Side note: I don't actually post things I don't intend to finish. :D)  
> So, enjoy the chapter. Tomorrow, I will probably posting something for the Thor-Loki genfic.

Loki had long outgrown any sort of discomfort that naturally came with shape-shifting and wearing the guise of another person. That didn't mean he didn't still wish he could shift back into his true self.

This was the right thing to do, he knew, but he had hoped to talk to his family first before he had to see the mortals. He hadn't gotten the chance, and now he had to fool them too.

That wasn't necessarily difficult—Thor was still an oaf, and the Jotnar didn't know Frigga well enough to wonder about her mannerisms. Not that Loki's disguise would ever slip—he was too good of a liar, even now. He almost hoped Odin would notice, because treating the All-Father like a wife did a husband was disturbing to say the least. It was truly fortunate that his mother was currently angry at Odin, because he could afford to be aloof.

It was all worth it, though, for Anthony, to find out who had tried to harm him. It would also be interesting to see his brothers interact without his presence to moderate the situation.

As Frigga, he couldn't intervene too much, not overtly, but just being here meant more than most people realized. For the moment, he settled down to wait and see what decisions the others had reached in his absence.

Once they were behind closed doors, the meeting started. The Avengers and Director Fury stayed, as did the new arrival, Secretary Pierce.

Loki kept a close eye on the latter mortal. He was shrouded in deception, more so than even Fury—which was quite a performance.

Odin started the meeting by reiterating what Loki had said earlier. "We have already established that we will not let this attack interfere with the alliance. It is not what Lord Stark, or my son would have wanted. Thus we will proceed as planned, up to a point." Odin scowled. "Tell me, Director Fury, what has been done to investigate how the intruder sneaked into the base?"

"We are moving as quickly as we can, Your Majesty," Fury replied. "For the moment, we had to prioritize securing the VIPs, in case of another attack, but we have tightened security around the base and are scouring surveillance videos for the point of entry."

"I fear you don't understand the gravity of the situation, Director Fury. The attack on Lord Stark gives Laufey-King and I grounds to wage war on Midgard."

"War," Fury repeated. Somehow, despite his dark complexion, Fury managed to pale. The Avengers were very quiet and very still. Secretary Pierce had eyes only for Odin. Good.

"Indeed," Laufey rumbled. "This is a crime against two royal families. You seem to fail to understand that Anthony Stark is far more important than any of your... VIPs. Whatever he might have meant for you before, he is now practically the prince consort of Asgard and Jotunheim. And further, he is my son's mate, which means he belongs to my line. We Jotnar take slights to our families very seriously."

From his place at Laufey's side, Helbindi fidgeted. He looked like he wanted to form an ice blade but had no idea who to target. And Loki had already known he meant a lot to the Jotnar, but hearing it said like that, in a diplomatic setting, no less, was something else entirely.

"I am not a patient man," Laufey continued. "Thus, my suggestion is this. We will sign the treaty according to plan. Whatever political goals you might have hoped to accomplish, you can settle between ourselves. In addition to the current provisions, we will address the matter of the attack officially."

"While you discuss the situation with your superiors, Laufey-king and I will return to our home realms and handle certain... preparations," Odin continued smoothly. "Thor and Prince Helbindi will remain here and coordinate the search for the attacker's accomplices."

They had obviously discussed this beforehand. Loki was a little impressed.

Lady Pepper cleared her throat. "There is the matter of the public to consider. I'm told that the media is not yet aware of the... incident, but as things stand, my confidence in SHIELD security is shaken."

"Ms. Potts, I assure you there has been no reporter on site," Secretary Pierce offered. "It was already established that the preliminary negotiations needed to happen without such a potentially disruptive element present."

"Nevertheless, there's only so long we can keep people in the dark," the Lady Pepper insisted. "There are formalities in place in case of the... demise of Mr. Stark. And while this might not have happened yet, his condition is serious enough that the SI board needs to be notified."

At that, Loki decided Frigga had stayed quiet long enough. As a queen, Frigga was expected to largely stay out of the diplomatic negotiations, but this was more than diplomacy.

"If I may," he intervened. "I take it that you feel the truth about Lord Stark's shooting will be revealed to the populace eventually, whether we like it or not?"

The Lady Pepper nodded. "Mr. Stark and Prince Loki have both made themselves very visible figures throughout the past months. And if this issue will have... permanent consequences, as seems to be the case right now, it would be better to step in and prepare the people."

Loki had to admit he was proud of the Lady Potts. She was handling things quite masterfully. If anyone had doubted that Anthony was seriously injured, her demeanor would have convinced them. Her suggestion would help Loki's plan, because it would undoubtedly hasten things along and cause Anthony's foes to act.

"Queen Frigga, perhaps you should remain with the Lady Potts," Laufey offered, startling Loki from his trance. "You are most aware what Loptr would want us to say."

Loki blinked, somewhat taken aback by the comment. He looked at Laufey and realization struck. Oh. Of course. It seemed that his disguise wasn't as flawless as he might have thought, and someone had noticed.

It was highly irregular that Laufey-king would make such a comment to the queen of Asgard. Director Fury and Secretary Pierce didn't seem suspicious at the sudden suggestion. Perhaps they thought it was a cultural thing—to put women together. Thor narrowed his eyes and opened his mouth, obviously intending to say something oafish.

Loki intervened before Thor could destroy the entire meeting. "Yes, of course, Laufey-king. It is a wise suggestion."

"Then it shall be so." Odin hit the floor with the butt of Gungnir, and the reverberation of power cemented his decree. "We will reconvene in two Midgardian days."

"With your permission, Your Majesty," Steve Rogers piped up, "the prisoner... Would it be possible to see him?"

"You ask for much, Steven Rogers," Odin said. "At this time, your... friend is a prisoner of Asgard. Once we have determined his culpability in the matter, you will get your reply, depending on my son's decision."

"And Tony?" the Lady Potts asked. "How will we know how he is?"

"We will keep you informed," Odin replied.

His words made it clear that the Lady Potts could not expect Anthony to survive. Truly, if Loki hadn't just spent as much time as he'd been able to spare kissing Anthony, he would have almost believed it too. But now that he was no longer blinded by misguided affection, he could sense the lie, even as well hidden as it was.

Thor looked confused, and then something like recognition flashed through his eyes. Fortunately, he kept his mouth shut and acted normally. Another lesson Midgard had taught him.

It occurred to Loki that he really did need to talk to his brother about his return to Asgard. So far, Thor had no idea about the punishment of Heimdall, Sif and the Warriors Three. Loki could hardly control his unavoidable reaction, but something else was bothering him, something he couldn't quite put his finger on.

Norns, he wished Anthony were here. Loki would have felt far more clear-headed if he simply had his Midgardian next to him. Anthony made a great sounding board and usually helped Loki see things he might have missed.

"Now, if that's settled..." Odin threw a look toward Thor. "Before I go, I'd like a word with you, Thor."

Thor straightened his back. "Of course, Father."

Loki didn't think about it for too long. He followed his instincts, took his chance and extended his hand toward his brother. "Come, Thor."

It wasn't unusual that Frigga would want to join the conversation—in fact, it just made him stay in character.

Thor played along and joined him and Odin. With a bang of Gungnir, Odin teleported them out of the building—all the way into the snowy fields outside.

A wave of Loki's hand secured them privacy despite the lack of walls. Thor noticed, of course. "Brother, is that you?"

"Of course it is me, Thor," Loki drawled. He kept Frigga's guise, just in case. It paid to be as careful as possible. "It isn't like I could just abandon the peace talks."

"Lord Stark is well then?"

Loki nodded. "Unharmed. He is investigating the matter of the prisoner, together with Eir."

"Thank the Norns."

Thor truly sounded like he meant that, which was considerable progress compared to his original reaction to Loki's relationship with Anthony. Loki couldn't help but smile. It was odd, but in that moment, he truly felt like he had his brother back.

"I appreciate your concern, Thor."

It was far too soon to tell, of course, and Loki was still keeping a lot of secrets. But Thor's Midgardians had truly helped change him. Loki made a mental note to give the Lady Darcy and the Lady Jane a boon.

Odin had other things in mind. "Thor. Son, it pleases me to see some good news in these dire times. I am happy to see Mjolnir once more in your hands."

It was only longtime practice that kept Loki from stiffening. That was... a lie. Odin wasn't pleased Thor had gotten his powers back. But... How?

Thor beamed, oblivious to the deception. "Thank you, Father. You have taught me a great lesson. I see now how mistaken I was in my actions."

"I am proud of you, Thor." Truth. "I always knew you'd accomplish this." Truth. "And thus, as stated, you must remain a while longer on Midgard. Once this entire matter with Loki's future consort is settled, we will all return to Asgard together." Truth, tinged with something else. Something... not quite right.

Even now, Odin was managing to thwart Loki.

Thor didn't seem to be aware anything was wrong. He lifted his hammer, obviously taking the quest to heart. "Of course. I will not lead this fiendish action go unpunished." He turned to face Loki. "Loki, you can count on me. I know I have not always been by your side in the past, and Lord Stark is entitled to his dislike of me, but you are and will always be my brother—and now, so shall he be."

Loki could make no promises that Anthony would ever return the sentiment. He could, however, be a brother to Thor, and watch his back, just like he always had.

Once he tore apart the people who had tried to kill Anthony, of course. For the moment, that was the priority, and coincidentally, it was what Thor excelled at.

"Thank you, brother," he told Thor. "Make sure to coordinate with Helbindi. It is of utmost importance to stay together in this."

"I understand." Thor nodded. "We have reached an agreement."

"Excellent. We shall speak again, since I will not be leaving just yet. Just remember to treat me like you would Mother."

Thor laughed. "In all honesty, brother, tis a little difficult to remember you are not she. The guise is impeccable."

"Indeed," Odin offered blankly. He didn't even bother with a lie—he was obviously not pleased.

Well, Loki didn't care. He realized then that Odin truly had not been able to see through his magic. In fact, if not for Laufey's comment, he probably would have never figured it out. It was only his birth father who had noticed. Loki made a mental note to ask why that was, at a different time, when he was more clear-headed.

Thor cleared his throat, a little awkwardly. Loki remembered something else he had to say. "Brother, do not mention the Gatekeeper to the mortals. The Far-Sight will be most important in this investigation."

"Of course, Loki. I believe they already have tales of Heimdall, but no one has approached me to discuss them."

"It is unlikely that they know of the Gatekeeper's existence. If they had, the Midgardians would have likely not attacked us. Nevertheless, be mindful." He paused. "Also, I have sent Tyr to the Tesseract base."

Thor's eyes widened. "Jane is there. So is the Lady Darcy. Do you think they could be in danger?"

"If anything, they will be safest there," Loki replied. "It is well known that they are important to you, just as Anthony is to me." Hopefully, Tyr wouldn't ignore Loki's orders, not when it came to defending the Infinity Stone.

"If Tyr has not already gone when I return to Asgard, I will speak with him," Odin said. "Your mortals will be kept safe, Thor."

And that was definitely true. So was Odin's fatigue. Loki might have even thought the All-Father was close to the Odinsleep if he hadn't known any better. Hmm.

He didn't say anything about it, and instead allowed Odin to teleport them back to the Bifrost site. By now, the rest of the group had already emerged from the building. Laufey was talking to Angrboda and Helbindi. Left without their leaders, the Aesir soldiers just waited tensely, very carefully not looking at the Jotnar.

"Laufey-king," Odin said. "Are you ready to return to Jotunheim?"

Laufey nodded. "I am." He stepped within the Bifrost circle on his own. Apparently, the rest of the Jotnar would stay on Midgard.

Odin didn't question the decision. He left a small contingent of Eihenjar as well, and gathered the rest with him, in the circle. Everyone else backed away.

Loki remained next to Thor, his arm hooked through his brother's. Odin lifted his spear. As the light flashed and engulfed Laufey, Odin and the other Aesir, Loki let his fingers trail over Mjolnir, where it lay strapped to Thor's waist.

Instantly, he noticed what was wrong. Oh dear. Well, that would complicate matters in the future.

It was just as well that Thor would stay on Midgard. Loki didn't have the energy or the interest to deal with the unavoidable consequences of that little tidbit—not right now, not when he still needed to untangle the knot of Midgardian deception.

And on that note, Loki quickly cast a tracking spell on all the mortals nearby. Secretary Pierce and Director Fury. The Captain. Agent Romanov. The archer Barton. Agent Coulson and one other, a bespectacled fellow. That would come in handy later.

By the time the flash of the Bifrost faded, he'd completed his spell. As soon as Odin and the others vanished, Angrboda approached him. "Queen Frigga, I've been instructed by Laufey-king to participate as his representative in the matter the Lady Potts will coordinate."

Loki mentally sighed. He liked and respected Angrboda. She was a talented sorceress, and her assistance had been invaluable in determining the use of the reactors on Jotunheim, but she could not actually help him and the Lady Potts with communicating with the mortals. Then again, it was likely Laufey had instructed her to watch over Loki, or spy on the Midgardians and on the Aesir—or all of the above. Loki didn't know where she had been until now, but he suspected she must be looking into the matter of Anthony's attack.

Well, her assistance could definitely come in handy. "Yes, of course. We must speak with the Lady Potts to decide on what approach to take."

"I will accompany you inside, Mother," Thor said, playing his part as the dutiful son.

"Not necessary, Thor." Loki smiled. "You have other duties to attend to. I assure you I will be perfectly safe."

Thor looked torn, but in the end bowed, just like he would have to his mother. He made a beeline for the remaining Aesir, who already looked a little more cheerful upon being in the presence of their golden prince.

Meanwhile, he and Angrboda met up with the Lady Potts, who was waiting for them a little further away from the Bifrost site. She was already on the phone, having apparently started on her task, with JARVIS's ever-dutiful assistance.

When she saw them approach, she ended her call. "Queen Frigga, Lady Angrboda. I have a preliminary statement ready. If you'd come with me, we'll settle the details."

Loki followed her back inside. As he walked, he split his consciousness and focused on the Midgardians. Tracking them through his spells was not as difficult as using clones, but it wasn't easy either, not when he also had to maintain his guise as Frigga and provide input for the Lady Potts. But if there was ever a time during which he could not afford to limit the use of his magic, it was now, and he needed the information.

He couldn't afford to delay the capture of the people who'd attacked Anthony, but neither could he be careless about it. They would all pay, soon. Because after all, Loki was very good at disguises—and he could spot them here. He would weed them all out and burn the truth out of the traitors who thought they could stand against him.

And then... Well, and then, perhaps the Midgardian would really learn why their ancient civilizations called him a god.


	37. Kindness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG, guys! So, this story has hit 1800 kudos. Thank you so much to everyone who has read, kudos-ed, commented etc. You are all awesome.  
> I've been very busy with work this week, but finally, FINALLY, I managed to finish the new chapter. I had it almost done, but ugh... Jobs.   
> Anyway, hope you like it! Onwards!

As a rule, Tony was a pretty realistic guy. One would think that wouldn't be the case given that his life had somehow turned into a particularly fanciful episode of The X-Files, but still, even now, with aliens in his life and one particular alien in his bed and in his heart, Tony was up to a point realistic.

He'd long ago learned that the fact that you had good intentions didn't mean you'd necessarily get a good response. (See the shutting down the SI weapons' division incident.) It stood to reason that not everyone would like what he was trying to do, and some people would not limit themselves to talking like Captain America had.

Just the same, the being shot thing? Yeah, that came as a surprise. Even after Afghanistan, Obie, Vanko, the palladium poisoning and all the other crap that had lined up in his life, an attempted assassination took its toll on a guy. Not to mention that Tony was well aware that the only reason why it had stayed an attempt and had not been successful was Loki's magic apple.

In a way, he supposed it was a good thing Loki had briefly left after healing him, because Tony had been able to get the "holy shit, I got shot" out of the way without Loki there to see it. By the time Tony and Loki reunited in Asgard, Tony was moderately calm—or at least as calm as could be expected in such a situation, which was still pretty fucking pissed off.

Leaving aside the whole alliance thing, he was pissed off for Loki. He hated seeing that dread in Loki's eyes, reminding him so much of the time Loki had come into his lab after learning the truth about his Jotun legacy.

He well remembered what Laufey had said about Tony being Loki's anchor. And Tony might have been a self-destructive asshole once, but now, he had Loki—and more than protecting himself, he cared about protecting Loki's heart and his mind.

This was how Tony ended up playing nice with the Aesir, even if the last thing he wanted was to be here with the shitty people who'd almost broken Loki. Fortunately, the healer Loki had taken him to, a tall—of course—woman called Eir was nice enough, or at least, nicer than the rest of the Asgardians Tony had met so far. She stayed professional and made no derogatory comment regarding Loki, which was already huge progress.

Then again, that could have been related to the fact that once the guards brought in the would-be assassin, both she and Tony got distracted.

Contrary to popular belief, Tony was not actually a stranger to the "squishy" sciences. Even if SI had never gone into bio weapons, one couldn't build military equipment without having the knowledge of the areas of a body where a weapon could do most damage and that a. needed to be protected in an ally and b. needed to be targeted in a foe. Building the suit had taught him even more about bone structure, and after the arc reactor, Tony had learned all about blood chemistry.

Thus, the metallic arm of the assassin—of Bucky Barnes, for God's sake—intrigued him a fair bit. The scars around the area where the metal came into contact with the flesh made him flinch, because it reminded him of the reactor. He would have liked to see the guy actually use it, but for the moment, that wasn't possible, since Barnes was still unconscious.

Eir took one look at Barnes and pressed her lips together. She said nothing, but she obviously didn't like whatever she saw.

She had the guards set Barnes into the strange machine they called a "soul forge", but which Tony quickly realized was a kind of quantum field generator. For the moment, Tony stood by and watched the process. Until she removed the arm, he couldn't intervene to check for kill switches.

The soul forge generated an X-ray of sorts, and while it didn't look like anything Tony was familiar with, it wasn't that difficult to interpret a few tidbits.

"Holy shit. Am I seeing this right? The arm is... tapped into his nervous system?"

The technology was fairly novel in prosthetics, and while the arm did look like incredible tech, Tony very much doubted it was new. The scars definitely weren't. He supposed Barnes could have been using a prototype before and this might be a newer version, but still...

"Yes," Eir replied. "It is. But the technology... It is not right. Whoever did this, Lord Stark.... They cared nothing about this man. This arm—its insertion—it is an abomination."

As it turned out, Eir knew a fair bit about prosthetics, since it was apparently a fairly well-developed field in Asgard. Displaying battle wounds was all well and good in theory, but in practice, warriors who were unfortunate enough to lose a limb weren't about to just accept their situation.

For the first time, Tony remembered Loki's story about General Tyr losing a hand to his familiar Fenrir. When Tony had met Tyr, he hadn't noticed anything different about the guy.

So, Tony naturally deferred to Eir in the field of anatomy. Soon, Eir was satisfied with the readings she'd gotten and she let Tony remove the arm.

Tony was careful, since he suspected the limb had not been intended for painless insertion and removal. Sadly, as unfortunate as Barnes's situation already seemed to be, taking the arm couldn't be helped. At the end of the day, Barnes had still tried to assassinate Tony. Whatever had instigated him to do it was, for the moment, beside the point. Until further notice, he was dangerous, to himself and others, and the arm was a weapon he couldn't be allowed to have.

So, Tony took the metallic limb and went ahead with scanning it. As expected, there were kill switches embedded in the prosthetic. They were easy enough to find—whoever had built this hadn't been going for subtlety and definitely hadn't planned for Tony Stark. And yes, it frustrated Tony that he didn't have access to all of his tech—Asgardian science, no matter how advanced had nothing on JARVIS—but Tony had built the first suit in a cave in Afghanistan. He was good at improvising and adapting. Besides, the stuff Loki had brought him earlier really helped.

The process distracted him from worrying about Loki. Well, mostly. Not really. Tony suspected he'd never quite surpass that, and a part of his mind would always be dedicated to his not-cat god. Still, Tony was a great multitasker—so he could worry and work at the same time. Go him.

He'd just about finished his work on the arm when Frigga arrived. "Any news?" she asked without preamble. She was obviously pretty stressed too, since normally she would have opened with one of those greetings that made Tony madly wonder what he'd done with his mother's good silverware. Mental note: have JARVIS search storage for that.

It was probably a good thing that Eir took over the conversation and answered the queen's question. "For the moment, my professional assessment is that coercion is a distinct possibility in this man's treatment. There are clear signs of damage consistent with systematic, long-term torture. I will not be able to tell for sure until he is awake. It would not be the first time warriors agree to mutilation out of fanaticism or the desire for revenge."

That made sense. Objectively put, there was a chance that their unwilling patient might have consented to the brutal treatment. Tony had made a lot of enemies, both as the Merchant of Death and as Iron Man, and someone out for revenge might just be dedicated enough to agree to this quite frankly monstrous mess.

But that didn't fit in with one little fact—the assassin's true identity. Bucky Barnes had been a hero and Captain America's best friend. People like that didn't just randomly decide to kill eccentric billionaires.

"On my side, I can say this," he piped up. "Whoever gave him the arm didn't trust him very much. The kill switches make that pretty clear."

"I see," Frigga murmured. "So would you advise to wake him up?"

Tony looked at the still unconscious assassin. Somehow, without the arm, he looked smaller, sadder. While the metal limb had done more harm than good, Tony didn't have the heart to just... take it and have the guy wake up without it.

Even at his worst, during the palladium poisoning, when the reactor was actively killing him, Tony would have still had a panic attack if it had been removed. And this was not remotely the same—Barnes didn't need the prosthetic to live—but that didn't mean it wasn't, in its own way, important.

Besides, Tony had grown up to stories of Captain America and Bucky Barnes. He didn't really get along with Cap, but if he could help Barnes, he would.

"Maybe... Not immediately. I'd like to reattach the arm first, but it needs a fair amount of adjustments so it's not, you know, a torture device."

Eir stared at him. Obviously she had not expected that. "You wish to return the weapon to your enemy?"

"It's not just a weapon, though, is it? It's his arm." And okay, what Tony would have actually liked was to make a new one. He already had design specs flying through his mind. But even he could see when something was entirely unreasonable. A new prosthetic would be a big project, and right now, Tony didn't have time for that. He had to get back to Earth ASAP, and preferably find Loki and make sure he hadn't gotten himself in any trouble.

"You are a kind man, Lord Stark," Eir said, her voice and expression now soft.

Frigga nodded. "I always knew Loki had chosen well, but you have proven it to me yet again."

Tony didn't think he was being particularly kind. He just knew a little something about torture and being dragged into something unwillingly. Most of the time, he liked to think that he wouldn't have given the Ten Rings the missiles no matter what, but if the solution hadn't occurred to him, or if the terrorists had wanted something they could have enforced in a different manner... Who knew?

He shrugged. "Just common decency. Besides, he's Captain America's bestie. It's unpatriotic to not try to be at least a little supportive, right?"

Eir blinked in confusion, obviously having no idea who Captain America was. Frigga just smiled. "As you say, Anthony."

She was probably not fooled in the slightest by his obfuscation—she had experience with the God of Lies, after all—but Tony didn't really mind.

Frigga glided over to his side—and yes, people could glide, as long as they were queens or Loki—and kissed his cheek. "Would you come with me for a moment, Anthony? I need a word."

Tony nodded. "Sure. I'm mostly done with what I can do now anyway."

Mostly. Not really. He still had a lot of scans and research to do, but most of the stuff he could only accomplish on Earth. And yes, he would have definitely liked to spy on some of the tech he'd seen here—he might not like Asgard much, but he admired their technology. For the moment, though, he'd go along with whatever Frigga wanted. She wouldn't have interrupted them anyway if something important hadn't come up."

He was proven correct the moment they left the room. "My husband has returned from Midgard," she said. "Similarly, Laufey-king has gone back to Jotunheim. They are preparing for war."

Tony scowled. "Wait, war? But why? I'm fine."

"Yes, but as Loki pointed out, most of the Midgardians don't know it yet. Besides, it is only a matter of time until whoever targeted you makes a move. Best to be prepared."

Right. Warrior culture. Sometimes, Tony forgot about that.

"Thor and Loki remain on Midgard. But Thor has regained his powers." Frigga hesitated. "Anthony... There might be some backlash against you and Loki once he returns."

Tony scowled. "You think he'll turn against Loki?"

"Thor's heart is true, and his loyalty to Loki genuine. However, Loki did imprison his long-time friends in the dungeons. I am not quite certain how he will react. And it might be a moot point altogether. I suspect my husband will free them, as they are warriors, and their sword arm could come in handy during these troubled times."

Tony disagreed. He well remembered his meeting with Volstagg, and he couldn't imagine the other three of the group would like him any better. Given that this whole alliance was about Loki, chances were they'd just ruin things.

"I do not know what will happen, Anthony," Frigga said, "but I would urge you to be patient, for Loki's sake."

Tony mentally sighed. Patience was not his strong suit. But he supposed he did get where she was coming from. "I'll do my best, Queen Frigga. For Loki."

She smiled and patted his hand. "Excellent. Now come. I believe my husband wanted to see you."

The idea appealed to Tony about as much as getting shot all over again, but he didn't have much choice. He just hoped JARVIS and Loki moved quickly. As advanced as the tech was in this realm, he looked forward to going home.

****

As stated, the inestimable Lady Potts already had a tentative statement ready. She and JARVIS had not been idle—JARVIS in particular seemed to be making quite an effort to complete the tasks Loki had given him.

Loki's job was to double-check the statement and he did this quite quickly. The Lady Potts had already decided the best way to deal with the matter was through a press release. For now, the Midgardians would simply be notified of the shooting, and the idea that Anthony was in a serious condition would be brought forth. Later, they could go back on it by explaining Anthony's miraculous recovery through the benefits of Asgardian medicine—which was, in fact, not even a lie.

For the most part, there was very little tweaking Loki had to do. There was such a thing as trying too hard and Loki wasn't arrogant enough to consider his intervention an absolute necessity. The Lady Potts and JARVIS were very good at their job and had been monitoring Anthony's media presence since before Loki had even come into his life. Granted, they hadn't always been successful, but that was in no small part because of Anthony's stubbornness.

As he skimmed over the text, Loki monitored the conversations of the Avengers and the SHIELD leaders. The Captain of America had stalked off to brood, clearly angry and disappointed at Odin's refusal to let him see his friend. The archer and the Widow stood to the side, watching him. "What do we do now, Nat?" the archer mumbled.

"This is nothing like what we've trained for, Clint. This is aliens and monsters and magic. There's not much we _can_ do."

"That's just it. The problem isn't on their side." The archer fixed Agent Romanov with an inscrutable look. "As far as I know, the bullet that hit Stark wasn't magical."

Agent Romanov didn't reply. Her face was completely blank of all emotion. She knew something, that much was clear, something she hadn't mentioned before.

Sadly, the archer didn't press her. "Oh, well. I guess it'll be just like Budapest."

The Widow's lips quirked slightly. "You and I remember Budapest very differently."

Loki made a mental note to look into what the Widow might know. He did not think she had been involved, since she was the one to remove the capsule that could have killed the would-be assassin. But Loki would not exclude anything. After all, he knew all about smoke and mirrors, throwing enemies of his scent with the clever use of certain truths and certain lies.

The two agents fell silent and Loki looked into the tracking spells. Director Fury and Secretary Pierce were talking with the human World Security Council. The mortals were predictably panicking, attempting to shift the blame for the fiasco on one another, and most often, on the would-be assassin alone. Unsurprising, but irritating.

He realized he'd fallen silent and lost track of his actual surroundings when the sound of a cleared throat startled him from his trance. Right. Despite Loki's longtime experience in magic, he was not omnipotent, and holding onto so many spells at the same time wasn't easy.

Angrboda shot him a concerned look. "Will you allow me to help you with your task?"

She didn't say his name, nor did she address what he was actually doing. Technically speaking, they were safe from any kind of Midgardian surveillance, but apparently, she believed in better safe than sorry too.

He shook his head. "Thank you, Lady Angrboda. You are kind, but I am well."

Angrboda smiled, and her eyes were in shadow. "I am not kind. Not at all."

She paused, and Loki remembered that she had been the lover of his older namesake. They had never actually discussed it—Loki wasn't sure he was comfortable with the idea—but he wanted to respect her pain and her loyalty.

If the old Loki had been her soul mate—like Anthony was to Loki—it would be the least he could do. Especially after today, after having the experience of almost losing Anthony.

"Lady Angrboda... If there is anything I can do..."

Angrboda's smile was tight, but there. She lowered her voice, and the next words came out almost inaudible, like a secret. "You are so much like him, you know. I do you a disservice by saying this, and normally I would not. But today..."

She gestured to Loki's form, and oh. His disguise must have given her the courage to approach him. Well, at the very least, he had done that right. Frigga was nothing if not approachable.

The conversation was not at all something he had expected to have now of all times, but stranger things had happened. "I am not him," he reminded her softly, perhaps too bluntly.

"Oh, I know that. Loki has long ago gone to see our daughter. He is... content, in his own way. It is not terrible. But I am still glad, to see you. So, perhaps, if you would... I would be happy to assist you with the Midgardians. I suspect you have other, better places to be. "

Loki hesitated. It wasn't that he distrusted her, but he could only rely on others up to a certain point. This was his task and his revenge.

Still, she was not wholly wrong. He would soon have to go back to Asgard to retrieve Anthony, and as much as it grated on him to admit it, he was not as well-focused as he would have liked.

He decided on a compromise. "Perhaps you will be interested in keeping an eye on the Avengers. The Lady Widow is particularly interesting."

Angrboda nodded. "Naturally, Your Highness. I am already watching."

And of course she was. Angrboda was strong in seidr, perhaps not as strong as Loki, but close to it. She had had time to weave her enchantments through the base. No wonder Laufey-king had left her here.

Under different circumstances, Loki would have loved to have some conversations on magic with her. She was far older than he was—undoubtedly, she'd have some knowledge to impart. Sadly, now was not the time. "Thank you, Lady Angrboda," he said simply.

He returned to the press release, idly noting the Lady Potts had moved to the other side of the room, giving him and Angrboda privacy. She truly was a great woman. He had to remember to gift her an Apple. He had thought he had more time, but mortals were so fragile. Anything could happen.

Soon—when they were not in a SHIELD base crawling with potential enemies.

"Lady Potts, I think we are done here."

She smiled at him as she approached. "If everything's in order, I'll run it through the main media channels. In the meantime, JARVIS finished the task you gave him."

A refuge for Anthony. Excellent.

Loki set the documents aside. "I shall briefly return to Asgard then. It should not take me long."

The Lady Potts nodded. "Take all the time you need. We'll handle everything in your absence."

"I'm sure you will." He leaned over and hugged her, a gesture not out of the ordinary for his mother. "Be wary of Secretary Pierce. He is cloaked in lies."

He barely moved his lips as he spoke, but both the Lady Potts and Angrboda heard him. They both tensed, but made no comment.

Loki broke the embrace. It was a waiting game now, and with Thor, Helbindi, Angrboda and the Lady Potts handling the situation here, his presence was not necessary. Not to mention that Brunhilde was watching, and she was more determined than ever. As for Loki, he was not too proud to admit that he wanted to be with Anthony. Once they learned more, he would act, but for the moment, he needed to return to his soul mate.

"If you would prefer, I will accompany you to the Bifrost site," Angrboda offered.

Loki nodded. It would not be appropriate for Queen Frigga to be seen walking around on her own. "Only to the courtyard. I will find Thor there."

The topic of Thor was still a sore one among the Jotnar, but so far, Thor had handled it as well as could be expected. Angrboda didn't seem too put out. "Yes, of course."

The Lady Pepper joined them, her posture as ever impeccable. And when they walked out of the room, Loki was invaded by a strange feeling.

It occurred to him then that he was truly not alone in this. He had never had friends of his own, not until Anthony—but now, he had so much more than that. Friends, family—a father who loved him, people who supported him.

It was truly a gift from the Norns that these people were, for all accounts, as ruthless with their enemies as he was. The fools who had dared to cross him would soon pay a terrible price.


	38. Ploys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know everyone has been waiting for the next chapter of this story so - here it is! Yes, I have been working on my new Amora/Loki/Tony story - but I have definitely not forgotten A Friend for a Week.  
> That being said, thank you so much to everyone who has left comments, kudos etc. since I last posted! I am completely awed by the response to this story. You guys rock!  
> Now... Onwards with the story!

The day had been slow. Jane couldn't quite focus on the research. As a rule, when she was in the zone, she could forget about everything else except the data—including eating, sleeping and sometimes showering. But today, she was restless.

She didn't think anyone could have blamed her. Even as she sat there, aliens were landing on Earth, to put together a treaty that would likely affect the planet for generations to come. Mostly, though, Jane was thinking about exactly what they would be using to travel here.

The Bifrost. The Rainbow Bridge. She'd seen it before, but not often—Thor hadn't had many visitors in his time here, other than his brother who could apparently travel through entire galaxies on a whim. That thought both awed and frustrated Jane. She wanted to find out more, but there had never been a good time to ask Loki, and Thor didn't know as much about it as she'd have liked.

Many times, she'd told herself she would ask Tony Stark—he had to know something—but she'd never quite mustered the courage. He was very prickly when it came to Loki.

At any rate, the Tesseract kept her busy enough, but that didn't mean she wouldn't have liked to go to Norway too.

Darcy was also pouting. She had desperately wanted to go—it was a historical political event, after all—but she hadn't been given permission. Thor had tried, but it hadn't been his call.

As if summoned by Jane's thoughts, Darcy manifested by her side. "This sucks," she pointed out without preamble. "No, really, this level of suckage rivals that of Agent iPod thief."

Jane agreed. "I know. And there isn't even any news coverage on it."

Darcy nodded morosely. Reporters had been banned from the facility where the talks were going on. There were regular updates on every single news outlet, but mostly, they didn't offer any pertinent information. The last thing that had been posted was a report and a flashy video of the Bifrost hitting, which had almost had Jane in tears with the desire to be there.

Still, Darcy regularly checked her news feeds, and she did so now. Jane didn't actually expect Darcy to find anything, so she turned to scan her readings once again. She didn't get very far into it. Darcy yelped, almost giving Jane a heart attack."What is it?"

Instead of replying, Darcy showed Jane the screen of the tablet. A massive title stood out on the screen, in ominous black letters. "Breaking News: Tony Stark Shot at Alien Peace Talks."

Jane's eyes widened. Oh. Oh shit. That... wasn't good. "W-What happened?" she stammered out.

"I don't know," Darcy said, her hands shaking as she looked at the tablet again and scrolled through the data. Jane joined her, reading over Darcy's shoulder. "It's very vague."

Darcy was right. The article just said that there had been a shooting at the peace talks, and Tony Stark was in a serious condition. He had apparently been taken to Asgard for medical treatment. The information came from an official statement released by Stark Industries, which was reproduced in its entirety.

It was very frightening, especially since Jane and Darcy hadn't been told about it. They were in a SHIELD base for God's sake. Why had they not been notified?

Where was Thor? What about the other Avengers? What about... Oh, God... Loki. He must be taking this really badly.

"This is fucked up," Darcy said. "Tony just wanted to help, and he gets shot over it? What the hell is wrong with people?"

She scrolled down to skim over the comments. There were a lot of people who expressed their horror over the incident. Naturally, some took the chance to point out their own conspiracy theories. But there were those who called it "karma", said Tony had deserved it.

Jane hated it all with a passion.

Darcy closed down the window with the article. They didn't need to look at that anymore.

"We have to ask someone, a SHIELD agent," she said. "No, I know. Call Thor."

Jane was already retrieving her cell phone before Darcy even made her suggestion. She dialed Thor's number, but it didn't connect. "Damn it. Cell phone is off or something."

"That isn't good. Ms. Potts?"

Yeah, Pepper Potts was a good choice, but Jane hesitated. She could only imagine how hard this was for her too. She didn't want to bother Pepper by forcing her to talk about something so painful for her.

She didn't get the chance to try. The massive doors of the Tesseract chamber opened and several SHIELD agents stalked in.

"Take the cube," the man leading the charge ordered his... colleagues. "Move it. We're on a schedule."

Jane spluttered as she watched the dark-clad grunts make a beeline for the Tesseract. "Hey!" she shouted. "You can't do that. The Tesseract is Stark Industries property."

She tried to go after them, to stop them, and so did Darcy, but the man in charge gave her an unimpressed look. His lips curled into a sneer that made Jane's hackles rise. "I follow orders, Ms. Foster. And orders are to retrieve the Tesseract and take it to a more secure installation."

It was eerily reminiscent of the time Agent Coulson had come in to take her research, back in New Mexico. Jane hadn't backed off then—she wasn't about to do so now. SHIELD agents were all alike, and she'd been living around them for ages now. She wasn't intimidated.

"This _is_ a secure installation," she snapped at the man. "And you seem to have me at a disadvantage, Agent..."

The agent narrowed his eyes at her. "Given Mr. Stark's condition, the WSC has decided the original assessment of this location is flawed."

He made no attempt to answer her unasked question, to introduce himself—like she was irrelevant, in the grand scheme of things. Jane bristled. She opened her mouth to protest, but before she could do so, Darcy grabbed her arm. "Maybe we should just let the agents do their jobs, okay, Jane?" she suggested.

Jane shot Darcy a betrayed look. She had not expected that, especially not from Darcy of all people. "You can't be serious."

Darcy grinned, but the smile didn't reach her eyes. "Sure I am. After all, who could be better to keep the shiny cube safe than SHIELD, right?"

"Thank you for your cooperation," the man said smugly.

Jane watched the man go in frustration. She really wanted to slap his smirk off, but Darcy held onto her, so she didn't. "What was that all about?" she hissed at Darcy once the agent was gone.

"Jane, think about it. Tony was shot. We had no idea, not until now, and now, these guys have shown up. And he didn't introduce himself or anything. I don't know about you, but that makes me really nervous."

Darcy's words made Jane pay a little more attention to the SHIELD agents. She'd actually deemed them a version of Coulson and his cronies, but now that Darcy had mentioned it, there was something different about them. Even their equipment looked ominous. And when he'd come in, Coulson had shown his badge and introduced himself.

Jane had long ago stopped underestimating the SHIELD agents who looked like your regular bureaucrats, but that didn't mean she couldn't acknowledge a very clear threat. She nodded at Darcy and made no further attempt to get in the way.

It grated on her to just stand around and watch while these people walked all over her, but she consoled herself with the thought that this time around, they couldn't get all of the research. She had backups and backups of the backups, and while SHIELD had been known to steal that too, this time around, she had them protected by Tony Stark.

Come to think of it, if Tony... died, would she even have access to all that? Granted, SI wouldn't cut her from her work, but still it would be an inconvenience. Oh, God, she was a terrible person, worrying about the research when a man had been shot.

She couldn't mentally flail over it for much longer, because a new group of people burst in, and this time, they were definitely not SHIELD agents. They were dressed in Asgardian armor reminiscent of what Loki usually wore when he showed up at the base, complete with medieval weaponry and funky helmets.

"I am General Tyr of Asgard, and in the name of Odin All-Father, we are taking command of this facility and the Infinity Stone known as the Tesseract," the man leading the group boomed. (Yes, that was an actual thing. Jane had learned that people could "boom" since she'd started dating Thor, who more often than not didn't seem to have an inside voice.)

To their credit, the SHIELD agents didn't immediately back down. The man who'd spoken with Jane stepped forward. "We have clear orders to retrieve the artifact and take it to a secure..."

"Your orders are irrelevant," General Tyr said, interrupting the agent. "The Tesseract is on Midgard in the custody of Lord Anthony Stark. Following recent developments, the situation is being reassessed. You are dismissed."

The agent clearly wasn't happy with the situation, but neither could he do much about it. For all that they were armed and carried threatening-looking gear, they were not a match for Asgardian soldiers. Asgardians belonged to a warrior culture, and their bodies were immune to most human weaponry. There was simply no chance to win.

The SHIELD agents left, and Jane made a beeline for Tyr, who had taken position next to the Tesseract and was apparently giving orders to his men.

"Thank you so much," she said without preamble. "He just burst in and we thought he'd take the Tesseract, just like that."

Tyr turned toward her, blinking slowly. "Asgard would never allow the Tesseract to fall into the wrong hands."

Technically speaking, that had already happened before, since apparently it had ended up with the Nazis at one point in the past. But Jane suspected it wasn't a good idea to point that out."Thanks anyway."

Tyr nodded and then simply turned away, proceeding to ignore Jane and Darcy. Jane felt like she should say something more, but suddenly, she felt very awkward about the whole thing.

Jane remembered how much trouble Thor had had shortly before he'd first been exiled, how much he'd struggled accepting modern Earth culture. He'd tried, though, very, very hard, and a lot of it had been for his brother's sake.

But Thor's old world manners, while charming, came with a darker caveat. Women were likely not seen as too important or capable on Asgard. The insult _ergi_ meant womanly.

Thor had always respected Jane's intelligence and her job, but clearly that was not the norm among other Asgardians.

Glaring at Tyr's back, Jane stalked away, Darcy by her side. "I'm not sure who I dislike more," Darcy mumbled once they were far enough away, "the evil SHIELD agent, or the Asgardian who's supposed to be good."

Jane sighed. "Well, think of it this way. At least it's unlikely the Asgardian will get us shot."

Which brought Tony back to mind, and what had happened to him, and the fact that they still hadn't figured out how to find out more about his condition. It had to be serious—that much was clear—but Jane didn't think he was dead.

God, she hoped not.

An idea occurred to Jane and she fumbled with her phone. She quickly dialed Tony's number, and her heart clenched at his "You know who I am. Leave a message if I'm liable to care."

Praying that this would work, Jane started to speak. "JARVIS... This is Jane Foster. We have no idea what's going on. There are people at the SHIELD base, agents and... Asgardians. We found out Mr. Stark was shot. Is he okay? Please, if you can tell us anything, call us back."

The phone beeped, signaling the end of the message. There was no reply.

Tony's AI would definitely know what was going on. Jane was familiar with him since he was installed in the armor, and half the time, Tony threatened to add him to the SHIELD servers, just to improve efficiency. He'd never done so—Jane definitely regretted that now.

"Well, nothing to do now but wait," Darcy said, her shoulders slumping.

Jane nodded and curled down on a chair in front of a screen. Darcy brought up her tablet again. At this point, as much as Jane hated to admit it, there was nothing they could possibly do to help.

****

Brock Rumlow waited until he and the rest of the STRIKE team were out of the PEGASUS compound to call in and report. He had not expected Asgardian intervention here, although in hindsight, he should have. But the higher ups would probably not see it that way.

Brock could only hope they wouldn't dispose of him like they had of the Asset.

The call connected, and Secretary Pierce's voice sounded in his ear, as smooth and calm as ever. "Status report."

"Mission failed, Sir. The Asgardians got here before we could retrieve the Tesseract."

"I see. Return to base. We'll reassess our approach."

They didn't say anything else—it was to risky over phone lines, but Brock was still relieved. Overall, the attack on Tony Stark had been a success. The Asgardians would turn on Earth. And when the dust settled and the war ended, Hydra would be there to take over.

Heil Hydra.

****

In Tony's experience, powerful people were all about posturing. He'd played the game with the best (and worst) of them and he knew how it worked. In the world of billionaires, it was all about fast cars, beautiful women and who could spend most on useless stuff. In the world of heroes and villains, the facade was stripped off, leaving only the core ugliness to whip the skin off your bones. (See: the Ten Rings or just as eloquently, Vanko).

But the most dangerous people were the ones who didn't actually feel the need to posture. At one point, tooting your own horn was just embarrassing (yes, Justin Hammer, looking at you).

So if Tony dreaded something, it was the day a villain actually did not stop to monologue or threat or point out his superiority.

When it came to Odin, Tony had to admit he was biased, and he didn't think he could be blamed for it given how much Odin had screwed with Loki's head. But when Odin asked to see Tony, he didn't procrastinate. He didn't let Tony wait around while he tended to other matters.

In fact, when he and Frigga arrived in the throne room, the place was basically empty—save for Odin who sat on the fancy throne.

"Lord Stark," Odin greeted him. "I am glad to see you are well."

Tony wasn't sure he believed that, but he remembered Frigga's words and he decided he'd be on his best behavior. "Thank you for your concern, Your Majesty. Fortunately, your magical apples really did the trick."

"They are indeed, quite a wonder." Odin got up, gripping his shiny gold spear in his hand. "Lord Stark, I will be blunt. I am aware that you do not like Asgard, but at this time, that is irrelevant. There are more important issues to handle, and in this, we must stand together."

Well, that was surprising. "Fair enough," Tony said slowly. "You know I'll always throw my lot in with Loki."

"Yes, I do know that." Odin looked at Frigga's silent figure and finally seemed to make a decision. "Lord Stark, certain developments in Asgard are worrisome for me. The problem on Midgard might seem a priority, but your villains will not be difficult to find. Even now, they are scrambling to reach for the Tesseract. Loki has already instructed Tyr to guard it, but they are giving their own plans away and Brunhilde is watching. All we have to do is wait, and we will weed them all out like the dogs that they are."

Well, that was promising, if slightly more... blunt than Tony had expected from Odin. Then again, Odin was a god of war. Presumably he'd been through countless conflicts. This was probably just a skirmish for him, and it was only even important because Tony had gone and gotten himself shot and he was Loki's soul mate.

Gotta love politics.

"However, as my queen has mentioned, Thor has regained his powers, which means he will return to Asgard. The sentence of the Lady Sif and the Warriors Three will be reassessed. Similarly, there will be some backlash against Brunhilde. Many still wish for Heimdall to return."

Tony's jaw clenched. Yeah, he could definitely see that the Asgardian little shits would want things to go back to the way they'd been before Loki's stint as king. "So what do you want me to do about it? I can't change stuff like that."

"I merely wish for you to be prepared, Lord Stark. It is not out of the realm of possibility that, once I go into the Odinsleep again and Thor takes the throne, someone might decide to come take revenge against Loki. Many still see him as a traitor, and while I have done my best to quiet the rumors, I have not been entirely successful."

Well, shit. Tony wasn't even done with the nonsense with the assassination attempt on him and now he had to worry about another assassination attempt—on Loki. Just great.

"Okay," he said, breathing very carefully through his nose. "Noted. But it won't be right now, will it?"

Odin shook his head. "For the moment, the matter of your attack takes precedence. Loki will be returning to Asgard soon, I believe. It is fortunate, for we will need him to question the prisoner."

Tony narrowed his eyes at Odin. He wasn't sure he liked the sound of that. "Need him. Need him why?"

"Do not be concerned, Lord Stark," Frigga said, speaking for the first time. "It is just that there is a reason why my son is known as the God of Lies, and it is not the one most people expect. We will definitely take into consideration the fact that the prisoner was most likely coerced into this course of action."

Tony had expected having to make more of a case for that. Asgardians didn't strike him as merciful people. But apparently, that was not the case. "Really?"

"Of course, Lord Stark," Odin replied. "That is your wish, is it not? You and Loki are the slighted party in this matter, and your wishes are to be considered. Had you perished, it would have been Loki's right to claim the prisoner's life as a price, but even if that was fortunately not the case, your voice will still carry weight."

Well, well. Tony would have almost called that good news—if not for the whole Asgardians possibly turning against Loki thing.

And he didn't trust Odin, not in the slightest, but at this point, there was probably very little he would not do for Loki.

He'd still talk to Loki about his dad, though. He didn't put it above Odin to come up with some weird scheme, even now when they were on the brink of war.

He didn't say any of that. Instead, he acknowledged Odin's words with a nod. "Thank you." And because him being completely polite wouldn't have been believable, he added, "So, in the meantime, any other tidbit about what's happening on Earthgard you'd like to share?"

"In fact... There is something. Man of Iron, it would seem your... SHIELD has been infiltrated by the organization called Hydra."


	39. The Asset

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at that. Another update, within a few days. I blame you guys for encouraging me :P No, seriously, thanks to everyone for all the comments and kudos, you're super encouraging.  
> And on that note, hope you like the chapter. Next update will probably be for The Most Destructive Emotion.

When the Bifrost returned Loki to Asgard, the first thing he noticed was that Anthony was by Brunhilde's side. He had not expected this, since he'd left Anthony with Eir, going over the technology embedded in the would-be assassin's metal arm.

He changed back to his own regular shape and made a beeline for his lover. Anthony smiled at him in greeting. "Hey, Lo. You're a sight for sore eyes."

Loki allowed himself a moment to brush his lips over Anthony's and pressed their foreheads together. "Is all well, Anthony?"

"Yes and no." As Loki broke the kiss, Anthony hooked his arm through Loki's and leaned against his shoulder. "The All-Daddy just told me some stuff, but he was being seriously cryptic about it, so I dropped by to ask the pretty lady here."

"I take it there have been developments I missed while I was away. Let me guess. Secretary Pierce?"

Courtesy of Loki's spells, he'd caught onto several suspicious phone calls the man had had when he'd thought he wasn't being watched. He hadn't said anything in particular, but Loki instinctively knew Pierce was in some way involved in the matter.

"Among others, yes," Brunhilde replied. "It seems the web extends further than we expected. It has taken hold of a great deal of SHIELD. The organization is called Hydra, and there is a lot happening behind the scenes that I haven't quite been able to pin down."

"Pierce is bound to contact his superiors at one point, yes?"

"Indeed. He is being careful, but it will happen. For the moment, Tyr has secured the Tesseract, although it is worth noting that the Lady Jane Foster and the Lady Darcy Lewis are most upset at the news on Lord Stark's injury."

"Right. No one would have let them know of the truth." Tony scowled. "What do you think, Lo? What should we do?"

"We shall go retrieve them from the facility. I cannot imagine they are having an easy time, with Tyr there."

"The All-Father wishes to see you before you depart for Midgard again," Brunhilde offered. "It is regarding the matter of the prisoner."

Right. That had always been on his to-do list. He'd just been hoping he had a little more time, to make sure Anthony was safe and back home where he belonged.

"We'd better get it out of the way then."

Anthony squeezed his wrist, and something in the seriousness of his expression kept Loki from teleporting away. "Wait. There's more. Your dad said some stuff.... He said that now that Point Break has his powers back, it's possible for Asgard to turn against you."

Loki's breath caught. He remembered what he'd sensed on Midgard, when he'd scanned Mjolnir. "Tell me everything."

As Anthony explained, anger coursed through Loki, hot and bright. So Odin presumed to use Anthony against Loki. Foolish old man. Loki should go pull his other eye out. Now of all times, he decided to play it like this?

"Anthony, I do not believe anyone would try to assassinate me," he said. "After the alliance is in place, I have every intention to leave Asgard. There is nothing for me here. Perhaps I would come back to visit, but my involvement in the future of the Golden Realm would be limited. I very much doubt the Aesir would want to stir trouble by hunting me down on Midgard." He weighed his words carefully. "However, it is true that the Lady Sif and the Warriors Three are a danger. In some ways, it depends on the approach Thor will take, something we cannot actually control."

Loki had hope that his brother had learned his lesson while on Midgard. So far, things seemed to be looking up. Thor insisted on pointing out their bonds of brotherhood, despite the fact that he'd learned Loki was not actually his blood.

It was still a mystery how he would react when he learned of his friends' imprisonment, but even then, Loki doubted Thor would hunt him down in vengeful anger over a handful of years in prison.

"There will be other consequences, though. It is likely that this entire matter with the attack on Midgard will have repercussions on you, Brunhilde."

Brunhilde didn't seem surprised by the comment. "I am aware, my king. There are already voices that claim it would have never happened had Heimdall been the one holding Hofund."

"That's a bunch of bullcrap," Anthony said, now clearly incensed. "You're doing a great job, pretty lady. You couldn't have known what would happen."

"That is not the All-Father's main concern." Loki gave Brunhilde a knowing look. "You are aware of this, are you not?"

"I have my suspicions," Brunhilde admitted.

Anthony poked Loki's side. "What? What is it? Please stop with the cryptic stuff, because I've had enough of that from Odin."

If there was one thing Loki didn't want, it was for Anthony to compare him with the All-Father. "Anthony... The truth is this." He hesitated for a moment before deciding he could trust Brunhilde with the information. "The enchantment on Mjolnir was never about worthiness, as Thor might have been led to believe. I might have already mentioned this before, but while I was king and in command of the Odinforce, I could have removed the geas. I did not do so because Thor did indeed need his lesson, and his presence on Asgard would have complicated matters. But even now, the enchantment remained bound to Odin's will. The All-Father's situation is far shakier than it used to be. The knowledge that he adopted a Jotnar prince and passed him as his own for a millennium didn't sit well with most people. Thus, Thor's return wouldn't have been auspicious for him."

"He'd lose the throne," Anthony said, his eyes widening. "He'd be forced to hand it over completely, not just for regency."

"Indeed, and while Thor was originally meant to be crowned prior to the fiasco a few years ago, the All-Father would have still been the one pulling the strings, for most people would have turned to his wisdom. Now... It is not so. And further, his hold on the Odinforce is weakening. Thor was never meant to get the hammer, but he summoned it to himself instinctively. He broke Odin's spell just through his will." It had been to help Loki, out of concern for Loki, and that was the main thing that gave Loki hope about Thor.

"Well, shit."

"I believe this is a good thing," Loki admitted. "It shows that Thor is growing into his own. The Odinforce is, in fact, not meant to belong to Odin. It is truly arrogant that he has named it for himself, when it is the power of the Great Tree. All things considered, Odin is attempting to stall Thor's return."

"And here I thought that for once, the All-Daddy might have actually decided to be a decent person." Anthony let out a heavy breath. "What do you want to do, Lo?"

"For now, nothing." The last time he'd gotten deeply involved in Asgardian politics, at a kingship level at least, the end result hadn't been so fortunate. "I will speak to Thor once this whole business with Midgard is done, and I will make sure Brunhilde's position is secure. But beyond that, the throne is not my concern." Loki smiled gently. "I want to be Loki Stark."

Anthony's apprehension melted, replaced by a wide smile. "I want that too. Soon, babe. Soon."

Yes, very soon. Loki pressed a kiss to Anthony's forehead, right where the bullet had hit. "Come. We must see the All-Father and perhaps speak with the prisoner, if he has awoken. Brunhilde, should something else occur, notify me at once."

"I shall, my king."

With one last nod at Brunhilde, Loki teleported himself and Anthony away. Mindful of their position, he went directly to the throne room, where Odin was unsurprisingly waiting. He was alone, although Loki felt a shadow of his mother's seidr in the room. She must have been here earlier, but had departed.

He wondered if they had argued. Had she guessed that Odin was trying to keep Thor away for his own benefit? At this point, anything was possible.

"All-Father," he greeted Odin. "You wished to see me?"

"Yes, Loki. Eir tells me the prisoner is ready to be awakened. Lord Stark expressed his desire for the assassin to be treated with a level of kindness, but I trust you will not bypass questioning him, perhaps through your spellwork."

"You are correct, All-Father." He would have to be careful. If the Captain's "friend" had truly been coerced, his mind might have suffered and he could be adversely affected by Loki's enchantments. But all in good time. "I have considered casting the spell, but I would like to see the prisoner before I make a decision."

"He is still in the healing wing, with Eir. And Loki... Do be careful."

Loki smiled tightly. "I always am. After all, I have much to protect, All-Father."

He could have added more, perhaps even a veiled threat, but he didn't have to. He and Odin understood each other just fine. Loki was done here.

With a courteous bow—which Anthony mimicked—Loki guided Anthony out of the throne room. They walked instead of using teleportation. Loki wanted to see Asgard's response to Anthony's presence. He did not believe he would be attacked, but it always paid to be careful.

There was nothing particularly interesting to note. Yes, they received a great deal of attention, but that wasn't exactly surprising.

As they walked, Anthony reached out to him through their mental link.

_"What exactly does this spell of yours do, Lo?"_

_"In my youth, I studied a great deal of my great-uncle Mimir's work."_ Technically speaking, Loki now realized that he and Mimir had never been related at all, but... details. _"He was said to be a great prophet, almost omniscient. I was never quite sure if that was true or not. The history books are fuzzy on his fate, although I have since learned he and the All-Father never got along. At any rate, his studies in seidr outlived him. They are buried deep in the vaults of the libraries of Asgard, and_ _of_ _Vanaheim, but they are accessible, if one is determined enough. I always had an affinity for detecting deception in others, and thus I found inspiration in these studies and crafted a sort of truth spell."_

Truth spells in themselves were not unusual. In the past, they had been used even in Asgardian courts of justice. But Asgard's decline, the lack of attention they had given seidr users had been marked by a change in procedures, and this was no longer the case.

Now, decisions were left to the king's wisdom, and sometimes, to the Thing. This had been useful to Loki in the past, but that didn't mean he didn't see the flaw in it.

In hindsight, it was quite easy to realize that the change had been no coincidence, not when Odin had so many secrets to keep. He wondered how he hadn't seen all of it sooner.

 _"At any rate,"_ he continued to explain to Anthony, _"most truth spells are limited. Asgardian minds have a natural resilience to certain types of magic, and seidr users more so. It is not necessarily that they are not vulnerable to it, but... How should I explain this? The neural pathways of an Asgardian are complicated to navigate, far more so than in a mortal."_

_"I take it your spell is different."_

_"Yes and no. It might prove to be a moot point, because I would not cast it on someone who is not mentally sound."_ He did, however, look forward to casting it on Secretary Pierce. The man deserved that, and so much more.

They found Eir with the still unconscious assassin. The Captain's friend, James Barnes. Eir had fitted him with a temporary prosthetic to replace the metal arm.

Eir bowed at him when he and Anthony came in. "My prince. I trust you have come to speak to the prisoner."

"Yes. Your assessment, Eir?"

"There is a great deal of damage, both physical and mental. I cannot know if the attack was willing on his part, but my assumption is that it is only his enhanced physique that kept him alive through some of what must have happened to him."

"Enhanced?" Loki repeated.

"His muscle and bone density is higher than that of a regular mortal. His cells do not deteriorate at the same pace. His biology is, in fact, not unlike the one of an Aesir. Not exactly the same, but certainly similar."

"The serum," Anthony concluded. "Like the one Cap has."

Loki hummed thoughtfully. This was quite the mystery. There were so many pieces of this puzzle that didn't quite fit. Ah well. They were already making headway in finding out who was pulling the strings. James Barnes was only a part of it.

"All right. Let us see if we can acquire some answers. Anthony, step back. He must not see you."

Anthony complied and Loki cloaked him in an illusion of invisibility. Eir let some guards into the room, just in case. Loki himself took a wild guess and cast an illusion of Secretary Pierce on himself. He made everything in the room look nondescript, like a random warehouse on Midgard.

"Remain quiet at all times," he told the guards, "and do not move. It will shatter the illusion."

"Yes, my prince," came the immediate reply.

Once everything was in order, Loki undid the spell that kept Barnes sleeping. Instantly, Barnes's eyes shot open. His entire body turned rigid before slumping down on the examination table. Loki found that quite interesting.

Loki scanned his memory for a way Secretary Pierce would address this man. He didn't know Pierce well enough, but he did have those few phone conversations to go by.

"Status report."

"Mission complete," the man replied like an automaton. "Stark, Anthony Edward, Priority Level Six, threat level high, eliminated. Integrity of asset potentially compromised."

Loki mentally scowled. What did that mean? "Elaborate."

"Asset shutdown post-mission. Asset retrieval time unknown."

 _"What the fuck?"_ Anthony asked through their bond. _"What is this? He sounds like a fucking robot._ _And as much as I like robots, I don't like this._ _"_

Loki let his seidr flow over Barnes, testing the terrain ever so slightly. He expected the damage, since Eir had already mentioned it, but it still horrified him beyond belief.

 _Asset_ was obviously Barnes's designation, perhaps the one his masters had given him. And they had done far more than that. Barnes's mind was fractured. If there was anything left of him in there, Loki couldn't unearth it forcibly. He'd just risk tearing everything to pieces.

There was no way he could use the truth spell on Barnes. Soon, though, they'd have something solid on Pierce—and Loki would step in then.

For the moment, this man needed a healer, not an interrogator, and he needed someone who cared about him.

 _"Cap offered to come,"_ Anthony said, perhaps catching onto Loki's train of thought. _"They were very close once. His presence might spark a memory."_

 _"Perhaps."_ One more try first.

Loki dropped his illusion and took a step closer. "Mr. Barnes, do you understand where you are?"

Barnes instantly went rigid. He lifted his hand—the prosthetic one—and for the first time seemed to realize he no longer had the metal arm attached.

"Mr. Barnes," Loki said again. "Do you know who I am?"

"Odinson, Loki. Priority Level Six. Threat Level Extremely High. Asset not equipped to complete mission."

"Quite right. You are in Asgard, in the custody of the All-Father. Do you understand what this means?"

"Asset shutdown imminent."

"Mr. Barnes, no matter what you have been told, we are not barbarians." Not quite true, but close enough. "You will not be harmed as long as you cooperate."

For the first time, something like emotion flashed through Barnes's eyes. "Mission complete," he said. "Stark, Anthony Edward, Priority Level Six, threat level, high. Eliminated."

Which basically meant that Barnes acknowledged the fact that he had killed Loki's soul mate and thus, he had no chance of getting out of this alive.

Loki pressed his lips together. He could point out Anthony was actually not dead, but he still didn't have enough facts to make sure that was the right decision.

Barnes was never going to believe them anyway. They were his enemies. How many times had he even been told that he would not be harmed, before he'd turned into this thing he had become?

Steve Rogers. Therein lay the key.

The Captain had been willing to lay down not only his life, but his integrity for this man.

Loki idly wondered if perhaps it would have been better if he'd used the illusion of Steve Rogers on Barnes, before scrapping the thought. If there was still something left of Barnes, he needed to have something he could trust, and perhaps that something could be Captain America.

Illusions would be useless now. This man needed truth and steadiness, like Loki had needed once, when everything he'd thought he'd known had proven to be just a lie. Anthony had pulled him out of that abyss. Perhaps Steve Rogers could do the same for Barnes.

"Do not fear, Mr. Barnes. You are safe."

Even if Barnes didn't believe him, he still wanted to say that. It made no real difference in the end—Barnes just stared at him blankly—and so Loki could do nothing but cast the sleep spell on him again.

Once Barnes was unconscious once more, Loki dismissed the rest of the illusion. "This man's mind is broken," he said. "It would be useless to attempt to get more information out of him now, although it is safe to say that he does, indeed, answer to Secretary Pierce. He will be assigned a room in the healing wing and watched carefully. If all goes well, we will be able to bring in his shield-brother, who might be able to reach out to him more appropriately."

He would have to talk to the All-Father about it, since it would involve an actual stay in Asgard of the Captain. But he highly doubted Odin would argue about that right now. He had more important concerns than some random Midgardians. Loki would also have to be careful about bringing the Captain here—the Midgardians might get suspicious if they learned Barnes had not been punished. A few careful lies would suffice to cover his back there.

Loki left Barnes with Eir and abandoned the healing rooms, Anthony as ever by his side. _"_ _You know, Lo, I really wish that for once, we could get a break from shit involving torture and politics and backstabbing,"_ Anthony commented through their bond.

Loki felt a pang of grief echo in his heart. Anthony's kidnapping and the events in Afghanistan had left traces, and even if Loki had removed the physical effects, the memories would likely never fully fade.

He stole Anthony away to his quarters, where they were safe from everyone. "It will happen, Anthony," he said fiercely. "We will do it. One day, we will have it."

Anthony nodded, and his eyes glinted with resolve. "I know. In the meantime, I feel like kicking some Hydra ass. Fuckers should have stayed gone."

Loki couldn't have agreed more. And while they couldn't burst in and take the Hydra leaders into custody just yet, there was still a great deal to do. He knew exactly where to start.

"Come, Anthony. I do believe JARVIS and the Lady Potts wish dearly for your return, and the Lady Jane and the Lady Darcy would undoubtedly desire some news. We will go from there."

One step at a time. One step at a time, and Loki would destroy everything and everyone that stood in the way of his happiness with Anthony.


	40. Subterfuge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woot! Chapter 40 and this story has reached 2k kudos. You guys are so awesome. Many many hugs.  
> One single relatively important note for this chapter. In "The Asset" Bucky identified target priority levels with Greek letters (example: Alpha). I looked back at the WS DVD and I realized that was inaccurate, and actual numbers are used. So, I changed that tidbit. It's not really important to the storyline, but just wanted to make a note of it. Depending on when you read the last chapter, this might not be relevant to you at all, since I made the change quite early on.  
> And on this note - enjoy the chapter! I admit I had some trouble naming it, but meh.

It was good to be back.

As much as Tony appreciated Asgard's tech, there was no place like home, and returning to Earth was like taking a weight off his shoulders. He couldn't go back to Malibu or any of his main residences, but JARVIS had found him a safe location.

In recent years, Tony had taken a turn for the paranoid—kind of, since it wasn't really paranoia if they were really out to get you. He'd been at risk before (see the Ten Rings), but the whole lover of a Norse god thing didn't come without its dangers. He'd always known shit would probably hit the fan eventually.

He'd dug through files of all the properties he had, and had set up contingency plans and contingencies for those contingencies.

One of these plans started from an old abandoned warehouse that had once upon a time belonged to Howard, and had naturally passed to Tony when the old man had died. On paper, it looked completely innocuous, but in secret, Tony had had it renovated.

He'd never expected to be forced to use it so soon, so it was still a bit of a work in progress. JARVIS had picked it over the other options because the chances of anyone finding them here were slim to none. There was space aplenty, and Tony's labs were fully functional, so he had access to everything he needed.

He had kind of been planning to refurbish some of the other space as a safe location for Loki's Jotnar family. The facility in Norway worked, but it would be public, and it always helped to have a good hiding spot.

All that was for later, because from the moment Loki dropped him at the facility, Tony got to work. Well, almost. He wasn't a complete asshole, so as soon as the armor started working properly, he called Pepper. She was predictably relieved—and also quite angry upon hearing of the Hydra thing. She reassured him that she was taking care of things with the board. "For now, it's safe to lay low," she told him. "And no matter what you do, be careful."

"As careful as I can be, Pep."

It was as much as he could promise, given that they were apparently dealing with an international espionage conspiracy.

JARVIS welcomed him in the best way possible. As Tony entered the lab, the displays lit up and JARVIS reported, "In your absence, I have taken the liberty to sort through the video surveillance files of the Norway embassy and reassess the priority of SHIELD-oriented databases."

"You rock, JARV." Tony patted DUM-E on his chassis—and wasn't Loki awesome for bringing his bots here—and pulled up the holograms that displayed what JARVIS had been doing. "That'll come in handy for the Hydra thing."

"Indeed, Sir."

"Sucks for Cap, I guess. Seems he went into the ice for nothing."

Maybe he should have felt some sort of visceral glee at it, at the fact that something that was essentially Howard's legacy had gone so wrong. But that was a petty thought to even have. It hadn't taken long for Tony to realize that since SHIELD was Hydra, he'd essentially been selling technology to a terrorist organization even after he'd thought he'd stopped. Yes, his work relationship with SHIELD had always been sketchy, since they didn't like his closeness to Loki much, but he'd still cooperated with them, so as not to rock the boat.

At least he hadn't provided them with weapons. That should have been comforting—but it really wasn't.

And throughout all this, Tony still worried about Loki and what Odin had told him on Asgard. The one-eyed little shit might have attempted to manipulate Tony, but the fact remained that when Thor returned to Asgard, Loki's situation would be difficult. And Loki might not want to admit it, but he still cared about Thor and about his mother. He was still bound to the realm where he'd grown up.

Tony filed the thought for a later time and focused on the work. A lot of SHIELD files were heavily encrypted, and he could likely not access them remotely at all. It was frustrating, and it felt like swimming though molasses. That didn't necessarily surprise him, since even from the PEGASUS base he'd been unable to hack into the more secure data. He suspected he'd actually need physical access for it, maybe even something like clearance from Fury.

Fuck that shit. He had the God of Mischief on his side, and they were technically speaking not supposed to be on the planet. They could likely just walk into SHIELD and take whatever the hell they wanted.

Tony laughed. No wonder Loki made the assclowns nervous.

"JARV, bring up blueprints. SHIELD HQ."

He had two options here. The most obvious was the Helicarrier. The biggest advantage here was that it was something he himself had created, and as such, he could probably access with limited difficulties.

But the Helicarrier was a mobile base, and chances were it might not have all the files Tony needed. No, Tony needed to go to the source. The Triskelion.

The Triskelion was where Secretary Pierce had his offices, where all the politics took place. So... Tony and Loki would just have to sneak in. Awesome.

He sensed rather than heard the moment Loki popped into the room. He turned toward his lover, who greeted him with a kiss. "What are you plotting, Anthony?"

"Nothing much. Espionage, possibly treason, depending on how you look at it. You?"

"I have just retrieved the Lady Jane and the Lady Darcy. They are most concerned about you. I told them that the situation is not as serious as it seems, but they remain distraught. It seems the Lady Darcy believes I am... in denial."

Loki actually sounded a little disturbed, but in a good way. "What? What did she say?"

"She... embraced me. It was most alarming."

Tony laughed. He really had to see that for himself. "JARV, tell me you got the video feed from that."

"Of course, Sir." JARVIS sounded smug. "I made sure to save it on your private server."

It was nice, to just enjoy the moment, the laughter, the teasing, if only for a little while. He'd told Loki the truth in that he had hoped they could finally get this alliance thing over with so they could go on with their lives and be disgustingly domestic. Since that wasn't going to happen, though, Tony would make it his business to fuck up the people who'd prevented it—and he'd enjoy every single second he had with Loki anyway.

"You might find it humorous now, but I'm quite certain you will be received with even more enthusiasm," Loki commented, his eyes glinting in a way that suggested he might have guessed what Tony had been thinking. "And you must really tell me what exactly you were planning. It sounds promising."

"Sure. C'mon. Should try to be a good host at least."

Loki nodded and teleported him out of the workshop, into the corridor outside one of the few available guest rooms. Tony knocked, and seconds later, Darcy opened the door.

Her first reaction was to gape at Tony. Then, just like Loki had anticipated, she pounced on Tony and enveloped him in a fierce hug. "You asshole. We thought you were dead or something."

Tony patted Darcy's back awkwardly. One thing about Darcy was that she had a naturally affectionate disposition. She was clever and witty, and in some ways, she reminded Tony of Loki—which was why he had a terrible time denying her anything.

"I'm fine. I got lucky."

Darcy broke the embrace long enough to give him a suspicious look. "Why do I get the feeling there's more to it than that?"

"Because there is, of course."

Darcy dragged Tony and Loki into the room—a remarkable feat given that both of them had superhuman physiques. "Jane!" she shouted. "Come see this."

Jane emerged from the bedroom, and her eyes lit up when she saw Tony. She wasn't as enthusiastic as Darcy, not overtly at least, but she was obviously happy to see Tony alive and well.

"I'm so relieved you're not hurt, Tony. We were both so worried. We had no idea what was going on. There was next to no info available even if we were on a SHIELD base, and we only found out about it to begin with because we read it in the paper."

Darcy nodded and plopped down on the couch. "We tried to contact JARVIS, but he didn't answer."

"My apologies, Ms. Lewis, but my protocols indicated that absolute secrecy must be maintained with regard to the news of Sir's true condition."

"So you were shot then. It's not a publicity stunt or anything."

"No, it's all true. In fact, if not for Loki, I would be... well.... I wouldn't be here now."

He didn't want to say "dead", not in front of Loki, even if it was true and even if Loki was hardly unaware of it. Loki wrapped an arm around his waist, holding onto him. He was tense, so Tony decided it would be a good idea to remind Loki that he was far more resilient than he seemed.

Besides, he could trust Jane and Darcy with this secret.

"You ever hear of Golden Apples?"

Jane and Darcy were predictably shocked upon finding out Tony was basically immortal. Well, Jane was shocked. Darcy bypassed that stage pretty quickly, and went into the "that's awesome" mode. Tony looked at the two of them, so young, so beautiful, but so frail. Just like Pepper. He wondered if it was possible to give them an Apple too.

The question must have drifted through his connection with Loki, because his lover said, _"I have been meaning to give the Lady Potts an Apple. If she wishes to accept it, I would keep her by her side. I cannot intervene in the matter of the Lady Jane and the Lady Darcy, though, not just yet. They are under Thor's purview and I am uncertain as to what exactly he has in mind now that he has his powers back."_

Tony had never been happier for the fact that he could talk to Loki without anyone hearing them. _"You think he'd leave Jane?"_

_"My brother is an honorable man, but the matter is complicated. The Lady Jane is not unlike yourself, and she is dedicated to her science. Thor is meant to be king—it will happen soon. He will need a queen, and I am uncertain the Lady Jane would be willing to carry that burden."_

Tony could see where Loki was coming from. Asgard wasn't all that welcoming to outsiders. The only reason why Tony had been tentatively accepted was because he'd gone with Loki, who was second prince, and wouldn't have had a shot at the throne anyway, not now that his true ancestry had been revealed.

_"For a long time, the All-Father has been encouraging closeness between Thor and the Lady Sif. I do not believe Thor sees Sif that way, but again, it all depends on what he decides."_

Tony suppressed a grimace. He'd met Sif only briefly, but he realized all too well that her becoming queen wouldn't be good for them. "I'm going to root for Jane, if only out of selfishness."

_"I concur,"_ Loki said. _"As for the Lady Darcy... To be perfectly honest, Anthony, I am not familiar enough with her to argue the necessity of her receiving an Apple. You must remember the Apples are Asgardian in nature, and while I do have some set aside, I must be careful with their distribution, especially now._ _For now, the Lady Pepper must have priority._ _"_

Tony got where Loki was coming from. Loki wasn't king anymore, and he could hardly run around gifting anyone with immortality. They needed to be careful about this. Maybe they'd figure it out with Thor once the big lug took the throne. He appreciated the fact that Loki cared about Pepper, especially since he knew Loki had been jealous of her at first.

_"At any rate,"_ Tony offered, _"talking about it now isn't going to help."_

After that, they let their private conversation go, since it was difficult to talk to Loki and at the same time focus on Darcy and Jane. Fortunately, Tony was used to multitasking, so he and Loki didn't drift into awkward silences.

"Anyway, to catch you up on things, I was shot at the peace talks," Tony told Darcy and Jane. "The attacker turned out to be Bucky Barnes, Captain America's old war buddy. We've been looking into it since, and it turns out Hydra's been hiding within SHIELD all this time. They did something to him—he's not well at all."

Darcy gaped at him. "I've... Well, I've got nothing. You're fucking with me here."

Loki arched a perfectly defined black brow. "No, Lady Darcy, we are definitely not fucking with you."

Tony hid a grin. He secretly loved it when Loki cursed. He found it sexy. If circumstances had been different, he'd have tumbled Loki on the nearest flat surface. "I know it's a lot to take in, but it's why we had to bring you here, to keep you safe."

"Oh my God," Jane gasped. "The people who came after the Tesseract... That weird agent. He was Hydra, wasn't he?"

Tony felt a shiver run down his spine. If Loki hadn't sent Tyr to Earth, Jane and Darcy might have been alone and unprotected. "Yes. That's pretty likely."

"The individual you met at the Tesseract base is one of the people being watched. We will weed all of them out. In the meantime, you are safe here."

"Well, that's nice and all, but what can we do to help?" Darcy asked. "I mean we're not just going to sit around and twiddle our thumbs, you know? You have a plan already, right? What am I saying? You're Tony Stark and Loki, the Prince of Mischief. Of course you have a plan."

Tony coughed lightly. He didn't want to underestimate Darcy and Jane, but what he had in mind would be dangerous. "Err... Sort of. We haven't exactly discussed it yet."

He debated dragging Loki out and talking to him in private before deciding that it would just be condescending to keep Darcy and Jane out of the loop. They might not be able to come along, but they could have valuable input.

"So, here's what I had in mind. We're going to sneak into the Triskelion."

****

They came for him at the facility in Norway.

Steve hadn't expected it. He hadn't gotten the chance to have a proper talk to any Asgardian decision-maker. Odin had cut him off pretty quickly, and Frigga's visits had focused on handling the aftermath of the shooting.

Steve knew it was selfish to hope for more, but he had still desperately wanted to at least get some sort of news about Bucky.

The Asgardian soldiers brought far more than that. They brought permission—word from Odin that Steve was now allowed to go to Asgard.

Steve didn't hesitate for a single moment. "I'm ready to go whenever you are."

The Asgardian in the lead—who had introduced himself as Honir—nodded. "Please take your belongings with you. It is likely that this visit might be extended."

Maybe that should have given Steve pause, but he didn't care. Neither did he care about showing just how much he wanted to go. "Just a minute. I'll be right back."

He practically ran to the quarters he'd been assigned and shoved the few personal items he'd brought into his duffle bag. Natasha and Clint intercepted him just as he was heading back outside, to the waiting Asgardians. "Steve, don't you think this is suspicious? How come they suddenly changed their minds? The king clearly stated that you wouldn't be allowed to go."

"I don't know and I don't care, Natasha," Steve said. "Whatever made them reconsider—I'm grateful for it."

"I can understand that, Cap," Clint offered, "but still... You gotta admit it's weird."

Steve couldn't deny that, but neither could he do anything about it. So he said nothing and resolutely continued on his way.

Director Fury and Agent Coulson were already outside, and were apparently deep in conversation with the Asgardians. Steve's enhanced hearing caught strands of the discussion—or rather, the argument.

"This is unacceptable. I cannot allow one of my men to just leave with you without any notice."

"I would like to suggest that the other Avengers join Captain Rogers in Asgard," Agent Coulson said. "If this is necessary, the team should be together."

Honir didn't seem impressed. "That will not be possible. The All-Father has given leave to only Steven, son of Rogers, Captain of America, to come to the Golden Realm."

Steve had already known what Fury would say, and it made sense that the director wouldn't like the idea of Steve leaving, now of all times. But it was not the first time Steve had ignored orders for Bucky, and God willing, it wouldn't be the last. "I'm ready to go," he said as he approached.

Honir turned toward Steve. "Excellent. If you would please follow us, Captain Rogers, we will head to the Bifrost site."

"Wait," Natasha intervened before they could leave. "What is this all about?"

"The man identified as James Buchanan son of Barnes is to stand trial for his crimes against Asgard, Jotunheim and Midgard," the Asgardian said. "We are told that Captain Rogers is the closest thing the accused has for a family. He will need to be present for the trial."

Steve took a deep breath, struggling against the sudden roaring in his ears. Okay, he'd known this was a possibility. It made sense even. Bucky had shot Tony Stark, and while Steve knew—he just knew—that something was wrong, that Buck would have never done something like that normally, he had yet to prove it.

This was still better than being stuck here while the trial went on with no one to speak on Bucky's behalf. Somehow, he'd get the Asgardians to see the truth.

No one could say anything to that. They probably realized that nothing could possibly keep Steve from going. Honir was right. Bucky was the closest thing Steve had to a family—even if Steve's feelings for him weren't exactly familiar.

Agent Coulson, Natasha and Clint led him to the Bifrost site. Director Fury stopped to talk to Secretary Pierce. Apparently, Pierce had to return stateside to handle things there. Steve didn't pay much attention to the conversation. He was completely focused on his destination, and on his hope that he'd see Bucky again soon.

When they reached the Bifrost site, Steve turned toward his fellow Avengers. He still didn't know them as well as he'd have liked, but given time, he might have been able to.

He was terrible at goodbyes, so he just shot them a small smile. "Take care of yourselves, will you?"

Clint saluted. "Will do, Cap."

Natasha nodded. Going by her expression, she didn't think he would ever be back. "You too, Steve."

"Please step back," Honir told the others. "Captain, here. In the center. And please close your eyes."

Steve had already seen how the process worked, but the moments during which he was transported through the Bifrost were still awe-inspiring. Despite the fact that he held his eyes closed, he still glimpsed the colors dance wildly, a wondrous kaleidoscope he'd only ever witnessed from the outside.

It was a bit of a rush, and also quite dizzying, and when he finally landed on the other side, he was grateful for the serum, because he'd have probably thrown up without it.

When he opened his eyes, Steve found himself in a massive golden chamber, adorned with spirals and symbols he couldn't quite identify. A beautiful blonde woman stood on a platform straight in front of the portal Steve had come through.

"Welcome to Asgard, Steven Rogers," she said. "I am Brunhilde, the Gatekeeper of the Golden Realm."

"Uh... It's very nice to meet you, ma'am. Steve Rogers."

It was kind of useless to introduce himself, since she clearly already knew who he was, but it sort of came out automatically, since he didn't know what else to say.

He was grateful that Brunhilde didn't keep him there long. In fact, after the greeting, she simply returned to a sort of parade rest while the other Asgardians guided Steve away. There were horses waiting for them. Steve mentally flailed a little. He knew how to ride a motorcycle but definitely not a horse.

Fortunately the Asgardians were prepared for this. They had brought a horse for him, but didn't seem surprised when Steve tried to explain that he wasn't accustomed to this means of transportation. Instead, Honir just nodded efficiently and pulled him up onto his own horse.

Steve rode behind Honir. It wasn't exactly the most comfortable experience possible, but he couldn't bring himself to care.

At some level, he did register the beauty of the bridge that had apparently brought them here, of the tall spires of gold and the massive citadel. If things had been different, he'd have loved to just sit down and draw the sight.

Right now, though, the bridge just seemed very long, and the palace that he assumed was their destination seemed very far. The Asgardian citizenry didn't exactly get in the way, but the trip still took forever.

Honir had been quiet during the ride, so when they reached the palace, Steve burned with questions. "When will I be able to see Bucky?"

"At once, if that is your wish."

Steve's breath caught. "Really?"

Honir nodded. "I am not at liberty to say more. Please, follow me."

Steve did. He expected to be led into a detention facility of sorts, but no such thing happened. Instead, Honir took him to a quiet building that exuded a sense of tranquility and peace. Somehow, even if Steve had never been to Asgard before, he knew it had to be a hospital.

Another woman met them at the entrance. She was old. Although she didn't necessarily show it, her age was there, in her eyes, a deep wisdom that could only come with time. Her face was smooth of any wrinkles, but Steve felt it—like he often felt each and every one of his years, even those he had slept through.

"Captain Rogers, I presume. I am Eir. I am the Royal Healer of Asgard. Please, come with me."

Steve followed after Eir. Honir had already left, and at this point, Steve was very confused. "Ma'am, what is this about? Is Bucky hurt?"

Loki had cast a spell on him back on Earth, but Steve had largely deemed it harmless. What if he'd been wrong? And what if the Asgardians had done to something to Bucky since then?

It might make sense given that Odin had changed his mind so suddenly.

Steve was angry and terrified and there was nothing he could do except swallow it all down, because just his presence here was a gift that could easily be taken away.

"W-What happened?"

Eir gave him a knowing look and took hold of his arm. "Captain. There is no easy way to say this, so I will be honest with you. There is a reason why your friend is here and not in the dungeons. Whoever sent him to murder Lord Stark was not kind to him. It has been determined that his mind is broken, and you, Captain, are his only chance."


	41. Infiltration

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First and foremost, thank you to everyone who commented and kudosed and dropped any kind of feedback on this story. You guys are amazing and I love you forever.  
> I'll probably be busy for the next couple of days, but I will do my best to update this, and quite likely The Most Destructive Emotion soon. In the meantime, happy happy reading!

Loki wholeheartedly embraced Anthony's idea. It suited his talents perfectly, and it would definitely help him let out some of the tension that had been accumulating. Watching and waiting was well and good, but these people had almost killed Anthony. He needed to do something about it—and what better way than to walk into their headquarters and take the information right out from under their noses?

After all, Brunhilde might be all-seeing, but even she and the All-Father couldn't track everything down. It would take time to follow every single thread, and Loki didn't have the patience for that.

That didn't mean Loki was going to rush into things. He wasn't Thor, after all.

Together with Anthony, he went over the security measures they could expect at the Triskelion. They were impressive, by Midgardian standards. For Loki—not so much.

Either way, Loki prepared this particular illusion with the utmost care. He was in luck in that Secretary Pierce had taken a flight back to the United States. It was easy enough to intercept him at the airport. By now, between his questioning of Barnes, his tracking spells and what Odin and Brunhilde had seen, Loki had enough evidence to bring Pierce in for his involvement in the entire matter. He did not. Instead, he simply cast a sleep spell on him and teleported him back to Anthony's home. Under JARVIS's watch and locked up in a nondescript empty room that could have belonged to any warehouse at all, the man was harmless—even if he did awake from Loki's spell, which wouldn't happen until he decided it.

He took some time to memorize Pierce's physique properly. For this particular infiltration, an illusion didn't suffice. He'd have to shape-shift—thus he needed to understand Pierce's body at a cellular level.

Once he was satisfied with the result, he shape-shifted into Pierce's form.

Naturally, Anthony was with him, and he scanned Loki from head to toe. "You know, that will never stop being awesome—although I gotta say, I much prefer you as you. I don't think I like Pierce much."

"I don't like him either," Loki said, using his own voice, "but... Needs must."

He teleported back to Pierce's car, taking Anthony with him. The Lady Jane and the Lady Darcy remained at the facility. They would be monitoring the operation from there, together with JARVIS.

Anthony had not taken his suit—not yet, at least. He had his portable one in Loki's dimensional pocket. For the moment, he'd dressed in some light armor Loki had provided which was more appropriate than other gear they could find on short notice.

(The Lady Darcy had expressed her glee over how Anthony looked in leather. Loki agreed.)

Anthony did have some weaponry on him, but his role would be mostly "tech support". If all went well, they wouldn't have to use any sort of attack at all.

It was almost too easy. Secretary Pierce's guise took them wherever they need to go. Yes, there were scans—retinal, voice prints—things that Midgardians would have had trouble with. But to Midgardian techonology, Loki was Alexander Pierce. There was nowhere he could not go.

Anthony might have not been able to access all SHIELD data remotely, but he had found the plans for the Triskelion, and as such, they knew where Secretary Pierce's office was located. From there, it was a simple matter of walking in, acting imperiously—which Loki had done every single second of his life—looking like he was exactly where he was supposed to be, and keeping Anthony invisible.

He had an invisible communicator in his ear, a direct communicator to JARVIS. Should an employee approach him, JARVIS would be able to identify the man or woman in question.

Fortunately, no one dared to stop him. No one even guessed anything could possibly be wrong.

But then, most people were likely unaware of everything Loki could do. He had deliberately been vague about his abilities in the interview he'd given, so the Midgardians likely did not realize that Loki's change in shapes was more than a simple illusion.

Perhaps Agent Coulson or Director Fury or some others who were aware of Loki's stint as a cat had guessed. But most of the staff here would not be privy to that, and even if they were, Loki was still officially on Asgard, tending to his mortally wounded lover.

They entered the elevator, with Anthony carefully staying behind Loki, just in case someone else appeared. It wouldn't do for an agent to stumble onto Anthony and ruin the whole thing.

"World Security Council," Loki said steadily.

Secretary Pierce's image flashed on the elevator panel. "Confirmed," the robotic female voice said.

The elevator smoothly led them up tens of floors, until at last, they were at the desired location. There were guards, but again, beyond greetings and salutes, there was no need for further interaction.

Pierce would undoubtedly have to talk to his underlings at one point during the day, but by the time that was supposed to happen, Loki would be long gone.

Once they were behind closed doors, Loki obscured the glass of the offices, giving them privacy. To be extra safe, he added a ward to the door. One never knew when an overzealous agent decided to burst in. Another illusion made sure the cameras would only see what Loki wanted them to see.

As soon as it was safe, Loki let the invisibility spell go and Anthony shot him a smile. "Well, that was a rush," he said. "I would kiss you, but... You know. Face."

Loki snorted. "Go on. Your turn."

Anthony didn't have to be told twice. He sat at the console in the room, his fingers already flying on the keys. The massive screen lit up, now flashing with alerts as Anthony deactivated the security protocols.

"You know, I considered dumping all this crap onto the Internet," Anthony commented, "but then, I changed my mind. Cos you know, Hydra grew like a parasite, but there are still people who are innocent in all this."

"I think our alternate solution works just as well."

Anthony inserted an USB stick into the console, a remote connection to JARVIS. Every single byte of data would go onto JARVIS's servers, there to be analyzed by the most advanced AI on Earth—the most advanced familiar ever created in any realm.

There was just one problem. Anthony huffed in frustration. "There's an encryption. It's more complicated than expect. We need two people to deactivated. Two Alpha level members."

"Pierce and..."

"Fury." Anthony grimaced. "I don't suppose you can..."

Loki took a deep breath. He could not shape-shift into two people at the same time, no, but perhaps, for a simple retinal scan, it wasn't necessary.

He was familiar with Director Fury. He'd seen the man up close on several different occasions. And a good shape-shifter never forgot a face.

Loki closed his eyes and focused his magic. He remembered the exact shape of Director Fury's body and eyes, every single proportion, every nuance in his iris. Finally, he summoned the illusion and prayed it would work.

It did. As Loki—still in his shifted form—and his illusion displayed their retinas, the "restricted access" on the screen disappeared and all the safeguards were removed. The transfer to JARVIS's servers started. " Anthony let out a sharp bark of laughter. "Lo, when we get home, remind me to give you the most fantastic blowjob ever."

"All your blowjobs are fantastic, Anthony," Loki replied.

He was, in fact, considering dropping the disguise and indulging into a sneaky little tryst while the files finished downloading when JARVIS's voice piped up from the console.

"Sir, I think you should see this."

"JARV? What is it?"

JARVIS brought up the files he had found. Naturally, the first thing JARVIS had done as the files had begun to transfer was to run a search for his maker's name. There was a lot of information on Anthony, including things like his early history, rough specs of the armor's capabilities—guesswork since SHIELD had been unable to recreate it—and the fact that he had been considered for the Avengers Initiative.

But JARVIS skimmed over all that, to the point that Loki only caught a glimpse of it. something else had caught the AI's attention. It was a trail that led not to Anthony, but to Anthony's father, Howard.

Loki watched as Anthony quickly flicked through the files. The words "asset dispatched" flashed over the screen and Loki felt nauseous upon remembering how Barnes had identified himself in Asgard.

"That's dated two days before of their accident," Anthony said, his voice flat and dead.

"Anthony..."

"It was them." Anthony clenched his hands into fists, so tightly his knuckles went white. "It was them. All along it was Hydra. And they were going to do it to me, exactly like they did it to Mom and Howard."

Barnes. Again. The Captain's friend had been the one to kill Anthony's parents.

Loki didn't know how Anthony would deal with this, but he didn't even get the chance to try to help. "Sir, there's more," JARVIS said, his voice almost tentative.

"Show me, Jay."

JARVIS did. He brought up a file that was called "Phase Two."

Anthony did not seem overly surprised when he learned that Hydra had continued their work on Tesserach-based weapons. Apparently, they'd had enough data to extrapolate even if Anthony had cut them off from the artifact. A lot of it originated from before Anthony's time, when the Tesserach had first been found.

Anthony was, however, shocked by "Project Insight."

The plan was apparently for several helicarriers meant to enforce security—or rather, Hydra world domination. The helicarriers were already being built, although it would take some time until they'd be ready for launch. Anthony was still furious. "This is modeled after what I did. My work. The other helicarrier."

"There is a tracing algorythm attached to the project. I have yet to determine what it does, but I have tracked its source. Camp Lehigh, Wheaton, New Jersey."

"Right. Keep... Keep on it, JARV. How's the transfer?"

"We are at 87.2% and counting, Sir. Doctor Foster and Ms. Lewis have already started sorting through the files."

"Excellent. God, Lo... This is fucked up."

"I take it you have an idea on what the algorithm might do."

"It's not that difficult. These are weaponized helicarriers. My assumption is that they're somehow meant to eliminate everything and everyone they consider a threat. The algorithm probably determines that somehow, although I'd really like to know who could have created an accurate enough method."

It made sense. Hydra was in the business of assassinations, so it was only natural that they would want to take things further.

Another thought occurred to Loki. "It's likely that they intended to use these weapons against Asgard and Jotunheim. If they did manage to stir war through the attack on you, they would need something powerful to counter-attack the All-Father and Laufey's forces. I do not know about the helicarriers, but Tesseract-based weaponry could likely do damage even to an Asgardian."

"So they'd show up to save the day after the evil aliens screwed us over, and then they'd take anything that was left. Great. You know, Lo, I think I'm starting to empathize with Captain America. I really fucking hate Hydra."

Loki completely agreed. In fact, he'd take great pleasure in showing Secretary Pierce just how much he hated the organization he had joined.

The files finally finished transfering and Anthony gathered up his things. "All right, babe. Let's get out of here."

Loki was very tempted to just teleport out of the place, but he didn't. Instead, they went through with the original plan, exactly like they had intended. They retraced their steps down the corridor, into the elevator and at last, into the main atrium.

It was there that an agent finally stopped them. He greeted Loki—or rather Secretary Pierce—with a polite nod. "Sir."

Loki had no idea who this man was, but JARVIS provided him with the answer.

"Brock Rumlow. STRIKE Team personnel. Hydra affiliation. Was dispatched to retrieve the Tesseract from the PEGASUS base."

Ah, so this was the man the Lady Jane and the Lady Darcy must have met. Loki acknowledged his presence with a nod of his own. "Rumlow." Dismissing him immediately would have been suspicious, so Loki did what any frustrated superior would. "Come with me."

Rumlow followed, his face set in a stony expression but his eyes carrying a shadow of apprehension. He was completely unaware of the fact that Anthony was inches away from Loki.

"I think I don't have to tell you how disappointed I am in your results."

Rumlow pressed his lips together, but he didn't argue.

"This is not the time, nor the place to discuss this matter. I have a meeting. But remember this, Rumlow." Loki lowered his voice. "We sacrificed an important asset. It would not be beyond our means to do so again."

"Yes, Sir." Rumlow swallowed. "I understand, Sir."

Loki nodded. "Dismissed."

Rumlow practically fled and Loki made a beeline for Pierce's car. Both he and Anthony got inside—although it took a little maneuvering since Anthony couldn't open the car door himself.

Finally, they left the Triskelion base, with everyone completely unaware of what had occurred.

The operation had been a success. Loki wished he'd felt happier about it.

As soon as they were far enough away, Loki parked the car in an alley and changed back to his own shape. Anthony was already leaving the car, silent and glum, and Loki followed.

He grabbed Anthony's arm and pulled him around, forcing his lover to face him. "Breathe, Anthony. I know it hurts. I know. But you are stronger than this, stronger than them, and you will always, always have me."

With anyone else, Anthony would have likely hidden. He didn't like to show he was vulnerable, much like Loki. And just like Loki, his feelings toward his father were complicated. Howard Stark had not been a good parent, but that didn't mean his death hadn't grieved Anthony. And that was not even considering Anthony's mother, who appeared to have been an innocent drawn into the conflict just because she was Howard's wife.

Finding the files had reopened the wound in Anthony's heart, and the knowledge of how deep the corruption went did not help. But fortunately, Anthony did not try to pull away from Loki. Instead, he leaned against Loki's chest, breathing in deeply.

Loki held him tight, petting his hair, whispering soft endearments. He willed them both back to the facility, straight into the bedchamber. And he hadn't originally meant for this to turn sensual, but now that he was here, his thoughts instantly went in that direction.

With a flick of his fingers, Loki banished both his clothes and Anthony's. Anthony blinked owlishly at him."Lo?"

"Relax, Anthony. Let me take care of you."

Anthony opened his mouth, perhaps intending to protest, but in the end, he didn't. Instead, he extended his hand toward Loki. He knew that Loki needed this too—needed it desperately. Ever since the shooting, they'd been running around, looking for the culprits, trying to control information and keep their friends safe. They'd hardly had any time for themselves.

Loki had yet to kiss every inch of Anthony, to feel him properly, to touch him all over and take in his heat in the most intimate way possible. And he had tried, tried so hard, to tell himself that everything would come in its own time, but he just couldn't withstand the wait any longer.

When their lips first met, the kiss was gentle, almost tentative—but it didn't stay that way for long. They tumbled back onto the bed, and soon, their hands grew frantic, desperate. Anthony clawed his shoulders and Loki bit his lover's lips, and both of them were wild with need, with the desire to ascertain their closeness.

"Come on, Lo," Anthony gasped out between kisses. "Fuck me."

The words gave Loki a moment of pause. He wasn't nearly as apprehensive about his size as he used to be, but he still had some misgivings. Anthony wasn't about to be denied, though. He reached between their bodies and gripped Loki's shaft. Loki groaned and his vision went a little unfocused. "Now, Lo."

And Loki was many things, but when it came to Anthony, he was terrible at resisting temptation.

Not that it was a hardship. If anything, it was exactly what he needed. When he slid his fingers into his lover and Anthony's flesh welcomed him, his magic stopped flailing under his skin like a wild thing. When he slowly entered his lover, something inside him seemed to slot into place.

This was real. Anthony was with him, under him, holding onto him. His muscles pulled Loki in greedily, and his eyes shone with arousal. His lips were as sweet as ever, and his heartbeat followed Loki's own.

The relief was almost crushing, and Loki pursued it, pursued the feeling, sought it out. He buried himself over and over in Anthony's welcoming body, seeking to never be parted from his soul mate again. He let his seidr caress every inch of Anthony he could not reach with his hands. Anthony moaned and cried out his name. Something shattered in the room. The wall cracked and the wood of the headboard splintered. Loki couldn't be bothered to care.

They came together, with Anthony finding his peak without even touching himself. By the time they collapsed on the pillows, Loki felt like his world had settled back down.

He hadn't realized just how tense and upset he'd been until that tension was gone.

"Hey," Anthony said, placing his hand over Loki's chest. Loki looked at him. "You'll always have me too."

For a few seconds, Loki wasn't sure what Anthony meant, until he realized Anthony was replying to Loki's comment in the alley. He smiled and pulled Anthony close.

Yes, he would always have Anthony, for as long as he lived. Because if he ever lost his soul mate, he would never survive it.

****

The flowers and candles in front of Stark Industries HQ were starting to make Pepper feel bad. Countless people dropped by every day, expressing their regret and their hope that Tony would be all right.

It was interesting to note that, while there had been a fair amount of hate speech, the shooting had also turned Tony into a martyr of sorts. People were even comparing him with JFK and making all sorts of leaps, which, come to think of it, were not that wrong given who had actually been behind the shooting.

But all Pepper had to do was to remember her first conversation with Tony, when he'd been covered in blood—blood from his gunshot wound to the head, and any sort of regret faded away. This was the right thing to do. She had to keep Tony safe, and she couldn't help with what he and Loki were doing—but she could help with this.

That didn't mean she didn't flinch when her phone rang, and Colonel James Rhodes' image popped up on the display.

Pepper hadn't spoken to Rhodey in some time. He and Tony had drifted apart after the Vanko incident. It was regrettable, since for a while, Rhodey had been the closest thing Tony had to a friend.

Once upon a time, Rhodey would have been the first person informed that Tony was actually alive and well. Now, she picked up and braced herself for the unavoidable lie she'd have to tell.

"Pepper, is it true?" Rhodey asked the moment she took his call. "I just came from an op and they're saying Tony was shot at the peace talks."

"Yes, it's true," Pepper replied softly. Her voice trembled slightly toward the end, and it wasn't even false. The memory of how she herself had found out was still fresh in her mind. "There was a shooting in Norway. Tony was badly hurt. He was taken to Asgard. I don't know much more."

"Pepper... God..." Rhodey's breath caught and he sounded on the verge of tears. "God... I should have been there. I'm so fucking sorry."

"It's not your fault. And... I haven't given up hope. Asgardian medicine is advanced. Maybe there's still a chance."

It was the excuse they would be going with since they had no intention of revealing to the general public that Tony was actually immortal. But Rhodey wasn't about to let it go so easily.

"Do you know... How?"

Pepper realized all too well what he was asking, and she couldn't exactly refuse to reply. "It was a wound to the head. That's all we have, from JARVIS and feed from the armor."

"A gunshot to the head?" Rhodey cursed. "Pepper..."

"I know. I just... So far, the Asgardians haven't said he's dead. It's not over yet."

"Maybe." Rhodey let out a small laugh that held absolutely no amusement. "If there's anyone who can beat those odds, it's Tony." He paused. "I'm going to fly back to the States. I want to at least be there."

"All right. Take care of yourself."

"You too, Pepper. And please, keep me posted."

He ended the call, and Pepper stared at the screen for a few more moments before finally setting the phone aside. She didn't like lying to Rhodey when he was obviously in pain over Tony's injury, but Rhodey would understand. And she had more important things to do than worrying about Rhodey right now.

Soon, Tony would be back. And who knew? Maybe he and Rhodey would have a chat, and they'd manage to get things right between one another once again. That would be nice.

In the meantime, Pepper still had the SI board to wrangle and preparations to make for when the Hydra thing unavoidably exploded in their faces. Not for the first time, she was impossibly grateful that Tony had Loki on his side—because without him, without the Asgardians, things could have escalated so much more.

But they had not—and now, Pepper very much looked forward to the fallout, and what Loki would do once everything was in place. After all, they deserved it, after what they had done to Tony.


	42. Hydra

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! This story has passed 2.1k kudos and is now on the first page kudos-wise of all Frostirons. You guys are plainly put - awesome.  
> To celebrate, new chapter! I've been busy with work which is why I haven't managed to update, but here it is now. I hope you like it :D

It took two days to sort through all the data. It would have taken more if not for JARVIS, because the size and magnitude of Hydra's operations was quite frankly astonishing. And there was still stuff Tony had yet to find, secret bases that were only briefly referenced in SHIELD files.

Deciding what to do with Pierce had been difficult, but in the end, Loki had returned him to his car. A brief enchantment of confusion would have him thinking that he'd had a slight dizzy spell and had decided to park the car. There was a chance that he might figure it out if he met with Rumlow again, but Loki had Brunhilde watch the man very closely.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Jane had asked them. "I mean, he could hurt more people if he stays where he is."

"Yeah, but we can't exactly sweep him up to Asgard without people getting suspicious."

Darcy had understood. "And if someone gets taken, the others will all go to ground, and it will be more difficult to get a hold of them."

It would be more than difficult—if Hydra got nervous, it would likely result in a lot of casualties, since Hydra agents who had infiltrated SHIELD were liable to attack the regular personnel. So, they stuck to the plan, and kept the information from coming out.

On occasion, Loki went back to God-Land and reported Captain America had stationed himself at his friend's side. Loki had not yet spoken to the captain, but he'd given leave to Eir to awaken Barnes from time to time and attempt the recovery of Barnes's memories. So far, it hadn't worked.

Tony wasn't surprised. He'd found the files on Barnes, and what had been done to him was quite frankly monstrous. If Tony had experienced any resentment over the fact that Barnes had apparently killed his parents, he couldn't hold onto it, not after seeing that.

Tony took a break from the files only once—when he and Loki went to investigate Camp Lehigh. What he found there was... appalling to say the least, but he was also prepared for it.

It was very satisfying to see the transformed Arnim Zola attempt to alert SHIELD troops, only to find that his signal could not bypass the wards Loki had erected. And the fact that he had apparently stood in Zola's brain didn't stop Tony from silently killing every single bit of technology he'd found there.

Arnim Zola wouldn't be coming back to life again. He'd already done enough damage.

Tony had been right about his original guess regarding the algorithm. Apparently, it used digital data—from bank records, to medical files and SAT scores—to determine the threat an individual could pose for Hydra in the future.

Tony's first instinct was to destroy it—but then it occurred to him that, at one point in the future, he could use a list of potential allies. It wasn't very ethical to keep it—but information was power, and in a world that was apparently against him, Tony needed all the help he could get.

In that regard, there were two interesting tidbits that drew Tony's eye. The files referenced a Doctor Bruce Banner. Tony knew about him, of course—his file had been in the non-secure SHIELD databases. He was a gamma-ray specialist who had experimented with the supersoldier serum and had turned into a giant green rage monster. Apparently, right now, he was somewhere in India. SHIELD considered him a potential asset. For Hydra, he was a threat. Tony was mostly interested in reading more about the man's theories, since despite his mishap with the Hulk, he was clearly a genius.

The second part involved Doctor Eric Selvig. Tony remembered Selvig from New Mexico. He'd originally worked with Jane on the Bifrost project. Tony had given him a contract—like he had to Jane and Darcy—but the man had refused.

Apparently, that had been for a good reason, because Selvig had at one point been pulled into Hydra. Whether it was a willing job or he had been coerced remained to be seen.

On the third day, Tony decided it was time to bring in the rest of the troops. Fury was still in Norway, as were Thor and the other Avengers. Loki had dropped by on occasion and he had told his brothers—both Thor and Helbindi—that he was working on finding the culprit, but they were not yet informed of the magnitude of the conspiracy. Thor was not known for his discretion and he was liable to hammer someone down if he found out they were involved.

It was quite a diverse group that arrived to Tony's secret base. Naturally, there were the SHIELD agents—Fury, Coulson, Barton and Romanov. But Loki had also brought Thor, Helbindi and Angrboda along. He'd teleported Pepper in earlier, shortly after Tony had finished with the files.

Tony wasn't sure he trusted half of these people, but they were not involved with Hydra so that would have to do for now.

They'd traveled through the Bifrost, so Thor had naturally noticed the little tidbit about Heimdall no longer being the gatekeeper. As soon as they were in front of the facility, Thor addressed Loki. "I do not understand. Why is Brunhilde holding Hofund? Where is Heimdall?"

He was obviously upset and confused. Helbindi and Angrboda took a noticeable step closer to Loki, which was a little weird because Loki had used his Frigga shape to bring them here.

"Heimdall is in exile," Loki replied. "There are certain things that happened in Asgard that you are not aware of. But be patient and trust me."

To his credit, Thor complied. It gave Tony hope for what would happen after this whole Hydra mess was over and Thor became king.

Now that they were here, there was no point for Loki to hold onto his guise. He melted back into his usual form and nodded at Thor. "Thank you, brother."

The reaction from the SHIELD agents was hilarious to see, and quite telling. Coulson jerked slightly, but didn't reach for his weapon. Romanov's wrists twitched like she was dying to jump forward and used those nifty bracelets of hers. Barton reached for an arrow, but didn't actually pull it out.

Fury stared. "What in the world... What the fuck is going on? I thought you were supposed to be by Stark's bedside."

And Tony really couldn't resist, because that cue couldn't have been more perfect if he'd engineered it that way. "Technically speaking, he is," he said as he stepped out of the building.

All eyes turned toward him. Stark was gratified to see that not even the stony-faced Romanov could disguise her surprise.

It was Thor who reacted first. "Man of Iron!" he shouted.

He bounded to Tony's side, looking for all the world like an oversized puppy. The impression kind of vanished when he took Tony in his arms and squeezed. If Tony had still been mortal, the hug would have likely broken his ribs.

Tony flailed. "Breathing. Need to breathe."

Thor released him and shot him a sheepish smile. "My apologies. I am merely overjoyed to see my brother reunited with his love."

It was kind of hard to argue with that kind of enthusiasm, and Tony didn't get the chance to try anyway. Helbindi and Angrboda joined in, for once in agreement with Thor. "Greetings, Lord Stark," Helbindi said. "It is wonderful to see you are well. We were aware that you had survived, but we were still concerned."

It never stopped being weird to have to look so very up at someone. Usually, Tony had the armor on to compensate, but he hadn't bothered with it today. Ah, well, too late now. "Thanks, big guy," he said, looking up—even if it did slightly strain his neck.

It was nice to be around people who genuinely liked him, and he himself liked Loki's Jotun family. Sadly, he also had to cooperate with other, more unpleasant people.

Fury and his SHIELD cronies stalked to his side. "Stark?" Fury barked. "You're alive."

"And the prize for stating the obvious goes to the leather-fetishist pirate."

"Our impression was that you were mortally injured after the attempted assassination on you," Agent Coulson said blandly. "You will forgive us for experiencing a dose of shock."

"Eh, you won't get rid of me so easily. But thanks for worrying, blah blah, and so on and so forth. Now come in. We didn't get you here to make nice."

Fury looked like he wanted to say something else, but Tony didn't bother waiting around to hear. He needed Fury, but Fury needed him even more, because shit was about to hit the fan massively.

Loki took Tony's hand and together, they went back inside. Their guests followed, and they headed directly into the living room.

Pepper, Jane and Darcy were already there. Thor lit up when he saw his Lady Jane and practically swept her off her feet. The ensuing kiss made Tony suspect Sif might have some significant trouble if she was aiming for the queen's throne.

He'd have liked to give the lovebirds some privacy—he definitely understood the impulse and Jane had been moping a bit. She and Thor hadn't really spoken in the past couple of days, and even if Jane had been busy with the Hydra files, she'd missed the big lug. But they had to move quickly so Hydra wouldn't be able to do more damage than they already had.

"Okay, now that everyone's here—here's what's going on. SHIELD's been taking over by Hydra."

Naturally, his words were originally met with disbelief. Once Tony brought up the files, though, Fury changed his tune pretty quickly. Romanov seemed to shut down and Barton sort of went as close as possible to her—without actually touching her.

"How did you even get these files, Mr. Stark?" Coulson asked.

"Perks of being a god's fiance."

"Some of these files would have only been available on the Triskelion," Fury pointed out. "It has the best security in the world."

"But not in the nine realms," Thor surprisingly said. "My apologies, Director, but there is no way your technology could keep my brother out of a location if he chooses to be inside."

Tony only noticed Loki's surprise because he was still holding Loki's hand—and well, likely because of the bond they shared. _"It is unusual for Thor to appreciate my skills in any way,"_ Loki told him through their bond. _"He has changed."_

It was true. Thor had come a long way from the guy he'd been that first day he'd landed on Earth.

Tony hoped the change would endure his return to Asgard.

He cleared his throat, drawing the attention of everyone present. "Anyway, I don't think Loki is your biggest problem here, Fury. We can all agree on that."

Fury nodded jerkily. "I take it you sorted through the files. You know how far it goes."

"It's deep, Fury, deeper than you think."

"I will not pretend to know your history with this... Hydra," Thor rumbled, "but if these villains have a hand in the attack against Anthony Stark, they will face Asgardian justice."

"Oh, they did far more than that, Point Break. They killed my parents, and were planning to take over the world and quite possibly murder millions. Listen, if there's a crime, chances are someone in Hydra committed it at one point."

Tony waited a few moments while all that sunk in and then added, "Anyway, as you can imagine, we didn't bring you here to chat. We know who most of these people are—but we'll need to coordinate properly, to get them all."

"So they won't go to ground." Romanov nodded, her eyes glinting with fierce and cold determination. "Where do we start?"

"With this list."

The list contained the names of all the people Tony had found in the Hydra files—in order of priority. There were agents, yes, but the first ones who needed to be taken out were the leaders.

"So, you in?" he asked his little group of allies.

A vein twitched in Fury's forehead, but he agreed. "I want SHIELD wiped clean of these fuckers, and I want it done yesterday."

"We appreciate the enthusiasm, Director, but we need to be careful about this," Loki said. "Here is what we're going to do..."

****

Alexander Pierce rummaged through his fridge, immediately zeroing in on the milk. He had a slight headache. This whole thing with Stark was proving to be more exhausting than previously expected. It was a good plan, and a good way to get rid of a useful asset that could prove to be troublesome now that Captain America had been found, but the Asgardian intervention at the Tesseract base troubled him.

He'd even had a mild dizzy spell shortly after his flight back to the States. It had been quite strange, and he'd scheduled a doctor visit, just in case.

He had big plans, and he couldn't afford to neglect his health.

He settled down at the kitchen table with a glass of milk and his tablet. They were making progress on Project Insight, and Phase Two was coming along nicely. Selvig had been a good acquisition, more useful that Alexander himself had thought at the time.

Stark had been a pain in their side for a while now, but his intervention in the PEGASUS matter had made dealing with him a priority. Alexander was beyond things such as vengeance, but he had to admit that he did feel a level of satisfaction at the knowledge that one of his most dangerous rivals was down. And certainly, there was a level of irony in the fact that the same weapon had been used to kill him as in the case of Howard Stark.

The sound of a woman's voice shook him from his thoughts. "Sir, Mr. Pierce. I forgot my... phone."

Alexander sighed at Renata's words. One day, that woman would walk into something she wasn't supposed to see, and he'd have to shoot her.

He would have dismissed her without a care, but he noticed how she suddenly trailed off, as if shocked. He looked up and realized she was staring past his shoulder.

Alexander turned—only to meet the gaze of Loki of Asgard and Jotunheim, God of Mischief. "Hello, Mr. Pierce," he said, his smile dagger-sharp. "I believe you and I have a conversation pending."

****

The storm had descended upon Hydra Island without warning. Viper stared at the sky and pressed her lips together. The rain was coming down hard, and the wind was blowing so fiercely it had damaged a lot of antennas. The lights flickered and Viper grimaced. She grabbed the nearest underling and glowered at him. "I thought the generators were secure. Why are we having problems?"

"We're not sure, Madam," the man stammered. "The storm is stronger than anything we've seen before."

A sudden suspicion niggled at the back of Viper's mind. "Arm the turrets. Make sure everyone is at their posts. And I want a line to Strucker, now."

"We can't seem to connect to any sort of communications satellite. There's some kind of magnetic interference."

Viper turned, ready to take out her fury on the idiot seated at the console. Before she could do so, an explosion rocked the compound.

The turrets started firing. The men reached for their guns. Viper congratulated herself for insisting to bring in some of the experimental weaponry from Strucker's base. It seemed she'd get to test it out—and she'd likely enjoy it.

Outside, the turrets started to shut down. Communication was sketchy. The guards manning the outposts couldn't reach the main base.

The wall exploded, and Thor burst in.

Viper had read up quite a lot on the Asgardian. Originally, he'd landed on Earth next to powerless, although his strength and battle skills had survived his transformation. Unexpectedly—and unpleasantly—the attack in Norway had given him his powers back.

That didn't mean Viper was afraid of him. Thor might be Asgardian, but he could still fall. Her men were already directing Tesseract-based weaponry at him, standing their ground.

Thor didn't shy away. He blocked some of the blows with his hammer. The ones that did hit him only drew a savage grin out of him.

He lifted his hammer into the air and shouted, "For Asgard!"

And then, Thor was rushing forward, and behind him, more Asgardians followed. And things didn't end there. A flash of red and gold was Viper's only warning before Iron Man swept in, taking down several soldiers in a flurry of light.

How was this possible? Iron Man was supposed to be dead, or, at the very least, dying.

But that certainly wasn't the case. In fact, Tony Stark seemed not only alive and kicking, but also very determined to strike back at Hydra. "You guys take that side," he told Thor, pointing at one half at the room, "we'll take the other."

Thor was already leaping into the fray. Viper temporarily ignored the Asgardian for the benefit of zeroing in on Stark.

His armor protected him from many things, but not from the energy bolts from her pistols. She snapped her whip at him, aiming to unbalance his flight. She never got the chance to hit him.

The whip was stopped mid-air. A strong hand suddenly gripped her wrist. And suddenly, Viper realized why Stark had said "we", not "I".

Loki stood by her side, a small smile on his lips. "You know, the last time someone threw a whip at Anthony, it didn't work out well for him. One would think villains would learn from their mistakes."

His smile widened slightly. His eyes glinted with a dire threat. His skin started to turn blue—and Viper screamed.

****

Garry Stern loved being a US Senator. There were so many perks. He particularly enjoyed having access to all sort of information that benefited Hydra, but perhaps his favorite of all was the fact that he unavoidably drew in all sort of hopeful... constituents.

This particular one was quite lovely, with green eyes and blonde curly hair. She said she was a dancer. Garry remembered because he looked forward to having her dance in his lap.

He herded her into the limo, thankful that he'd had the inspiration to keep things on the down low today. No reporters ambushed him, so he could have some fun before he had to go back to serving Hydra.

As soon as they slid into the limo, Garry wrapped an arm around his lovely guest. "Now... Where were we?"

She smiled at him, and suddenly there was something cold in her eyes. "Here."

It was the last thing he heard before pain exploded through him and everything went black.

****

In Jasper's humble opinion, being a SHIELD agent was, more often than not, quite boring. Three quarters of the time, his sole duties involved paperwork of some kind—paperwork on a past op, paperwork on something Tony Stark had broken, paperwork on equipment that had proven to be inefficient for an archer with a propensity to throw himself off buildings.

The other quarter was the one that actually mattered, and it was under such circumstances that people like Phil Coulson came in handy.

It was quite regrettable that Coulson was SHIELD through and through and had those ridiculous notions of honor and loyalty. Not that Jasper didn't understand loyalty. Of course he did. But Coulson worshiped Captain America for crying out loud.

When the Captain had been retrieved from the ice, Coulson had done little else than watch over him and coordinate the efforts for his revival. It was simply embarrassing, and also the reason why Jasper could not approach him with Hydra's cause.

Either way, Jasper was not surprised when Coulson came to the helicarier looking somewhat harried—insofar as he was ever harried, at least. Maria Hill patted Coulson's shoulder and commented that the Captain would surely return, that his stay in Asgard would undoubtedly be temporary.

Coulson did not look convinced. Jasper mentally rolled his eyes. Yes, Coulson would have made quite an asset for Hydra, but this attachment to Steve Rogers was just ridiculous.

He was still looking at Coulson when the gas started to fill the room. Idly, it occurred to him that Coulson seemed strangely calm when he retrieved a gas mask—and then, he didn't think anything anymore.

****

"Are they ready for deployment?"

Strucker looked at his experiments, the twitching man in a cell and the dazed-eyed girl in the neighboring one. The doctor by his side shook his head. "Not yet, Baron. The energy of the Tesseract has unlocked something within them, but there is something that we are missing."

Strucker shot a glance at a cowering doctor Selvig. "Dr. Selvig?"

"The Tesseract generally throws low level of gamma radiation," the physicist began to blab. "It's not meant for this sort of experimentation, and even if it were, not having the actual artifact is making things difficult." Strucker narrowed his eyes at the man, and Selvig quickly added, "But we are compensating for it and have made some progress."

"Well, that's charming," a sudden voice said behind the baron. "Well, no, actually, it's completely disturbing."

Strucker turned, only to see Tony Stark standing behind him. Next to him stood Loki. Stark grinned. "Don't mind us. We decided to drop by after we had a chat with your girl Ophelia. We brought guests."

As if on cue, explosions started to sound outside. The ground began to shake. And for all that he had always believed in the supremacy of Hydra, Baron Strucker suddenly knew they had made a huge mistake in attempting to kill Tony Stark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In MCU canon, Senator Stern doesn't actually have a mentioned first name, so I just borrowed the first name of the actor for the purpose of the story :)


	43. Through Anger and Regret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New extra long chapter to celebrate! This story has hit 2.2 kudos (yay). Thank you all for reading, commenting, kudosing and all the encouragement you've given me.  
> I admit I found some inspiration in the new Civil War trailer Robert Downey Jr. posted on his FB page last night. Did you see it? Awesome, right?  
> Anyway, as always, thank you for your feedback and your support. Enjoy the chapter!

Steve couldn't sleep.

This wasn't new to him. Even back on Earth, he'd suffered from heavy bouts of insomnia. It kind of came with the territory. The nightmares that haunted him had him waking up screaming, feeling like his lungs were filled with ice, and sometimes, when he opened his eyes, he feared that he'd missed seventy more years.

Today, he feared that if he fell asleep, he'd wake up to find out this whole thing with Bucky had been nothing more than a twisted dream.

So he sat in bed, staring at the gilded ceiling, his thoughts working furiously. A half-finished sketch lay abandoned by his side. Usually, drawing calmed him, but now, not even that helped.

He'd been given a room adjoining Bucky's—he'd wanted to stay with Bucky at all times, but Eir had refused since Bucky was still considered dangerous, and he had lashed out at Steve when he'd first woken up. Steve ached, and not because Bucky had hit him. Bucky had looked straight at him, and hadn't even known him. Well, he had, but he'd identified Steve as "Rogers, Steven Grant. Priority Level Five. Threat Level High." And when Steve insisted on calling him Bucky, the only reaction he got was an outburst of anger.

Eir seemed to think it was progress, better than the blank reports. It still broke Steve's heart. He was also beyond frustrated that Eir had booted him out of Bucky's room, presumably because Bucky needed a checkup. Steve understood that she needed to do her job—his mom had been a nurse and it worked the same way here—but it still hurt.

He was startled from his thoughts by the sound of commotion coming from outside. It was pretty strange. Not that Asgard was necessarily quiet but Steve had learned to catalog the exact sounds the guards made when they patrolled, or the distant noises of sparring.

This was different.

Steve grabbed his shield—he didn't go anywhere without it—and left his room. The nurses and the guards in the healing wing were clearly agitated, so someone must know what was happening.

Steve approached the first guard he could find. "Uh, what's going on?"

"They're bringing prisoners in from Midgard," the guard said. "I imagine some of them must have put up a fight."

He gave Steve a long look, and Steve wondered what the man was thinking. Was he suspicious of Steve just because Steve was from Earth? At this point, it wouldn't have surprised him.

Before Steve could get the answer to that question, a familiar female figure manifested by his side. Literally—she manifested, like she popped up out of thin air. But then, Queen Frigga often had a way of doing that.

She smiled at him, her eyes warm with a kindness that somehow felt reminiscent of Steve's own mother. "Oh. Captain. There you are. I was just coming to find you."

"Queen Frigga. Is everything all right?"

"Yes and no. We are getting there. Please, follow me."

Steve obeyed her. He didn't want to leave Bucky, but the arrival of these prisoners could have something to do with his friend. Maybe they could help the Asgardians realize Bucky wasn't at fault here.

So far, Eir wasn't quite convinced. She had documented Bucky's injuries, but she remained firm in her opinion that some soldiers, if they were fanatical enough, could do these things to themselves. She had not explained why Bucky had not been imprisoned beyond saying that it had been "the prince's orders", which didn't fill Steve with confidence given that Loki had every reason to hate Bucky and no one would tell him what had happened to Tony Stark.

Frigga quickly led him out of the healing wing and into the courtyard of the palace—at which point Steve finally got the answer to that latter question. Granted, he didn't immediately figure it out. The first thing he noticed was that the courtyard was filled with soldiers. Loki was talking to Thor, who was gesturing wildly with his hammer. And then Loki moved ever so slightly, and Steve saw him—saw Tony Stark.

Tony seemed to be crossing items off a list. He was in his armor—an armor that looked a little worse for the wear—but most notably, he was very much alive. In fact, he was laughing and he seemed in a pretty good mood. Definitely not dying in a bed in Asgard somewhere.

Steve had no idea why the Asgardians had lied, but he'd seen the footage and Tony Stark had definitely been shot. Maybe Asgardian medicine had healed him and they'd just wanted to make sure he didn't become a target again. That made sense.

Frigga led him to Tony and Loki—which was just as well, since they possibly had more information on what had happened.

"Hey, Cap. How's it hanging? How's your bestie?"

So Tony obviously knew about Bucky. But then, there was likely very little that Loki knew that Tony would not be aware of.

"Uh... Still pretty sick, although Healer Eir seems to think my presence is helping."

"I imagine so," Loki said. "Captain, if I may, there is some information you might deem important. It is about your shield-brother, and the organization that captured him."

Steve swallowed around the knot in his throat. He suddenly couldn't breathe. All he could think about was that the prisoners from Midgard were likely the people who'd broken Bucky. "Oh?"

He tried to sound calm, but he probably failed, because Tony shot him a knowing look. He squeezed Loki's elbow slightly. "Everyone's here, Lo. Maybe we should take this inside, somewhere more private?"

Loki nodded and threw a glance toward his brother. "Thor, I will see you later, yes? I need to handle this matter."

"Of course, brother," Thor replied. He patted Steve's shoulder, and his hold was far tighter than it used to be. "Friend Steven, I bid you to have faith. Things might seem dire, but these villains will pay for what they have done."

"Thanks, Thor."

Thor squeezed Steve's shoulder one last time and tossed Loki a smile. "I will go speak with Sif and the Three. I have no doubt that they will want to know I have returned. It is quite regrettable that they were not able to join us, but they will undoubtedly revel in tales of our victory."

Loki and Tony shared a look Steve wasn't sure how to interpret. Tony patted Thor's arm. "You do that, big guy. Come on, Cap."

Idly, Steve noted that Frigga hooked her arm through Thor's and guided him away. Steve knew there was something going on about Thor that he was missing, but now, he had other priorities—namely, whatever Tony and Loki had to tell him.

Loki led them to a lounge of sorts and made that gesture that Steve recognized as him securing the room somehow. Steve took a deep breath and prepared himself for the news.

It didn't work. Nothing could have prepared him for what he was told.

Everything he'd thought he'd known was a lie. Hydra was back. They'd been the one to find Bucky when he'd fallen from the train.

They'd killed Howard, murdered countless others and had been planning to take over the world. They'd use Bucky as a weapon to do all these monstrous things.

He couldn't say a word. All he could do was stare at Loki and Tony as they spoke.

Tony interpreted his silence in a different way than Steve would have liked. "You don't have to take my word for it, Cap," Tony said. "When you go back home, you can talk to Fury, to the others. And there are files. Even here, without the connection to JARVIS, I can have everything pulled up on a tablet for you."

At that, Steve finally found his voice. "I'd like that. To see. I believe you, but I need to... see."

To see how badly he'd failed, how useless Captain America had truly been.

"Hey. If it helps, we did weed them out this time. I won't lie. Chances are they're not gone forever. They never are. But... We're getting there. And we'll get your friend some help, okay?"

For the first time, Steve truly looked at Tony Stark and saw what he had missed all along. A good man. A man who was trying to make amends, who perhaps understood where Steve was coming from.

"Thank you. Thank you, Mr. Stark. Tony. Thank you for everything."

Tony coughed, now looking a little embarrassed. "No problem, Cap. Believe me, it was my pleasure to fuck these guys over."

Outside, it started to rain. Odd. It had been warm and clear for as long as Steve had been here. Steve stole a look out the window, only to get a glimpse of an impressive bolt of lightning splitting of the skies.

Loki sighed. "Ah well. I guess that was to be expected. Captain, it would seem my attention is needed elsewhere, but you can direct any questions you have at Anthony. Good day."

And just like that, Loki vanished. It seemed that sort of thing ran in the family.

Steve stared at the place Loki had been. Tony seemed frustrated, but not necessarily surprised by the disappearance.

"What in the world is going on?" Steve heard himself ask.

Tony grimaced. "It's complicated, Cap. Come on. I'll catch you up on what we've been doing." Another lightning bolt flashed outside, and Tony's eyes glinted sharply. "Might as well do that while we wait."

Steve didn't know why, but he had a feeling that, for all that they'd supposedly taken out Hydra, the greatest threat might not be out of the way.

****

Thor had missed Asgard. The feeling had haunted him throughout his stay on Midgard, like a jagged wound that had never really healed.

Jane's presence had helped tremendously, as had the friendship of his fellow Avengers. But Asgard was his home, and Thor had always dreamed of returning to the Golden Realm.

In his heart, he'd been very concerned. Loki had been so cryptic during his brief visits. His gaze had held something unsettling. And through Lady Darcy's help, Thor had understood that he'd wronged his brother quite badly, that he had dismissed his skills and his true self. He'd had every hope that once he returned to Asgard, he could mend their relationship.

Finding out Loki was not actually his blood had been a blow, but one he had weathered. He did not care. Loki was his brother in every way that mattered. He might be the son of Laufey, but that didn't make his bond with Thor any less real.

And then, he'd finally come back—and things had started to come crumbling down.

Brunhilde being Gatekeeper had been the first sign. Thor had temporarily let the matter go, acknowledging the necessity of handling the threat on Midgard first. Loki had said "trust me" and Thor had, because he'd trusted Loki so many times in the past, and his brother had always been there for him when it counted.

Now, he was back in Asgard, only to find Sif and Fandral imprisoned, Volstagg relieved of his status as a warrior and Hogun gone, in exile together with Heimdall.

His mother had tried to explain that Loki had done his best to give them a lenient sentence, but Thor hadn't had the time to listen. He'd gone directly to the dungeons.

He'd found Sif and Fandral there, just like his mother had told him. They were in two adjoining cells, and they looked like strangers.

Fandral had always paid such close attention to his looks. His goatee was always neat and his hair at the perfect length. Now, he had a beard that rivaled Volstagg's, and dark circles underneath his eyes. He was dressed in simple clothing—the clothing given to all prisoners—so different from his usual garb.

Sif was in a similar state. Even if she was a first and foremost a warrior, she was still a maiden, and she had always tended to her beauty. It was why her argument with Loki over her now dark hair had escalated so much. Loki had teased her in the past over the fact that she'd let her hair grow so long, despite it being impractical for a warrior. Today, she was no longer the put together shield-maiden Thor remembered.

But Thor and his friends had been through many trials. They'd often been dirty and bloody and gory, and suffered wounds and been forced to camp out in the middle of nowhere with no amenities whatsoever.

So this wasn't necessarily what struck Thor the most. What hurt was the knowledge that Loki had been the one to imprison their friends here.

When they saw him, Sif and Fandral instantly shot to their feet. "Thor! You're back. Thank the Norns."

"My friends," Thor greeted them. "It is so good to see you."

Fandral shot him a weak smile. "I see that you did not expect our reunion to be under these circumstances."

"I did not know, no," Thor replied. "I am so sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry for, Thor," Sif replied. "The blame is Loki's." She looked over his shoulder, presumably at the guard. Finally, she leaned forward, lowering her voice slightly. "Thor, he is a traitor. He is the one who let the Jotnar into the Weapons Vault. He staged it all so that you'd have to take the blame for what happened after."

Sif had expressed her suspicions of Loki's intentions before, when she and the Warriors Three had come to Midgard. At the time, it had been nothing more than that, a suspicion, based on their rivalry for the throne.

But since Thor's exile, Loki had turned out to be the son of the Jotun king. He'd used his stint as Asgard's ruler and had managed to establish a treaty with Jotunheim and virtually start rebuilding their planet.

It was a noble goal. Thor believed that. But the question was—had Loki been planning this all along? Had he stabbed Thor in the back for his new family?

"Do not fear, my friends. I will get to the bottom of this. My brother—"

"Thor, he's not your brother," Sif hissed. "He never was. He is Jotnar scum."

It was Thor's turn to interrupt her. Obviously, she had found out about Loki at one point, likely from the guards. But for all that Thor was angry, he could not let her speak of him in that way. "Sif, stop. Yes, Loki is Jotun, but he is still my brother and he always will be no matter what happens." He softened his voice. "I will talk to him, and to Father too. You will soon be free."

"Don't forget about Heimdall and Hogun. You must bring them back. Heimdall was always able to see through Loki's deception."

Thor tensed. His mother had told him Heimdall had admitted in front of the Thing that he had attacked Loki, who, at the time had been king.

No matter what Sif said, that was unacceptable.

"Sif, I do not know everything that happened here in my absence, but I am told Heimdall committed treason." In fact, if Heimdall had attempted to harm Loki—and he had not reason to doubt this—bringing him back couldn't have been further from Thor's mind. He had respected Heimdall all his life, but he could never forgive such an attack.

Just the fact that Sif seemed to have no problem with it bothered him. "He attacked Loki. Or is that not true?"

"Heimdall was only doing what he thought was right," Sif insisted.

Thor didn't know what to make of that. How could his friends deem that in any way justified?

He had to talk to Loki again, to clarify things. This was all so unsettling, so confusing. Loki had asked Thor to trust him, and Thor had sworn that he would do so. But it was easier said than done.

He looked at the barrier that separated him from Sif and Fandral. It wouldn't be so difficult to get a guard and let them out, he supposed. His mother had warned him against it already, though.

The last time he'd done something rash, he'd been banished for two years, two years which should have meant nothing to an Asgardian, but had changed everything. And there was still the evil Hydra to consider, and the fact that Loki's love had been attacked.

"I will not leave you here, my friends," he said at last. "I will speak to Loki at once."

Sif looked like she wanted to say something else, and Thor truly hated to leave her. And maybe two years ago, he'd have ordered their immediate release, but he couldn't afford to do that now, not when there were so many things at stake.

He turned away from the cells, every step weighing on his soul. Why had Loki put him in this position? He must have known how torn Thor would be when he came home. Why hadn't Loki even told him about it beforehand?

So many questions, so few answers.

Fortunately, Loki was easy to find. In fact, he was waiting for Thor outside the dungeons, having obviously expected Thor to seek him out.

Thor made a beeline for him. "Brother. I must speak to you at once."

"Of course, Thor," Loki replied smoothly. His expression could have meant anything at all. Loki had always been good at not showing what he was really thinking.

"Could we go to your chambers?" Thor asked, struggling to contain his temper.

Thor knew for a fact that Loki's rooms were well-guarded. Loki was fiercely protective of his privacy and ever since he'd grown into adulthood, he'd placed strong wards on his quarters. If there was anywhere they could talk without being overheard, it was there.

Side by side, they headed to the royal wing of the palace. It was a little surreal. So many times, Thor had imagined coming home and walking like this with his brother—but his imaginings had never been like this.

Loki unerringly led Thor to his chambers. For whatever reason, they didn't teleport. Maybe Loki just wasn't looking forward to their conversation. Either way, the walk gave Thor time to notice something he'd so far missed. The guards gave Loki long wary looks. Loki seemed oblivious, but Thor knew better than to believe that.

Loki was never oblivious.

By the time they got to Loki's rooms, Thor felt like he was about to burst. He was wondering if Loki had taken the long way around on purpose—just to be petty.

"What is this, brother?" he asked angrily once they were behind closed doors. "Why did you do this?"

"Why did I do what, Thor?" Loki asked. "Truthfully, you must elaborate."

Hearing the word "truthfully" from Loki's lips made something twist in Thor's chest. "Brother, please," he said between gritted teeth. "No more lies."

Loki pressed his lips together. "Very well, Thor. But you must swear an oath to me—an oath on Mjolnir and our mother's life—that you will never speak a word of what I tell you."

Thor's heart fell, and his anger turned into sorrow. He almost didn't want to hear what Loki had to say, not when it was so obvious that it was a secret Loki so greatly valued. Nothing save for the most direst circumstances could have made Loki bring their mother into it, and Thor almost wanted to refuse. But he had to brave it, had to face it, needed to understand.

Thor repeated the oath, as Loki had instructed. The binding settled on him,  the oath  tantamount to a magical contract. Loki watched him with wary, shadowed eyes, and when he was done, he finally said, "In return, I too, shall make an oath. I swear, as Loki Odinson of Asgard and Loptr Laufeyson of Jotunheim, that everything I shall say to you within these walls and within this conversation will be true. On my magic, and Frigga All-Mother's life."

Thor's heart skipped a beat. Truth from his usually so secretive brother?  Loki would truly go as far as Thor had asked? It was almost too much to hope for. But the magical contract was equally binding for Loki, if not more so, and Loki would never break such a vow.

"Brother...  Were Sif and Fandral  right about you ?"

" I'm afraid I don't understand what you mean ,  Thor, " Loki said, plopping down on a  settee . "I'm quite certain they've said a lot about me."

"Were you the one to let the Jotnar into the Weapons Vault?"

Loki faced him without flinching. "I was."

Thor had been prepared for it, but that didn't mean the reply didn't shake him. Outside, thunder shook the  skies . "But why?" he asked, desperately trying to understand.  His anger bubbled at the back of his mind, but he couldn't let it get the better of him. This was Loki, his brother. There had to be a reason—for this, for everything.

"For you. For Asgard." Loki suddenly sounded very tired. "It was a mistake."

Thor didn't know what to make of that. Loki rarely, if ever, admitted he was wrong. But then, this was the one time they could speak without lies and secrets and pretense. Maybe Loki needed it as much as Thor did.

"I don't regret interrupting the coronation. You were not ready, Thor. That much was obvious to me, but for some reason, the All-Father refused to see it. I had hoped the demonstration would show him, and delay the coronation a while longer, until you grew into your own. But... I did not consider many things."

"You mean my exile?"

Loki shot to his feet again and his green eyes glinted like a poisoned dagger. "Not everything is about you, Thor," Loki snapped. "Did you perhaps forget already? You killed people. I killed people. My kin. Do you even understand what that means? Have you bothered to give it any thought? Or were you just too concerned about the condition of your friends to wonder? But oh, wait. You didn't have to think too much about it, did you? Let me guess, you already had it all solved in your head, the fact that I betrayed you, planned it all with my monstrous family."

Thor couldn't suppress a flinch, because that had, indeed, been his first reaction. Loki gave him a knowing look. "I suppose some things never change. Ever has it been my fault for everything that goes wrong." He trailed off and looked away from Thor. "But to answer your question, I did not plan for the trip to Jotunheim, for your exile, for any of that. I'm afraid, dear brother, that you must take responsibility for your own actions in that regard."

Silence fell as Thor processed that. He wanted to ask about Heimdall and the others, but he was almost afraid Loki would explode if he did so. He felt clumsy and stupid all over again, just like he had in those first days on Midgard, before Lady Darcy had taken pity on him and helped him out. But then, Loki had always been the Silvertongue. Thor just... hammered things, and this was one problem he could not fix with Mjolnir.

Nevertheless, for what it was worth, Loki was still here, and he had called Thor "brother". It was under a binding oath, which meant that he did indeed see Thor as a sibling. Perhaps... Perhaps the best approach here was, in the end, honesty.

"Brother, forgive me. I know not what to say. I admit I was angered by Sif's words. I am angry still. It was not easy to see her and Fandral in the dungeons and to learn of the others' fate. But I also do not understand everything that has happened. I do not understand many things."

The approach seemed to work. "Well, that isn't exactly new, is it?" Loki commented, but his voice was lighter, a little teasing. "Fair enough, Thor. It is not that complicated really. What happened is the following. Heimdall, Sif and the Warriors Three suspected me of treachery against you and against Asgard. Heimdall was particularly suspicious due to my time away during the week before—which I had, in fact, spent on Midgard with Anthony. He attempted to attack me on the Bifrost. Meanwhile, Sif and the Warriors Three came to see you, against both my orders and the All-Father's commands. You must see, Thor, that this is treason, and as much as they have been loyal to Asgard, I could hardly let it slide. The All-Father was in the Odinsleep, I was king, and Jotunheim was in shambles. I couldn't afford to have that kind of threat permanently at my back, especially not when I agreed to take on the _weregild_ for the Jotnar dead. Brunhilde is loyal to Asgard and her heart is true. She is not prone to arrogance like Heimdall. She makes for a good Gatekeeper. And your friends' punishment was only ever meant to be temporary. They may hate me for it, but you have to admit, I could have done far worse."

It was true. And a thought suddenly occurred to Thor.

He had known it before, of course, but it had sort of been a peripheral realization, not something that he could truly focus on. But now... Seeing Loki back in Asgard, seeing his obvious fatigue...

"You didn't know you were Jotnar, and you were king... You were all alone..."

How terrifying had it been for Loki, to realize that? Thor had been scared of his sudden mortality. Losing Mjolnir, losing his powers—it had been a blow to his sense of self. But in his heart, he'd known he was still Thor, still the God of Thunder.

Loki hadn't had that luxury.

Loki shot him a surprised look. "Yes and no. I had Anthony. Thor... Are you well?"

The question should have startled him, but Thor was too busy thinking about all the implications of his realization. He remembered the poison in Sif's tone and the long looks Loki had received during their walk here. He remembered how close Loki had been to his Jotnar family and wondered how hard it must have been for him to go to Jotunheim every day, to fix their planet, mend the damage Thor had done with his recklessness.

Loki's gaze grew alarmed. "Thor, are you well?" he asked again. "Were you injured in the battle?"

"I'm fine," Thor replied, a little dazed. But was he? He didn't know. Maybe he was the liar. Maybe he'd been the one to lie and deceive all along. He had called himself Loki's brother, and he had done his best to fight side by side with the Jotnar, but deep inside, he'd thought that once he was back on Asgard, everything would go back to normal.

"Thor, look at me."

Loki's voice reached Thor as if through a thick veil. Thor remembered Anthony Stark, and the way Loki's beloved had treated him, and thought "no wonder".

Unable to stop himself, Thor reached for Loki, gripping the back on Loki's neck to pull him in. He caught sight of Loki's wide, panicked eyes—and then the world went white, and he knew no more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loki'd :)


	44. Defiance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh dear. I know I promised to update quickly after the last chapter cliffhanger, but I got simply swamped at work and I didn't have time to finish the then in progress chapter. But I'm back with an update.  
> In the meantime, thank you to everyone who left kudos, comments etc. As always, you guys rock.  
> Enjoy the chapter!

Frigga paced through the throne room, feeling anxious. This was nothing new to her. These days, it seemed the only thing she was doing was to worry about her sons.

She was immensely glad Thor was back in Asgard and had regained his powers, but she was also concerned. Their conversation had not gone as well as she'd have liked. And further, she feared that other parties in Asgard would use this chance to strike out at Loki.

Rumor was already spreading of the Lady Sif''s accusations—because apparently, the guards in the dungeons had nothing better to do but gossip. Frigga would have had them all locked up if she hadn't already known this would be a problem.

"You must take control of this situation," she told Odin. "Things can too easily go out of hand."

"I'm aware," Odin replied. "But I have faith that Thor has matured during his stay on Midgard. Do not fear, wife. I will allow no harm to come to our sons."

Once upon a time, Frigga would have believed him. Now, after knowing what he had done, she wasn't so sure anymore.

He had told her once, shortly after Thor's exile, that he was a king because he could make the hard decisions. At the time, she had been terrified for Thor, broken-hearted to know him lost and alone on Midgard. In hindsight, she could now agree that Thor had needed the lesson.

But she also knew her husband was not always right, no matter how much he tried to pretend differently. And more often than not, Loki was where Odin made most of his mistakes.

And things were so complicated now with Loki. The attack on Anthony Stark had left Loki reeling. If Anthony hadn't survived... Frigga shuddered just at thinking of the possibility.

Outside, thunder boomed, so loudly it shook the palace. Frigga had had quite enough. She had wanted to give Thor some room to adjust and to trust that he would make the right decision, but she couldn't just stand here and twiddle her thumbs, as her husband seemed intent on doing.

She pivoted on her heel, suddenly knowing that her children needed her. But as she headed toward the throne room doors, a muffled thud drew her attention. She turned toward her husband—only to see Odin collapse to the floor.

Frigga's heart tugged her toward her boys, but she couldn't exactly leave her husband either. "Guards!" she called out, rushing to Odin's side. "Quickly! Get a healer!"

The guards rushed in, ready to come to Odin's aid. But as they started to carry Odin away, even more unsettling news came in.

A group of Einhenjar approached her, looking flustered and concerned. "My queen, you are needed. There has been an incident in Prince Loki's chambers, and we are unable to get in."

Frigga's breath caught. Loki had heavy wards on his rooms. She could break through, but it would not be easy. If Thor and Loki were fighting inside...

"Make sure the All-Father is safe," she said to the soldiers. "It seems I am required elsewhere."

She didn't bother waiting for the guards. Instead, she just teleported outside Loki's quarters. The weight of Gungnir felt strange and awkward in her hand—for all that she had carried it before—but it served her well, especially when she found Tyr already standing outside Loki's rooms.

"I knew this would happen," Tyr was saying. "I knew the filthy Jotun couldn't be trusted. We should have—"

Frigga stalked to Tyr's side and slapped him—hard. "Silence, lest I remove your tongue from your mouth."

Everyone gaped at her, but Frigga had no time to wonder about propriety. People often tended to forget that she was a shield-maiden, and she was perfectly capable of fighting a man in battle. Sometimes, it was useful to be underestimated, but right then and there, Frigga couldn't bring herself to care about anything except what was beyond this door.

As carefully as possible, Frigga prodded at the wards. The magic lashed out at her, forcing her to step back. Frigga did her best to suppress her panic and frustration. Her wild emotions and her fear for her sons were not helpful for her concentration, and if she did not concentrate, she couldn't hope to undo Loki's wards.

And then, Anthony Stark was there. He pushed through the crowd, the captain trailing in his wake. "Move," he snapped at the Aesir. "Out of my way."

Frigga could have sobbed in relief when she saw him. If there was anyone who could help in this situation, it was Anthony.

"Anthony, what has transpired?"

"I'm not exactly sure," Anthony admitted. "They were doing fine, talking. And then... I think Thor got sick or something. Lo was worried about him. That was about the last thing I got before it all went sideways."

"How can you possibly know that?" Tyr asked, having apparently forgotten Frigga's warning already.

Anthony pushed past everyone, until he was standing in front of the door. "Loki is my soulmate. We're never really apart." He took a deep breath. "Okay, here goes nothing."

Frigga sent a prayer to the Norns that Anthony would be able to bypass the wards. But if she hadn't been watching the process, she would have never believed it to be possible.

Anthony reached for the door handle and simply pushed the door open. Loki's magic bent around him, allowing him to do as he pleased. Anthony rushed inside, walking straight through the enchantment.

Tyr tried to follow, only to be shoved back so hard he shattered a statue. But Anthony had left the door cracked open and for all that they could not enter, they could still see inside.

Thor and Loki were not fighting. They were lying on the floor. Thor was shivering, convulsing, and his eyes were crackling white. Loki's hands were on his chest, and their point of contact was glowing.

Beneath Frigga's feet, the floor started to crack.

Oh dear. This would be a problem.

****

Out of every outcome Loki could have expected from his conversation with Thor, straddling his brother while attempting to control the madly flailing Odinforce had not been one he'd considered. Maybe he should have. He'd noticed the fact that Thor had freed himself from Odin's enchantment. But he'd been distracted, and it had slipped his mind—and now, here they were.

Loki had held the Odinforce before, when he'd been king, but it had not been like this. Now, he had the added element of Thor, who had sadly very little training in wielding seidr. And Thor had his own power which was difficult to control on a regular basis. Adding the Odinforce to it was overwhelming him.

At some level, Loki thought it was a good thing Thor had blacked out when he had, because if he hadn't, he might have gone into a rage like on Jotunheim. But Thor's state was nowhere near encouraging. If he had blacked out, it was because his body literally did not know how to handle the sudden power.

Loki was terrified, because even when he'd been jealous of Thor, he'd never stopped loving him, never stopped loving his brother. Why oh why couldn't the All-Father encourage the use of seidr? Was he so power hungry that he was willing to see his son be consumed by the magic he himself had wielded once?

Loki honestly did not know what would have happened had Anthony not appeared by his side. He felt his wards bend around Anthony's presence, and then his soulmate was there, next to him. His hand was warm on Loki's, and his mental voice once again sounded in Loki's mind, wriggling its way through the chaos that had been clouding his consciousness. _"It's going to be okay. You can do this. You can help him."_

Loki focused on the sound of Anthony's heartbeat, on his strength and his presence. He anchored himself in his lover, and slowly, ever so slowly, started to tame the out of control energy.

It seemed to take forever, but at last, Loki was successful. The Odinforce settled down, although not solely within Thor. A good part of it went inside Loki, and it was a good thing that he had carried the burden before, because otherwise, it would have been quite a disaster.

When he returned to reality, he found himself leaning against Anthony's shoulder, with Anthony caressing his hair. Thor was still unconscious, but he was no longer seizing. Instead, he seemed to have succumbed to exhaustion and had simply fallen asleep.

Loki would have loved to do the same, but alas, he didn't get the chance to do so. He became aware of the crowd that had gathered outside his door. Damn. The situation must have looked pretty bad from their standpoint.

"Sorry," Anthony whispered. "I guess I should have remembered to close the door."

"It's all right. They'd already made up their minds by the time you did anything."

Anthony got up and helped Loki to his feet. Loki was proud when his knees didn't shake or anything. In fact, he even managed to bend over and pick Thor up.

He didn't lower his wards. Instead, he just walked through them, into the corridor, where a hefty number of Aesir had already gathered.

He ignored the way they reached for their swords. It wasn't surprising, after all. In fact, he ignored everyone except his mother, who stood there, scanning him from head to toe and practically vibrating with anxiety. "Are you well, my darling?" she asked.

"As well as can be expected," Loki replied. "The Odinforce took us both by surprise."

Frigga nodded. She had obviously understood what was going on. In fact, given that she was holding Gungnir, Loki guessed that the whole thing had started before Loki had even realized it.

"The All-Father?"

"In the healing wing. We were rushing him there when news came of what was happening. Come, Eir should see to you too."

Loki complied. He surrendered Thor's unconscious form to a group of guards and walked behind them. Anthony took position by his side, practically emanating tension. The captain followed, although it was a mystery if he actually understood what was going on.

Just as they were starting to walk away, Tyr appeared, climbing out from under the remnants of a shattered statue. "You!" he spat, venom thick in his voice. "What did you do to—"

"Oh for Norns' sake..." Frigga huffed under her breath, looking like she was ten seconds away from tearing Tyr's head off. While that would have been remarkable to see, it was hardly something appropriate under these circumstances, and both he and his mother knew it.

Loki was too tired for this, but he still took Gungnir when she passed it to him. "You have something to say, General? I would advise you to think properly before you reply."

Tyr snapped his mouth shut and glowered at Loki. Maybe he would have said something anyway, but Loki had no time for Tyr and his nonsense. Right now, the priority was Thor and the All-Father, and quite possibly getting rid of this confounded spear as soon as possible.

****

Growing up, Loki had always been taken aback at seeing Odin fall into one of his extended sleeps. He'd understood the need, but it had still left him floundering.

Now, as he watched his brother and the All-Father lay together side by side in Eir's healing rooms, what he felt was resentment—at Odin, at Thor, at Asgard.

It made sense, of course, that the Odinforce had never been meant to be wielded by one person. If it had, Odin wouldn't have been forced to come up with his Odinsleep arrangement at all. In all likelihood, he had been supposed to share the power with his queen. Clearly, he never had.

But for all of Odin's faults, he was well-practiced in seidr, unlike Thor, who was the absolute opposite. It was different this time around, too. Loki could tell. The feel of the Odinforce was stronger. It would no longer return to Odin—even if the All-Father did awaken. No wonder Thor had been overwhelmed.

Maybe some people would have been overjoyed at this development, but mostly, Loki was exasperated. All he had wanted was to defeat Anthony's foe, go through with the trial and wrap up the alliance. That would have been complicated enough, but they'd done most of it, so he had hoped that within a few weeks, he would be able to go through with his and Anthony's wedding plans. Apparently, he'd been a little too optimistic. Asgard had yet again gotten in the way.

Heaving out a sigh, Loki looked at Eir. "How are they?"

"The All-Father's condition is quite grave. I have no way of knowing if he will even awaken. Prince Thor, on the other hand, seems better. He is liable to awaken soon. The magic didn't do too much damage. I take it it was contained?"

Loki nodded. "We were together when it... hit. I managed to control it, eventually."

He didn't know what he'd expected of Eir, but it definitely wasn't her giving him a critical look and manhandling him to another bed. "You should rest as well, my king. You look quite weary."

Loki might have protested the comment, but Anthony was naturally there. He hadn't left Loki's side for a moment. "She's right, Lo. Come on, just sit down for a bit." He winked at Loki and through their bond, added, _"I'll hold your hand and everything. Consider yourself lucky. Not many people get Tony Stark for a nurse."_

And Loki knew he couldn't afford a break, not really, but he decided he didn't care. He _was_ lucky. They'd survived the battle against Hydra, and while that wasn't necessarily surprising, it was still a gift.

Besides, all things considered, Thor's reaction could have been much worse. At least he had listened.

Further, no matter what Tyr and other idiots like him might believe, Loki knew that Thor was, in fact, the rightful king of Asgard. This had been the case even before Loki had learned he was Jotnar. Loki didn't fool himself. He knew that even if—no, even when—Thor woke and took the throne back, he still wouldn't be free. But his brother had trusted him, up to a point, at least. That meant something.

It was too bad he didn't get the chance to enjoy the thought for too long. A knock sounded at the door. It turned out to be the captain, who had decided to stick around and make sure no one got themselves killed in what he had deemed friendly territory.

"So... Apparently, the... Thing is assembling? Queen Frigga wanted you to know."

Loki sighed. He had known this would happen, when his mother had left instead of staying with him and Anthony in the healing rooms. "Yes. I expected that. It's just as well." He left the bed and produced an apple from his dimensional pocket. He sliced it in half and ate his part in a few quick bites. Naturally, the other went to Anthony.

If Eir was surprised at the gesture, she didn't show it. The captain was an entirely different matter. Perhaps he didn't even know about the significance of Golden Apples. But if he did, Loki had just revealed the truth of Anthony's immortality. The momentary lapse might cost him later. Damn it.

Well, too late now. He'd speak with the captain and explain the situation. The man owed them after the entire debacle with Barnes. Hopefully, he'd keep silent.

For the moment, that was the least of Loki's concerns.

"Captain, you should stay here," he told the mortal. "I'm certain you'll want to see your friend, and these matters are Asgardian. You should not involve yourself further."

The captain looked at Anthony and after a few seconds, nodded hesitantly. He obviously didn't want to be kept out of the loop. Likely, he was only agreeing to it because of Barnes.

"It's okay, Cap," Anthony said. "We've got this. It's Asgardian politics, pretty much as fucked up as you can expect. Lo's done this before. We'll be fine."

"Okay then. I don't want to get in your way. But... If I can do anything at all..."

"Thank you, Captain. Perhaps check up with Thor should he awaken before Anthony, my mother or I can return. I am certain he would be gratified to see another friend nearby."

Also, the unbiased account would help, for all that the captain might not have understood everything that was happening.

He would have liked to stay a while longer, if only because he wasn't really in the mood to meet with anyone from the court. Unfortunately, he could not. Delaying things unnecessarily was a sign of weakness he couldn't afford.

Taking Anthony's hand, Loki teleported to the corridor in front of the throne room. His mother was there, waiting for him. She couldn't say much—there were still guards watching—so she leaned in and kissed his cheek. "Be careful," she whispered as she did so. "They're not happy."

That was unsurprising to say the least. "I will do my best," he replied. He couldn't promise more, because at this point, he was beyond exasperated with Asgard's nonsense.

His mother must have realized this, because she didn't try to argue with him further. She squeezed his hand briefly and then pulled away, nodding. "I will go see your brother. Stay safe. You too, Anthony."

Anthony opened his mouth to reply, but she was already gone, heading down the corridor in a swish of silken skirts. _"Well, that's not ominous at all,"_ Anthony said.

_"It is pretty much what we expected. Come."_

The moment he and Anthony entered the throne room, they were practically ambushed by Vili. "Loki, what have you done?"

Loki was already getting a headache and the meeting hadn't even started properly yet. By his side, Anthony went rigid. _"Did I mention I really hate Asgard?"_

_"Several times. I can't say I blame you."_ Out loud, Loki deigned Vili's question with a reply, "It is not what I have done. It is what you all did not do."

"Stop speaking in riddles," Ve snapped. "This is no jest."

"Does it look like I am jesting?" Loki spat venomously. "Tell me, _Uncle_ , what did you think would happen when the All-Father became too old to contain the Odinforce? Did you perhaps believe Thor would learn how to wield it overnight?"

"Why should he not?" Tyr snorted. "It is his birthright."

Loki stared at Tyr. He wondered how anyone occupying a position of leadership in Asgard could be so stupid. "You do realize the Odinforce is magical in nature, yes? Thor has always had the thunder, but he does not have genuine training in wielding it. And even if he were, it is too much strain for one person."

"The All-Father—" Forseti started.

Loki cut him off before he could finish the phrase. "The All-Father had to go into the Odinsleep all too often, leaving the throne vulnerable and causing squabbles and unrest in the court. He might have had his reasons for his approach. It is beside the point. Thor's case is different, as his own abilities are wilder than the All-Father's seidr. I am here to help."

Tyr's glare just intensified. "Oh, because you have always been so selfless."

"I doubt you of all people could judge my selflessness, Tyr. At any rate, it matters not. The Odinforce is divided between Thor and I. Thor is liable to awaken soon. If you have any problems with the situation, you will bring it up with him then. Until that time, I am king, and you will remember your place, lest I forcibly remind you of it. Do we understand one another?"

Everyone fell silent. During his previous kingship, Loki had been far more sedate, still forceful, but not quite to this extent. Now, he had lost his patience. Now, everyone knew he wasn't even Odin's blood. He shouldn't even have had claim to the throne, not with him being acknowledged as Laufey's son, but Odin had never knocked him out of the line of succession, possibly because Frigga would have eviscerated him had he made the attempt. So now, here they were.

"You needn't fret. Eir has reported that Thor should be fine soon. Until then, I think we can all make an effort to withstand this Norns-bedamned situation, yes?"

"So you do not want the throne?" Vili asked again.

Loki's migraine increased even more. "I thought we'd already had this conversation before. Of course I do not want it. I have plans in place on Midgard, with Anthony."

All eyes turned to Anthony, who had been quiet so far. Anyone else would have flinched at the scrutiny. Anthony just wriggled his fingers in greeting. "We're getting married. It's high time, I should think."

"Indeed. I very much look forward to being Loki Stark."

He said the words on purpose, because he wanted to see the look on their faces, wanted to see their outrage. He wanted them to understand— _yes, I am_ ergi _, and I'm not ashamed. What are you going to do about it?_

More than one person in the room looked nauseated. It went beyond Loki's sexual orientation. Undoubtedly, the idea that anyone would give up the All-Father's name was fundamentally insulting to them. In Asgard, everything was about ancestry—not even women gave up their last names when they married. That he would do so, even now, as he wielded the Odinforce, was a slight that raked over them like hot coals.

Loki loved it—but in the end, it was not the reason why he'd chosen to do this. And besides, as satisfying as it was to see the looks on their faces, there was only so much he was willing to let them stomp through his private life. Not to mention that, as much as he'd have liked to pretend that he could do whatever he wished, the fact remained that the alliance with Jotunheim was still not complete. With the All-Father out of commission, Thor would have to take over, and while he'd seemed open to it and he had listened to Loki earlier, there was no telling what he would actually do now that he would take the throne.

Truly, if Loki thought about it a little more, he was fortunate the Odinforce had come to him. It might be an irritant and it might bind him to Asgard, but it would still keep the Thing from lashing out at him and he could lord it over Thor if his brother decided to be an idiot about this.

It occurred to him then that he had not seen Idunn since he'd arrived. He knew better than to believe that was a coincidence, or that it spelled anything good for him.

"Where is the Lady Idunn?" he asked.

"On a task for the Thing," Forseti replied.

Loki took one look at Forseti's face and he knew. "Ah, I see." If that was how they wanted to play it, he didn't particularly mind. "I suppose it is time for that then."

He wouldn't give them the satisfaction of getting angry. At the end of the day, he'd always known this was coming.

He walked up to the throne and sat down, waiting. Anthony stood by his side, even tenser than before. He had understood as well.

_"This was always going to happen,"_ he told Anthony.

_"Doesn't make me feel any better, Lo. Certainly doesn't help my decision to not repulsor anyone in the face."_

As satisfying as that might have been, Loki agreed that it would likely be a bad move. He didn't get to address it again, though, because the throne room doors opened, and the guards announced, "Lady Idunn, Lady Sif, Lord Fandral and Lord Volstagg."

Loki simply waved for them to come in. And as the four Asgardians stepped into the throne room, Loki smiled.

Undoubtedly, this confrontation wouldn't be pleasant, but he had been through worse. And as long as Anthony was by his side, Asgard's venom couldn't touch him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Picasso wins Loki-shaped cookies for guessing where I was headed with the cliffhanger :)


	45. Kingship... Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I did not really plan to update this story today, since I have been very busy at work. However, it has been brought to my attention that I missed something very important today.  
> IT'S RDJ'S BIRTHDAY! How did I not know that? I'm a terrible person and a terrible fangirl. This is what I get for avoiding Tumblr in the hopes of avoiding spoilers for Bats vs. Supes.   
> Anyway, in thanks to EthicsGradient for pointing out this major lapse, I managed a work around my schedule and have finished the chapter. I hope you like it!

Sif had been waiting a long time for this. Ever since the sentence, ever since she'd been placed in the dungeons, she had been waiting. She had always known Thor would return, that they would be set free, brought back together, and that Loki would pay.

The fact that he had turned out to be Jotnar didn't truly surprise her. She had always known he was a wicked creature. She had endured his company, for Thor's sake, but now, she would no longer have to.

Most importantly, she would make Loki pay for whatever he had done to Thor, force him to undo his evil magic. He would not let Thor suffer for the trust he had placed in his vicious not-brother.

Or so she thought, until she walked into the throne room, only to find Loki on the throne, holding Gungnir—just like that day, before they had gone to Midgard in their failed attempt to help Thor.

The difference was that this time, they were not alone with the guards. The entire Thing was present, and had not stopped Loki from taking the throne. There was also the mortal, Loki's ergi lover, but that wasn't necessarily surprising. He was Loki's accomplice in all things.

Idunn faltered upon seeing Loki. She had told Sif that this time, Loki had gone too far, that by attacking Thor, he'd sealed his fate, and that of Jotunheim.

The situation didn't seem nearly as clear cut as that to Sif.

"Ah, Lady Idunn," Loki said. "I see you've brought the prisoners. My thanks. Please, sit."

Idunn threw a glance at the gathered Thing. They said nothing, so she complied, shuffling away from Sif, Volstagg and Fandral and sitting down next to Tyr.

"Lady Sif. Lord Fandral. Lord Volstagg. You have been summoned here today for a reassessing of your sentence."

Loki gestured with Gungnir and Sif numbly walked forward, with Fandral and Volstagg following in her wake. She didn't understand. What was going on?

"As I stated a few years ago, your sentence was only temporary, until such a time that Thor returned from his exile. As he has now done so, it is time to revisit your punishment."

Forseti cleared his throat. "If I may, their punishment has already been revisited and the Thing has decided—"

"The Thing doesn't have the authority to make such judgments," Loki cut Forseti off. "Indeed, I see your actions are quite regrettable, as I do not remember giving Lord Volstagg leave to take up his axe again, and yet here he stands. Guards, mend the problem."

The guards hastened to follow Loki's commands. Sif had had enough of this travesty. She punched one guard in the face, retrieving her own sword, the weapon Idunn had returned to her. "Enough of this. I do not know what enchantment you cast upon Asgard, Loki, but I will carve it out of you."

Much to Sif's surprise, Tyr shot to his feet and attempted to stop her. "Sif! Do not!"

Tyr's protest was more than enough to convince Sif that something was seriously amiss. "He is a traitor, and he needs to be stopped. For Asgard."

"Oh, enough of this." Loki waved a hand, and the weapons—Sif's sword, Fandral's rapier and Volstagg's axe left their hands. He didn't bother making them kneel. Apparently he thought that was unnecessary.

Maybe it was, because his eyes glowed with the power of the Odinforce, and no, it could not be. Not again, not when they should have been free of him.

She must have said that out loud, because Loki let out a low laugh. "Oh, but it is. The Odinforce has indeed come to me, and not for the first time. Just to make things clear, dear Lady Sif... In case you missed it the first time, it means I am the rightful king of Asgard. Granted, I have no intention of holding the throne. It is only until Thor wakes. But nevertheless, the fact remains that I am king. And it seems, Sif, that you have learned nothing."

"Loki," Idunn offered, "it is not Sif's fault. She believed, like all of us, that you had attacked Thor."

"Did she now? And who is to blame for that?"

Idunn was silent. Of course she was. What could she possibly say? It had been a mistake to rush forward without truly knowing the situation. Sif had let her anger cloud her judgment and had forgotten all about the most basic lesson a warrior could learn. In this, Loki was her opponent, and he'd always excelled at politics, at twists of the tongue and tricky maneuvers. By attacking him, she'd given him the upper hand.

"At any rate, it matters not," Loki said. "You are thus freed from your stay in the dungeons. However, it has become clear to me that you are a menace to Asgard and like Volstagg, you are barred from wielding any weaponry."

Sif felt faint. She had fought so hard to be acknowledged as a warrior, to surpass her condition as a woman. It was why she considered it a personal insult that Loki would take the opposite way, and choose seidr over the blade. And now, that he would take her sword from her, reduce her to nothing more than any other Asgardian maid...

"You cannot do this," she choked out.

"Of course I can. I am, at least for the moment, king, whether or not the Thing has chosen to forget it. Once Thor has returned to the throne, you can take your complaints to him. Dismissed."

Just like that, Sif, Volstagg and Fandral were ushered away. The throne room doors closed heavily behind them. Sif clenched her hands into fists, trying but failing to control her fury.

Fandral squeezed her shoulder. "It is all right, Sif. Thor will take the throne again. You will see. And we are now free. It is better than what he had before."

Sif nodded and straightened her back. Yes, it was better. "Come. We should go see him."

Her friends concurred. No one stopped them as they headed toward the healing wing. No one even seemed to pay much attention to them. Sif still felt naked and exposed without her blade at her hip. But she was free—that was something, at least, and she could better help Thor from here rather than from the dungeons.

Of course, it seemed that she'd made yet another wrongful assumption. The doors to Thor's rooms were guarded, and the soldiers stopped them from even trying to knock.

"My apologies, Lady Sif, but you are forbidden entry."

"What? But we're Thor's friends."

The guard didn't seem taken aback by her protests. "The queen was clear. No one but King Loki and his consort may pass."

Loki and the Midgardian. Of course. Frigga had always given Loki her unquestioning support. While she could not overtly intervene in the court, she would undoubtedly do so in other, subtler ways.

"Can you at least tell us how he is?" Fandral inquired.

"We have heard Healer Eir say that he should make a full recovery, but beyond that, we have no information."

Sif shared a look with Fandral and Volstagg. There was nothing they could do here, nothing that could help Thor. It wasn't like they could plant themselves in front of the healing wing and somehow force the queen to let them see him.

But Sif wasn't willing to give up. If only they could figure out a solution, a way to prove once and for all that Loki was evil, that he had betrayed Asgard.

Brunhilde. She was Gatekeeper now, and like Heimdall she must have seen Loki's schemes. She might have some loyalty toward Loki for the role he had played in her acquiring her new position, but at the end of the day, she stood for Asgard and she always had.

With that idea firmly in mind, Sif turned on her heel and headed out of the healing wing. She prayed to the Norns that Brunhilde would listen, because if she did not, disaster could strike.

It took a while, since they had to go on foot, but they were determined and they made their way out of the palace and into the city. They were about half-way there when they were stopped by a familiar figure.

General Tyr rode up to them, his stance straight and fierce, reminding Sif of the way he looked on the battlefield. There was no sign left of whatever had urged him to try to stop her in the throne room. "Lady Sif. Lord Fandral, Lord Volstagg. Am I correct in assuming your loyalty still lies with Asgard?"

"Of course," they all replied.

"Good. Then come with me."

For the first time since this entire debacle had started, Sif found herself nursing some new hope. There were other people who saw what she did, and somehow they would manage to thwart Loki's schemes.

****

After Sif, Volstagg and Fandral left, Loki turned his attention toward the Thing. "We cannot afford the All-Father's fall to shake the steadiness of Asgard. Our immediate priority will be to continue serving the people as the All-Father did prior to his fall into the Odinsleep."

"I take it the prisoners from Midgard must stand trial," Forseti offered hesitantly.

Loki shook his head. "Since I will be involved in a different capacity, I cannot stand as king." Also, just the idea of having the Thing poke at his every decision in the matter of Hydra gave him a headache. Besides, he had carried the weight of Asgard as king once. He could not do it again, especially when he was known as prince of Jotunheim.

"The trial and the alliance with Jotunheim will remain pending until Thor has awakened. We will simply proceed with daily tasks." He got up from the throne and looked at them. "Oh, and in the meantime, please refrain from committing any treasonous acts. Even the dungeons of Asgard have their limits, as does my patience."

Without another word, Loki stalked out of the throne room. Anthony followed. _"That went well,_ _"_ he commented.

Loki rubbed his eyes. _"As well as could be expected. The irony is that, in this,_ _I am of the same mind with them. The last thing I want is to stay here. Unfortunately, once again, I don't have much choice."_

He'd already lost his patience with Asgard, with the Thing, with everyone involved in this. But he couldn't help himself.

Before he'd met Anthony, he'd never realized just how tired he was of always playing Asgard's game, putting an incredible amount of effort into everything in a foolish bid for Odin's approval, simply trying to keep his head above water. Now, though, it was more than obvious to him, and the only thing he wanted to do was leave and start over. Except that wasn't about to happen anytime soon.

As he thought this, Loki came to another realization. This wasn't a new development. It couldn't be. After all, he himself had seen the fact that Thor had managed to break free of Odin's enchantment. That couldn't have happened had Odin maintained a tight hold on the Odinforce.

There was one other thing. Brunhilde had never stopped calling Loki "my king". It had been odd, but Loki hadn't pushed her about it. Perhaps he should have.

_"I should speak with Brunhilde,"_ he told Anthony. _"I think she must have seen this coming."_

Anthony made a sound of realization. _"Oh. The my king thing. Yeah, that makes sense."_

Despite that decision, Loki didn't go there immediately. He had something more important to do.

Loki teleported himself and Anthony in front of Thor's healing rooms. The guards looked startled at his appearance, but they quickly recovered and moved out of the way, granting him entrance.

Inside, not much had changed since his departure. His mother was at Thor's bedside, holding his hand.

The tableau was eerily similar to what Loki would often witness in the past, when his mother watched over Odin. He wondered what it must be like, for her, to be in such a situation. Hers had always been a tricky position, he could see that now, and that hadn't changed even if she had openly offered him her support.

And then, there was Thor. He'd always been larger than life, even when he'd been mortal. Seeing him like this was even harder than seeing the All-Father so close to death.

"How is he?" he asked his mother.

"As well as could be expected." She turned toward him and gave him a tired smile. "But Eir is taking care of that. How are you? How was the Thing?"

"As annoying as could be expected." His mother huffed and Loki sat next to Thor, dragging Anthony next to him. "I hope you awaken soon, brother," he said honestly. "I cannot be held responsible for my actions if this continues."

"Yeah, Point Break," Anthony offered. "Besides, you really have to talk to Jane. I think you owe her an explanation, among other things."

If Thor heard them, he didn't show it. But then, mere words wouldn't wake Thor up. Thor would recover when he was good and ready and not a moment before that.

They stayed for a while longer, with their mother promising she was doing her utmost to find a way to hasten Thor's recovery. "I have faith in you, Loki," she said. "You can handle this. But Norns willing, you won't have to do it for long."

She seemed fairly optimistic, and her warmth and affection were like a balm for Loki's soul. As such, Loki left the healing rooms in a far better mood than he'd been. He even pulled Anthony aside for a brief kiss, and regretfully released him only because Anthony was wearing the armor, and it was not very conducive to groping.

"It's going to be okay, Lo," Anthony told him, panting and a little breathless. "Your brother is too much of an ass to stay in one place for too long. He'll be up before you know it. And then I can drag you back home."

Home. That had a nice ring to it. Loki smiled and pulled Anthony close for another peck. "I look forward to be dragged. But in the meantime... We have a conversation pending with a certain Gatekeeper."

As it turned out, other people had had a similar idea, because when Loki and Anthony teleported into the Observatory, he found Brunhilde talking to Sif and Tyr.

All lingering feelings of optimism promptly died a swift death.

"What's this then?" he asked tightly. "Was there a meeting planned here and I missed it?"

"It seems a fairly unexpected development, my king," Brunhilde offered calmly. In truth she didn't need to say it, because Loki was more than aware that Brunhilde wouldn't be plotting with the rest of the Aesir against him. He didn't know when he'd started trusting her, but he did.

Also, it stood to reason that Tyr and Sif would be dissatisfied with the way things had gone today, and part of their problem was naturally not having the Gatekeeper on their side. Replacing Heimdall truly had been the best idea Loki had ever had.

That didn't mean he was any happier about the situation, and neither was Anthony. In fact, his mate already seemed to have had enough.

"Great," he said with a sharp smile that held no amusement whatsoever. "That means you won't mind if we join you, right?"

"Actually, Midgardian, this is a private conversation." Sif sneered. "You understand the meaning of that word, don't you? Private."

Anthony didn't quite gape at her, but it was a near thing. _"Did she just call me stupid, Lo?"_ he asked through their connection. _"Wow."_

Loki was torn between anger at the insult and pure and simple amusement. Anthony's level of intelligence was so far above Sif's that simply making the comparison was flawed. Then again, Sif hadn't actually spoken to Anthony properly. The few times they'd met they hadn't interacted much, and it had often been under circumstances which forced Anthony to defer to Loki and stay silent. Who knew? Perhaps she genuinely believed the nonsense she was spouting.

At any rate, it didn't really matter. Sif's opinion of Anthony was hardly the topic they had come to discuss with Brunhilde.

Still, he could approach the matter with more tact than Sif had. "Is Sif correct, Brunhilde? Was your conversation with them private?"

"Not at all my king," Brunhilde replied. "They were merely expressing their concern for King Thor's health. I explained that he is on the mend already and should they have any further worries, King Thor will definitely be happy to hear them once he has awakened."

As she spoke, Fandral and Volstagg entered the Observatory. They must have been keeping an eye out. Or perhaps they weren't as eager as Sif to get involved in another treacherous plot. Either way, Loki greeted them both with nods, before dismissing them as irrelevant. "If you're done with this, Brunhilde, I wanted a word with you as well."

"Of course, my king. I am at your disposal."

Loki gave the other Aesir a long look, hoping they would take their cue and leave. He didn't want to forcibly remove them. It would just be embarrassing for everyone involved, and would cause more restlessness, which Loki hoped to avoid if it was possible.

Sadly, the group seemed intent on making things difficult. "You have no right to tell us what to do," Sif snapped back—quite stupidly.

Loki really didn't have the patience for this. He was bound to do something regrettable if they had to start this conversation all over again.

"Actually, yes, he does," Anthony drawled. "You know, for a person who's lived under monarchy for her whole life, you seem to have trouble with the concept of kingship."

Laughter bubbled in Loki's throat. Of course Tony wouldn't let Sif's comment on his intelligence go. It really was hard to hold onto his annoyance when he saw Sif's face turn purple with fury.

"Foolish mortal—"

"Actually, not a mortal," Anthony pointed out, interrupting her. "But that's okay. I get why you might have made the mistake. You haven't been around to learn all the juicy stuff." He hummed. "Come to think of it, wasn't that time precisely because you were in "you're not the boss of me" mode with Loki? Seems you were right, babe. She really didn't learn anything."

Fandral cleared his throat, making everyone look at him. "I think maybe it's time for us to go, yes? We've done all we can here. The matter can be discussed at a later time."

"Indeed," Loki said with a nod, without pointing out that they'd already spoken about this countless times before—enough for even an Aesir's lifetime.

For a few moments it actually seemed like Sif would listen. She turned away and was ready to leave. Loki waited for the other shoe to drop, but in the end, it was not Sif who caused the ensuing disaster.

Before any of them could even blink, Tyr reached for his weapon and shot forward. And he might have lost a hand, but his strength was nowhere near diminished. In fact, the imbalance just made his good arm stronger.

Loki had half-expected for this to happen ever since he'd teleported to the Observatory, so he was ready for it. He didn't have to be.

Brunhilde stepped between the two of them, meeting Tyr's blade with Hofund. She had always been strong but being Gatekeeper had imbued her with more than just the All-Sight. Tyr's sword was the finest in Asgardian weaponry and had served him well through countless wars—but it was not Hofund.

The metal splintered like glass, half of the sword going flying over Brunhilde's shoulder. Tyr was shoved back and fell against Sif, blinking owlishly.

Loki pressed his lips together. "Well then. It looks like history repeats itself. I warned you, General Tyr. Yet again, you force me into something I do not want to do."

"You are Jotnar!" Tyr's nostrils flared as he struggled to his feet. "You dishonor the throne. You dishonor Asgard and the house of Odin."

Sif, Fandral and Volstagg had obviously realized this had gone further than would have been wise, because they stepped away from the general, Sif obviously more reluctant than the others. It was just exhausting to watch them, because for all that they might not have agreed with Tyr's approach, they clearly agreed with the sentiment. In fact, it was almost amusing, because Sif had tried to lunge at Loki in the throne room, and Tyr had actually been the one to point out it was unwise. The constant hostility was getting a little too much even for Loki, especially now, when he was struggling with a position and a power he didn't want.

Maybe it was fatigue that made him miss the moment Tyr retrieved his dagger and threw it at Loki. Anthony noticed, though. A repulsor blast took care of the dagger. And maybe they could have left it at that, but Anthony was clearly at his wits' end, because mere instants later, a blow from the unibeam hit Tyr.

The beam from the armor was so strong it sent Tyr flying through the entry way of the Observatory—and over the edge of the Bifrost.

There was a brief moment during which everyone just stared at each other and then Anthony shot forward, obviously intending to go look for Tyr. His mind was a whirl of _"Oh, shit, I didn't mean to do that, but I don't really regret it either. Fuck."_

Loki could empathize. Tyr dying in such a way would complicate matters, but Anthony had been in his right to act. Still, chances were that Tyr might have not fallen beyond their reach just yet. Loki wasn't particularly inclined to retrieve Tyr, but he knew he should probably do it before even the magic of the Odinforce became insufficient for that purpose.

As it turned out, Anthony and Loki didn't have to concern themselves with rescuing Tyr. A familiar figure swept up, carrying Tyr's flailing form.

Thor looked far better now than he had earlier, in the healing rooms. He was all decked up in his armor, and as he dropped Tyr onto the Observatory floor, his eyes glowed with power—the power of the Odinforce. His voice was like the thunder as it echoed through the room.

"I understand you requested my presence, yes? Now, can you please explain to me what are you doing attacking my brother?"


	46. The Weight of the Golden Throne, Part One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's not a dream! I actually updated again :D Aren't you happy with me?  
> Thank you for all the comments and kudos on the last chapter. I'm glad you enjoyed it and I appreciate the support. Hope you like this one too!

Thor was pissed.

Tony had had his doubts about what would happen when Thor woke up. He knew Loki wanted it, but he'd never been too much of a fan of the God of Thunder. He could not forget that Thor had encouraged so many centuries of bullying, things Loki was still not completely over. He was trying now and he'd worked with Loki's Jotnar family, but Tony didn't trust easily and he looked forward to removing Loki from Thor's proximity. Loki might not admit it, but Thor still had the power to hurt him.

Tony shouldn't have worried, because yeah, Thor was pissed, but his anger was directed at the Aesir. His voice was so loud that Tony couldn't blame the old Vikings for calling him the God of Thunder. In fact, even Tony was a little intimidated at the sight of Thor, the new and improved Odinforce-embued version.

"Now, can you please explain to me what you are doing attacking my brother?" Thor asked.

As he spoke, he set his foot on Tyr's chest and pressed down. Tony could have sworn he could hear a rib crack. It probably shouldn't have been as satisfying as it was.

To his credit, Tyr didn't try to fight back or defend his actions. The question wasn't addressed at him anyway. Sif, however, replied. "We were merely concerned for you, Thor."

"Concerned," Thor repeated, not sounding impressed. "I understand that, Sif, but did Healer Eir not mention that I was on my way to recovery? Did you perhaps not receive this information?"

Sif hesitated. "We didn't speak to Eir," Volstagg said, "but we were notified that you were on the mend."

"So what exactly was your concern then?"

"We had no way of knowing if she was right or if Loki would do something to keep you under his sway."

"His sway." Thor's eyes flashed. "I would have you know, Sif, that my brother saved my life. But perhaps this is not the best place to discuss this. Clearly, Asgard has been remiss in handling some issues. We will reconvene in the throne room."

Sif opened her mouth to argue, but a fierce glance from Thor stopped her. Thor turned toward Loki and Tony and smiled. "My brothers. It is so nice to see you well."

For a few moments, he looked just like the big lug Tony had gotten accustomed to on Earth. And then the impression passed when Thor added, "You have my apologies for this incident. It will not repeat itself."

"Thank you, brother," Loki replied smoothly. "And welcome back. I was wondering how long it would take for you to grace us with your presence."

His voice was wry, almost joyful, as if nothing at all had changed. Tony knew better. He could tell Loki was unsettled and he wasn't sure of Thor's next actions. If there was anything Loki hated, it was not being sure of something.

Thor laughed and clutched Loki's shoulder. "Well, I hope I did not disappoint." His expression sobered. "Brother, if I may. For expedience, I would ask for your assistance and that of your _seidr_. I did notify the guards of the incident on the Bifrost, but it would be faster this way."

"Of course, Thor."

Tony knew for a fact that it was complicated to teleport a group of people and that Loki was tired from handling the Odinforce. He hadn't gotten the luxury of a restorative nap like Thor had. Still, he nodded, already giving the group instructions on how to make it possible.

As Loki got ready to cast the spell, Tony couldn't help but ask one question." _This isn't good, is it? The way Thor is acting?"_

 _"Not for them,"_ Loki replied. _"For us, it might be. It depends on Thor."_

That was pretty much what Tony had expected. For the moment, he settled down to wait. If the shit the proverbial fan, he would be ready to bust himself and Loki out of here, but in the meantime, he'd be patient and watch.

Before they teleported, Thor briefly turned toward Brunhilde. "My thanks for protecting my brother when I could not, Gatekeeper. Your service is greatly appreciated."

"You need not thank me, King Thor. My loyalty is as ever to Asgard and its rightful leaders."

Sif twitched, obviously not liking that very much. Too bad for her. Brunhilde couldn't have been more correct. Tony had known he liked her for a reason.

Thor seemed pleased as well. "It is good to hear. For the moment, remain at your post. I may call upon you, but if I do so, I will send an Einherjar to watch your post."

With that, they were finally ready to depart. Loki teleported the entire group back to the throne room. He swayed ever so slightly once they got there, but Tony discreetly supported him and he didn't think anyone else noticed.

Thor was already sitting down on the fancy golden throne with the name that was difficult to pronounce. Instead of approaching the matter immediately, he had the guards summon the fabled Thing. It didn't take long for the previous group to rush in. Apparently they'd already been notified of recent developments and had expected to have to meet with Thor. They all had huge smiles on their faces, and Tony would have bet the armor that they expected to see Thor kick Loki's ass.

"King Thor," a guy Tony recognized as Loki's uncle Vili said. "You're awake."

"You say that as if it is a surprise to you, Uncle, when I know for a fact that my brother has already made the situation clear."

"It isn't that easy, Thor," the guy who looked like he had a perpetual stick up his ass—Forseti, if Tony remembered well—said.

"Oh, I think it is," Thor offered. "You see, Lord Forseti, I learned much during my exile on Midgard, but I also learned a great deal within the little time I was unconscious after the Odinforce came to me. And what I learned throughout this time, I did not like."

The smiles had now disappeared entirely as the group clearly realized Thor's intentions were not what they expected. "Thor?" Vili prodded.

"It's King Thor," Loki corrected him. "Remember your place."

The old Asgardian looked like he'd swallowed a lemon, but even if he'd been planning to protest, Thor didn't give him the chance. "It is fairly simple, Uncle," Thor said. "It has come to my attention that you all deem yourself wiser than the Odinforce itself. Do you perhaps not know that the Odinforce can only be wielded by one worthy of its power? I would imagine that you, of all people, would be aware of its workings."

"We are aware," Vili replied after a small moment of hesitation.

"Then what made you think it was wise to act against my brother? What kind of wisdom did the Norns provide you that my mother or Brunhilde did not have?"

Everyone was silent. Tony was grateful the suit automatically recorded the events going on around him, because the looks on their faces was so priceless he'd have to watch it again and again—many times.

"I have seen much while in the Sleep. It is the most terrible thing in the Nine Realms, to see everything that is happening and remain unable to do anything, a mere prisoner of your own body."

Wow, that did sound pretty awful. Tony had never thought about it like that, and clearly neither had Loki, because a jolt of shock crossed his mind.

Tony threaded their fingers together. He wished the metal didn't separate them from actually making contact, but this would have to do.

"The Odinforce is a heavy burden, and I might not have been able to wake at all had Loki not intervened. I know now that I was blessed to have a brother as great as Loki."

Loki didn't gape, but it was very close. _"I think he finally gets it, Lo,"_ Tony said.

 _"He does,"_ Loki offered shakily. _"He saw it all, while he was in the Sleep. He finally understands."_

"Thus, my first order of business as king is to officially declare my brother as my chief advisor, a non-transferable position he will hold until I am no longer on the throne."

"My king..." Forseti tried to protest.

Thor ignored them. "Additionally, since my brother has mentioned his desire to live on Midgard with his consort, my mother will also act as advisor, as well as maintain her title of queen and All-Mother, until such a time that I have found a wife. Finally, Anthony Stark of Midgard will also be an advisor, especially in matters of foreign policy, such as our relations with Jotunheim and Midgard."

Well, Tony had definitely not expected that, even if Thor had called them both brothers in the Observatory.

 _"The shock must have been greater than I realized,"_ Loki mused. Out loud he said, "Thank you, brother. You honor us."

Tony took a leaf out of Loki's book. "Thank you, King Thor."

Thor nodded at them, looking satisfied. "We will discuss the matter in more detail once we resume negotiations with the realms in question. For the moment, we have troubles at home that we need to handle. First of all, General Tyr attacked my brother. If not for Brunhilde's intervention, he might have wounded Loki grievously."

 _"I very much doubt that,"_ Loki told Tony. _"Even without Brunhilde, it's doubtful he could have hurt me."_

_"It's the thought that counts, Lo."_

As they spoke, Tyr was brought forward. The Thing hadn't noticed him until now, too focused on Thor, but they definitely noticed when the guards forced him to kneel in front of the throne. "General Tyr," Thor said, "considering that I myself saw the incident and there were countless witnesses present, including our Gatekeeper, do you have anything to say in your defense?"

"I was doing what was best for Asgard."

Tony mentally scoffed. It seemed everyone used that defense to justify every single shitty thing they did. _I killed your mom, but don't worry, it was the best thing for Asgard. I committed treason, but it was the best thing for Asgard._ What-the-fuck-ever.

Thor didn't seem that enthused about the argument either. "In other words, no, you don't have anything to say in your defense. I see."

He paused, and for a few long moments, he didn't say anything at all. The members of the Thing shifted restlessly in their seats. Tony took advantage of the occasion to squeeze Loki's hand. _"Seems like your brother is done with taking their nonsense."_

_"Seems so, yes, although now I have to worry about him. The weight of the golden throne is not an easy one to carry."_

_"You were always going to worry, no matter what happened. That's what you do."_

Loki sulked but didn't argue with Tony. It was just as well, because Tony could hardly criticize Loki for being overprotective when he'd almost shot a guy into the nothingness. And really, Asgard had a real problem with Bifrost thingie. They called Earth uncivilized, but at least Earthgardians had learned a long time ago about the benefits of railings.

 _"It is a little ridiculous, isn't it?"_ Loki commented. _"I wonder how people never fell off before."_

_"For all you know, they could have."_

_"I'll talk to Thor about it. Maybe we can extend the wards around the city. Tyr might not have fallen into the void, but it is a legitimate danger."_

Of course, that wasn't going to happen now, because Thor finally snapped out of his thoughts.

"My mother has told me there was a similar incident before, with Heimdall being the culprit. I will not interfere with my brother's decision in Heimdall's case. However, I am not as merciful as he is."

His eyes were fierce, almost cold as he looked at Tyr again.

"Many years ago, my brother's familiar Fenrir claimed one of your hands. Today, by your own actions—against my brother once more—you will lose your second one."

For the first time since Thor's arrival, Tyr began to protest. He shot to his feet, shouting, "No! Please, not that! Please..."

The guards quickly came in and forced Tyr back to his knees. As for Tony, he didn't know how he felt about that.

On one hand, he didn't particularly like mutilation. He'd suffered through something similar and had seen its after-effects in Barnes. But a small part of him rejoiced at the pallor on Tyr's face. A small part of him said, "Good."

These were the people who'd tortured Loki for centuries. This was the man who'd tried to kill Loki and had played an instrumental role in him losing Fenrir, one of his first friends. So maybe Tony was a bad person for thinking it, but he couldn't help but feel darkly satisfied at Thor's decree.

"Please," Tyr said brokenly. "Not that, my king. Anything else but that."

"You don't have the right to an opinion. You forfeited that right when you committed high treason. You will lose your hand, and with it, your status as a warrior. You will receive medical attention for your injury, and you will afterward be imprisoned for a hundred Midgardian years. At that time, I—or any other king ruling then—will reassess your sentence and should it be considered possible that you can rejoin Asgardian society, you will be freed and you will be given work in the Asgardian fields. Your properties will be confiscated by the state and another general will be chosen at a different time."

He didn't ask for anyone's opinion. He had clearly considered it and he had made a decision and that was that.

"Guards, you can remove the prisoner now. The sentence will be carried out at dawn."

The soldiers dragged out a still gobsmacked-looking Tyr. The silence in the throne room almost had a physical weight.

Thor turned his attention toward his three friends. "Sif, Volstagg, Fandral. It pains me greatly that we are in this situation."

Sif clenched her hands into fists, but said nothing. Neither did the other two warriors. But then, it wasn't like Thor had asked them a question—at least not until what he said next.

"Tell me, what were you doing in the Observatory earlier? What did you hope to accomplish by speaking with Brunhilde?"

"We wanted to help you," Fandral replied. "We believed there were foul things afoot, and if anyone would know about it, it would be the Gatekeeper."

"That is true, my friend. But as most of the people here, you were blinded by your own resentment toward my brother, resentment that is, might I say, unjustified."

"Thor, you can't possibly believe that," Sif exploded. "It was always him. He was the one who caused all this, who destroyed your coronation, who collaborated with the Jotnar to bring down the All-Father and cause unrest in Asgard."

Loki didn't move, but Tony could sense his restlessness. Right. Loki had told Thor that he had indeed been behind the Jotnar attempt to steal the Casket.

Thor didn't interrupt Sif. Once she was finished with her rant, he spoke again. "You give my brother much credit, Lady Sif. That one person could do so many things is indeed an achievement." His voice went hard, almost steely. "It would behoove you to not make such accusations again. The All-Father served Asgard for many years, and to use his fall for your own self-interest is beneath you. But we are not here to talk about my brother at all, but about you. I have found that my time in Midgard gave me great perspective. It was a learning opportunity for me, and I am grateful for it. Thus, I will grant you the same chance and the same penalty my father once gave me, and send you to Midgard, as mortals."

Tony was half-thrilled at the idea of giving the Aesir a piece of the humble pie and half horrified at having them on Earth. He made a mental note to assign surveillance on them, just to make sure they weren't causing unnecessary chaos.

"And will we be allowed to return?" Fandral asked shakily.

"Once you have learned your lesson, yes, you will be returned to Asgard, and your previous positions. Volstagg, your family will be given leave to visit you once a week, via the Bifrost."

Some of the tension went out of the big man's frame. "Thank you, Thor. I mean... King Thor."

"Are there any protests you would like to make to your sentence?" Thor asked, although his tone made clear what answer he expected.

The three warriors shook their heads. Clearly they realized they didn't have a chance of changing Thor's mind anyway.

Thor nodded. "All right."

He looked like he wanted to say more, but Loki cleared his throat and stepped forward. "If I may, brother..."

"Of course, Loki. What is it?"

"When we left Midgard, the situation was still fairly delicate there. We still have the matter of Hydra to handle and they are rightly shaken by how far the conspiracy infected their own ranks. It would be best to discuss the matter with an authority figure, Director Fury perhaps. Arrangements will need to be made to accommodate the sentence."

Loki was, of course, right. Odin might have dumped his errant oldest child on Earth when he felt like it, but the situation was different now. SHIELD was all over the place, scrambling, and people knew about aliens. The exile thing needed to be done in a cooperative way with Earth authorities. While the sentence made sense from an Asgardian perspective, from Earth's point of view, they would essentially be letting three potentially dangerous people loose on the populace—people who didn't actually have means to maintain themselves, who could be easily insulted because of culture clash and could fall in with the wrong kind of crowd. They'd been lucky the first time around, that Thor had been found by nice people. They couldn't take that chance again. Even without their Aesir strength, the three warriors would be formidable, so this needed to be handled carefully.

Thor obviously realized this too, because he nodded. "Ah, yes, you are correct, brother. It is unfortunate that the treaty is not yet signed, but I will bring the matter up when I go to Midgard. In the meantime, Lady Sif, Lord Fandral and Lord Volstagg will have to remain in the dungeons."

Loki stepped back, satisfied. Thor turned his attention toward the three prisoners. "Do not fail me in this. You are being given this chance because you were my shield-brothers and I know you can regain your honor. I know you can be better than this and you can learn, like I did. Do not prove me wrong." His gaze lingered on Sif as he spoke, and Tony knew what they were all thinking. She had almost attacked Loki too. It hadn't been quite as serious as Tyr's attack, but it had been close. Maybe in some ways, the punishment was disproportionate. But hey, what did Tony know? He wasn't king here.

Mostly, he was just relieved someone was finally standing up for Loki, even if it wasn't in the way he'd thought would happen. He still wanted to go home, and he'd pay close attention keeping the idiots from coming anywhere near Loki—but it was progress.

As if he'd caught a glimpse of Tony's thoughts, Thor said, "I must warn you that should you not fulfill the terms of the sentence, you will go on to live as mortals—and you will age and die as they do. If this happens, Valhalla will be closed to you."

Frantic murmurs filled the throne room, while the three warriors paled visibly. Right, okay, apparently that was a big deal. Maybe the punishment wasn't so light, after all.

After Thor made this decree, he gestured for the guards to come take the three warriors away. They didn't put up any protest, not like they had when Loki had decreed the punishment. The gathering didn't take much longer. Thor pointed out that the issue of Hydra would be addressed post-haste, tomorrow, and then, Asgard would be resuming negotiations with Misgard and Jotunheim. Everyone looked relieved when Thor indicated that the Thing was dismissed.

Loki stayed even after everyone else left, and so did Tony. Once they were alone—even the guards having left to grant them privacy—Thor slumped on the throne, suddenly looking drained. "Loki. I don't think I can do this."

"Of course you can, Thor.," Loki left Tony's side and went up the steps, to the throne. "You did well."

"I don't know if I did." Thor's voice shook. Outside, the already dark skies turned even darker and rain started to fall. "I don't know if I can make the right decisions. I'm not a king."

"You are." Loki squeezed Thor's shoulder. "Brother, I know this is difficult, but believe it or not, you did do well. You left no doubt as to your authority and the approach you will take in your kingship. The punishments granted were well-considered."

Thor sighed. "I just... I'm sorry, brother. I feel that I have failed you, and I know not how to even start making things better."

Tony wondered just how much Thor had seen, just how much he realized. It was as good as time as any to ask, he supposed.

"It's good that you're trying, Point Break," he said. "I know you wanted to, but I admit I'm surprised at the extent of the change."

"I spoke truth in front of the Thing," Thor replied after a small moment of hesitation. "It is a dreadful thing, to realize what had been in front of you the entire time, only you were too blind to see it. You cannot turn away, and it is painful. I realize now, all the mistakes I made. I saw them before, on Midgard, but... It was never like this. I owe you more thanks than I ever believed, brother Anthony."

"You don't owe me anything, Point Break. I didn't do it for you."

"I know that. But nevertheless, I owe you."

Silence fell over the throne room, the uncertainty hanging over them like a cloud. "So what now, big guy? You thinking of changing your mind about the sentences?"

Thor actually smiled. "If I do, I'm liable to crush someone's skull with Mjolnir. I do not think Jane would be very happy with me if I lost my temper in such a manner."

Loki arched a brow. "It is nice to know that she has had such a good influence on you."

"She and Lady Darcy have taught me much. It is painful to realize that these are lessons you attempted to make me learn ever since we first grew into men." He shook his head, as if physically trying to dispel the thoughts. "Brothers, you should try to get some sleep. These past few days have been very taxing on everybody, but especially on you."

"What about you, Point Break? What are you going to do?"

"I must speak with Jane. I promised her that I would return after the battle with Hydra, but I was unable to. And with everything that has happened..."

Thor didn't say that things might have changed between him and Jane, but he didn't have to. It was pretty clear that he knew it.

"Rest well, my brothers," Thor finished at least. "We will speak again in the morrow."

With that, Thor left, and Loki and Tony were alone in the throne room. "Do you think he's going to be all right?" Tony asked.

"That depends. Thor was born for the throne, and I have no doubt that he can carry its burden. But insofar as Jane Foster is concerned... Of that, I am not so certain."

"You think he loves her so much?"

"I think that in some things, my brother and I are more alike than the rest of Asgard believes. And I have personal experience with how enchanting clever Midgardians can be."

Tony couldn't help it. He laughed. "Flatterer. Come on, Lo. You heard his kingliness. Time to take this clever Midgardian to bed."

Loki didn't question him. A few seconds later, they were back in Loki's rooms, and they didn't emerge again until the morning.


	47. The Weight of the Golden Throne, Part Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, an update! Aren't you happy with me? Somewhat Thor-centric today, but perhaps it will answer some questions you had in the comments.  
> As always, I absolutely LOVE you for all the great feedback and comments. You guys rock!

Jane hated that she had to just sit around waiting for news. A good part of her studies on Einstein-Rosen bridges had involved a lot of waiting, but now, she felt impatient in a way she never had before.

She didn't think she could be blamed for it. This was way beyond anything she'd signed up for. She didn't regret getting involved in it, not for a moment, but she was a scientist, not a spy or a superhero or a secret agent.

So while she knew that things in Asgard were bound to take time, she couldn't help but be anxious.

Darcy didn't really help. "You know, I think Team Armor Porn looked worried when they left."

"What?" Jane stopped for a moment to look at her intern. "Why do you say that?"

"I don't know... It was just a feeling I got. I mean, his royal mischiefness is pretty hard to read, but Tony had this look. It reminded me a little of the way you looked the time Agent Asshole stole our stuff, although that's not quite right either."

"Well, I guess it makes sense that he'd be worried, since they were presumably going to battle. That doesn't mean anything will happen, right?"

"Ms. Foster, Ms. Lewis, once again, I assure you that Prince Thor, as well as Sir and Prince Loki, were unharmed after the confrontation with Hydra," JARVIS said. "I am not in contact with them at present, but I have utmost faith in Sir and Prince Loki's abilities."

Jane did notice that JARVIS didn't mention Thor's skills, but then, JARVIS naturally liked Loki and Tony more. She didn't blame him for that. In fact, she found that she liked the AI, even beyond her fascination with Tony's creation. That didn't mean she didn't wish Tony could have come up with a way for inter-realm communication, because the wait really was killing her.

It was just her and Darcy at the secret base now. The Avengers and SHIELD members, as well as Pepper Potts, were busy doing clean up. Their preparations had paid off in that the general population wasn't informed yet of what had happened. But a good part of SHIELD's staff had been taken in, so apparently the authorities were starting to do a pretty good impersonation of chickens running with their heads cut off.

She would have enjoyed it more if she hadn't been so worried. She almost missed the days when her only concerns were how to get funding for her projects and how to get the scientific community to take her seriously.

Almost, but not quite.

She was so wrapped up in her thoughts that when the Bifrost hit, she thought she was imagining it. Obviously, she wasn't, as JARVIS proceeded to make a note of it. "Ms. Foster, the Bifrost just hit and it seems that Prince Thor has arrived."

Jane was already moving before JARVIS even finished the phrase. Darcy was right behind her, but Jane couldn't really focus on that. She couldn't focus on anything at all except Thor's figure, standing right there in front of her.

Thor stalked to her, decked in his shiny new Asgardian armor. It was a good look on him, Jane admitted that much. His expression, though... That didn't bode well.

"Jane, I must speak with you," he said.

Uh-oh. Jane didn't like the tone of that.

"Is this the Asgardian version of "we need to talk"?" she asked, hating the slight tremor in her voice.

By now, Thor had been enough on Earth to get most of the references, but today, he seemed distracted and he didn't comment on it at all. And Jane had known there was always a chance that this would happen. Yes, she'd seen Loki and Tony happy, but even they had trouble—and Loki had always stated that, eventually, after everything was said and done, he'd move here to be with Tony and do things the Midgardian way.

But Thor... Thor couldn't afford to do that. He was going to be Asgard's king and it was only a matter of time until he decided he couldn't waste his time with a mortal woman any longer.

She and Darcy had discussed it, and she knew Darcy was worried about her, about what would happen when Thor was gone. But Jane could be mature about this. She couldn't embarrass herself, and make things even more difficult than they already were.

"I do understand, Thor," she said. "You don't need to worry about it. It's not your fault."

It wasn't. She really did believe that. It would have probably been easier if she didn't, easier to let go, but she couldn't blame him for breaking up with her.

At that, Thor finally snapped out of his thoughts. "Jane? I... Oh..." His eyes widened as he took in the meaning of her words. "No, Jane, I do not wish to break with you."

"You don't?"

"No, never. But it is true that matters have become more complicated. I fear... I fear that you will wish to break with me."

Jane frowned. "What happened, Thor?"

Thor let out a heavy sigh, and even when he'd been at his most melancholic, Jane had never heard him sound so tired. "My father fell into the Odinsleep once more. This time, it is likely that he will never wake. The throne has come to me."

"You're king now." Oh, that did change things.

"Yes. And there is more. The rightful ruler of Asgard holds the Odinforce, the greatest magic of the Tree. I... I do not have the training in seidr necessary to wield it properly. Fortunately, my brother was there to contain it. If he hadn't, disaster might have struck."

Jane didn't say anything. He looked so upset, so lost. She dragged him inside, noting that Darcy was mysteriously gone, and then she led him to the comfortable couch in the living room. They sat down and Jane waited as Thor gathered his thoughts.

Finally, he started to speak again. "Despite Loki's intervention, I still went into a state similar to the Odinsleep. And Jane... I could still see everything that was happening in Asgard. Oh, Jane it was so terrible. Loki had told me before of the great distrust and hatred Asgard showed him, but I never believed him. I have wronged him greatly."

Jane gasped. "Is he all right? Tony?"

"Yes, they are both all right, but they almost weren't. I fear Asgard has much to atone for when it comes to Loki."

"Does he blame you for it?"

"I do not know. Loki is difficult to read. But he has always been loyal to me and has cared about me, even if he hasn't always shown it in the most traditional way. It is my turn now to protect him."

Jane wasn't exactly sure where Thor was going with this, but clearly he felt strongly about it.

"Jane, as things stand, Loki controls part of the Odinforce because I cannot do it on my own. Due to this inadequacy on my part, he is still bound to Asgard. I aim to learn how to wield it better, but it will take time, and asking Loki to carry this burden in my stead would be unfair."

"He did say he wanted to move here to be with Tony. I know they were both looking forward to it."

"Quite. And my brother deserves that. But there is a problem." Thor heaved another heavy breath. "Jane, there is no easy way to say this. As king of Asgard, I will eventually need to take a wife. She would be expected to eventually take my mother's place, and in my case, to help me wield my magic."

Jane's eyes widened. Oh, okay, now she could definitely see where he was coming from.

Thor reached for her hands and squeezed them. "I know I cannot ask this of you, Jane. It is a great burden, and not one you asked for. But I truly do not know what to do. My heart is pledged to you, and yet... I cannot longer be as selfish as I was."

Jane tried to process what Thor was saying, but she simply couldn't fathom it. "Thor... I don't think I could ever do that kind of thing anyway. I'm only a mortal."

Thor shook his head. "That matter can easily be solved now that I am king. In fact, I have already procured some Apples for you and Lady Darcy."

He retrieved two perfect apples from a satchel Jane hadn't originally seen. Jane stared at them. Tony had told them about it, of course, and she knew the Golden Apple was what had saved Tony when he'd been shot, but having it now in front of her was a different thing altogether.

"My Jane... Even if you do decide that we are not meant to be, I must beg you to take this Apple. In this, at least, I will be selfish again, for I do not know if I can simply watch you age from the throne of Asgard."

Taking the Apple was a no-brainer. She wanted it, of course she did. There were so many things she wanted to accomplish, so many ideas she had. But if she did take it, and if she broke up with Thor, what then? Would she be the one to stay ever-youthful and watch everyone else around her die?

"I'll think about it," she said.

Thor didn't seem surprised, although he was obviously disappointed. "I have spoken to my mother and she has said that she believes the Apple can unlock abilities within you that you do not have already. She would be able to give you lessons, if you were willing to learn."

"But it would take time, wouldn't it?" Jane asked. "Too long for your brother."

That was pretty clear too, since Thor couldn't control this fabled power and he had lived all his life in Asgard around it.

"Loki has said that he will continue helping me with it, and he has not given me a deadline, but yes, chances are that it will take some time. However, Mother believes Loki would be able to transfer the power to her when he decides he no longer wishes to be tied to Asgard."

But of course, it would only be temporary, which was why Thor clearly had to tell Jane about it now.

"I'm so sorry, Jane, my dearest Jane. I did not wish to push you into this. I know this is not what you would have chosen for yourself."

Jane would have been angry at him for the ultimatum, but she could see where he was coming from. He couldn't solely think about Jane, not like he had before. There was his brother, and while Thor had not said what had happened, it had clearly been bad enough that Thor was still shaken.

Could Jane do what Thor asked of her? She didn't know. She truly had no idea.

But if she didn't try, she would always wonder if maybe she should have at least made the attempt.

"No, it's not what I would have wanted," she admitted, "but I'm willing to try."

Thor simply lit up. And that there was the smile that had always made it impossible for Jane to stay angry with him, even when he did something stupid.

"Truly? Thank you, Jane. Thank you."

"Don't thank me yet. I'm not committing to anything. I just want to see Asgard for myself, maybe talk to your mother and your brother, understand what I'd be getting myself into."

It was stupid to just consider it, but hell, at the very least, she'd get a trip to Asgard out of it. And she was after all an astrophysicist. What kind of scientist would she be if she didn't use the chance to study another world?

"Whatever you want, Jane," Thor said. "Thank you." He cupped her cheek gently. "I know this will be difficult. Asgard is very different from Midgard. But I thank you for being willing to try."

Thor pressed his lips to hers, and Jane melted against his chest. And really, how could she possibly say no to him when he was so warm and just his presence made her feel so safe? Yes, it was stupid—intellectually, she knew it was—but when the two of them were together like this, she felt she could do anything.

Of course she knew that wasn't true. There were plenty of things she couldn't do—and being queen? Yes, she definitely wasn't ready for that. But trying? Oh, yes she could do it.

Jane would have welcomed some happy naked time with Thor, and she knew Thor wanted it too, but unfortunately it wasn't meant to be. Thor pulled away, now breathing hard. His erection nudged Jane's leg, but his expression was apologetic.

"My Jane... I am sorry. I wish for nothing more than to stay and make love to you, but I cannot."

Jane understood. She sat back down on the couch, putting some space between them. "Where are you going now?"

"I must head to Jotunheim. I have to speak to Loki's Jotnar family and make sure to smooth the process of the alliance. And then there is the trial of the Hydra Midgardians."

Jane flinched at the reminder. Doctor Selvig was involved in that too, and she just knew he couldn't have participated in that sort of thing willingly.

"Do not fear, Jane. I know Erik's heart too, and I am certain he will be well. He will not be punished for the actions Hydra forced him to take, just like Steven's shield-brother, the Son of Barnes will not."

It occurred to Jane that she truly felt proud of Thor. She had liked him from the very beginning, from the moment he'd come to Earth. There was just something about him that was fundamentally genuine so it was impossible not to like him. But now he had grown far beyond that, and Jane was proud of him.

"I believe you," she said.

Thor left shortly after that, the rainbow-colored light taking him back to Asgard. Jane felt weird, almost calm. She knew she shouldn't be. In fact, she should be succumbing to hysteria right about now. She was probably just in shock after all the recent revelations. But for the moment, she'd enjoy it and just not think about everything that could, and would undoubtedly go wrong.

Darcy came out of the building, joining her by the Bifrost runes. "So, what happened?"

"You mean you don't know?" Jane arched a brow. "JARVIS didn't tell you?"

JARVIS and Darcy had a weird relationship. More often than not, it seemed JARVIS was wary of Darcy, which Jane attributed to the fact that Darcy was someone JARVIS couldn't really understand. And Jane had already noticed that JARVIS was very protective of Tony and Loki so he wasn't particularly fond of people he couldn't understand or anticipate around his charges.

Even so, JARVIS also tended to tell Darcy things, and Jane was confused about how that worked. Maybe one day she would ask.

For the moment, Darcy was pouting. "He wouldn't say anything. She said you'd tell me if you wanted to."

Jane suddenly couldn't contain herself. She looked at her intern and bluntly asked, "Hey, how do you feel about being immortal and coming with me to Asgard to be my advisor when I'm queen?"

She took it as a personal victory that, for once, she was the one who made Darcy gape in shock, not the other way around.

****

Returning to the frozen wastes of Jotunheim was more difficult than Thor had expected. A few Midgardian years ago he'd come here seeking war. It was the blink of an eye for an Aesir, but it felt like an age. He had changed so much—and not just because of his experience on Midgard.

The Bifrost dropped him near the same spot where he, Loki and their companions had landed the last time around. He'd come alone, perhaps unusual for a king. He'd preferred it that way. Besides, it wasn't like Laufey could afford to hurt him. Brunhilde was watching, and Asgard could still destroy Jotunheim if there was treachery afoot—which Thor now very much doubted.

He headed toward Laufey's palace on foot. The area looked considerably better than it had when he'd left, and Thor felt a pang, knowing it had been through Loki's efforts, days and days of difficult work. Loki had slaved to fix the problem Thor had caused, and the moment Thor had come back to Asgard, the first thing he'd done was doubt his brother.

He wondered how Loki could even look at him. Longtime practice, no doubt.

Laufey met him in front of his icy halls, a group of Jotnar guards with him. "Thunderer. What do you seek here?"

"I seek to speak with you, Laufey-king, as two sovereigns to one another, and as kin to the same man."

Laufey's scarlet eyes scanned Thor's face and Thor wondered if the Jotnar king could see that Thor was nowhere near as calm as he was trying to seem. Probably not. He'd managed to keep it from Loki, and Loki could read him far better. Doubtlessly, Loki would eventually figure out something was wrong, but that moment had not yet come. Thor could still keep it together—for his brother's sake at least.

He knew Laufey would not turn him away. He could not afford to, especially since the treaty was not yet signed, and they were relying on it to rebuild Jotunheim. So it was unsurprising when Laufey nodded jerkily and gestured for Thor to follow him inside.

They relocated in the tower that served as Laufey's throne room. As soon as the guards left, Thor went ahead to state his point. "I wish for the negotiations on Midgard to go as smoothly as possible. There will undoubtedly be quibbling on the part of the Midgardians, but I have faith that the Lady Potts will handle that admirably. I want us to do the same, for Loki's sake."

Laufey's eyes flashed with anger. "If you are trying to use my son against me, Thunderer..."

Thor shook his head. "Not at all. I merely believe my brother deserves a break after cleaning up Asgard's messes for a thousand's years. Don't you agree?"

Laufey twitched ever so slightly. "I cannot say you are not correct, although I am surprised you would say it. I imagine Odin One-Eye would not be happy that you would make this admittance."

Thor truly did not have the patience to play this game with Laufey. He had never been much of a diplomat, and he doubted that would ever change. Not even the Odinforce could change that.

It was just as well that bluntness worked fine under these circumstances. "Laufey-king, let us not mince words. As I said before, I am now king. I did not misspeak, nor do I intend to hide this information. Tis the truth, after all, and Asgard stands stronger than ever. Let us not hide or pretend, for I have broken bread with liars far more talented than you."

Laufey grumbled, the sound reminding Thor of the way the ice had shattered under his hammer. "You are arrogant, Thunderer. Your stay on Midgard has not changed you at all."

"Perhaps. Perhaps not. But you would hate me either way." He shrugged. "Being King of Asgard involves protecting the nine realms. Jotunheim is included. It also happens to be my brother's home world. You do not need to like me, Laufey-king, to believe that I truly care for your son."

"I do believe that," Laufey said after a long pause. "Very well, Thunderer. We will speak, you and I, and you will have your treaty. But I still do not trust you."

It did not matter. Loki would want to check over everything himself anyway. That was, in fact, a relief, since Thor wasn't really confident in his own ability to arrange an alliance. He was just hoping to prevent any possible problems, and he prayed to the Norns that Laufey wanted the same thing. It was probably too much to ask after everything he had seen while he'd been in the hold of the Odinforce, but at this point, Thor truly did not know what else to do.

As regrettable as it was, Loki would always be blamed for everything that went wrong in Asgard. This had become obvious to him, and it was the only reason why Thor had not killed Tyr where he stood. And once upon a time, Thor had dreamed that Loki would be by his side and they could lead Asgard together. It was becoming obvious that this wouldn't be possible, not really.

Thor was too selfish to fully let go of his brother, but he could make sure Loki was safe on Midgard, with his chosen soul mate, with the man who had saved him when Thor's own stupidity had landed him in exile.

His thoughts went out to Jane and he felt a surge of optimism. Perhaps it was not too late after all. Perhaps in time, he could make Asgard see how wrong everyone had been about Loki.

With his spirits somewhat lifted, Thor set out to discuss the alliance with Laufey. Truly, hitting things was so much easier, but that wasn't an option now, so this would have to work instead. No, it was not too late yet. He could still fix things. And for Loki's sake, he would do it.

****

Hidden in the shadow of an ice spire, Angrboda smiled. "It worked. Well done, daughter."

"I could not have done it without you."

Hel emerged from the shadows, and for once, her hair didn't hide the part of her face that was covered in bone. "You know my magic cannot touch Asgard as much as I would like."

"We were lucky." Angrboda could barely contain her enthusiasm. "The Thunderer was vulnerable. Odin was weak."

"Loptr can never know," Hel warned. "He will be angry."

Angrboda knew that. She knew that it had, perhaps, been cruel of her to use Loptr's own pain against the Thunderer. But for all his faults, Thor did care for Loptr. That much had become obvious to Angrboda when she had been on Midgard for the alliance. She had known she could use it—for Jotunheim, for revenge.

It had been difficult, but Hel's magic was potent, and Odin had forgotten to guard himself against old enemies. Angrboda and Hel had been waiting for a long time. Laufey might have decided to let go of old grudges for Loptr's sake, but Angrboda wasn't that kind.

She had a lover to avenge.

She had not originally intended to target Thor and Loptr at all. It had, for the most part, been an accident, caused by Loptr's own desperate attempt to rescue Thor's mind from breaking under the onslaught of the Odinforce. Angrboda had just given it the final nudge.

She did not regret it, although she did appreciate Loptr's Midgardian even more now, knowing how close Loptr had come to losing himself, knowing how well the Midgardian anchored Loptr. If only Loki had had that... But it was far too late now. The only thing they had left was revenge.

"I will drag Odin's soul into Helheim if it is the last thing I do," Hel said fiercely. "Maybe then, Father will finally find peace."

That was Angrboda's hope too. It had been her hope for longer than Loptr had been alive, from the moment Loki had died under the weight of his anchor's abandonment. She had felt like a failure, although as much as she could have wished for things to be different, she could not change the fact that she hadn't been Loki's anchor.

But now, now... They'd finally have their revenge on Odin. The Thunderer and Loptr need never know. And if Thor had learned a lesson on the pain his behavior had brought his brother, that was just a bonus. She very much looked forward to the chaos his reaction would cause in Asgard.

"You will watch over them when I cannot," she told Hel. "Loptr and his Midgardian."

"Of course. They are very much like Father. I care for them."

Angrboda cupped her daughter's cheek—the one out of bone. She and Loki had always been the only ones who could touch that part of Hel without being harmed. "I care for them too. I am glad that they, at least, will be happy."

Or at least, so she hoped. She had a feeling things wouldn't be that easy. Somehow, they never were.


	48. Asgardian Justice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my goodness, it's been ages since I updated this. But I have not forgotten about it, and here it is, the promised update.  
> I will try to make the wait for the next one be shorter :) Hope you like the chapter!

"Something is not right."

Loki stood in the stables, absently running his fingers through Sleipnir's mane. Sleipnir whinnied. _"Mama worried?"_

_"Yes, dear, I am worried."_

By his side, Anthony leaned against the stable wall. He'd foregone his armor today, and he looked more handsome than ever in the leather attire Loki had had made for him. "What are you thinking, Lo?"

"Thor is acting strangely," Loki said—out loud so both Sleipnir and Anthony could hear. It would just be confusing to try to hold a telepathic conversation with two people at the same time. "I'm not sure what is amiss, but he hasn't been the same since he woke up from the Odinsleep. And he seems to be avoiding me."

"Well, he has been busy."

Anthony was right, but Loki had known Thor for a long time, and he could tell when his brother had something on his mind. "The last time we saw him was at the execution of Tyr's punishment. And I suspect that wouldn't have happened at all if he could have left me out without slighting me."

 _"Thunderer upset?"_ Sleipnir asked.

"Maybe. It just bothers me, that's all."

Anthony joined him next to Sleipnir and Sleipnir nudged him with his massive head. Anthony smiled and joined in on the petting. "He won't be able to dodge you for much longer. The trial starts today."

That was actually a relief to Loki. Things had settled down some in Asgard, but he knew people were still watching him for a misstep, suspecting that he'd been the one to influence Thor's decision regarding Tyr. After the trial, they could finally go back to Earth. It would be a huge weight off Loki's shoulders.

Sleipnir whinnied nervously. _"Mama leave again?"_

Loki felt a pang of guilt at Sleipnir's words. Sometimes, he got so caught up in the big picture that the most important things slipped his mind. As much as he had tried to spend time with Sleipnir, the fact remained that he hadn't really managed to do so—not since a long time ago, before he'd even met Anthony. "I'll put in a request with Thor to take you along. He won't refuse me."

Sleipnir immediately perked up, and even Anthony noticed. He chuckled. "I'll have a big stable built for you. You'll love it. And you'll only take riders if you want to."

Sleipnir nuzzled Anthony in a way that clearly conveyed his approval. It was nice, peaceful in a way Loki hadn't experienced in ages. If only it had lasted.

The sound of approaching footsteps interrupted the calm moment. Loki turned, just in time to see an Einhenjar enter the stables. "Yes?

The man fidgeted slightly, obviously nervous in Loki's presence. "My prince... The trial is about to begin. You are expected in the throne room."

"Yes, of course. We will be right there."

After everything that had happened, it was almost surreal to go back to dealing with Hydra. Surreal, but also kind of satisfying, since it felt like something was finally going their way.

The throne room was packed. For all that the Thing was more concerned about the matters of Thor's unexpected crowning and the division of the Odinforce, Hydra remained an issue. It wasn't that the Aesir cared about Loki or Anthony—in fact, they'd have probably loved to see both of them dead—but the assassination attempt was still considered an insult on Asgard and Odin, and insults to the royal house were always treated seriously.

Thor had not arrived yet, but then, that was to be expected. Loki and Anthony took their positions on the steps in front of the throne. It was only as they did so that Thor finally came in, his arm around Frigga.

The murmurs in the hall instantly stopped. There was something different about Thor, something that put Loki on edge.

He really had to talk to Thor, as soon as possible.

Thor sat down on the throne, and their mother stood nearby, as she had with Odin. Thor was still not using Gungnir, although Loki had returned it to him shortly after Thor had awakened. Thor had, in fact, insisted that Loki keep it, but for all that it was a grand weapon, Gungnir was a symbol of Asgard and of Odin, and Loki didn't want to have anything to do with it.

Loki was not sure why Thor was not using it himself. He wanted to believe it was simply because he had Mjolnir and an added weapon would slow him down, but it still unsettled him.

As a rule, this was where Odin would have used the butt of Gungnir to summon the attention of all those present, but for all his faults, Thor had never lacked in charisma. All eyes were already on him and the silence was such that you could have heard a pin drop.

In the massive throne room, Thor's voice echoed like the thunder he wielded in battle. "My people. Asgard has always stood as a beacon of hope for the nine realms, since time immemorial. There has been conflict and there has been strife, but through the efforts of my brothers Loki and Anthony, we have sought to mend that. Alas, our work was nearly undone by the Midgardian organization called Hydra when they attacked Anthony on Midgard. Today, they will meet with Asgardian justice."

Well, if nothing else, Thor was still as loud as ever, if somewhat more articulate than usual. _"Seems like he's serious about the brothers thing,"_ Anthony commented through their bond.

Loki had noticed that too, although he had decided to be cautiously optimistic. He'd hoped for the best a lot when it came to Thor and as a rule, it hadn't turned out well for him.

_"Seems so, yes. We shall see."_

"The original culprit behind the attack was captured on scene," Thor said. "Brother?"

Loki cleared his throat and stepped in, taking his cue. "The culprit was identified as one James Buchanan son of Barnes. I have since assessed his condition and have deemed his involvement in the matter as strictly caused by the coercion of his leaders. I questioned the prisoner at the time of his capture. While doing so, I used the guise of one of the Hydra leaders, Alexander son of Pierce. With my king's permission, I would bring this information for the Thing to see."

Thor waved a hand, and Loki first produced an illusion of Anthony, as he had been back on Midgard, during the peace talks. He would have preferred not to relive this, but he had decided to make it clear from the beginning.

In the illusion, the projectile flew, striking Anthony in the head. The illusion flickered. Loki cleared his throat and gathered his wits. Anthony took his hand and, in his warmth, Loki found the strength he needed to proceed.

He didn't display too much of what had happened to Anthony, instead choosing to focus on the moment of Barnes's capture. From that point on, he displayed his conversation with Barnes—starting from the moment he had initiated it, when he'd been in Alexander Pierce's form.

_"Status report."_

_"Mission complete,"_ Barnes said, in the illusion. _"Stark, Anthony Edward, Priority Level_ _Six_ _, threat level high, eliminated. Integrity of asset potentially compromised."_

_"Elaborate."_

_"Asset shutdown post-mission. Asset retrieval time unknown."_

As his past self revealed the truth to Barnes in the illusion, Loki scanned the crowd. Barnes was in no danger—for the most part, this was all preparation, setting the stage for the real culprits to be brought forward so to speak. But since Loki had the time, he wanted to measure just what Asgard thought of Thor's kingship so far.

 _Seidr_ hadn't been used in legal matters so overtly in a long time, but then, few people could have actually managed a feat like Loki's. A lot of Aesir seemed uncomfortable with the display. Hmmm.

His past self continued his interrogation of Barnes. _"Do you know who I am?"_

Nobody could have missed the dull, almost dead sound of Barnes's voice. _"Odinson, Loki. Priority Level_ _Six_ _. Threat Level Extremely High. Asset not equipped to complete mission."_

_"Quite right. You are in Asgard, in the custody of the All-Father. Do you understand what this means?"_

_"Asset shutdown imminent."_

_"Mr. Barnes, no matter what you have been told, we are not barbarians. You will not be harmed as long as you cooperate."_

_"Mission complete,"_ Barnes offered. _"Stark, Anthony Edward, Priority Level_ _Six_ _, threat level, high. Eliminated."_

Loki ended the illusion when his past self cast a sleep spell on Barnes. "As you can see, my king, he cannot be blamed for his actions. I forfeit my right on his life and do recommend additional care be given to him. Healer Eir and the Captain of America, Steven Grant son of Rogers, can speak on behalf of James Buchanan, son of Barnes, to attest to these matters."

At Loki's call, the doors opened and Eir and Steve Rogers ended the room. The Captain looked calm, but in that way warriors had when they headed into battle. It was clear that he would have braved a hundred kings of Asgard and of men for his friend.

Eir and Rogers both bowed in front of the throne. Thor gestured for them to stand. "For the purpose of this trial, due to the subject matter of the accusations, my brother will be using _seidr_ to ascertain your truthfulness. Loki?"

"The truth spell I will be using will not compel you to speak the truth. However, should you make any attempt at deception, it will inflict pain. Do you understand this?"

Eir had already known about it and if she was wary, she didn't show it. "I do understand."

Rogers blinked, obviously surprised, but nodded anyway. "I understand."

The spell was actually more complicated than it seemed, and in his youth, Loki had originally used various runes as anchors for the enchantment. Now, with the Odinforce boosting his own magic, it was easy to weave it, like he would have an illusion.

The threads snaked out of his fingers and wove around Eir and Rogers, swirling quickly in a pattern only Loki could understand. The two enchantments were different, as for all that Rogers was enhanced, he was still Midgardian, and Loki didn't want to take any chances. The mind was a difficult thing to meddle in, and letting his _seidr_ settle over someone else's consciousness was always risky.

For all the seriousness of the circumstances, he couldn't help but feel uplifted by the buzz of Anthony's enthusiasm. _"Asgardian pol_ _y_ _graph. Very cool, Lokitty."_

 _"My thanks,"_ Loki replied, hiding a smile. Anthony's appreciation of his _seidr_ never ceased to amaze him.

_"It really shouldn't amaze you at all. You deserve all the appreciation in the world."_

Loki finished the spell and returned to his spot next to Anthony. Despite his earlier lapse, he was already feeling calmer and reassured by Anthony's presence. If he stood a little closer to Anthony than would have been appropriate, who could have blamed him?

As the spell settled on Steve Rogers and Eir, Loki let Thor ask the questions. In truth, he was a little worried about it, since Thor had never had much skill for the subtle, finer nuances of diplomacy, and law-making wasn't much different.

But it couldn't be helped—Loki couldn't do this in his stead, not from the very beginning. It would be a sign of weakness and Thor couldn't afford that. Loki would eventually take over, but right now, this was Thor's moment.

Fortunately, Thor's straightforward manner worked well enough for the questions they needed to ask of Eir and the Captain. Thor started with Rogers. "Captain Rogers. For the purpose of this trial, please state your relationship with James Buchanan, son of Barnes."

"Bucky and I have been friends since we were children, Your Majesty. He fought with me in the war and he's had my back for as long as I can remember. Even when I had nothing, I had Bucky. He's my brother and my friend."

The truth of Rogers's words would have been obvious even without Loki's spell, but he also showed no sign of his familiarity to Thor, although Loki knew they'd been fairly close when Thor had fought with the Avengers. The spell flared briefly, and Rogers twitched, his eyes widened as the bite of pain rushed over him. It was subtle, but there. The crowd was very, very silent.

"I don't... I don't understand," Rogers said, obviously confused.

Loki cleared his throat. "If I may."

"Yes, of course, brother. Is anything amiss with the spell?"

"No. Captain Rogers, please address Thor as you normally would. The spell registers the respect you display to his position as deception, since it doesn't come naturally to you."

The Captain's eyes widened in surprise. "I didn't think that was a lie. Sorry."

Thor chuckled lightly. "I did tell you, my friend. My brother is very skilled in seidr, and an expert in such nuances. Be at ease and speak with your heart open. We are shield-brothers as well."

"Thanks." Rogers smiled slightly, "Thor."

The spell settled back down, content in Rogers's honesty. The Aesir seemed to accept it, but then, Thor had not hidden the fact that he'd had other shield-brothers on Midgard, and the Captain fit their standards of an Aesir warrior more than Loki ever had.

Thor returned to his questioning, his expression sobering. "Steven, when the incident first occurred, you were convinced from the beginning that there was more at play. What led you to believe this?"

"Bucky's killed people. We all have. But he's a soldier, not a murderer." Rogers braced himself, as if in preparation for saying something very difficult. "I've told you this before, but I think it's important for everyone to hear. Seventy years ago, a war was fought on Earth. Midgard, I hear you call it. Hydra found an Asgardian relic—the Tesseract—and was using it to build weapons." Predictably, there was some shuffling in the crowd at the mention of the Space Stone. "Long story short, it was my job and that of the group I led to stop them. Bucky... He'd been captured before, but he trusted me and followed me regardless. He saved my life—and sacrificed his own for my sake. I thought... I thought he was dead, and all this time, they had him and... twisted him into this..." Captain Rogers was clearly having trouble now—and not because of the spell. "He deserves better."

Thor didn't push further. "He does indeed." He looked toward Eir. "Healer Eir, your assessment?"

"When I first met the prisoner, I immediately noticed the damage that had been done to him, but I admit I had my doubts. There are many soldiers in the Nine Realms that are fanatical enough to sacrifice themselves for a cause. The most eloquent historical example would be he Accursed spawned by the Dark Elves. I was thus very thorough in analyzing the prisoner's condition further, and I have monitored his mental state and his reaction to Captain Rogers. It is my belief that James Buchanan son of Barnes is indeed merely a pawn, and not to blame for the actions he was coerced into."

The spell didn't flicker in the slightest. Thor glanced at Forseti. "Forseti. Any further questions for Healer Eir and Captain Rogers?"

Obviously, Forseti shook his head. He knew how this was supposed to go as much as Loki did. Since Loki himself had foregone his right to Barnes's life, it was hardly Forseti's place to take things further—not to mention that Barnes wasn't the one on trial to begin with and Thor had already identified Steve Rogers as his shield-brother.

"No, Your Majesty."

Thor nodded. "I thus declare James Buchanan son of Barnes innocent in the matter of his attack on my brother Anthony. He is to receive Asgardian medical care, and upon his return to Midgard, should it be required, Asgard will re-ascertain this decision in front of Midgardian authorities."

That was generous indeed. Technically speaking, Thor didn't have authority in Midgardian affairs, but that didn't mean he wouldn't have influence. Loki very much doubted anyone would go against him, especially when Asgard had basically weeded out an infection that had been consuming Midgard from within.

Steve Rogers's shoulders slumped in an obvious display of relief. "Thank you. Thank you, Thor."

"You need not thank me. It is only just. Brother?"

Loki stepped forward once again and removed the truth spell. "Your questioning is over," Thor said. "You may stay or go as you see fit."

Eir bowed and left the room, but Captain Rogers seemed torn. Anthony waved a hand at him, and Rogers quickly shuffled to his side.

They didn't speak, but the Captain was obviously relieved. Without a doubt, he wanted to see his friend again, but it was also important to be present here—not only for Barnes's sake, but for that of his whole world.

Now, the trial was truly starting—and the first one who was dragged in was Alexander Pierce.

Pierce was familiar to the gathering due to the illusion Loki had shown earlier. Of course, he looked very different now. Asgardian dungeons were not kind, and the coarse gray clothing hung limply from his frame. The guards had been instructed to avoid any sort of use of force against the prisoners—Midgardians were fragile and could easily be killed before they even underwent the trial—but Pierce was still bruised and walked with significant difficulty.

This time around, Loki took great pleasure in casting the spell. Again, he explained how it worked—but he had no doubt that the Midgardian wouldn't get away as easily as Rogers and Eir. If nothing else, Loki would make sure of it.

When Loki was done, Thor took over the questioning. "Alexander son of Pierce, you stand accused of a vile attack against Asgard and Jotunheim. You conspired with the organization called Hydra to assassinate Anthony son of Stark."

Technically speaking, he'd done far more than that, but not all of Pierce's crimes fell under Asgardian jurisdiction. Loki might be able to push the death of Anthony's parents into the fold, but most of it was a Midgardian matter.

Fortunately, that didn't really matter. Loki only had a few points he needed to make throughout this trial. Asgardian justice tended to err on the side of efficiency, and there was only one end for people who defied the state. The axe.

Loki knew it. Thor knew it. The Thing knew it. Even Anthony knew it.

For the most part, they were all just going through the motions—but the fate of the leaders of Hydra had been sealed from the very moment they'd chosen to conspire against Asgard.

Thor continued to drone on a speech which Loki heavily suspected their mother had had a huge influence in. Finally, Thor asked, "What do you have to say for yourself?"

Loki mentally grimaced. That was far too vague a question, and it gave too much leeway to the prisoner. Thor was terrible at this.

"I only did what was right for my world," Pierce replied.

The spell didn't react. That was the only problem with it. The enchantment was based on the truths as acknowledged by the people it was cast on—the truth as the prisoner knew it and believed it. Pierce genuinely seemed to believe that he had done the right thing.

Thor was clearly puzzled, but he recovered quickly. "You thought that war with Asgard was right for your world?"

"It was a necessary evil. Through it, Hydra could give the world the order it deserves."

Again, nothing. Loki struggled to suppress his frustration. Thor wasn't much better off. "Did you or did you not arrange for the death of Anthony Stark?"

Fortunately, Thor's direct approach worked, at least in getting a clear answer from Oierce. "I did."

Well, that was clear enough, at least.

"Did you or did you not torture and coerce James Buchanan Barnes into completing this assassination?"

"I did not."

Nothing. All right, it was time for Loki to step in. He didn't want to undermine Thor's authority, but this was his work, and Thor simply didn't understand the spell as well as Loki did.

He cast a quick glamor to shield his actions from the court and then made a sign toward Thor. Thor's eyes flickered toward him. He didn't nod, but he obviously acknowledged Loki's actions. "Brother, I believe you might want to elaborate on the question."

"Of course." Loki dismissed the glamor and took a step forward. "Did you or did you not torture and coerce the Asset—the man known to this court as James Buchanan Barnes—into completing this assassination?"

"I did."

Subtle nuances. Pierce simply did not see Barnes as a person—he was only a weapon, the "Asset" Barnes had identified himself as. At most, he might have been the "Winter Soldier". Sergeant James Buchanan Barnes had never come to mind.

Loki was very much aware of Steve Rogers' presence, so he didn't press the topic. There was evidence in abundance as to what had been done to Barnes, and it wasn't relevant for the purpose of the trial anyway—not for the Thing or the Aesir. After all, Thor had already decreed Barnes innocent. There was no point in dwelling on it further.

Loki went on. "Are you familiar with Project Insight?"

Pierce's eyes flashed with frustration. "I am," he admitted at last.

"Explain the exact purpose of this project and the detailed way in which it was meant to achieve this purpose."

"Project Insight was meant to enforce order by eliminating all threats to Hydra," Pierce replied.

The spell reacted. That was too vague. It was not the "exact" purpose, nor was it "detailed" enough. Pierce twitched as a spasm of pain coursed through him. "More elaborate," Loki said sweetly.

"Three helicarriers connected to a framework of targeting satelites. There was an algorithm that was meant to pick out the targets, and they would be taken out before they could become dangerous to Hydra's world order."

"And did this threat assessment include Asgardian forces?"

"Yes."

Nervous shuffling from the crowd.

"Did you have weapons capable of doing damage to Asgardian forces?"

"Yes."

"What kind of weapons? Provide a detailed description."

He actually expected Pierce to refuse, but the man did not. He rattled off names and numbers that meant nothing to the Aesir. Some of it even went over Loki's head—he was familiar with Midgardian science and with the Hydra files, but not with every single detail. Anthony did know, though, and through their bond, Loki saw exactly what Pierce described.

It was child's play for Loki to illustrate what the guns did through the use of his magic. The aircrafts were, indeed, impressive, and they had anticipated a great deal of Asgard's strength and magic—including Thor's power. They had planned for a way to shield the helicarriers against the lightning. He even said that the helicarriers were based on something that was originally Anthony's project, without a doubt thinking that it would damage Anthony's status in front of the court.

"The project was incomplete, yes? How did you intend to finish it?"

"Once Stark was dead, it would have been easy to procure his work. The Merchant of Death was always very useful to us."

The spell identified the words as true. Anthony's breath caught and he clenched his fists. Loki hated that his soul mate had to be put in this position. He would make Pierce pay—for this, and for everything else.

On a positive note, the Aesir looked very pale now. It had never occurred to them that the mortals could have actually been a threat. Asgard had taken them out so quickly that they had considered it the incident largely irrelevant.

But it was not—and Asgard needed the reminder that they were not immune to damage. It would serve them well.

They'd also deemed Anthony a plaything, irrelevant in the big picture—but Pierce had made it clear that it was not so.

Pierce actually looked smug. He was obviously aware of the seriousness of the situation, but he was fanatical enough about his beliefs that he had embraced his fate and was taking his enjoyment where he could.

Well, not anymore. Loki crouched in front of Pierce. He'd asked his questions and made the situation clear for the Aesir. There were thousands of files that detailed Pierce's involvement in every project—and first and foremost, Brunhilde's testimony as Gatekeeper.

"Tell me, Mr. Pierce, what are you afraid of?"

"Nothing," was the automatic reply. It was everyone's automatic reply—an instinct when faced with an opponent—and not even Pierce was immune to it.

Perhaps a part of him truly did feel that he feared nothing, but it was not true. The spell reacted, and this time, the response was fierce. The falsehood was far stronger than a nuance. Pierce screamed and started to convulse on the floor.

Loki didn't move. "Hmm. I don't think that is quite true. Let me elaborate. As you know, you targeted my future consort and soul mate. It would be within my right, according to Asgardian law, to drag your daughter here and cut her into little pieces, in front of you. Would you like that?"

He'd never do it, of course—contrary to what the Aesir thought, he was no monster. Not to mention that for all that Asgardian law was harsh, it didn't extend to such things. But Loki had had time to prepare. He knew how to find weak spots—and for all that he was an insane killer, Pierce did in fact love his family.

According to Hydra's files, a defining moment in Pierce's career with Hydra had been his daughter's kidnapping in Bogota. He still had a good relationship with his brother, and seemed fond of his niece. But the daughter, the child. Yes, that was the real weak spot.

Pierce didn't reply. "Heil Hydra," he said instead.

It wasn't an answer. The spell responded, sending added waves of pain through Pierce.

"Hmm. You do not approve? Perhaps... Slavery instead? I'm sure Mr. Barnes will have a great deal of input on how a Midgardian slave should be treated. And I, as a fond master, would make sure to treat her exactly like you did him. Would you like that?"

"Heil Hydra."

The binding flared even brighter. Loki didn't even bother hiding his grin. In his mind's eye, he could still see the splatter of Anthony's blood, the way Anthony had fallen. He could have lost Anthony so easily, all because of this man and his lust for power.

_"Loki."_

Anthony's mental voice slashed through the anger quickly taking hold of Loki. He took a deep breath and got up. "I believe that is all I needed to ask," he said, keeping his voice carefully calm. "Your Majesty?"

Thor made no note of Loki's little game—or of the fact that Pierce had not stopped convulsing yet. After all, Asgard was no stranger to torture, and while Loki would have never brought an innocent into it, he did have a right to enact revenge. Pierce would not die, Loki had made sure of it, and as long as that was the case, no one would question him.

Well, no one in Asgard at least. Rogers looked pale, and Anthony's face was carefully blank.

A worm of nervousness trickled into Loki's chest. For a moment there, he had forgotten himself, and he'd forgotten that Anthony was not a fan of such things. He'd gone through torture in Afghanistan, and he didn't agree with it—not even when it was done to his enemies. He didn't much like the idea of death penalty either, but that was at least clean.

As Thor resumed the process and addressed Forseti, Loki took his place by Anthony's side. _"Anthony, I..."_

His mate reached for him and took his hand. _"It's all right. It's only fair that my Lokitty would have claws._ _Besides, it was only a handful of question. Pierce did far worse to Barnes and to countless others._ _"_

Just like that, the tension went out of Loki's stance. Of course Anthony would understand. He always did. He was foolish to let his fears get the better of him.

 _"Yes, it is,"_ Anthony told him. _"In fact, I might be a little crazy, but I thought that was kind of hot. I think I like you going all vengeful god on Hydra."_

He wasn't just saying it either. Loki could feel Anthony's arousal, simmering at the back of Anthony's mind, not quite urgent, but very much present.

Not for the first time, Loki wished they could just get the trial over with already so that he and Anthony could leave Asgard behind. Revenge was all well and good—but there would be no revenge sweeter than the moment he and Anthony could truly be happy. At the end of the day, the rest mattered very little.

In the background, Thor's voice once more echoed against the throne room walls like thunder. "For crimes against Asgard and Midgard, you are thus sentenced to death by the axe."

Loki smiled. Until he could finally get married to Anthony, that was pretty satisfying too.


End file.
